Spawn: The Dark Avenger!
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: Spawn wakes up in Empire Plaza not remembering a thing and wants to find out about his past. Along the way, Spawn makes new friends and enemies. But will he ultimately be good or evil? Rated M for graphic violence, language, and strong sexual content. Contains characters from Marvel, Capcom, DC, and a few OCs!
1. Welcome to Empire Plaza!

***Hello, everyone! Spawnzilla014, here. I first of all want to apologize for being gone for so long. No, I'm not deleting this story. I'm just re-writing it and fixing all of the mistakes I made, that's all. So for those who are upset...don't be. Trust me; this story will be a lot better and make more sense once I'm through with it.**

**The synopsis for my entire trilogy is still the same: Spawn wakes up not remembering a thing and wants to find out about his past. Forces of Hell try to persuade him to use his powers for evil, while forces from Heaven wants him to use them for good. Along the way, Spawn makes new friends and enemies while learning more about his powers. But will he ultimately be good or evil?**

**So without further ado, here it is!**

* * *

_**SPAWN: THE DARK AVENGER!***_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Empire Plaza!**

It was a night just like any other in the city of Empire Plaza; it was hot, muggy, and loud. The sound of heavy metal and hip hop music mixed with car horns, laughs, and occasionally a scream or a sob. The streets were 10 times as busy now that the pale face of the moon had lit up the sky; the plague known as crime rose out of the shadows to resume its usual routine.

The street lights were dimly lit, but just enough to see the inhabitants of the crime ridden streets. The pushers flirted with the hookers, the hustlers howled with laughter as some sucker got fleeced at a 3 card monte, and the addicts and hobos huddled in their corners.

Brighter still were the lights glaring from the bright neon letters of the tattoo parlors, the strip clubs, and the broken down bars. And over it all, was the full moon. Luna; the ancient symbol of madness, rose up to show its approval. Welcome to Empire Plaza! Here, everyone knows the number one rule: It was a big happy family...unless you were an outsider, then you were dead.

A perfect example for those who didn't follow that golden rule was a typical family walking home from the movie theaters. A mother, a father, and a young 12 year old son. They were all too well dressed to even be coming to this neighborhood to begin with, but late at night was a welcome to hostility of the dark inhabitants of the city.

As the family approached a bus station, a group of shady characters gave them dark looks. Mother tightly clutched onto Father's sleeve. "For God's sake, Harold! Can't we just get a taxi?" Mother complained. "Be quiet Marge! I'm trying to figure out which way 22nd Street is on this map!" Father snapped. "Uh, it's upside down." 12 year old Jimmy pointed out.

The Father cursed before he crumbled up the map and threw it in the trash, and then dragged his family along to continue on through the dark streets of the night. Eventually, they made another wrong turn and were wandering aimlessly through a dark alley. "Papa, I'm scared!" Jimmy complained. "There is no need to be scared, son. Besides; there's no one else here but us. Now keep it down!" Father shushed.

Suddenly, two men slipped from the shadows in black trench coats and shades. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing here? This is our turf; beat it!" one of the Blackcoats snarled. "Don't mind us, sir. We were just leaving!" Father said calmly. "Did I ask for your fucking opinion, asshole? No, I didn't. So shut your trap or I'll shut it for you!" the other Blackcoat threatened. "Now there's no need to be rude. If you will just let us be-" Father began.

One of the Blackcoats stepped forward and punched the father in the jaw, forcing him on his back on the cold and unwelcoming ground. Mother tried to scream, but the other Blackcoat grabbed hold of her before whipping out a snub nosed revolver and aimed it at her head. Father tried to get up, but the first Blackcoat stomped his foot into his chest and drew out a 1911 Colt Pistol, aiming directly at his head. "Please! Stop it; don't hurt my parents!" Little Jimmy wailed.

Father cried out in pain as he was forced to remain on his back, while Mother started sobbing her eyes out in pure fear. "Please; let us go! We'll give you whatever you want!" Mother whimpered. "Quiet or I'll blow your brains out!" the Blackcoat snarled as he pressed the barrel of the gun against her temple. "Stop! Leave me wife and child alone; tell me what you want and I'll give it to you! You want money? I've got plenty of money; you can have $100 in cash if you let us go! No? Ok, then $200! $300! I'll give you $500 if you will let my wife and child live!" Father begged.

The Blackcoats sneered and smirked evilly as they glanced at each other. "Ok, old man. We've got a deal...your broad and brat lives." the first Blackcoat said as he motioned his head to the left. The second Blackcoat let the mother go, who immediately ran to her son and held him in her arms. "Ok...now just let me up and I'll give you the money. Ok? Nice and easy!" Father said out of breath.

The Blackcoat stepped off of the father and allowed him to stand on his feet. The father reached into his pocket and took out his wallet before he dropped it to the ground in front of the Blackcoats. "Ok; there you go! $500 in cash and it's all yours. Now just take it and go!" Father said nervously. One of the Blackcoats picked up the wallet and began counting the cash, before he glared back at the father. "I counted $400, buddy. You think you can rip _us_ off?" the Blackcoat snarled. "What? No, I could've sworn I had $500!" Father replied. "No money, no deal. Ice the fucker!" the first Blackcoat growled as he aimed his Colt Pistol at Father's head. "No, wait!" Father exclaimed.

Loud gunshots rang out through the dark alleys for a whole minute, before dead silence filled the air with gloom and dread. Mother and Jimmy gasped in absolute horror as they witnessed the brutal murder of Father before their very eyes. The cold, dead and lifeless body of Father lay there in front of them; surrounded by a fresh pool of his own blood. "Oh my God!" Mother whispered. "What about the broad and the brat? Should we waste them too?" the second Blackcoat sneered.

The first Blackcoat stared at the mother and child before he grimaced menacingly. The first Blackcoat aimed and fired at the poor defenseless people until he used up his entire clip. "All right, that's enough. Come on, let's get the fuck outta here!" the first Blackcoat grumbled. Just as they both began walking away, it started to rain heavily. But if that wasn't bad enough, a shadowy figure witnessed the entire thing from up above on one of the rooftops.

This person, if that's what you could even call him, was by far the most intimidating character you could ever meet. He stood a little over 6 feet tall, was fairly muscular, had jet black skin, blazing green eyes, and had the most frightening looking blood red cape that flowed dramatically in the wind. He also wore a deadly pair of spiky red gauntlets on his arms, knees, and had a massive chain that wrapped around his waist. He even had a strange V shape on his chest that was ghost white, but the most peculiar thing about him was that he was not even from this universe. It was none other than Spawn, the Undead Hellspawn Phantom Warrior.

His green eyes glowed brightly with fury at the display of such cold blooded murder, and his fists tightly clenched together as his anger began to boil over. This wasn't the first time Spawn had witnessed such callous murder in these alleys, but now he was officially fed up with it. Tonight; all of that was going to change, and these assholes would soon learn their place and realize that they weren't welcome here anymore.

Meanwhile; more Blackcoats were in another alley surrounding a poor defenseless gentleman in a once dapper white suit and glasses. Apparently, this man owed them money and couldn't afford to pay them back. But the truth of the matter was that he used the money he was given to save up and pay back later on himself and his family. This pissed off the Blackcoats greatly, and as such...punishment was deserved without mercy or compassion.

The poor soul sobbed and gasped in horror as he was cornered against a brick wall, before the apparent leader of the Blackcoats grabbed him up by the collar. "You think you can get away from stealing from us, prick? We were very generous to even lend you that money to begin with, and now this is how you repay us? By fucking us over and spending our money?!" the leader growled. "I'm sorry, but it was my kid's birthday! He really wanted that new bike, and...and I took my family out to dinner and I-I'm so sorry. Please don't kill me! I swear to God, I'll find a way to pay you back!" the white suit man whimpered.

The leader looked over at his henchmen, who shook their heads. The leader dropped the poor man to the ground before walking away towards his car, opening up the trunk, and taking out a can of gasoline. "You know what they say in the old days, prick? Liars burn up in their own lies...and now you're gonna see what it's really like. Waste him!" the leader said as he handed the gas can to one of his men.

The white suit man cried out in horror as he was doused in gasoline. "NO! Please stop; have mercy! I have three little children and a pregnant wife! You can't kill me; please let me live!" he shouted. "Shut up and take it like a man!" one of the Blackcoats sneered as he whipped out a matchbox. "My kid just turned 6 years old today; I promised him to go bike riding with him tomorrow. Please let me go!" the white suit man sobbed. "I don't fucking care! For all I know, your family is gonna die next. In fact; I'll see to it that they all die just like you...nice and slow in a ball of fire!" the leader growled before he took a cigarette out of his pocket.

The poor man was soon lit up in a ball of fire and his screams and wails echoed through the dark alleys, though not a care in the world was given as the Blackcoats took off in their car. Little did they realize that their own deaths were going to be a lot quicker and twice as merciless; Spawn was now hot on their trail!

10 minutes later in yet another dark and dismal alley, the Blackcoats met with each other before doing business with a drug smuggler. "Aw, nice! Very nice; that's grade A Columbian straight from Miami, ain't it?" a Blackcoat said in excitement. "Yes sir, it is! But you all know the rules; pay first, party later. Now come on; cough up the dough!" the drug dealer said. "Not so fast; we actually wanted to talk to you about something. We noticed that there's been a shortage of our...product lately. You have anything you need to tell us?" the leader of the Blackcoats demanded.

The drug dealer looked angry, although deep inside he felt really nervous for rightful reasons. "What?! That's absurd, man! I've been a very loyal business partner with you for a long time. I'd never steal from you or give away my merchandise to anyone else; you have my word on that!" the drug dealer stated. "Really? Then you care to tell me what this is?" the leader said as he took out a photograph of the drug dealer and his hooker girlfriend in a night club. "You know the rules; you don't use OUR stuff without paying for it. We gave you a chance once, but now this is just completely unacceptable!" the leader said grimly.

The Blackcoats whipped out their pistols and MAC-10 submachine guns, but the drug dealer had one last trick up his sleeve. "Wait a second! What if I were to tell you that you have another opportunity for your business to expand? I know a perfect place to get your products shipped, stored, and produced...and I'm the only one who can tell you where it is. You want to kill me, then fine. But you'll be sorry if you lose business later!" the drug dealer said smugly.

The leader smirked before he lowered his pistol and began pacing around. "Ok, so tell me. If this is true, what will it take for us to cut a deal? What do you want in exchange for this valuable information?" the leader questioned. "I want to retire from this business in luxury...and I want all the money you been using for my products as my own. But here's the catch; you'll be making twice as much money and product in this new place and your boss will be very happy. So we all win in this case! So do we have a deal?" the drug dealer challenged.

The leader thought about it for a moment before he smiled and shook his hand. "Deal! But only because I like you and trust that your word is the truth. But still...there is one thing that is bothering me. Maybe you can help me out here." the leader began. "Anything!" the drug dealer replied. The leader walked away with his back turned before he turned around to face them. "Who is-" the leader began as he turned back around. "About to rip your fucking lungs out?!" Spawn growled.

Before anyone could react, Spawn rammed his fist into the leader's chest and tore out his lungs with a bloody splat of blood going everywhere. With a roar of vengeance, Spawn lunged forward and went into a rage fueled frenzy against the Blackcoats. They all screamed, cursed, and clamored about as they fired their weapons at Spawn; but it did no good against the enraged phantom. The bullets did no harm to Spawn, as they just merely bounced off him like pebbles.

Spawn grabbed one of the Blackcoats by the head before slamming him against a brick wall, smashing his skull and brains all over the place. Spawn then grabbed another Blackcoat by the neck before throwing him into the car, smashing up the man's face as he crashed into the windshield and totaled the vehicle. "What the hell is that thing?!" one of the Blackcoats screamed. Spawn used his Chained Whip to grab onto one of the other thugs before he snapped his neck and tore him in half, spraying more blood and gore all over the place.

Finally, the last living Blackcoat attempted to shoot Spawn with a magnum revolver. But Spawn grabbed his arm and snapped it off, aiming the gun at the shooter's own face. The poor man screamed and howled in agony before Spawn's glare shut him up. "What the hell are you?!" the Blackcoat whimpered in fear. Spawn's eyes flashed before he spoke. "Your worst fucking nightmare!" Spawn snarled before he pulled the trigger. The man's head was blown clean off and his brains flew out against the wall, and then his lifeless body fell down with a dull thud.

Spawn stood tall and still in the blood drenched alleys, breathing heavily with rage. But just when things couldn't get any worse, an evil sound of laughter filled the air. "Well, well, well! You really _are_ impressive! I guess Malebolgia was right to hire you after all; congratulations!" an evil sneering voice announced from the unseen shadows.

Spawn growled angrily as he turned around to see who was speaking to him. The menace was a skinny blue skinned man with blood red eyes, mangy brown hair, and a black suit. His name was Frenzy, and he was a malicious demon of pure evil sent by Hell itself. "Who the hell are you? And what do you want from me?!" Spawn growled. "Oh, come on...everyone knows who you are. Well, at least the folks downstairs do! It truly is an honor to be in your presence...ooh, but not as much of an honor it is to see the beauty of your work. I mean, just look at this mess!" Frenzy sneered.

Spawn looked all around him and suddenly became shocked of what he just did; blood, gore, and dead mutilated bodies were everywhere. "My God...did I do all of this?" Spawn muttered. "That's right; you certainly did, big boy! And I'm just so proud of you for creating such carnage. Hell, even Simmons was mere child's play compared to you. And that's another thing that makes you all the more better than him; you LIKE being violent! When you see violence, you don't just act...you get vicious and kill anything on sight! When you see people dying, you create even more death and destruction!" Frenzy said with evil delight.

Spawn didn't know what to think or even say; there was something about those words that even he knew was true. "You really think I wanted this?" Spawn said at last. Frenzy howled with laughter. "Of course I do! There's a killer instinct in you that just can't be stopped. The result is sweet, sweet carnage and death baby! It's so delicious, it's almost pornographic!" Frenzy cackled as he grabbed one of the many severed limbs and began eating it. "You disgust me!" Spawn grumbled as he began walking away. "What? Me?! You should be proud of what you've accomplished, Spawnie boy!" Frenzy said with his mouthful.

Spawn stopped walking and turned around, staring at him. "What did you just call me?" Spawn demanded. Frenzy swallowed before he sneered at him again. "Spawn...as in, Hellspawn! It's what you are, babe...you can't deny it! There's a reason you are what you are now, and that reason is simple: You've lived a violent, blood stained life for so long that you couldn't even stop in the after life! That's why we chose you; because you like taking lives and you destroy everything that gets in your way! That's just what we need for our army!" Frenzy explained.

Spawn did not like the sound of this at all and began walking away. "You can't run from us forever, Spawnie boy! Besides; you know you like it!" Frenzy sneered. Spawn growled angrily as he turned around and grabbed Frenzy by the neck, glaring into his eyes. "Listen to me you anorexic freak! I'm only going to say this once: Back off and leave me alone. Or else I'll permanently introduce your face to your scrotum!" Spawn snarled before he shoved Frenzy away and disappeared into the shadows.

Frenzy stood still deep in thought for a moment before he finally spoke. "You know what? You're actually kinda cute when you get all pissed off like that! I think I'm going to enjoy this..." Frenzy said with an evil laugh. And with that, he too disappeared into the darkness of night.

***The next day!***

The entire area of the south-side of Empire Plaza was in a state of fear and panic once the police discovered the gruesome remains of the slaughtered mobsters in the alleys. "My God! What happened here?! It's a massacre!" a police officer exclaimed as he saw all the blood. "Oh, man! That is gross; I've never seen a crime that violent in my life!" another officer cringed as he saw a dead body being stuffed into a bag. "Well at least we know this is serious. Oh, who could've done such a horrible thing?" a female officer said sadly.

Suddenly, a white sports car drove up towards the scene and parallel parked by the alleys. A man in a black suit with a red tie stepped out of the car before walking towards the investigation. He was in his mid 30s, had short blonde hair, and blue eyes that shined when he got angry or excited. His name was Detective Roland, and he was a world famous CSI agent. "What do we have here?" he asked plainly. "A fucking massacre, that's what! I sure as hell don't think this was any old mob war or whacking. I mean; just look at the place!" an FBI agent said as he showed him around.

Roland took everything in calmly and quietly before he spotted something odd. He approached a chalked outline of one of the dead bodies and saw a magnum revolver with a bright green substance on the gun's handle. "Interesting...this might prove to be some helpful evidence. Gimme a bag, will you?" Roland announced. A paramedic approached Roland with a bag and some gloves, and Roland put the gloves on before he put the gun in the bag.

But before Roland left, he heard a cop yelling at another cop in the alley. "You moron! How many times do I gotta tell ya?! Don't freaking eat in the scene of the crime; you'll get crumbs all over the evidence or the deceased!" a cop yelled. The other cop merely smirked before he chomped on the last of his donut and purposely sprinkled crumbs all over the wreckage of the smashed car. He walked off, humming to himself before he approached Roland.

Unlike all the other cops who were in uniform, this man was overweight, had greasy black hair, blue eyes, and a careless attitude. "So where the hell have you been? Pushing pencils for the CIA again?" the officer smirked. "It's CSI, dumb ass...and no, I've actually been out on the field a lot lately. Though I can't really say the same for you, Gardner!" Roland said with a teasing tone.

Officer Gardner laughed before he shook his head; it was good to see his old friend back again. "Ah, I gotta get back in shape somehow. So, what do you think of all this? You really think there's something out there that's causing all of this that ain't human? Because I've been hearing rumors that whoever iced these bums was a super; like we ain't got enough of those around!" Gardner said as he rolled his eyes.

Roland shook his head as he sighed. "Nah...but there is something out there and I intend to find out what it is. Just give me a call if you need anything or if you find something. Take care of yourself, all right? I gotta go!" Roland said before he got into his car and drove off. "God, I wish you were still here with us. We'd get a lot more shit done. Speaking of which...hey, private? Get over here!" Gardner shouted. A young and meek looking officer approached him. "Yes sir?" he asked timidly. "I want you to get those profiles printed out and delivered to my office pronto. Oh, and go by the donut shop will you?" Gardner instructed.

The private nodded his head as he wrote all this down. "Should I get the usual 2 dozen, sir?" he asked. "What?! You kidding me; you know I'm on a diet! Just get me 1 dozen...or make it half a dozen. Nah, just get the regular dozen and I'll eat half of it. I'll probably save the other half for tomorrow!" Gardner said halfway to himself. "Yes sir; I'm on it." the private said before he took off.

Meanwhile; Michael Hartman was in his private mansion in the suburbs of Empire Plaza, seething with rage. Hartman was the Don of the Blackcoats, and earned quite a reputation for seizing control of all of the crime rings of Miami and Vegas, as well as his violent temper. So of course he wasn't happy to hear what happened to his men in the alleys. "What?! How the hell is this even possible? Who killed them; do they think they can mess with me and get away with it? Well, we'll just see about that!" Hartman shouted angrily.

After hours of sulking and thinking, Hartman finally had an idea. "I've got it; I know just who to call to sort out this situation." Hartman said as he grabbed a phone. He dialed a number and waited for the ring, smiling evilly as he figured that his problems would be so easily eliminated. "Yeah, what is it? What do you want?!" a gruff voice grumbled half asleep. "I have another job for you, my friend. Come to my office; I'll give you the details!" Hartman said snidely before hanging up.

About 10 minutes later, Hartman was in his main office desk waiting patiently for his hired hitman to arrive. Finally, the hitman came into his office. He wore orange and black body armor, wielded a sword and assault rifle slung over his back, and a strange mask that was half orange and half black. The orange side had a large white spot, clearly his eye. The black side was blank, obviously a sign that he was missing that eye. He was none other than the infamous mercenary from Gotham City, Deathstroke! "Deathstroke, have a seat. I have a special job for you and the pay is good. Are you interested?" Hartman began. "Make it quick, because I'm not in the mood. In fact; I thought that I was done working for you days ago! Was it not enough for me to kill all those people at that pro-supers demonstration? What more do you want from me?!" Deathstroke demanded angrily.

Hartman stood up from his seat before he sighed. "Patience, my friend. This will be your final job; you have my word on that. I'm sure you've seen the dreadful news of what happened in the alleys in the south-town. My men are being killed and I can't allow that; find the murderer responsible for this, then bring me his head in a basket. Do this and I'll reward you most handsomely before I let you retire. Do we have a deal?" Hartman instructed. Deathstroke thought about it before he finally agreed. "Ok; so give me the real details!" Deathstroke said gruffly. Hartman smirked deviously as he sat back down at his desk. "Gladly!" he replied.


	2. New Friends and New Enemies!

**Chapter 2: New Friends and New Enemies!**

* * *

Officer Gardner sat in his office, smoking a cigarette leisurely while waiting for his profiles to arrive. After about 10 minutes, the meek private officer finally arrived with a folder full of top secret files, as well as a box of donuts. "Sorry I'm late, sir. But the line was unusually longer than I anticipated!" the private said meekly. "Eh, what are you gonna do? Big cases cause big appetites, Just set it there and then leave me; I got some research to do." Gardner instructed while still smoking.

Private nodded his head before he did what he was told and left the office. "All right then...let's see who we've got here." Gardner said out loud while he chomped on a donut. He browsed through the profiles, all containing secret information about different super heroes and super villains.

Gardner read a long profile about Batman and his many incidents as a vigilante who protected Gotham from many strange threats, but came to the conclusion that he probably wasn't responsible for the gruesome deaths over at the alleys. "Eh...if he only captures the bad guys, then I guess he ain't the one responsible for this mess. I guess I have to rule him out. Let's see who's next...aha, here we go!" Gardner said to himself.

He read more profile cases about several other vigilantes and villains, starting off with the notorious Rorschach of the Watchmen. According to his profiles, Rorschach had been in and out of prison for violent acts of murder and mayhem. But while reading his profile, Gardner saw that Rorschach was a bit like Batman...a vigilante who protected the weak and innocent, while punishing the wicked and evil. Though Rorschach was more violent and brutal, he couldn't have possibly been responsible for these murders. "Damn...I must be getting close, though. Two down, several dozen more to go...God, I need some coffee!" Gardner said to himself.

Meanwhile; two strangers were sneaking their way through the darkened alleys to avoid being caught by the police. Both strangers were wearing heavy brown raincoats and covered their faces with hoods, and walked slowly but cautiously as they examined the environment around them. "I don't like this, Gambit. I don't like this at all; what if we're caught?" the first stranger said quietly. "We won't get caught, Marrow. I promise! Now just keep your head down and stay quiet; we're almost there at the safe haven. I can feel it!" the other stranger said kindly.

Eventually as the night approached and the air grew colder, Gambit and Marrow finally made their way to their supposed safe haven. It was an abandoned apartment building, inhabited by homeless bums and prostitutes who lost their jobs. Gambit approached the secret entrance, a barred door, and knocked three times before the door opened up slightly. "What's the password, bub?" a man asked. "John Woo!" Gambit said plainly. "Gambit...long time no see! Come on in; we've just finished cooking up supper!" the man said happily as he opened the door fully and let them in.

Gambit and Marrow removed their disguises before they sat down around a fire and were served a Cup of Noodles; it was delicious. "Mmm...that's so good! Thank you!" Marrow said with her mouthful. "Don't mention it; it's the least we can do for you guys after you saved us from those corrupt cops. And for what it's worth, them laws against you supers ain't fair! I mean it's bad enough we gotta follow the rules, but now they're targeting you? That's just sickening, ain't it?" the man said.

The man's friends agreed with him without hesitation. "Yeah; here we freeze our asses off because we lost our homes for working our asses off at a job...and this is how they thank us?" a bum added. "Fuck the government, and fuck society! I gave up on them the minute they let that heartless animal Hartman go hand in hand with the politicians here in Empire Plaza!" a prostitute said forlornly. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't hate your kind like that; it's not everyone to be blamed, it's just a tiny little group to be blamed. Something's gotta be done about them!" Gambit said gravely.

Suddenly, a whooshing sound was heard. "What was that?" Marrow cried out. "Huh? Oh, he's back...hang on, will ya? I'll be right back." the apparent leader of the group said as he got up. He walked away towards a set of stairs before he made his way up to the roof; Spawn had appeared. "Hey, you made it. You wanna come downstairs and have some supper? You must be exhausted." the man said. "No. I'm just gonna stay here to rest for a while before I head out again." Spawn replied simply. "Ok, well come on downstairs if you change your mind." the man replied before walking away.

The man made his way back downstairs before sitting home with his other friends. "So, everything cool Stan?" the bum asked. "Yeah; Spawn's just doing his own thing as usual." the leader said. "Spawn? Who's Spawn?" Marrow wondered. "Sounds like a real charming character, all right." Gambit snorted. "You have no idea, kid." Stan muttered as he shook his head.

Meanwhile; Deathstroke was arming up at one of Michael Hartman's gun stores, when a couple of Hartman's mobsters approached him in a black sedan. "Hey, Deathstroke. Boss says he's got something for you that might help you on your job." one of the mobsters said as he opened the trunk. Deathstroke looked a bit puzzled at first, but then realized what the strange green substance was that was glowing in those tubes. "Oh, yeah! That will do just fine...thanks boys. I can take it from here!" Deathstroke said proudly. "No problem. Now listen; boss says only to use that as a last resort. It's powerful shit and will do weird things to you if you ain't careful!" the other mobster instructed.

Deathstroke nodded his head silently before he grabbed one of the tubes of the green substance and walked away. As Deathstroke left, the two mobsters watched him go. "You think he'll get high on that Necro 666?" one of them suggested. "I'd be so damn surprised if he didn't...that shit is addicting, even though it's deadly as all hell. But I don't give a crap; better him than me!" the second mobster retorted. "No kidding; I heard that the last super who used that went so crazy, that even the whack jobs from Arkham Asylum wouldn't go near him. It ain't worth it; no amount of money in the world would ever make me use that shit." the first mobster said seriously. "Yeah...damn the man who made that evil drug. Come on, let's get outta here!" the second mobster said.

Much later that night; Spawn was startled awake to the sound of explosions and the dying screams of innocent homeless people. "Son of a bitch!" Spawn growled as he got up. He slithered his way through the darkness towards the source of the chaos and was shocked by what he saw. Deathstroke was shooting a pair of submachine guns in all directions, destroying much of the alleyways and killing several homeless people. Deathstroke chuckled with evil delight as he finally finished shooting. "Excellent! Now that I've gotten your attention, I'm gonna ask only once. Who's in charge here?" Deathstroke announced proudly.

At first there was no answer, because everyone was terrified by this sudden attacker. "Nobody? Well, let me just make sure!" Deathstroke sneered as he drew out his sword. He marched towards an injured bum, grabbing him up and pointing the sword to his head. "Do you have anything to say to me? Huh? Who's in charge here? It can't be you!" Deathstroke sneered. "Please! Let me go; I don't wanna die!" the bum whimpered. "Oh, is that so? You scared of me; you should be! It's people like you that made me what I am!" Deathstroke growled as he tightened his grip. "That's enough, Deathstroke! Let him go!" Gambit cried out fiercely.

Deathstroke looked surprised as he saw Gambit facing him before he burst into laughter. "Well I'll be damned! I thought I'd never get to see another super. I was honestly expecting a little something more, but you get what you pay for I guess." Deathstroke said with an evil laugh. He tossed the poor bum aside before walking towards Gambit. "So...where have you been all these years, Gambit? Were you off having fun? Out entertaining the common folk with your little card tricks, perhaps?" Deathstroke taunted. "I've been making a progress to pay my debt to society, unlike you! I haven't been running around killing innocent human beings in cold blood!" Gambit spat back.

Deathstroke just roared with laughter as he said that. "Don't lie to me, boy! You and I both know that those cops over at the West Side didn't just die from a bomb explosion. You _willingly_ agreed with me to attack and kill those bastards; so don't you dare give me the super hero talk crap!" Deathstroke snarled as he got in his face. "You lied to me! You told me that there was a bomb in that police station and you made me activate it instead of deactivating it! For all I know, you put that bomb there!" Gambit cried angrily. "Gee...and I thought you were stupid. Too bad; I was kinda hoping for someone to join me. There's a lot of money in this business, you know!" Deathstroke sneered.

Gambit growled in anger before he drew out his bo staff. "Get out of here, Deathstroke. You're not welcome here!" Gambit warned. "You think you can threaten me? You have no idea what I'm capable of, boy. So I suggest you put that stick away before somebody gets hurt!" Deathstroke growled. "Try and make him then, you murderer!" Marrow cried fiercely as she jumped out of nowhere and stood tall next to Gambit. "You?! Oh, don't tell me that you've fallen in love with this joker! I mean, you'd have to be deaf, dumb, and blind to love someone as ugly as you!" Deathstroke scoffed.

Marrow blushed bright red but screamed furiously before she charged forward and began savagely punching Deathstroke. Gambit joined the battle and kept hitting Deathstroke on the sides with his bo staff; all the while, Spawn watched this battle from the shadows of a rooftop in absolute silence. The battle between the three was intense, but Deathstroke soon gained the upperhand.

He smirked as he reached for some stun grenades and then threw them at both Gambit and Marrow. "Ah! You bastard; that's cheating!" Gambit cried as he was blinded. "No it's not; this is!" Deathstroke snarled as he drew out his sword. He tossed it into the air before kicking it at Gambit, making him cry out as he was impaled into a brick wall across the yard. Not even finished, Deathstroke fired his assault rifle's attached grenade launcher at Gambit, seemingly killing him from the massive explosion. "No! Gambit! You sick bastard; now you're gonna get it!" Marrow shouted as she drew out a bunch of knives made out of bone. "You wanna be a hero, bitch? Let's see what you're made of!" Deathstroke boasted.

Deathstroke and Marrow fought another fierce duel that lasted several minutes, but eventually Deathstroke once again gained the upperhand. Marrow slashed at his chest and side with a shard of bone before kicking him against a pile of trash, but Deathstroke got back up as if he merely tripped. "How is this possible? You're even more powerful than the last time we met!" Marrow exclaimed. "Ha! Looks like my little secret is exposed...now watch this!" Deathstroke sneered as he took out what appeared to be a syringe.

He injected the syringe into his right arm, which suddenly gave Deathstroke twice as much strength and agility. "Now it's my turn!" Deathstroke boasted as he fired a pair of pistols at Marrow. Marrow cried out as she was shot, but she toughed it out before charging towards Deathstroke. But Deathstroke grabbed her by the neck and began choking her before he tossed her into the air and kicked her away. Marrow crashed into a wooden shack, knocking her out cold. "Ha! This is way too easy; I should've taken this drug years ago!" Deathstroke sneered as he walked away.

Suddenly, Deathstroke found himself on the ground facedown after something hit him in the back. Gambit somehow survived the explosion from Deathstroke's grenade and snuck around, waiting for his moment to strike. "Going somewhere, Deathstroke?" Gambit growled as he lifted the mercenary up and punched him away. "Gah! You little prick; come here!" Deathstroke snarled as he drew out a knife. Deathstroke attempted to slash Gambit, but the agile mutant kicked the blade away before he pummeled him with a series of deadly kicks.

This agitated Deathstroke greatly, and the Necro 666 started to kick in and unleash Deathstroke's true fury. He grabbed Gambit by the face and smashed him against a brick wall, making Gambit scream in pain. "Yes, that's right! Scream like a little girl; nobody will help you now!" Deathstroke howled as he began ruthlessly beating him with his fists. Deathstroke finally slammed Gambit to the ground before he drew out his pistol to finish him off. Gambit groaned in pain as he tried to get back up, but Deathstroke pinned his foot on his chest and refused to let him back up. "Now you will die! I'll shoot you so full of holes, you'll be pissing out more than through your dick!" Deathstroke growled.

But before he could open fire, a chain suddenly struck him and caught him by the arm. Deathstroke was then thrown against a brick wall, knocking the wind out of him. "What the hell?! Who's there?" Deathstroke grunted as he tried to get back up. A gentle whooshing sound was heard before a tall and dark figure towered over Deathstroke. A hand grabbed Deathstroke by the neck and slammed him against the wall, followed by some brutal hard hitting punches. Finally, Deathstroke was thrown over into the ground again before a pair of chains grabbed him and wrapped around his neck.

Deathstroke grunted and struggled to get free, but the chains tightened as they forced him up on his knees. "Stop it! Let me go, you son of a-" Deathstroke gasped. "Silence! You don't get to sweet talk your ass out of this one, fool. You trespass on my turf, you pay the price!" Spawn growled angrily. Spawn lifted Deathstroke up with his chains and threw him into one of the worn down apartments, creating a huge hole in the wall. Deathstroke groaned in pain as he laid on the debris littered floor of the apartment.

Spawn ominously stalked towards Deathstroke before he grabbed him by the back of his head and slamming him face first into a glass window. Deathstroke screamed in howling agony as he was repeatedly smashed and slammed all around the apartment by Spawn's fury before he was thrown out into the open once more. Spawn towered over Deathstroke and growled with festering fury. "You think you're in pain, fool? You have no idea of the meaning of that word!" Spawn growled.

Spawn then kicked Deathstroke in the face, sending him flying in the air before crashing back down on the ground. "I'll only ask you once. Who sent you here?" Spawn demanded. Deathstroke refused to answer, though he did try to reach for his pistol. Spawn stomped on his arm, breaking his bones in the process. Deathstroke screamed loudly in pain, but Spawn didn't hesitate to add on more brute force. "Answer me! Who sent you here and why?" Spawn growled. "I'll tell you nothing, asshole. You'll have to do a lot better if you want me to talk!" Deathstroke shouted.

Spawn scowled before he finally stepped off his arm, but only so he could grab him by the neck and hold him into the air. Spawn glared into his eyes with his raging Necroplasm filled eyes, growling softly with anger. "You're a mercenary, aren't you? Well...I gotta little task for you, asshole. Crawl back to whoever the hell sent you here, and give him a little message from me. Tell him in exact words; I do not allow anyone to trespass on my home turf. Anyone who trespasses will not be spared of my wrath. You tell him that, while you're still alive. Or better yet, tell your boss this too. You better be grateful that you're still alive, because the minute you die...I'll be waiting for your sad, sorry ass in the afterlife!" Spawn threatened.

Spawn then shoved Deathstroke down before kicking him out of the alleys. As he began walking back towards his hideout, everyone who was still alive watched him in awe. Among those intrigued by Spawn and his powers, were Gambit and Stan. "My God! I've never seen such power like that before! Just what is he?" Gambit muttered. "I don't know...and honestly, I don't think we should ask him or bother him. You saw what he did to that creep!" Stan said seriously. "Well, he is on our side. Otherwise he wouldn't have defended us!" the prostitute said. "I don't know...I gotta bad feeling about this." Gambit said as he got another look at Spawn before he was out of sight.

Later; Deathstroke arrived back at Hartman's place and told him everything that had happened. Hartman was furious, as he over-flipped a table and smashed a whiskey bottle against the wall. "You god damned fool! All I asked of you was a simple hit, and this is how you repay me? You come back bashed and bruised like a fool, and now my enemies think I look weak! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Hartman shouted. "Simple hit? No...this guy ain't just a simple hit; he's something else. He ain't human!" Deathstroke sputtered as he coughed blood.

Hartman sighed as he shook his head and sat back down at his desk. "All right; so maybe I was at fault for underestimating our unwanted guest. But...I think I have an idea of how to turn this around." Hartman began. "Fuck that shit; just give me my money and I'll get the hell outta here! I'm sick of this shit, and I'm sick of working for you!" Deathstroke snarled. Hartman gave him a dark look before he finally grabbed a check and practically threw it at the mercenary. "Take it and go! Now...before I change my mind!" Hartman threatened.

Deathstroke sighed sulkily as he took the check and was escorted away. Hartman then stood by his window gazing at the night sky. "Hmm...who else can I get who's reliable?" Hartman muttered. After a moment of thought, he got an idea. "Ah-ha! If _he_ can help out-" Hartman said to himself before grabbing his cell phone. He dialed and waited for the tone, before he spoke. "Hey. I want you to get Jack Napier on the line; I got something important to tell him." Hartman said. He waited another moment before a very familiar and psychotic voice replied on the phone. "Hello...Joker speaking!" a sing songy voice announced. "Jack, buddy old pal. I have a little favor to ask of you!" Hartman began.


	3. Deadly Alliances, Deadly Concequences!

**Chapter 3: Deadly Alliances, Dea****dly Concequences!**

* * *

The next morning, Gardner woke up in his office to the sound of his telephone ringing. "Ugh...oh, shit...I fell asleep in the office again? My wife is gonna kill me!" Gardner mumbled sleepily as he reached for his phone. "Hello, Officer Gardner speaking!" he answered hoarsely. "Gardner, thank God I got you. Come meet me over at the subway station right now; it's important...but the good news is, we've got some witnesses who might be able to help us out here." Detective Roland announced. "You got it, Roland. I'll be down there in about 15 or 20 minutes!" Gardner replied now more awake and alert.

After splashing some cold water on his face and gulping down some coffee, Gardner rushed over towards his car. But before he could get it started, Private ran to him. "Wait, sir! Let me go with you; I promise I won't vomit at the scene of the crime this time!" he begged. "Private, listen...I didn't want to have to say this in front of everyone else, but I kinda need you here. I didn't get a chance to finish reading all those files about them supers, so could you stay here and finish them up for me? If you find anything or anyone in particular interest, leave it on my desk and I'll look over it. Got that?" Gardner instructed.

Private sighed as he nodded his head sadly. "Ok, sir...I'll do what you ask." he said. "Hey...keep it up and you'll get that promotion in no time. In fact; because I like you, I'm gonna see to it that the Chief recognizes your hard work. I'll even buy you dinner if you want. Now get going, I'll contact you later!" Gardner said before driving away. "Ok, sir...you got it. I hope he can keep his word; that's what he told me last time I did him a bunch of favors. Oh well, what more can you do?" Private muttered.

Meanwhile; Hartman was driven over towards a seedy part of Empire Plaza, where a seedy villain awaited him at a seedy hideout. "Load up your weapons and be on your guard; just in case old Jack pulls any tricks on us!" Hartman instructed his men. "Yes sir." one of his henchmen replied. They all loaded up on pistols, shotguns, and Uzis before they parked by an abandoned circus. Hartman and his men walked into the circus, where the Joker stood waiting for them with a big goofy grin on his face. "Jack...it's good to see you again." Hartman said plainly.

The Joker at first frowned when he mentioned his real name. "I beg your pardon? Everyone around these parts calls me the Joker...or in Harley's case, puddin!" Joker said seriously. "Cut the cute crap, Jack. I have no time for games; this is a deadly serious job I'm about to offer you!" Hartman snapped. "Now, now, now. Let's not be too hasty; besides, we haven't spoken to each other in years. Can't we make time for old time's sake?" Joker said as he brought out a table and some chairs.

Hartman sighed before he nodded his head. "Very well; I need a drink anyway." Hartman muttered as he sat down. "That's better. So tell me, Michael...how's business been for you?" Joker asked as he poured some vodka in a fancy looking glass. "It was actually doing very well...until my men started getting ruthlessly murdered. That's the reason I came here; I need your help finding this killer and destroying him! It's making me and my businesses look weak!" Hartman said angrily. "Temper, Mikey! Of course I'll help you...but I do expect a small little favor to be returned." Joker said with a sneaky tone.

Hartman nodded his head as he motioned one of his men to bring out a suitcase, but the Joker held his hand up to stop him. "Actually, it's not money that concerns me...I have something a little more personal in mind. You see; you're not the only one who is suffering from...personal attacks. Perhaps if you and I were to join forces, show these fools who they're dealing with; just like old times." Joker suggested. Hartman smiled evilly as he thought that was a good idea, and the Joker smiled just as deviously.

Hartman stood up and held out his hand to shake the Joker's, who in turn shook his hand. "I never thought I'd say this...but it's good to be back. Once we eliminate our little pest, you and I will reap nothing but rewards just like we did back in Miami and Vegas!" Hartman said proudly. "That's what I like to see; a nice big smile!" Joker said before cackling maniacally.

Meanwhile; Gardner finally arrived at the subway station. "Man...traffic is really brutal today!" Gardner said as he wiped his forehead clear of sweat. He walked down the steps to find Detective Roland patiently waiting for him, while smoking his 3rd or 4th cigarette. "About time you made it here, Gardner. You had me worried!" Roland said grimly. "Hey, I said I'd be here didn't I? So what's all the hubbub about? You said something about witnesses, didn't ya?" Gardner retorted. "I did...but unfortunately, I'm still waiting for the train to arrive to drop them off." Roland explained.

Just as he finished, a subway train finally arrived. But instead of the witnesses both men were expecting, an old man in a brown robe walked slowly off the train. As he walked away, Roland could not keep his eye off of him...there was something very suspicious about this character. "Jeez...looks like somebody's late for church service, eh? So, uh...who were these witnesses you were talking about?" Gardner joked.

Roland sighed impatiently as he shook his head, when he suddenly felt a strange sensation in his body. "Something is not right here..." he muttered as he walked towards the bathroom. "Hey, wait...I gotta take a leak too!" Gardner said as he chased after him. But as both men entered the bathroom, they were appalled to find a dead body of a young man laying on the floor. It was actually the witness they were waiting for, but it was kind of hard to tell due to all the blood coating his face and the dreadful wounds all over his body. "We have to find out who did this, and fast!" Roland said seriously as he drew out his Beretta pistol. "No kidding! I'll contact the boys at the station and get some backup-" Gardner began.

Roland stopped him before he took the walkie talkie. "No, not just yet...something is going on here and I need to find out who's behind this. Something tells me that we've got a mole on the inside and I don't wanna give away anything just yet." Roland explained. "But what about this dead body? We can't just leave it here!" Gardner exclaimed. "Shit, you're right about that. Ok, I'll contact my team to clean up this place and extract the body. For now, I want you to go back to your station and see if you can find out anything suspicious. Call me immediately once you find something!" Roland instructed. "You got it, old pal. It sure is good to be partners again!" Gardner said proudly.

Roland smiled as he said that before Gardner left the scene. Roland then called for his backup, but not before calling someone else. "I think we're getting close to our killer...keep your eyes peeled; he could be anywhere by now!" Roland warned. "You got it, boss. This killer ain't going nowhere!" a deep and husky voice replied. Roland sighed as he put his walkie-talkie away before looking at the dead witness. "What did they do to you, kid? Who did this to you? Why did they want you dead in such a brutal manner like this?" he wondered out loud.

Later that night; the Joker, Harley Quinn, and several henchmen made their way towards the Empire Plaza Insane Asylum. "Mr. Jay? Why isn't Mr. Hartman coming with us?" Harley asked. "Oh, I'm sure he'd love to sweetums...but he's got a very busy schedule to keep. Besides; we've got a lot of work to do anyway." Joker replied. "Why are we coming here again, boss?" one of his henchmen asked nervously. "To pick up an old friend of course!" Joker replied with a sneaky smile.

As they entered inside of the asylum, several security guards caught sight of them and tried to stop them. "Hey! You ain't allowed in here, you-" one of the guards shouted. Harley shut them all up by whacking them with her oversized mallet. "Shh...people are sleeping!" Harley shushed. "Ha ha! Good one, Harley!" Joker laughed. "Why thank you, puddin!" Harley gushed.

They continued down the hall, until they finally found a cell. "Hmm...I wonder if this is the right cell?" Joker said out loud as he took a peek. Inside of the cell, he saw what appeared to be a hulk-sized monster with grey skin and a zombiefied face. He was chained to the wall and he growled furiously as he glared at the Joker. "What are you looking at? Go away!" he snarled in a demonic voice. "Yikes! Wrong room; sorry!" Joker yelped before running away.

The Joker ran towards another cell, where a rather large and muscular Hispanic man was sitting against the wall. "Ah ha! I've got you now; boys, give me my tool box please!" Joker said. The henchmen gave Joker a toolbox, and the Joker took out an enormous screwdriver. "Heads up!" Joker cackled before he rammed the door down. The Hispanic man cried out in surprise as his cell was broken into, but was twice as surprised to see who was visiting him. "Well, hello darling! Long time no see...I guess today is your lucky day. Have I got a deal for you!" Joker announced as Harley handed him a suitcase.

The Hispanic man grinned wickedly as he stood up and was handed the suitcase. "I need somebody to be taken care of; as in tonight. You do this, and I guarantee your freedom. It's a pretty sweet deal, don't you think?" Joker explained. The Hispanic opened the suitcase, revealing a strange vial full of green liquid and a black cowl with red eyes. "I would be most pleased to make your acquaintance, seńor. Tell me...where do I find this target?" the Hispanic said at last. The Joker burst into maniacal laughter; the fun was about to begin!

Meanwhile; Spawn was brooding alone in the shadows of an alley. He felt much sadder and more emotional than usual, though he couldn't seem to figure out the reason why. "Spawn...that's what they call me. But who was I before this? How did I get here? It's all I can ever think about...and that horrific image!" Spawn muttered before he closed his eyes. In the back of his mind, violent images of a young man being brutally tortured were seen and heard. The young man cried out in both anger and agony as he was tortured before he was burned to death.

The image was brief, but very disturbing and upsetting. "God...who the hell am I? Why am I here? And who the hell was that man that died?" Spawn asked out loud. Suddenly, evil laughter was heard from the shadows. "Poor Spawnie boy! You're all alone and sad...it's time for you to grow the fuck up and do what you were meant to do; kill and destroy!" Frenzy sneered as he appeared before Spawn. "Get the hell outta my way! I'm tired of dealing with you!" Spawn growled.

Frenzy cackled like a hyena before he approached Spawn. "You just don't get it, do you? It don't matter how many times you run away from me...because every person you attack and kill in cold blood only makes us prouder. Remember all those poor simpletons you murdered in those alleys? Boss man is more than pleased, and so am I!" Frenzy said with evil delight.

Spawn turned his back on him as he tried to walk away. "Look, I don't have time for this. I've got problems of my own!" Spawn growled. "But of course you do; you only have the whole fucking world against you now. So why bother? Just get out there and kill as many of those assholes as you can; because the truth is, they want nothing to do with you anymore. It's not simply because you're what they call a super...it's because they know what you're really capable of: Pure fucking destruction and massacre! It's a gift, really. And you've got the case of the killing fever!" Frenzy said with evil laughter.

Before Spawn could even react, Frenzy disappeared. "If I have to deal with that little prick one more time-" Spawn grumbled. Suddenly; a wall exploded and sent Spawn flying back into another alley. Spawn growled in anger as he got back up. He turned around and found a huge, hulking madman facing him. He wore a black wrestling costume with a black cowl on his face with blazing red eyes, along with a strange green vial attached to his waist with tubes running into his arms. It was the notorious mass murderer/mercenary, Bane! "Knock, knock!" Bane taunted.

Spawn growled furiously as he began surging with Necroplasm. "Who the hell are you?" Spawn demanded. "My name is Bane...and I've been hired to exterminate you!" Bane replied boastfully. "Exterminate this, asshole!" Spawn shouted as he lunged forward and punched him square in the face. Bane grunted as he was sent flying back into a building, causing collateral damage. Bane bounced right back up before he rushed towards Spawn, throwing massive punches around.

Both towering threats brawled with each other fiercely, gaining the attention of not only the homeless bums of the alleys, but some by-standing civilians as well. "My God! Look at that; two supers are going all out against each other!" a man cried out. "No way; I haven't seen a battle like this in a while! Let's watch!" a woman said obviously amused. As the civilians and homeless bums watched from a safe distance, Frenzy also watched the battle from a rooftop above. "Yes; watch and see what happens when you piss off the forces of Hell, people. It's a hard learned lesson everyone must learn eventually!" Frenzy snickered as he started snarfing down popcorn.

Spawn and Bane grappled with each other, glaring into each other's eyes as they did so. "You're strong, phantom. But I am stronger!" Bane taunted as he finally beat Spawn and threw him into a public drug store. Spawn cried out as he was smashed into the store, destroying it in the process. "Hey! My drug store; you ruined my business!" the owner complained as Spawn got back up. "Get outta my way, fool!" Spawn snarled as he roughly shoved him aside and stomped back out into the streets. Bane laughed triumphantly as he stomped forward to resume the fighting. "You are much stronger than I realized, strange phantom. But no matter; I will be the victor, for I always win!" Bane announced.

Spawn growled furiously as he threw another punch, but Bane caught his fist and flipped Spawn over onto his back before giving him a power drive with his elbow. Spawn cried out in pain, while the civilians cheered on for the fight. "Yes! Listen to them, phantom. They cheer for me, and not for you. Your end is near!" Bane sneered. "Fuck you!" Spawn snarled as he grabbed a shard of glass and slashed at Bane's face. "Augh! You cheated; that's dirty fighting! Where is your honor?" Bane cried out as he held his bleeding face.

Spawn got back up and growled furiously, his eyes glowing bright green with Necroplasm. "The only honor you'll receive from me is burying you in the ground!" Spawn snarled as he shot a ball of Necroplasm at Bane from his hands. Bane screamed as he was sent flying back with an explosive force, crashing through another building and into an alley. Spawn teleported towards his direction to finish him off, but Bane wasn't about to give up so easily. "So...is this how you want to play? So be it; but you've been warned! Now you will face a real champion, phantom warrior!" Bane cried out angrily as he stood back up.

He pressed a button on the green vial, which started flowing through the tubes into his arms and began surging into his body. Bane growled furiously as his muscles grew twice as large and strong; now he was ready to dish out some real punishment now that his own serum had been super enhanced with Necro 666. "RRRAAAARRRR! Now you will pay for your arrogance, phantom!" Bane roared. Spawn appeared again and attempted to punch him, but Bane caught him by the face and lifted him into the air. As Bane started squeezing Spawn's face, the crowd began to feel very nervous and wondered if they should've even stayed to watch this fight.

Spawn groaned in pain, but tried hard to fight free of Bane's grip. "Does that hurt, phantom? You know nothing of pain, so allow me to give you a demonstration!" Bane cried as he threw Spawn into the air. Not even finished, Bane caught him in mid-air and then slammed Spawn's spine into his knee before throwing into the ground. Spawn howled in agony as he felt his spine break, while Bane just laughed at his pain. "What's the matter, phantom? Had enough; I'm just warming up!" Bane laughed.

Suddenly, to Bane's own terror; Spawn got up and started laughing ominously. "Well, what a fucking coincidence; so am I!" Spawn sneered before he punched Bane in the face. Bane grunted as he was hit, but Spawn tackled him to the ground and began punching him with all his might. As hard as he hit him, Bane only got angrier and fought back with more savage violence. "You are indeed are worthy adversary, phantom! But you will not stop me!" Bane cried as he kicked Spawn off of him. Spawn crashed into yet another building, this time landing into a public bathroom.

A few people cried out as they ran away, while Spawn groaned in misery as he struggled to get back up. Bane chuckled evilly as he stomped towards Spawn and grabbed him up by the neck. "You're losing strength, phantom. I think it's safe to say that I'll have to put you out of your misery!" Bane said before slamming him into a toilet. Spawn cried out as he was smashed into a toilet, but Bane attempted to drown him by stuffing his face deeper into the toilet bowl. Spawn was able to buck Bane off and into a wall, but Spawn's rage took over and earned him the upperhand.

Spawn grabbed Bane by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall as hard as he could, knocking the wind out of Bane. "You have no fucking clue who you are dealing with, asshole! I suggest you back off before I tear you limb from limb!" Spawn warned as he got in his face. "Never! I never back away from a battle; I am invincible!" Bane objected as he shoved Spawn away. Spawn crashed through a wall and ended up back into the streets.

Bane jumped out of the wrecked building, crying out with fury as he shook his fists into the air. "You cannot win, phantom! I have already beaten you. Now beg for mercy; scream my name!" Bane shouted as he started approaching him. Spawn's eyes glowed bright green with fury before his murderous instincts kicked in. He lashed out a pair of chains at Bane, catching him by his right arm. "Gah! Let me go, you idiot!" Bane shouted as he tried to break free. "Not a healthy choice of words!" Spawn growled as he yanked the chains back as hard as he could.

Suddenly, Bane's scream pierced the air as his right arm was ripped fresh out of his socket. Blood shot everywhere like an out of control hose, turning the streets red with his bodily ichor. "You maniac! My arm; you ripped off my arm!" Bane shrieked. "Your fucking head is next!" Spawn snarled as he teleported away. Bane started to panic, wondering where Spawn went. When suddenly, a pair of chains tightly wrapped around his body along with a steel grip of Spawn's hands at his throat. "Now it's my turn; scream my name!" Spawn taunted as he used his hands to tightly wrap the chain around his neck.

Bane cried out and growled with fury as he struggled to break free, but it was no use. "No! You can't...do this...to me!" Bane gasped. "Say my name; Spawn!" Spawn growled. "No...never!" Bane grunted. "Say it; scream it! LOUD ENOUGH FOR THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD TO HEAR YOU!" Spawn roared as he began tightening his grip even harder. Bane began coughing up and spitting blood, and his eyes started bulging out of his skull. Finally, Bane gave in. "SPAWN! YOU HAVE BEATEN ME, SPAWN! I SURRENDER! NOW LET ME GO!" Bane screamed.

Spawn smirked evilly as he made his final move. With a vicious twist and yank, Spawn ripped off Bane's head with his chains! Blood erupted out from Bane's neck, flooding the streets with red before his body fell down with a dull thud. Bane, one of Gotham's mightiest super villains, was dead. The civilians saw the brutal slaying of Bane, and were shocked into silence at the witness of Spawn's ruthlessness. Spawn saw them and felt anger boiling out of control, until he finally couldn't contain his anger anymore.

Spawn suddenly towered over the civilians in an ominous and frightening manner, roaring like a lion out of its den as his eyes turned blood red. The civilians screamed in terror as they ran away for their lives; this site was by far the most pleasing thing Frenzy had ever seen. He howled with evil delight as saw Spawn's rage finally unleashed. "YES! Yes, yes, yes! So fucking beautiful; that's it baby! That's how we do it!" Frenzy cackled. Frenzy's evil laughter echoed in the air before it was silenced by thunder and lightning; this was just the beginning!


	4. Extreme Measures!

**Chapter 4: Extreme Measures!**

* * *

Spawn stood alone and silent on a church steeple that overlooked a good bit of the city; he was sick and tired of this. He was tired of fighting, tired of making choices, and he was tired of dealing with the fact that he had no idea who he really was. Then that's when it hit him; what was he waiting for? If he didn't find out who he was now, he may never get another chance then. "It's settled then! I'm going to get some answers about my past, and anyone who gets in my way is my enemy!" Spawn said to himself.

But before he could even get the chance to leave, Frenzy appeared once again. He laughed with evil delight as he approached Spawn. "Spawnie boy, once again...you have done us proud. I told the boss what you did and he's so impressed with you, that's decided that you're finally ready!" Frenzy announced.

Spawn didn't like the sound of that, and as such wasn't too happy as he turned to face him. "What the hell does that mean? Ready for what?!" Spawn demanded. "You're ready to lead Hell's Army of course, what did you expect? You've finally shown us that you've got what it takes to be one of us; and that pathetic little child in that god awful costume you tore apart was the proof in the pudding. Congratulations!" Frenzy cackled.

Spawn clenched his fists in anger as he growled; the last thing he wanted was to be used as a tool of destruction for evil intent. "Look here, you little tooth pick! I'm not interested in whatever the hell it is you have to offer me, so tell your boss that he can take this little proposition of his and stick it back up his ass! I've got my own reasons for being here, so back off!" Spawn growled as he got in Frenzy's face.

But as Spawn started to walk away, Frenzy felt furious at the lack of such appreciation. Here, he was giving him the news of a lifetime and this punk spits in his face. "You ungrateful, worthless, little piece of shit! How dare you disrespect the Master of Hell! How dare you turn your back on us! We gave you everything; your powers, your uniform, and your miserable life back! You should be down on your hands and knees thanking Malebolgia for even considering you to be the leader of Hell's Army!" Frenzy snarled as he pointed his finger at him.

Spawn still had his back turned, but gave Frenzy his answer with pride. "You ought to be on your hands and knees thanking me for not ripping out your knee caps and stuffing them down your god damn throat, asshole! Now do yourself a favor and go to hell before I send you back in a little basket!" Spawn growled. Frenzy's eyes started glowing bright red with rage; now he had gone too far. "You dare think you can disrespect us and treat us like shit? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?!" Frenzy shouted.

Spawn turned around to face him, glaring at him. "This is your last chance, asshole. Walk away now before I tear your sorry ass apart!" Spawn threatened. "NO! That's it; it's time I showed you how things get down around here! I'm gonna put you in your place, and you're not gonna like it. You should've accepted this gift when you had the chance; now you're gonna regret ever living!" Frenzy growled in a demonic tone. "Fuck you!" Spawn spat as he punched Frenzy in the face and sent him crashing into a wall.

Spawn grunted in satisfaction, when suddenly Frenzy bolted out with a maniacal look of rage on his face. "I really didn't want to have to do this to you, boy! But you've left me no other choice; I'll gladly rip your soul to 50 pieces and mail you all across the United States! Desperate times call for extreme measures! Prepare to meet your end...BY THE TRUE FACE OF FRENZY!" Frenzy roared as his voice deepened.

Suddenly, Frenzy began violently transforming into a hideous and frightening beast. His mouth started opening wider and wider until his head popped clean off and revealed a multi-horned creature with blood red eyes. His entire body started bloating up before tearing apart and morphing giant arms and legs with massive claws. The creature soon grew over 25 feet tall and towered over Spawn with an enraged glare in his eyes; Frenzy was now in his true form!

Frenzy roared ferociously in Spawn's face, though Spawn still didn't show any fear. "What the hell are you supposed to be?" Spawn demanded bravely. "_I...am eternal, boy! I am a true native of Hell; a real Hellspawn! A creature of pure evil and destruction...and I'm going to show you what I am really capable of! You won't be so high and mighty when I'm through with you, I can promise you that!_" Frenzy snarled in a loud but telekinetic voice. "You don't scare me...you ugly sack of shit!" Spawn sneered as he grabbed a submachine gun he salvaged from a gun store weeks earlier.

Spawn opened fire at the loathsome beast, emptying every bullet he had. Frenzy screeched and howled as he was torn apart by the bullets, but Spawn kept on blasting him without hesitating. The loud roars and gunshots were heard all the way from down below, grabbing people's attention. "Oh my God! What is that?" a man exclaimed. "I don't know, but it's not safe here!" a woman said in fear.

Spawn finally emptied the last of his bullets into Frenzy, who was now reduced to a pile of green guts and gore. Spawn laughed in triumph as he stood tall and proud. "Finally. I was getting sick and tired of listening to your voice, anyways." Spawn boasted. Suddenly, a massive hand grabbed him by the legs from underneath. "What the hell?!" Spawn cried before he was violently dragged down from the roof. Spawn screamed as he came crashing down into the church, smashing into a wooden coffin and severely injuring his back. "OW! God damn it; where the hell are you, you bastard?!" Spawn cried out as he struggled to get back up.

In an instant, Frenzy appeared and grabbed Spawn with his hand before smashing him against the wall; glaring into his eyes with pure evil and rage. "_You are a relentless motherfucker, I'll give you that. And because I like you; I'll let this little misunderstanding slide by once. But the next time you get any funny ideas...well, let's just say it won't be a very pleasant experience. You're a soldier of Hell now, boy. So get with the fucking program or you might as well just kill yourself! You've never been anymore disappointing to me, you worthless little maggot!_" Frenzy snarled.

Frenzy then slammed Spawn to the ground before stomping on him with his giant foot, making Spawn scream in pain. Frenzy walked away, while slowly morphing back into his human sized form. "You know, ordinarily I'm supposed to tear you to pieces for being so disrespectful. But since this a church, and it's considered holy ground...I'm not allowed. Yes; even I have to follow the rules, Spawnie boy. So just consider this a friendly little reminder of who you are in this business. Oh, and a word of the wise...you should take better care of your back; you wouldn't want to move around like a hunchback in the heat of battle, now would you?" Frenzy teased before laughing evilly.

As Frenzy disappeared, Spawn cried out in agony and anger as he struggled to move. But he was too weak and ended up laying on the floor; Spawn never felt so humiliated and stupid like this before, and he vowed to get back at Frenzy if it was the last thing he did."Damn you, Frenzy! I'll get you back for this...just you wait and see!" Spawn snarled.

Meanwhile; Gardner returned to the police station to speak with Private. "Man, what a day. So Private...did you get any of the stuff done that I asked you to-" he began. But as he approached the entrance, Gardner was in shock to find the doors were wide open and a rank smell of blood filled the air. "Oh my God!" he muttered. Gardner ran into the police station, whipping out his .38 snub nose pistol, and began frantically searching for Private. "Oh my God...what the hell happened here? Who could've possibly broken in and just-" he said out loud.

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and looked on with horror as he saw the entire police station had been singlehandedly destroyed by some ominous force. Blood splattered all over the walls and floors, several dead bodies laid around, and empty bullet casings littered the floor. Whatever attacked them, obviously the police did their best to try and fight back...but it wasn't enough.

Gardner finally made his way back to his office. He was dismayed to find poor Private's brains blown out and sitting on his desk, soaking in his own blood. "Oh God! No...Private, what have they done to you?!" Gardner exclaimed. He caught sight of a specific file in Private's hands and reached out to take it, when suddenly a noise was heard in the distance. "What the hell?" Gardner grumbled as he looked over his shoulder.

He carefully took the file and wiped off the blood before reading it; he was very shocked to see who Private was reading about. "My God...I've got to warn Roland and the others before-" he began. Suddenly, a large and strong fist punched him in the back of the head and knocked him out cold. Gardner was then dragged away before being stuffed into the trunk of a car and driven away.

Meanwhile; the Joker and Harley Quinn were eating ice cream at a malt shop, when they received some very disturbing news from one of their men. "Boss! Boss; this is terrible! You're never gonna believe what just happened!" the henchman cried with fear. "Wait...don't tell me; they're canceling our show? I was so looking forward to taking Harley here to see that movie!" Joker teased. "Never mind about the movie boss; Bane is dead!" the henchmen cried.

The Joker thought he was kidding around and laughed hysterically. "Oh, that's rich! But seriously...what was the bad news you wanted to share with us?" Joker said after finally calming down. "Bane is dead; as in...whoever Hartman wants dead, he just killed Bane. And I can prove it too, watch!" the henchmen said as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The news came and did a report on Bane's gruesome death, as well as the destruction that occurred when he fought against Spawn. "According to eyewitnesses, the infamous mercenary known as Bane was seen fighting against a phantom, who is known to many as Spawn, here late last night. Let's get a closer look at what our witnesses have to say about this tragedy." a female reporter announced.

The TV showed many people giving their own personal descriptions of what happened between Bane and Spawn, each of them with their own ideas of why both of them fought. "It was awesome man; two of these supers going at each other's throats until finally one just rips the other's head off...literally!" a hipster said in excitement. "It was terrible; I've never seen such brutality! Someone has to stop these monsters before they get out of control!" a young mother sobbed. "I think these supers are going to end up destroying this entire city if they keep fighting like this; someone has to stand up and tell them that they're not welcome here anymore." a business man said boldly.

Now the Joker could see that this was dead serious. "Who would've thought that Bane would meet such a gruesome end? This guy's a maniac...I like him already!" Joker said with a sneaky grin. "What do we do, Boss? Hartman will get really mad if he finds out about this!" the henchman said. "Oh, who cares what that old fuddy duddy thinks? I say...let's arrange a little meeting with this...this Spawn character. Besides; who's to say that he's against us? Maybe he could prove to be useful, and I think I know just how to speak his language!" Joker said with diabolical laughter.


	5. Chances Are

**Chapter 5: Chances Are...**

* * *

Spawn groaned in misery as he woke up in a shabby shed. "What? Where the hell am I? How did I get here?" Spawn muttered as he got up. He left the shack and found Stan sitting by a fire, alongside with some of his other homeless friends. "You're awake...I was wondering if you'd get up. Are you ok?" Stan asked. "Yeah...never better!" Spawn muttered as he walked past them. "Why don't you sit by the fire with us? You'll feel better." a prostitute suggested. "Betty, leave him be. I think he was just on his way, right?" a hobo with a missing leg said. "Actually...I have no idea where else to go from here." Spawn replied as a matter of factly.

Stan smiled as he stood up and stretched. "So, just stay here. If you got no other place to be...we could always use the company. Plus, we kinda do need protection." Steven said with a yawn. "Look, don't take this the wrong way. But I have no time to be making friends. I've got more important things to do." Spawn said trying his best not to lose his patience. "Well, nobody's stopping you. But if you ever get yourself in a jam, you're more than welcome to come back into these alleys. We owe you that much for protecting us; thank you!" Stan said. Spawn nodded his head before he slowly started walking away into the dark, empty streets. A flash of lightning struck and soon it started to pour down with rain.

***Thomas Newman: Ghosts starts playing!***

The rain poured down hard and mercilessly, as if the heavens were sending down pitchforks of punishment on the people below. The air was cold, dreary, and depressing; only worsening Spawn's mood as he walked alone through the streets. His mind was so full of questions and emotions, but he couldn't seem to make any sense of it all. But there was one thing that kept nagging Spawn; just who was he before he became this monster?

Spawn continued walking, pondering and wondering just what the hell had happened in his past life. "How long has it been since I was human? Who was I before this? How did I...die? All these questions and all these feelings; why the hell can't I remember anything?!" Spawn growled softly in frustration.

Spawn stopped to rest for a moment, when he looked up at the sky. It was dark, cloudy, and raining nonstop; the weather must've been an omen, otherwise Spawn wouldn't help but wonder something. "What if this is all means something? What if I was put here on this Earth like this for a reason? If that's true...then what is my purpose? Why am I even here?!" Spawn muttered.

Suddenly, the rain stopped and the clouds started slowly drifting away. The moon revealed itself, shining brightly down on Spawn as if holding the answer to all his questions. "Shit. Who am I kidding? I may never find out who I am or why I am even here! I might as well just get used to it; I'm stuck in this shroud of darkness! Maybe...just maybe, this is a sign that I'm being punished. But what did I do? What did I do wrong in the past? Did I hurt anyone? What happened?!" Spawn asked out loud as he looked at his hands.

Spawn closed his eyes and sighed, when he suddenly had a brief flashback. A young human male was standing alone in a grassy field somewhere, cold and stern as he looked over the horizon. He was a soldier, trained for war and taught to ignore feeling. He was born and raised to kill without mercy or question...but for some reason, still had feelings of doubt, pity, sorrow, and longing. The man closed his eyes and sighed, and then the flashback ended. Spawn opened his eyes, sighing. "Who am I?" he muttered sadly. He continued walking through the dark streets, wondering if he'd ever find the truth.

***Song ends!***

Meanwhile; Stan and his homeless friends continued to suffer in the cold weather. The fire Stan made began to die out, and the legless hobo shivered as the warmth of the fire left him. "Good God! It's so cold; I can't feel anything!" he shuddered. "This cold weather beats everything I've ever seen. For all I know, it could be the end of the world!" the tired eyed prostitute complained as she grabbed a blanket. "It's the end of the world and I don't feel fine; I don't feel anything!" another bum shivered.

A young boy with a broken arm soon approached them with sad eyes. "I've looked everywhere for food, and I couldn't find anything. I'm so hungry!" he whined. "Never mind about the food, Timmy. We need some water...Old Gus here has got to get that leg of his fixed, and I can't do nothing without water!" Stan said. "Water you say? Well, why didn't you say so? Harley! Give these poor folks something to drink, will you please?" a taunting voice suddenly announced.

Suddenly, a huge jet of water sprayed the homeless people and made a mess out of their hideout. The Joker had somehow appeared and Harley Quinn just so happened to find a fire hose by a fire hydrant. "There we go; all better!" Harley said playfully as she finished spraying the hose. "That's not funny! You could've hurt someone, you bastard!" Stan cried angrily. "What is your problem?" the prostitute coughed as she tried to stand back up.

The Joker cackled with evil pleasure as he stepped into the wet area, where the homeless people were laying around wet and afraid. "I don't know; I still haven't heard from the doctor!" Joker laughed. "Who do you think you are?" Stan growled as he faced the Joker. "Temper, my filthy friend. I'm not out to get you; I'm actually after someone else. Someone who has a bit of a more...theatrical appearance than you. No offense!" Joker replied nonchalantly. "What the hell makes you think anyone would be hiding out here, freak?!" a black man with dreads snapped.

The Joker didn't like his attitude and approached him with a frown on his face. "Now see here, I can tolerate a lot of things in this world. But I will not tolerate disrespect; you should've learned that from your mother as a child!" Joker snarled as he kicked the poor man in his chest and sent him crashing into a pile of garbage. "Hey! Leave him alone, you bully!" Timmy shouted as he charged towards the Joker. "Aww, how cute! Can we keep him Mr. Jay? Please?" Harley squealed with delight as she scooped the little boy up into her arms. "No, Harley! Besides; that little rugrat might be carrying germs! Put him back where he belongs; in the garbage!" Joker snapped as he snatched the child away and chucked him into a dumpster.

This made Stan very angry, and he grabbed a lead pipe to try and defend his family. "Get outta my alley, you swine! You're not welcome here!" Stan cried. "Put that away, darling...somebody might get hurt!" Joker warned teasingly. "You think I won't hurt you?!" Stan cried furiously as he smashed up a box with the lead pipe. "Watch out, Mr. Jay! He looks really mad!" Harley cried. "Aww, maybe somebody just needs to be cheered up...here, put her there!" Joker said as he grabbed Stan's hand.

Stan screamed in howling agony as he was violently electrocuted by the Joker's hand buzzer. As he fell onto his back, the Joker howled with evil delight as he towered over him. "I gotta _hand_ it to ya; didn't think you'd be so gullible for one of the oldest tricks in the book. But enough clowning around; let's get down to business! Where is the one they call Spawn?" Joker said. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Stan lied. "Tsk, tsk, tsk! Naughty, naughty; it's not nice to lie to your elders. Because just one little white lie can make a big boo-boo!" Joker said before punching him in the stomach.

Stan cried out in pain, but the Joker seemed to show no remorse or pity. "I'll ask again; where is Spawn? He's about yay tall, green eyes, and has a ghastly looking cape; I've seen him on TV. I'm sure you know where he's at least been, right?" Joker asked patiently. "Fuck you, you little fascist pig!" Stan snarled as he spat at the Joker's face.

Harley gasped at this sight, and the Joker looked quite angry. "Ok; now that was just plain rude!" Joker said as he used a handkerchief to wipe the spittle off his face. "That's what you get when you become society's whore! I know who you are and I'm not afraid of you or your little minions. You kill me now and I promise you that you will regret it!" Stan bravely cried out.

The Joker ordinarily would have beaten the living snot out of this punk for such disrespect, but he suddenly found out a way to get Spawn to come out and join the fun. Joker smiled deviously as he grabbed Stan up by the collar. "Is that so? Did your friend Spawn tell you that he'd come to your rescue? Well let's just find out about that, shall we?" Joker sneered as he shoved Stan against the wall as hard as he could.

Poor Stan cried out and howled in pain as the Joker punched and kicked him around like a sack of potatoes; and all this time, the Joker laughed and seemed to enjoy it. Finally, Joker grabbed Stan and threw him out into the streets. Joker walked out into the streets, pacing around Stan like a hawk to its prey. "Oh, Spawn! Come on out and play! I've got a little surprise for you!" Joker called out with uproarious laughter.

As if on cue, Spawn appeared from the shadows with an enraged look in his eyes. "Let him go!" Spawn growled. "Spawn! Just the man I was dying to see...I must admit, you remind a little about a certain someone. A certain someone who's name I will not mention here!" Joker said teasingly. "You're trespassing and I don't like trespassers!" Spawn threatened as he got in the Joker's face. "Now, now! Let's not get too hasty just yet; I have a little offer for you that I'm sure you won't refuse." Joker said as he slightly pushed Spawn back.

Spawn clenched his fists and growled, though the Joker didn't seem a bit scared at all despite how angry Spawn was. "Your little scrap with Bane has proven your worth to me, Spawn. I could use someone with your skills. If you join me, I'd definitely make it worth your while. Money or guns is of no consequence, as you can see. But I do lack men with muscle, which is pretty obvious that you've got plenty of. So what do you say? Would you like to work for me as my not so little hitman?" Joker explained.

Spawn glared at him before he started to chuckle ominously, creeping out an eavesdropping Harley Quinn. "I don't get it; what's so funny? My fly isn't down, is it?!" Joker said. "You've got quite a lot of bark on your tree, little man. I'll give you that! But my answer is final." Spawn said. "Oh, really? And what is your answer?" Joker asked starting to get the idea this wasn't going to end well. "My answer is that you and your little friends can fuck off and die! Nobody tells me what to do and I stand alone. So I highly suggest you wipe that stupid little grin off your face before I make you wear it around your scrawny little ass!" Spawn snarled.

Spawn started to walk away, unaware of how angry he made the Joker. "How dare you! Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?! I'm the Crowned Prince of Crime; the Smiling Face of Evil! You should be on your hands and knees begging for my forgiveness!" Joker roared. Spawn started laughing in a most unpleasant manner before he made threatening remark. "You oughtta be on your knees thanking me for not killing you where you stand!" Spawn growled.

The Joker never was one to lose his temper so quickly, but this time it was an acceptable reason. "That's it! You're gonna regret everything you've ever lived for, Spawn. After I'm done beating you to a pulp, I'm gonna force feed a pound of soap in that filthy hole you call a mouth!" Joker threatened as he rolled up his sleeves. "Yeah! Do you kiss your mommy with that mouth, jerk face?!" Harley said as she came out with a humorously oversized pistol. "Listen, I've had just about enough of this-" Spawn growled.

He didn't even get to finish, when suddenly 3 or 4 white sedans came rushing towards their direction. "Wow, I wasn't expecting backup this quick Mr. Jay!" Harley said. "Umm...I don't think we're supposed to, Harley!" Joker said with a raised eyebrow. The sedans swarmed around Spawn, Joker, and Harley before many armed thugs came out and aimed their M4 assault rifles, MAC-10 submachine guns, and double barrel shotguns at them. Their leader soon came out, carrying a .44 magnum revolver. He was a strange looking person; half his body was normal with a white suit...but the other half was hideously disfigured and wearing a black suit. He was none other than Two-Face!

Two-Face glared at Spawn while aiming his gun at him. "You! You took everything away from me; now you're going to pay the price!" Two-Face growled. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to, scarface?" Spawn growled. "That's Two-Face to you, fool! And once I'm through with you, everyone will learn to respect me...or they'll suffer the same fate as you!" Two-Face shouted as he got in Spawn's face. "Now hold on just a second! I was here first; I've got dibs on Grumplestilskin here! You can't just barge in here and-" Joker began.

Two-Face's men aimed their guns at Joker and Harley, while Two-Face still kept his eye on Spawn. "I've got good reason for coming here like this, clown. This murderous psychopath took everything away from me! He destroyed my business, killed off all my men, and made me look like a fool. But now, chance has gifted me to choose how I shall punish this fool!" Two-Face explained. Spawn growled angrily as he stepped away from Two-Face and his men. "Look; I have no time for these foolish games! Whatever it is you thought that I did, you better think again...because I have nothing to do with you freaks. Now back off and give me some space, or else!" Spawn warned.

Two-Face and his men aimed their guns at Spawn, ignoring his warning. "You're not going anywhere! Not until I see what chance has to offer for your well deserved punishment!" Two-Face growled as he took out a coin. Spawn was really starting to lose patience, and you didn't have to be a genius to see that. "You're pissing me off! Not a healthy idea..." Spawn snarled as he clenched his fists. "You know what? Ordinarily I'd say do your thing...but do us all a favor and just kill him; just kill him! He's not worth doing things the old fashioned way; believe me, I'd know!" Joker said. "No; I gotta let the coin decide if he's-" Two-Face snapped.

Spawn suddenly roared with fury as he punched Two-Face, causing him to drop his precious coin and lose it as it fell into the sewer drain. "NO! My precious coin; you sick minded monster! KILL HIM!" Two-Face roared as he got back up and blasted his magnum revolver. Two-Face's thugs opened fire with their weapons, blasting at Spawn with every bullet they had. But to everyone's horror, Spawn still stood there without flinching.

Now, Spawn was twice as pissed off. His eyes began glowing bright green with Necroplasmic Rage and he towered over everyone growling with hellish fury. "I warned you! You should've fucking run when you had the chance!" Spawn roared. "Uh oh...this doesn't look like it's going to end well!" Joker muttered. Spawn struck a punch like a streak of lightning, sending a couple of thugs flying away into a crappy shop. With a roar, Spawn used his chain to grab another thug and snapped him in half before taking his M4 assault rifle, blasting away the other thugs.

Two-Face, Harley, and Joker ducked for cover behind one of the sedans; they had no idea just how powerful Spawn really was until now. "Jeez! He really is a psychopath after all!" Joker cried over the roar of gunfire. "My God...what is this thing?" Two-Face wondered as he took a peek at the rampaging Spawn. Spawn kept on blasting his assault rifle at the other cars, as well as some nearby food stands and boxes; his anger got the better of him and he began causing collateral damage as a result.

Finally, Spawn emptied his clip and stood still; seething with rage. "That's it! I don't give a damn who you people are anymore; I'm tired of this! From now on, I do what I decide and nobody is going to stop me! And if they try, they're as good as dead! Let this be a warning to all of you right now!" Spawn shouted before he stormed off into the darkness of the alleys. As Spawn finally disappeared from sight, Joker and the others stepped out. "Ok...so that didn't go as well as I had hoped." Joker announced. "Gee, puddin. What do we do now?" Harley asked.

Two-Face thought long and hard for a moment, until he finally made a drastic choice. "It seems that chance has thrown us all a curveball. I guess we have no other choice; we'll have to work together to try and stop that maniac before he ends up destroying this entire town!" Two-Face announced. "Oh, please tell me that you're joking!" Joker groaned. "Does this face look like it's joking to you?!" Two-Face roared as he got in Joker's face. "I'm sorry, but which face were you referring to?" Joker sneered.

***Two-Face's expression: (-_-)lll***

Two-Face sighed heavily before shaking his head. "Ok, look! I don't like you and you don't like me; but we've got one thing in common as of right now. That thing could destroy us all, unless we work together to try and find out a weakness. Chances are..." Two-Face began. "Chances are what?" Joker demanded. "We may have ran into someone who's worse than the Batman!" Two-Face finished. Joker finally saw he was getting at and agreed to join forces with him. "Ok, you're right. It is bad enough we have to deal with Batsie...but now this guy shows up and- he just has to go! But how? You saw what he did to your boys; he's unstoppable!" Joker said.

Two-Face suddenly smiled evilly as he got an idea. "Leave that to me! I have an old friend who just might be willing to help us out for a fair price." Two-Face said. Joker started smirking before he burst into laughter. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road!" Joker cackled. Two-Face got into one of the sedans, and allowed Joker and Harley to get inside before they drove off into the night.

Much later that night; Spawn settled down in a dark alley by a dumpster, when he was given a surprise visit. "Grr...I'm so tired; I can't live on like this!" Spawn grumbled wearily. "Maybe if you weren't too busy killing people, you would have more energy!" an old man's voice scolded. Spawn jumped up on his feet, ready to ward off any attacker. He was surprised to see an old man facing him. "Who the hell are you? What do you want from me?!" Spawn demanded. "You are creating a lot of unwanted attention, Spawn. It's dangerous out there; you must be more careful with the choices you make!" the old man said.

Spawn growled as he approached the old man. "Who do you think you're talking to, old man? I don't have time for pointless lectures!" Spawn growled. "I am Cogliostro; and I'm making it my business to lecture you! You might be strong, but you are young and have a lot to learn. You don't need anymore enemies; you need more allies!" the old man retorted. "Friends?! Why should I have friends? All I have is enemies!" Spawn shouted angrily. "Because you let your anger get the better of you, Spawn! There is a war going on out there and you are not ready to fight it. You must learn to control your emotions before you can use your powers; otherwise you'll end up being a tool of destruction for the enemy!" Cogliostro cried.

Spawn didn't know whether to feel angry or worried; how in the world did this old man know who he was? "Who are you? How do you know who I am? Who sent you here?" Spawn demanded at last. "I was just like you when I was young; a soldier and a killer for hire. A mercenary if you will! But God has shown me the error of my ways and I fought back against the forces of evil who used me; now it is my chance to try and show you the way." Cogliostro explained more calmly.

Spawn scoffed at him before he shook his head and began walking away. "I don't have time for this; I've got problems of my own!" Spawn muttered. "Running away from your problems will not make things any better for you, Spawn. And neither will killing innocent people!" Cogliostro said as he pointed his finger at him. "Innocent?! You have no idea what I've just been through; those idiots deserved to die!" Spawn growled as he wheeled around and got in his face. "Perhaps they did, but it is not your place to judge them. You are a soldier now and you best start behaving like one!" Cogliostro began.

Spawn growled with anger before he shoved the old man against a wall. "Get away from me! Don't you dare come back here or else I'll send you to the nearest cemetary in a closed casket!" Spawn snarled as he began walking away again. "Wait a second! I don't think you understand the situation here, Spawn. There is another force that is out to get you; Malebolgia and his minions are only part of your problems now!" Cogliostro called out.

Spawn would've ignored him, but something inside of him told him to stop and listen. "What the hell are you going on about? Who else should I fear?" Spawn demanded. "There is another just like you; she too lived a life of pain and agony, and chose to work for the enemy so she could get revenge. You must be careful of her, Spawn. She may be beautiful...but she is deadly and will lead you astray." Cogliostro warned.

Spawn laughed scornfully at him. "You think I should fear a woman? What makes you think I won't kill her like I killed the others?" Spawn scoffed. "Oh, you poor simple fool! You truly do have a lot to learn, don't you? Reika Kitami is no ordinary woman; she is a witch with powers beyond your wildest imagination. If she doesn't seduce you, then she will certainly destroy you!" Cogliostro said gravely. "Hmph! Let her try, old man. For all I care, her head will be on a silver platter when I'm through with her!" Spawn snorted. "I was thinking the exact opposite, Spawn. Chances are...it will be your head she is after if you are not properly prepared. But I guess you'll have to find that out for yourself, won't you?" Cogliostro said scornfully. Spawn just growled before he walked off.


	6. Spellbound for Disaster!

**Chapter 6: Spellbound for Disaster!**

* * *

Spawn continued trudging through the darkness, muttering curses under his breath. "Damn it! How come everyone else seems to know me, but I don't have a freaking clue who the hell I am?! It makes no sense!" Spawn cried out loud. He finally approached a large church, a safe haven for Spawn as well as a secret stash of his weapons. "Oh well; I'll figure it out later. Right now, I've got more enemies to crush!" Spawn said as he used his chains to climb up the church.

But as he reached the rooftop, he was once again visited by Frenzy. He smiled deviously as he was stroking a kitten; he was obviously up to something. "Hello, tough guy! Did you have a nice vacation?" Frenzy sneered. "Get out of my way!" Spawn seethed. "Oh, sure...of course. Don't even bother looking for your toys; I already sorted them out for you, because I know you've probably got some errands to run." Frenzy snickered as he showed Spawn a display of all his weapons. "You fool! Why are you-" Spawn cried out.

Frenzy stopped him before he threw the kitten aside. "Let's be realistic here, ok Spawnie boy? I know what you did to those poor saps back over at those streets; the killing fever is getting to ya, and we gotta keep it hot while it's still fresh! Go on, grab your guns and cause some mayhem! You know you want to..." Frenzy sneered. Spawn growled but he did grab some weapons and loaded them up. He armed up with an M4 assault rifle, a double barrel shotgun, and a pair of Uzi submachine guns. "You got quite the collection here, Spawnie boy! Tell me...where can I get one of those?" Frenzy asked playfully.

Spawn ignored him and continued loading up, also putting on a bandolier of bullets around his chest. "Oh, I see...it was part of your job, wasn't it? You were paid to kill people with guns, weren't you? So that's why everyone downstairs was comparing you to Al Simmons; you're a mercenary with a trigger happy finger!" Frenzy said with evil laughter.

Spawn suddenly had another flashback as Frenzy said that; he saw himself as a human soldier arming up with powerful assault rifles and explosives, while talking to one of his fellow team mates. "_Hey, Raizo. You got enough ammo? You sure you don't wanna share?_" a soldier teased. "_I always go prepared. I'm not going out there unless I'm ready to fight!_" the human version of Spawn replied. "_Whatever you say, Raizo. Say...you think you can teach me those kung fu moves of yours? I saw you kick Darrel's ass the other day; about damn time, too!_" the soldier replied.

Raizo sighed before he nodded his head. "_Yeah, why not? Somebody has to teach Darrel to shut up, anyway!_" Raizo laughed. The flashback ended when Spawn heard Frenzy trying to get his attention. "Hello? Anybody home; you been standing there for five minutes!" Frenzy demanded as he snapped his fingers. Spawn shook his head before he growled, pushing Frenzy aside. "I'll say this much about that old man; there is a war out there, and I intend to fight it. Hell, I might as well end it now and be done with it!" Spawn muttered.

This brought delight to Frenzy's ears as he heard him say that. "That's the spirit, Spawnie boy! Get angry; go out there and kick society's ass! Show them how pissed off you are and give them a little message; tell them that Hell is coming!" Frenzy cackled maniacally. Spawn then leapt off the rooftop of the church and began floating away into the distance by using his cape and the wind.

Meanwhile; a lone woman was walking down the dark streets. She wore a black corsette revealing her curves, had short blonde hair, a pair of luscious violet eyes, fair white skin, and size C breasts. Her name was Reika Kitami, and she was no ordinary woman. When she was a young teenage student, several other young teenage girls attempted to use her as a sacrifice for a satanic ritual for their magic club. But something went wrong and most of the other students were viciously killed by a demonic entity released from book known as the Bible Black.

Reika was still alive, but in a rage killed the leader of the magic club. But as she kept losing blood from being cut for the ritual, the spirit of the book offered her a chance to become immortal if she would offer her soul. Rather than die, Reika gave her soul to the evil spirit and became a powerful witch. At first, Reika felt strong and proud with her new powers. Using her new abilities to get revenge against those who tried to kill her in the ritual, Reika Kitami got her revenge and even seduced an entire group of followers; using them with whatever sexual urge or desire she had.

But as time went on, the group of students began to realize how evil Reika had become and fought back. Eventually, Reika was defeated and even died after she was stabbed to death in a fit of rage against one of her lovers. However; Reika soon woke again from the dead by a malicious spirit with an offer she couldn't refuse. If she were to find Spawn and kill him, she would be lifted of the curse of her witch-like powers and live the rest of her life as a normal human being. So obviously, she chose to do this deed in order to get her life back.

Reika stopped by a coffee shop to sit down and rest, when she was suddenly approached by a couple of pervy looking douchebags. "Hey, baby. You looking fine; come here and give me some loving, I'm freaking horny!" one of them sneered. "Yeah, we won't bite...unless you want us to!" the other cackled. Reika glared at them as she turned her back on them and walked towards a table. "Ok, babe. Maybe later!" the first douche snickered. "Whoo, look at that ass. Mmm-mmm, she is fine!" the second douche howled. Reika closed her eyes and sighed angrily; oh, how she wanted to use her magic to kill these foolish perverts. But she knew better, especially with these new laws being passed about supers.

After finishing up a light meal, Reika walked out of the shop and continued walking down the streets. But as she approached a dead end in an alley, she met up with the same two perverts who tried to flirt with her earlier. "Hey, there she is! Come here and let's have some fun!" the first perv cried out. Reika glared at them, clenching her fists. "Leave me alone! I'm not in the mood!" Reika growled. "Ooh, she got attitude. Me like!" the second jeered. "I'm warning you; leave me alone or you'll suffer the consequences!" Reika warned.

The two thugs laughed at her before they approached her a bit too close for comfort. "Bitch, you don't get to say no. When we want someone, we get that someone...whether they like it or not!" the first thug snarled as he whipped out a knife. Reika smirked deviously at him as her eyes began glowing brightly. "You fools should've left me alone when you had the chance; now I'll show you what happens to those who disobey me!" Reika thundered.

Suddenly, the two thugs were sent flying back against the wall with a burst of energy sent by Reika. "Ow! Fucking shit, man! She's a super?!" one of the thugs cried out. "I'm no ordinary woman, you foolish mortals. I am Reika Kitami; the most powerful witch in the world! Bow before me or despair!" Reika shouted as she began surging with dark magic. "Fuck this, man! Let's get outta here!" the second thug cried. "Fuck no; I ain't letting nobody, especially a woman make me run away. Eat this, bitch!" the first thug shouted as he rushed towards Reika to stab her.

Just as the thug reached Reika, she grabbed him by the throat and began surging dark magic into his body. "AAAHHHHH! It hurts, it hurts! Make it stop!" the thug screamed. Reika cackled with evil delight as she kept surging dark energy into his body, absorbing his own energy into her body. "Oh my God! Somebody help us; please!" the second thug shouted. "You are pathetic and weak; now I own you. Beg for mercy, while I crush your skull out of your thick hollow head!" Reika cackled.

But before she could finish him, a chain wrapped around her neck and violently yanked her away. Reika screamed as she was thrown back against a brick wall, while the poor thug fell to the ground and had the wind knocked out of him. "Screw this! Let's beat it!" the second thug said as he grabbed his friend up and ran out of the alleys. Reika growled with anger as she got back up on her feet. "Who dares to try and stop me?! Show yourself this instant!" Reika demanded.

In an instant, Spawn jumped down on his feet right in front of her. Spawn growled with anger as he glared at her and towered above her, trying to intimidate her. "You won't be killing anyone else in these parts anymore, bitch. This is my turf!" Spawn snarled. "I do not care who you think you are; I will not allow you to stop me! So step aside or I shall destroy you!" Reika commanded. Spawn laughed at her as he aimed his M4 assault rifle and double barrel shotgun at her. "You? Stop me?! Don't make me laugh; I'd hate to waste such a pretty face, so I'll ask you very nicely. Step aside or I'll move you myself dead or alive!" Spawn said.

Reika cried out with anger as she fired a ball of black energy from her hands, but to her surprise Spawn didn't even move an inch from the impact. "Not bad...now it's my turn!" Spawn growled before he began blasting at Reika with his guns. Reika cried out in agony as she was shot many times before falling on her back. Spawn laughed menacingly as he lowered his weapons. "That's too bad; I was just beginning to have some fun." Spawn chuckled.

Suddenly, Reika bolted back up and cried out fiercely as she began throwing powerful punches at Spawn; her punches were infused with dark magic, adding on more damage and force. Spawn cried out in shock and pain as he was given brutal blows after blow before Reika finally kicked him into a wall, forcing Spawn to crash into another room. Spawn cried out from the forceful impact, but soon began to fester with rage as he got back up on his feet. "You're a tough little bitch, aren't you? You wanna play rough with me? Fine...let's play!" Spawn growled as he faced her.

Reika's body was glowing bright purple with dark magic, and her eyes were blazing white like fire. "Impressive; I did not think you would even last that. Who are you?" Reika demanded. "Spawn...and I'm the last living thing you'll ever see before I'm through with you!" Spawn retorted as he fired his double barrel shotgun at her. Reika's magic protected her from his projectile, and as such the bullets merely bounced off her. "Your guns are useless, Spawn. Now prepare to witness my true power!" Reika shouted before she began chanting in an ancient language.

She created a giant symbol of a pentagram from her dark magic before she fired an enormous beam of black energy at Spawn. Spawn was able to use his cape to shield himself from the magic, but even as he was unharmed the entire building was destroyed and collapsed on top of him. Reika laughed evilly in triumph at the supposed defeat of Spawn, but she was really caught off guard when Spawn burst out of the pile of debris unharmed and tackled her to the wall. "You're pissing me off!" Spawn growled as he began punching her in the face with all his might.

Reika cried out and grunted as she was punched, but she wasn't about to give up so easily. She used the remainder of her dark magic to blast Spawn off of her before she could stand back up on her feet. "Damn you; I've used up my magic. No matter...I'll destroy you one way or the other!" Reika cried as she reached into her cleavage and drew out a dagger. Spawn growled as he clenched his fists, unaware that his rage was causing him to unleash new powers.

All this time while Spawn and Reika fought, Frenzy watched with evil delight. "Oh, this is great! Two of the most powerful Hellspawns going all out against each other; I got dibs that Spawnie boy will rip that bitch's throat out in about two seconds...and then he'll finally be ready to join our side. It's the perfect plan!" Frenzy cackled. Back down below; Spawn and Reika charged towards each other and grappled with each other in a fierce struggle against one another. "I'll carve out your heart and throw it deep into the pits of Hell!" Reika growled.

Spawn grunted as Reika kept struggling to get the dagger into his chest, but she was surprisingly strong. "You won't be able to kill me, you foolish little girl! Because I'm already dead!" Spawn growled as he tried pushing her away. "I don't care! I'll never stop until I get my old life back again, and I'll destroy you at any costs if that's what it takes!" Reika shouted as she finally plunged the dagger into Spawn's chest.

Spawn cried out as the dagger pierced into his chest, but as the blade got deeper and deeper inside of him, his Necroplasm spilled out everywhere and got on Reika. Reika suddenly howled with agony as she leapt away from him, apparently burning from the acidic fluids that was Spawn's blood. "AAAAUUGHHH! It burns; my God, it burns! The pain is unbearable!" Reika shrieked. Spawn got back up on his feet, growling with great fury.

The rage inside of him began to boil over, until Spawn finally lost all control once again. With a roar like a rabid lion, Spawn grabbed Reika by the neck and slammed her into the ground. "You have no idea what real pain is, bitch! But I'll be more than happy to show you what it's like!" Spawn roared before he held his fist above her face. His eyes glowed bright red, a sign of pure evil and hatred. But if that wasn't enough, his fists began glowing bright green with Necroplasm. Reika looked up at him with great fear stricken on her face. "Please! No more; I surrender! You win; just don't hurt me!" Reika whimpered.

Spawn ignored her and began beating her to a pulp with his Necro-Punches; the sickening blows, screaming cries, and growls of fury from Spawn brought Frenzy pure evil delight. "Yes! YES! That's it baby; let it all out! Beat her into a slimy pulp and scrape her off your shoes; that's the Hellspawn way!" Frenzy howled. Spawn continued punching Reika furiously, until he finally lifted her up by the neck and began wrapping his chains around her body. "I'll show you what it's really like to suffer, you little cunt! You tell me what it's like to be trapped inside of a box with no holes, no air, and no hope of ever escaping alive!" Spawn roared as he squeezed Reika with a steel grip.

Reika screamed and sobbed in pain, but Spawn wouldn't let her go. Finally; Spawn pinned her against the wall and held his fist above her face for the final kill, furiously growling as he was ready to let all his rage out against Reika. Reika gasped and sobbed in both pain and horror, but she fell limp as she appeared to accept her death. But as she looked up at Spawn's eyes with great sorrow, fear, and regret in her own eyes, something very unexpected happened.

Spawn glared at Reika, but as he kept looking into her tear swelled eyes...something inside of him changed. His cold, hard, and ruthless heart began to soften up as he looked at Reika. "Please...I beg of you! If you're going to kill me, just do it now and be done with it. I've lived long enough and I can barely live with the many evil things I've done in my life. Just kill me now and be done with it. I'm finished!" Reika whimpered as she began crying. Spawn's glare started softening up, along with his grip. Frenzy saw this and was getting very angry. "What the fuck is he doing?! No! Don't you dare go soft on me, Spawn! Kill her; kill her now!" Frenzy snarled.

Finally, Spawn let go of Reika and stepped away from her. He looked at Reika with a sad expression before he closed his eyes and began slithering away into the darkness, not even saying a word or apologizing for what he did to her. Reika stood there gasping for breath, but at the same time was amazed at what had just happened. "Why didn't he kill me? Why'd he let me go?" she wondered.

Enraged; Frenzy began throwing a wicked tantrum and cursed angrily. "GRRR! What the fuck is wrong with you?! You god damned asshole; that wasn't in the fucking script! You were supposed to kill the whore, not let her go!" Frenzy snarled as he hopped up and down in fury. After having a tantrum for what seemed like 10 whole minutes, Frenzy finally decided to make his final decision. "That's it...I've tried being nice! I've tried everything in the book...but now you've really left me no other choice, Spawn. If you won't learn the right way, then I'm gonna have to make you learn by force! No more Mister Nice Guy; I'll show you what a real Hellspawn can do!" Frenzy growled before he teleported away.

Meanwhile; Roland was given shocking news while driving through his home neighborhood. "Roland! My God, where have you been?! It's terrible!" a female voice cried on the phone. "What's wrong?" Roland asked plainly. "The Police Station...it's a fucking wreck! Private is dead, and all the others are dead too...we don't know what happened with Gardner, but he could be dead before we even get a chance to try and find him. It's obvious that a super is responsible for this mess! What do we do?" the female sobbed.

Roland sighed heavily before he began speaking again. "Listen to me carefully, Jill Valentine. You're a strong woman and I know I can count on you! I want you to calm yourself and then contact the FBI, tell them everything that's happened, and then I want you to get in touch with a man named Bruce Wayne. Tell him he owes a debt for an old friend. I'll meet up with you and the rest of the team in 10 minutes. Got it?" Roland instructed firmly. "Yes sir!" the woman replied. "Good...take care of yourself till then, all right? I gotta go!" Roland said before hanging up the phone.


	7. A New Face of Evil!

**Chapter 7: A New Face of Evil!**

* * *

Spawn sat alone in the darkness of an abandoned church, brooding and mourning over his complete mystery of a past life. "All of these images in my head, and I still have no damn clue about who I am or what has happened to me. When will any of this make sense?" Spawn growled impatiently. He sighed heavily as he closed his eyes, trying to remember more from his past. At first, it was all just a blur of ghastly images of slain men and women; all of them being engulfed in a wreath of hellfire and screaming napalm.

Spawn suddenly remembered himself as a human soldier standing amongst the destruction of that warzone. It was finally starting to come back to him now; he remembered. "That's right...I was a Black Ops agent sent to Vietnam with a recon team. But for what purpose? And how the hell did I die? I must remember!" Spawn muttered.

***Flashback sequence!***

Raizo walked slowly through a field littered with corpses, flaming remains of war vehicles, and empty bullet casings. He was beyond exhausted; completely covered in blood, sweat, and even tears from days worth of killing and fighting the Viet Cong. Any other ordinary soldier in his place would feel highly honored to be here, fighting in this war. But not Raizo; he felt deep remorse and regret for all the actions he had to do here.

Raizo stopped to rest by a tree, grimacing as he remembered the gruesome and horrific details of a raid at a village. He tried to block out the images of angry mercenaries and soldiers gunning down innocent villagers, he tried to ignore the screaming explosions of napalm and flames, and he even tried to stop thinking about the wails and begs for mercy from the helpless people...but sadly, none of the images went away.

Raizo growled with anger as he stood back up. Why was he here? What purpose did he serve to be sent here to murder people? He knew it was wrong, but why did he choose to come here in the first place? Could it be that he enjoyed killing people, or was he so good at killing that it was all he knew what to do? These questions raged inside of Raizo's mind, when suddenly gunfire began storming over towards his direction.

Raizo cried out as he ducked for cover in a ditch. Grabbing his M16 assault rifle, he took aim and fired back. But a loud scream startled him as he recognized the voice, and soon another familar voice shouted for everyone to stop. "Hold it! Friendly fire; friendly fire! Raizo, is that you?!" an American soldier shouted. Raizo bolted up onto his feet, waving them down. "Yes! It's me; I got lost on the way back. Is anyone seriously hurt?" Raizo called back.

The soldiers walked from the heavy foilage, along with a very angry and injured soldier. He was roughly 6 feet tall, very muscular, had bright blue eyes, blonde hair in a short mohawk, and a very foul and nasty attitude. His name was Shelby Diamondback Darrel, and he wasn't too happy about Raizo shooting him in the left shoulder. "You son of a bitch! What the fuck where you thinking?! You could've killed me!" he snarled as he grabbed Raizo and pinned him against a rock. "It was an accident, Darrel. Just be glad I didn't shoot you in that big fat mouth of yours!" Raizo snapped back. "Why you little!" Darrel growled. "That's enough; out of both of you! It's getting late, so we better get moving before more of those commies find us!" the apparent leader of the group said sternly.

As they walked away, Darrel looked at Raizo with deep malice and hatred in his eyes. "You best watch your back, boy. Because one day you gonna step on the wrong toes...and I'll be ripping your heart out from your god damn throat!" Darrel snarled as he got too close to Raizo for comfort. "Threaten me again, and I will make sure that you're the one who will be apologizing. So keep running your lips and see what your left lung tastes like...you nazi thug!" Raizo growled back.

Tired of Raizo's attitude, Darrel roared with fury as he shoved Raizo to the ground and began beating the living crap out of him. "Darrel, stop it! Leave the kid alone!" one of the other soldiers cried. "Back off, Marty! I'm gonna teach this slant-eyed faggot some manners!" Darrel shouted as he drew out a nasty looking knife. Raizo got back up and threw aside his gear, standing in a defensive fighter's position. "Come on, then. Do it! You wanna kill me, then I'd like to see you try!" Raizo challenged.

Darrel growled as he kept trying to slash at Raizo, but eventually Raizo kicked the knife out of his hands and flipped him over onto his back. Not even finished, Raizo grabbed Darrel and began to punch him in the face multiple times. By then, the cheering, hooting, and hollering from the other soldiers had stopped as they saw the bloody results of Raizo's rage. Darrel's face looked like hamburger meat that had been grinded up, chewed, and spat out twice.

Raizo held onto Darrel by the scruff of his hair, glaring into his eyes as he seethed with rage. "Mark my words, Darrel. You ever try to betray me or anyone else here, I will hunt you down and kill you even in the afterlife! And I will not hesitate or stop myself from killing the next time, so consider this your only warning!" Raizo threatened before he finally let go of Darrel.

As Raizo walked away to grab his gear, Darrel struggled to get back up and managed to threaten him back. "Boy...you have no fucking idea who you're dealing with, do you? You think you can threaten me?! I promise you that your wife won't be able to recognize your corpse by the time I'm through with you! I'll burn you up so bad, you'll wish you died as a stillborn child!" Darrel snarled.

The captain of the recon team had quite enough of Darrel's lip, and finally stepped in. "That's enough, Darrel! Open your mouth again and I'll make sure the Commander has your ass locked up in the brig for life!" the captain shouted. Darrel scoffed at him, when he suddenly wheeled around with a 1911 Colt Pistol and aimed directly at the captain's face. "You know something, Captain Kane? I don't give a flying fuck what you or these other assholes think of me! I'll gladly plant a bullet inbetween your eyes and walk away with a big fat grin on my fucking face!" Darrel sneered.

The other soldiers soon aimed their M16s at Darrel, with outraged looks on their faces. "You so much as even finger that trigger, and I'll have my men shoot you on sight. Put that gun away before someone gets hurt!" Kane demanded. Darrel had a staredown with the other soldiers for about 2 minutes, until he finally lowered his pistol. "You're lucky that I'm even out of ammo...otherwise I'd shoot you all like rats in a sewer drain!" Darrel snorted. "You won't be laughing when I have the Commander haul your ass in jail for this vulgar display of insubordination, Darrel. Cuff him!" Kane cried angrily.

***End of flashback!***

The last thing Spawn remembered was seeing Darrel being handcuffed and led away into a tent back at the camp, where he would await his trial. But as Raizo walked past Darrel, he shuddered as he remembered that frighteningly evil grin he gave him before he wasn't seen or heard of again. "Hmm...this Darrel seems to have quite an impact in my past life. Maybe he has something to do with my death. Maybe, just maybe-" Spawn began.

He didn't even get to finish his sentence when he heard some footsteps approaching his direction. Spawn twirled around, glaring menacingly as he reached for his M4 assault rifle. "Who goes there?! Show yourself!" Spawn demanded. Spawn nearly dropped his gun as he saw a battered and bruised Reika Kitami approach him. "You...what the hell are you doing here? Did you follow me?!" Spawn demanded. Reika didn't speak, but she nodded her head.

Spawn's feelings started to change again as he saw how hurt she was; he had really done some damage to her from their battle. "Oh, God...I can't believe I did this to you. We need to get you to a hospital." Spawn said softly. "No. I don't need to go to a hospital...I need you to answer some questions. First off: Why did you try to kill me? And second...why didn't you kill me? Why'd you let me go?" Reika asked hoarsely.

Spawn sighed as he put his gun aside and started walking towards Reika. Reika gasped as Spawn approached her, but she wasn't expecting this. Spawn reached out his hand and touched her forehead, surging green energy into her body and completely healing her bruises, cuts, and wounds. Reika gasped in astonishment as she observed herself; her entire body was healed. "Incredible! How did you do that?! I've never seen such magic with this greater power before!" Reika exclaimed. "It's not magic...it's Necroplasm. Now do me a favor and just go; I don't want you here!" Spawn said gruffly before he began walking away.

Reika cried out his name to stop him, but Spawn ignored her and continued to slink away into the shadows. "Spawn, wait! You still didn't answer my question; why did you let me go? Who are you?!" Reika cried out. "Just leave me alone. Don't come any closer to me; I don't want to hurt you or frighten you again." Spawn said sadly. "I'm not scared of you, Spawn. Not anymore...please come out and talk to me; it's been so long since I've had decent company." Reika stated.

Spawn ignored her and slithered his way up the stairs and onto the rooftop of the church; the last thing he wanted was to talk with anybody. But Reika was not about to give up, and chased after him. "Spawn, please! If you don't want to look at me, then at least just listen to me. I want to know why you let me go, even though you clearly could have killed me. I want to know who you really are, because...because I feel like I may have a chance now. To start over!" Reika said out loud.

Reika was very upset when Spawn didn't respond to her; there was nothing but pure gloomy silence with the exception of a whispering wind. Finally, Reika could sense that she wasn't wanted here...but then again, she felt like she wasn't wanted anywhere. "You know what? Fine; I thought that you were different...but you're no better than the others who took advantage of me. And to think that I could've been friends with you, you heartless monster!" Reika said as she began to cry.

As she started to walk away, Spawn looked over from a steeple with sadness in his eyes. Finally, he did the unthinkable. "Reika, wait!" Spawn called out. Reika stopped and turned around to see Spawn facing her with a different expression she hadn't seen from a man before. This expression was new to Spawn as well; it was as if he wanted her to stay with him. "You don't need to go...not yet, anyway. It's been a long time since I talked with anyone who actually listened. Will you please stay here with me?" Spawn asked.

Reika smiled warmly on the outside, but inside she was giggling and squealing like a demented schoolgirl on her first crush. "I'd love to stay. What's your name...your real name?" Reika said as she approached him. "My name is Raizo...but that's all I know." Spawn replied. "Raizo? I love that name...it's a beautiful name for such a handsome young man as yourself." Reika said with a blush on her face. If Spawn could blush, he'd be doing it right now. Maybe there really was someone he could finally relate with, even if he really was just a monster. "Well Reika is a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman as yourself!" Spawn said. Reika's blush turned brighter, and she could've sworn she was laughing.

Meanwhile; Officer Gardner woke up on a chair, tied up in chains. "What the hell? Where am I?" Gardner wondered before he was greeted with a savage punch in the face. "Ow! What the hell is going on here?! Let me go or I'll-" Gardner shouted. Another punch in the face, and blood sprayed onto the cold concrete floor. "Ow...dear sweet Jesus! What the hell is going on here?!" Gardner groaned. "I highly suggest you cooperate, unless you want to end up like the others!" a harsh voice growled.

Gardner struggled to lift his head up, and saw a tall and shadowy figure standing in front of him. He couldn't really make out who this figure was, due to the darkness shrouding him...but he could tell that he wasn't human. "What do you want from me? Who are you?" Gardner demanded. The mysterious figure took out a photograph and showed it to Gardner. It was a photograph of Raizo in his human form. "You will tell me what you know about this man and you're going to help me find him, and then you will help me kill him." the evil villain said.

Gardner glared at him in silence. "What if I refuse?" Gardner replied at last. "You won't...because I'm not going to give you that chance. Now tell me where Raizo is or I'll introduce you to a new type of pain you won't believe is real." the villain threatened. "Fuck you! I'm not telling you anything!" Gardner spat. The mysterious villain replied by punching him in the face multiple times, each hit being harder than the last. "You're not worth my spit; dead or alive! I'm going to ask you again; where is Raizo?" the menacing villain demanded.

Gardner spat blood at his interrogator's feet, but he still refused to cooperate. "I don't know..." he muttered. The villain shook his head before he reached into a toolbox, taking out many blunt and sharp instruments and tools. "I'm trying to be fair here, my friend. But you're not making this any easier for me." he growled as he grabbed a screwdriver. "Wait, what are you-" Gardner began.

The shadowy villain repeatedly stabbed the screwdriver into Gardner's chest, making him scream in pain and agony. Gardner tried to break free, but it was no use. "Does that hurt? I bet it does, but that's nothing compared to what will happen if you keep refusing to tell me what I want to know." the villain growled. "I don't know; I haven't seen that man before in my entire life!" Gardner groaned in pain. The villain then reached for a hammer and smashed Gardner's hands, ignoring his pleas and cries of pain. "This is your last chance, asshole. You will tell me where to find Raizo, or I'm gonna end your suffering in the slowest way possible!" the villain demanded.

Gardner coughed up more blood and began sobbing; despite the fact he was one of the toughest cops who ever worked here in Empire Plaza, this type of pain was far worse than anything ever endured. "I don't know! I swear to God, I don't know nothing...I have no idea who that kid is!" Gardner sobbed. "Then your life means nothing to me, old man." the villain said as he grabbed a wrench. "Wait! Please don't kill me; I gotta wife and kids!" Gardner cried. "Well I hope for your sake they have decent life insurance!" the villain sneered as he prepared to bash Gardner's brains out.

But before he could smash Gardner's skull, he finally spilled the beans. "Stop! I don't know nothing about this kid...but I think I know someone who does. He owns a private club in the north side of town; the _Zion Club_. He knows everyone in town, even if he hadn't seen their faces, he knows their names. Please don't kill me!" Gardner wailed. The villain tossed the wrench aside before he sighed. "Ok...I won't let you kill them." he said plainly. "Oh, thank God!" Gardner gasped.

The villain suddenly drew out a Desert Eagle pistol and then shot Gardner directly in the face, splashing his brains and skull giblets all over the wall. "I'll find out where Raizo is...and then I'll kill him myself. I'll also kill anyone else who's protecting him. I'll see to it they die quickly! But as for Raizo...well, I'm gonna take my time and enjoy his suffering!" the mysterious villain said with an evil chuckle.

As he holstered his pistol, he took a gasoline can and poured it all over Gardner's body. Then he took out a cigarette and matchbox, lit up his cigarette, and then tossed the match on Gardner's body. Gardner's dead body lit up on fire and the mysterious villain walked out of the abandoned building as if he hadn't had a care in the world. More people were going to die, and they were going to die real soon!


	8. Calling all Supers!

**Chapter 8: Calling all Supers!**

* * *

Much later that evening; Detective Roland met up with a team of FBI agents, along with some surprise met them over at the rooftop of a large skyscraper that overlooked all of Empire Plaza. "Glad you all could make it here on such short notice." Roland began. "What's this all about, Detective? Why you'd bring us all the way here?!" an FBI agent demanded. "I'll tell you why...but first let me introduce you to some friends of mine. Say hello to Batman, Robin, and Rorschach!" Roland announced.

As if on cue, the named supers walked out of the darkness to introduce themselves. "Hey, how you doing?" Robin said casually. "Supers? You want us to work with supers?!" an FBI agent shouted angrily. "Well, technically they don't actually have any powers...so they're not really supers. Besides; these are some of the best detectives/crime fighters I've been blessed to work with. They're part of a group I'm creating called the Shadow Guardian Squad." Roland explained. "If and when the government should fail to contain a hostile threat and the local police are helpless, we'll step in and lend a hand." Batman added. "Why should we trust you?" an FBI agent questioned. "Look at these newspaper headlines; someone is killing off innocent people. We gotta do something to stop these guys and we gotta stop them now!" Rorschach explained grimly.

Jill Valentine gasped as she recognized one of the people on the newspaper headline. "Oh my God...I knew him; he was my boyfriend! How could they try to kill Chris Redfield like that?! That's not fair!" Jill sobbed. "Wait a second... is that Night Owl?! He was murdered in his own home with his own wife!" an FBI agent exclaimed in shock. "Now they're targeting supers, too. Look at this; Marrow and Gambit have gone missing. Even Deathstroke is nowhere to be seen!" Batman pointed out. "Who could be doing this? I want to kill the bastard who killed my boyfriend!" Jill demanded. "I don't know...but I have a feeling we're about to find out. We'll see to it that whoever is doing this is brought to justice!" Roland said grimly. "To hell with justice; let's make him pay for what he's done to our friends!" an FBI agent snapped.

Rorschach nodded his head in agreement, as did many others. "I agree; a wise friend of mine once told us that we were going to have to make a choice, and I think it's safe to say that I made my choice. We're gonna find this murderer and kill him!" Rorschach announced. "Yeah; I'll tear him apart with my bare hands!" Jill added with anger in her voice. "Hold it! We don't even know who this guy is! We have to get more information before we go out charging." Batman objected. "I'm tired of just sitting around on my ass waiting to see who will die next! I want to see this asshole punished!" Jill cried.

Roland glared at her before he finally spoke up. "I understand how you feel, honey. But we can't let our emotions get the better of us right now. We need to be smart; we need to be focused." Roland began. Everyone was silent for a while, until Rorschach finally spoke up. "You know what? You're right; we need more information. And I think I might know where to start!" Rorschach said gravely. "And where is that?" Robin asked. "Where else; Empire Prison! I get my sources from there." Rorschach explained.

Everyone seemed to agree with what he said, except for some of the FBI agents. "Wait a second! What the hell are we supposed to do?" one of them snapped. "You stay here with Jill and see if you can get more supers to come help us. Tell them what we're doing and make sure they understand what we're about to do. Till then, you keep your eyes and ears open for trouble. You got that?" Roland instructed.

Jill saluted him. "You can count on me! I'll alert Solid Snake first!" she replied. "Ok, Batman and Robin...you go with Rorschach to make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble." Roland said. "Wait, should we notify the police about this too?" an FBI agent demanded. "No. I want you to scout the streets and take notes; anything suspicious at all regarding our _friend_, you let us know immediately." Roland instructed. "Ok, then. Come on boys...let's do this!" the leading FBI agent said before taking off. "Ok...all I have to do is try to get in contact with someone. Learn a little more details. I'll be back here in the next couple of hours." Roland announced before he walked away. And with that; everyone was soon off to do their duty.

Meanwhile over at a large apartment complex in Midtown, Solid Snake and Samus Aran walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower together. Both of them were wearing towels to cover their naked figures. Snake seemed content, but Samus was frustrated and kept staring at him with both desire and malice. Snake noticed her look and couldn't help but smile. "If you keep staring at me like that, you'll burn a hole through me." he laughed.

Samus pouted as she approached him face to face. "When I asked if we could shower together, you know that's not what I meant." she said resentfully. "Sorry. But you never really explained what you meant." Snake retorted. Samus playfully hit his before smiling seductively. "I'm disappointed you covered up...You know I usually don't." Samus whispered passionately.

Snake grinned as pleasant memories flooded his mind, each of them containing replays of Samus exiting the bathroom with nothing to cover herself. But his reminiscing was cut short when his cellphone suddenly rang, snapping him out of his thoughts. He walked toward his bed and picked it up.

Samus sauntered over to Snake, and true to her word, removed her towel and exposed her nude body. She tossed the towel into the small basket beside the bathroom door, and then gently pressed her body against Snake's back and wrapped her arms around his stomach. Snake wasn't above copping a feel as her fingertips slithered down below and lightly brushed up against the head of his penis. Snake gasped at her sneaky move before she gave a soft kiss on his cheek. Snake turned his head to look at her beautiful face.

Samus smiled deviously as she got him where she wanted him. "I can't believe you." Samus said. He felt her large, voluptuous, firm breasts and flat yet muscular stomach against his bare back. She knew she was going to get through to him one way or the other. Her touch made him almost drop his phone. "First you ignore me in the shower and now you're paying the phone more attention than me?" Samus whined playfully.

He turned around to face her. "I don't know what you're talking about." Snake said dumbly. Suddenly and without warning, she roughly pushed him onto the bed and made him involuntarily drop the phone. Before he had time to protest, Samus was already on top of Snake. "When I asked if we could shower together, I was expecting...well, a little bit more." Samus said.

Snake seemed to become annoyed at Samus's playful and flirtatious behavior. "I did what you asked. I washed your body, I gave you a massage, I-" Snake began. "Yes, but after all of that I was hot and wet. I _still_ am." Samus said as her eyes flashed with lust. "Well of course you are, we just came out of the shower-" Snake objected. "It's not just because of the shower." she interjected.

She moved her right hand over and cupped his cheek; in turn he wrapped his arms around her waist. Samus leaned her face forward and their lips were only centimeters apart. Now Snake was starting to see why she was acting up. "You could have told me that. I would've done something about that. But since I didn't do anything before, I guess I'll have to do something about it now." Snake said with a sneaky grin. She felt his hot breath against her lips and let out a throaty moan. "I guess that's the best news for both of us." Samus whispered seductively.

They pressed their lips against each other into a passionate kiss. Snake groaned as they kissed, her bare breasts and hard nipples pressed his chest. Their bodies fit perfectly together. Their breathing was ragged as Samus suddenly felt his engorged member poke her abdomen through the towel's material. Snake's hands migrated south to her buttocks, kneading and massaging the soft yet firm flesh. Samus ran one hand over his pectoral, her finger gently tracing the numerous marks of his battle scarred chest. She continued her current path until she reached her destination.

She removed his towel and tossed it to the floor before she enclosed his dick in her grip, slowly pumping the bottom. Her pace quickened as they continued their fiery kiss, and she began pumping the fullness of his tumescence. Snake groaned in ecstasy. She became even more aroused at the rough texture of the veins winding around the engorged capillaries that were pumping fresh blood into his generous manhood. She gently cupped his balls in her hands, stroking their weight lightly before she moved her hand up his length again.

Samus pulled apart and took in some much needed oxygen, but Snake would not let her take a break. He quickly growled and started to suck on her delicious neck. She let out a loud gasp at his lips, tongue and teeth on her neck. She then felt one his hands caress her breasts and kneaded the hard pink buds teasingly, lightly rolling the hardening nipples between his forefingers and thumbs. Samus grabbed Snake's head and buried him in her cleavage.

He began sucking her left nipple while roughly groping her right breast. She gave a sharp gasp and held him closer. Her back arched involuntarily with pleasure as he kneaded her breasts, alternating suckling her nipples between his teeth and tongue, careful to apply pressure but not to pinch. She could feel more heat emanating from her already sodden snatch.

But before they could get even steamier, the phone rang again. "Oh for fuck's sake!" Snake growled in impatience. He cut off when her fingers curled around his length and began a steady rhythm up and down. "You should answer that, David." she said. She propped herself on her hands and knees, slowly moving over and down on him until her head was perched over his cock.

He glared at her, but Samus smiled deviously as she began to lick her lips. Reluctantly, he picked up the phone and cleared his throat of the knot that was already forming. "Hello." Snake said trying to sound professional. "Snake, you gotta get over here immediately! It's important!" Jill Valentine said with urgency. Snake couldn't hide the look of shock on his face as he heard her voice; it had been several years since they even spoke with each other.

Samus, being sexually desperate, ignored this and kissed the head of his cock. It distracted Snake a little, but he forced himself to handle it. He had trained himself to overcome things like this after all. "Uh...hi, Jill. It's good to hear from you...but I'm kinda busy, actually. Can this wait?" Snake said. "No, Snake. You need to get over here now; and see if you can bring some of your other friends with you too!" Jill insisted.

Samus' tongue was now teasing and swirling around as she swallowed his cock in a way that shouldn't be possible. Her mouth was unbelievably hot and wet, as was her womanhood which desired more pleasure. Sweat began to bead on Snake's forehead as Samus started getting naughtier. "Jill, I can't make it. Can't we do this some other time?" Snake said now losing patience. "Damn it, Snake! Get off your ass and meet me over at the Midtown Tower; every super is gonna be there for an important meeting. So you better be there or else!" Jill snapped.

Samus was now deepthroating every inch of Snake's 10 inch cock and even managed to lick his cum filled balls. Her blue eyes were fixed on his, unblinking as she bottoms out before she began a slow bobbing of her magnificent head. Samus' hands weren't idle either—she was busy massaging his balls as she sucked his cock.

Snake grunted and groaned, trying his best not to give in to Samus' seductive trap. "Uh, are you ok Snake? You don't sound so good!" Jill wondered as she heard him groaning from the other side of the line. "Yeah, I'm fine. But why do you want me to come over? What's going on that's so important you have to-" Snake began.

Apparently spotting that Snake was coming dangerously close to regaining rational thought, Samus increased her pace and depth; making Snake groan even louder at the feeling of her lips and tight throat gliding up and down his shaft. Samus planted a wet kiss onto Snake's cock head before proceeding to lick the side of the girthy monster. Snake nearly blew his load at the sight of such a beautiful woman licking his cock like a huge popsicle. She licked from base of his shaft to the tip, flicked her tongue over the head of his cock, swirled her tongue over the glands, and repeated the process.

Snake finally lost all ability to think. Samus then slowly began licking the side of his shaft, before stuffing all of Snake's cock down her throat again. Bobbing her head up and down his dick, she once again deepthroated him for several moments before giving one last kiss to the glands of his penis.

Jill was becoming really worried as he heard Snake's moaning become louder and louder. "Uh, Snake? Hello! What's going on? Are you ok?! Snake? Snake!" Jill cried. Snake couldn't take the amazing sensations on his cock any longer. He dropped the phone and grabbed her head before shoving his dick down her throat, releasing his thick load.

Samus swallowed everything that Snake gave her, obviously pleased with herself. After nearly a minute of cumming, he exited her mouth and coated her body with his seed. She grabbed his cock again, slowly pumping the bottom and stroked the delicate tip with both hands before firming her grip on his shaft.

She started milking him for everything he had with one hand, while the other hand started fondling her own breasts. "Give it all to me!" she demanded huskily. Snake grunted as he came again, squirting another huge load all over her body. The taste of his cum made her wild, and the coil of desire which had tightened in her pussy demanded its own release.

With a seductive smile, she began to clean the cum off her body. Samus started by licking his seed off her breasts while massaging them. Then Samus began to scoop the cum off her body and into her hands, licking and sucking his thick semen off her fingers until she was completely clean.

His mouth went completely dry while his arousal began throbbing even harder. Snake was glad that the window drapes were closed; her pink nipples stood out from her luscious breasts, obviously revealing her desire is as searing as his. Being completely controlled by lust and desire, Samus straddled him with her hips centered above his.

Responding with the inflamed desire of a satyr, Snake reached out and cupped her breasts in his hands. His touch further inflamed her already swollen nipples, before she arched her back and spread her legs in order to better receive his length. Samus could feel the tip of his cock deliciously part her outer folds then she rocked her body downward, burying the length of him into her in one steady plunge. His 10 inch cock was enveloped into her tight hot wetness.

Samus gasped in both pain and pleasure as her mind went blank. Snake swore he saw her eyes roll in the back of her head. The size of the girthy intruder took her aback. But she began to concentrate again and her face soon changed from shock to pure ecstasy as she began rocking her hips. Samus sighed with satisfaction as she could feel him probe further, deeper inside of her with each downward stroke.

Quickening her rhythm, she threw her head back with a soft moan as the tip of his penis pushed further, rubbing against the delicate g-spot high on the inside walls of her vagina. Leaning back to take him in fully, her motion pushed her farther away, allowing Snake enough leverage to lightly rub his thumb over her clit, gently applying pressure on the bundle of nerves at the height of each stroke to increase her stimulus.

Snake suddenly grabbed the hair at the back of Samus' neck, and began smashing their mouths together heatedly. She responded by arching her back, pressing her breasts against his chest while she milks his cock inside her. Snake then gets busy matching the rocking of Samus' hips, thrust for blissful thrust.

She traced her tongue along his neck, biting occasionally and repeatedly finding the interplay between pleasure and slight pain. "Oh God! Samus!" Snake gasped. Samus began making noises of her own. Delightful moans of pleasure escaped her throat while his free hand now tugs and pulls gently at her left nipple.

The groans now leaving her mouth became louder and closer together as her orgasm gathers pace. She almost came instantly when he changed his motion, lightly flicking the tip of his thumb over her now throbbing clit, then slowed her pace. Samus shook her head and kissed him gently, then pinned his arms at his sides.

The tightening of his balls indicated that his orgasm was not far off. She set to work toward a specific goal: namely giving him the most mind-blowing climax he's ever experienced. They reach the crest one after the other; within seconds of each other both of them are stiffening and crying out in pleasure.

Her inner muscles contracted around his length, tightening around his cock with a firm grip as it demanded to release its treasure into her body. Snake leaned farther back, sinking deeply into the pillows to drink in the pleasure of what she was doing to him. Enjoying her domination for a brief interlude, Samus decided to change up the rhythm by swaying her hips from side to side, creating a circular movement. His cock responded to the leverage by firmly pressing against her inside walls, slamming against her g-spot repeatedly.

Samus' hips bucked in response as she started to cum again. She didn't know how, but Snake made her cum again. Snake rose up once again, alternatively taking her swollen nipples in his mouth while she arched her back and kept slamming her hips down onto his. The pressure was too much and Snake grunted intensely, falling back onto the bed as she pinned his arms against the mattress with her own. His cum shot hard inside her, and she could feel the successive convulsions of his penis as it discharged his massive load into her body.

Still panting and convulsing with the last remnants of her orgasm, Samus used her inner muscles to milk the final drops of his release into her. With a load moan, she collapsed on him and rested her head on his shoulder. Considering how he ejaculated abnormal amounts of cum twice, she was expecting his cock to began contracting, reducing to its normal flaccid size. But to her surprise, it was quite the opposite. His dick still proudly stood rock-hard in her tight cunt. "Does that monster ever go down?" she asked in amazement.

Samus gasped in shock as Snake withdrew, flipped her over and got on top of her, this time pinning her arms to the mattress. "Well, let's find out, shall we?" Snake sneered. And with that, he thrust his hard cock up her pussy, making her cry out in both pain and pleasure.

Meanwhile; several miles away at the Midtown Tower, Jill Valentine felt her entire face heated with pure embarrassment and outrage. To her own shock, she heard every waking moment of Samus and Snake's mind blowing sex from the phone. Jill didn't know what to feel when she finally turned the phone off; she felt extremely jealous of Samus and Snake's pleasure, but at the same time was angry at herself for even listening to their private moment. "Oh my God! What is wrong with me?!" Jill sobbed as she sat back against the wall.

Suddenly, Jill began to feel very horny and lonely. Listening to those moans from the phone began to turn her on, before she finally began to imagine herself being the one Snake was fucking. She slowly unbuttoned her top, revealing her cleavage before slipping her left hand into her pants. Jill began moaning and crying as she started masturbating, while also fondling her breasts. "Oh God! Snake, I'm so jealous of you...I want to feel good too!" Jill moaned.

Jill masturbated for several minutes until she finally reached climax and made a mess of herself, trying her hardest not to scream and give herself away. "Oh, shit! I got cum all over myself. I gotta get outta here and change before anyone sees me!" she whispered to herself. But as she got up to her feet, a door opened and a very shocked Wolverine and Iron Man walked into her.

***Iron Man and Wolverine's faces: 0_o***

Jill looked like she had seen a ghost; how in the hell was she going to explain herself out of this one? "Uh, Jill? What the hell are you doing up here all by yourself?" Iron Man asked with a confused tone. "I, uh-I, was...uh-Well what the hell are you two doing here? How'd you get here?!" Jill snapped trying her best to stop blushing. "Um, actually...we were late on arrival; Batman called us here at the last minute. Are you ok? You don't look so good!" Wolverine said with a raised eyebrow.

Jill's entire face was red as a tomato, and her entire body was sweating with anxiety and guilt as she stood awkwardly in front of both men. "I'm fine! Ok? Now will you two please get outta here? I'm trying to make some important phone-calls!" Jill snapped. "Well, sheesh...you could've just made some phone-calls downstairs. Or better yet, why not use that communication system on Batman's laptop? I'm sure he wouldn't mind!" Iron Man retorted.

Jill sighed heavily as she shook her head. "You know what? Fine; whatever! Do what you want...I gotta go!" she said as she walked away. But as she did, Iron Man and Wolverine couldn't help but notice there was something wrong with Jill's clothes. "What's her problem?" Wolverine muttered. "I, uh...I think we should give her some space. She might be on her...you know?" Iron Man said. "Oh! Right...uh, should we go and get some-" Wolverine began. "What? No! She'll beat our asses if we do that. But then again, why were her pants off?" Iron Man wondered. "Wait...what if she was taking a pregnancy test?" Wolverine suggested.

Iron Man shrugged his shoulders before he shook his head. "Who knows? Let's just leave her alone and do what we can to get these other supers here before Batman returns." Iron Man said at last. "Fine; and while we're at it, let's see if those FBI dudes can give us a little more detail as to what's going on in the streets." Wolverine said before he started walking away. As they went back down to the lower level of the roof, Jill wept bitterly and pathetically in a shadowy corner all by herself. "Oh dear God! Why did you have Samus take Snake away from me? What is wrong with me?!" Jill sobbed miserably.


	9. An Ugly Surprise!

**Chapter 9: An Ugly Surprise!**

* * *

Much later that evening; Detective Roland met up with some more supers at the Midtown Tower, as promised. Among those present were Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, and Hawkman of the Avengers. Solid Snake and Samus Aran were also there, along with Chun-Li, Cammy, Jill Valentine, and even Wolverine and Spiderman. "So, uh...how's life been?" Solid Snake asked casually. "Another day, another dollar here in America." Captain America muttered. "It won't be for long if those laws keep up!" Wolverine added.

Jill Valentine watched with envy and frustration as Samus flirted with Snake, which caught the attention of Chun-Li and Cammy. "I see that look on your face, Jill." Cammy teased. "What?" Jill snapped. "You got the hots for Snake, don't you?" Chun-Li giggled. "Yeah, so? It's none of your business!" Jill growled. "Take it easy, we're just messing with you. Besides; everyone knows that Snake already loves Samus, so it's not like you have a chance with him or something." Cammy laughed.

Jill looked like she wanted to punch Cammy in the face for saying that, but had to do everything in her power to control her temper. "You just better watch yourself; don't piss me off if you know what's good for you!" Jill growled before walking away. Chun-Li and Cammy were surprised by her attitude; Jill hadn't been this moody before. "Jeez, what's her problem?" Chun-Li wondered. "Uh, I think it might have something to do with her...you know?" Iron Man said as he overheard their conversation.

Cammy and Chun-Li looked at him funny before they realized what he meant. "Well that's not a very nice thing to say, is it?" Cammy demanded. "Yeah; don't be such a pervert!" Chun-Li snapped. "I didn't mean it like that!" Iron Man blurted out. "All right, enough is enough everyone. Take a seat; we have a lot to discuss!" Roland announced as he entered the scene. "Oh, yay...class is now in session." Spiderman said in pure sarcasm. "Spidey, hush! This could be very important!" Black Widow scolded.

While Roland discussed with the others about their progress of finding out more of the mysterious murders caused by Spawn; Batman, Rorschach, and Robin traveled over towards the Empire Plaza Prison to talk to their source. When they arrived, they were stopped by a couple of prison guards. "Halt! What are you supers doing out here this late at night?" one of them barked. Rorschach walked towards them, whispering something in the guard's ear.

The guard sighed as he shook his head and stepped aside, while the other guard unlocked the doors for them. "All right. You've got five minutes; better use it wisely. And for the record, you still owe us from your previous visits!" the guard snapped. "Don't worry about it, I'll have the money ready for you two by the end of this week!" Rorschach insisted. "All right; go!" the guard said obviously out of patience. Rorschach then led his friends inside before they began searching for a specific cell. "Uh, listen...about what you saw and heard back there-" Rorschach began.

Batman held his hand up to stop him. "Never mind; I don't even want to know what's going on between you and them. Just take us to this source of yours and let's get out of here!" Batman said. "Yeah; this place makes Arkham Asylum look like a daycare center!" Robin added.

As they ventured through the hallways, Batman and the others were shocked to see some of the supers who were behind bars. Solomon Grundy was in his cell rocking back and forth against the wall, crying. "Grundy didn't do nothing wrong; Grundy promise!" Grundy whimpered. "What the devil?" Batman muttered. "You can't keep me locked up in here forever! I'll get my revenge if it's the last thing I do!" an angry Green Goblin roared. "Oh, would you just shut up already you moron!?" Electro screamed. "Yeah; nobody cares!" the Rhino added. "Be quiet; all of you!" the jail warden thundered.

Rorschach and the others finally arrived at their destination; Cell 102. Inside of this cell was a psychotic lunatic named Cletus Cassidy, wanted in several different cities for countless acts of murder. "Hey, Cassidy! Remember that solid you owe me? Well, guess what? I've come to collect my dues!" Rorschach growled. Cassidy merely laughed with sinister delight as he stood up from his bed, slowly approaching his visitors. "Oh, how wonderful. I guess you're finally ready to bail me out now?" he teased.

Rorschach grabbed Cletus by the neck as he stuck his arm through the bar, but the lunatic only laughed as he was lifted into the air. "I don't have time for any of your guessing games. I'm on a tight schedule. So tell me what I want to know, before I change my mind about helping you out!" Rorschach demanded. "I see...perhaps I have no other choice but to give in to your little demands. But first, answer me this: Which secret do you want to know even more? Do you want to know who this murderer is that's responsible for all those deaths in the alleys? Or do you want to know where he is?" Cletus said snidely.

Rorschach let go of him, while Batman and Robin looked at him with caution and suspicion. "How did you know about that?" Batman demanded. "How else? I was there to see everything; and I must say...I'm very impressed by this newcomer. He makes you clowns look like amateurs...but then again, he ain't exactly human." Cletus explained with an evil grin. "What does he look like?" Rorschach snapped. "Picture Batman here...except he's bigger, badder, wears red, has spikes that could shish-kabob your heads together, and glowing green eyes that could melt the shit out of someone's skull. I should know, because I've actually seen him do that before! I probably would've seen more of what this guy could do, but unfortunately the cops arrested me and threw me in here." Cletus continued.

Rorschach nodded his head before he spoke again. "Ok, then...here's the next question. What is this guy's name?" Rorschach growled. "I hear people refer to this guy as Spawn. As in...a Hellspawn; meaning he's undead. I bet he was a psychotic killer like me when he was still alive...but then again, who goes around melting people's brains out of their skulls by shooting fire from their eyes?" Cletus cackled. "That's not funny!" Batman said angrily. "Oh, yes it is. It's hilarious! You should've seen the look on that guy's face when he was-" Cletus howled.

Rorschach punched him in the face to shut him up. "Ok, last question. Where is he now? Where does he like to hide?" Rorschach demanded. "Where else do you think? Out in the beautiful sunshine in public view?! Of course not; he's a creature of darkness and resides where nothing else would dare dwell. In the deepest and darkest shadows! I hear he resides in an old abandoned church in the southside of town. There...is that helpful enough information for you? Or should I have to walk you there and arrest him for you!?" Cletus retorted.

Rorschach grabbed him by the neck again before slamming him against the bars and threw him on his back. "We can take care of this guy ourselves, thank you very much. Now you just sit there and shut up...and hope that your sentence doesn't go on much longer!" Rorschach growled. "Oh, take your time...I'm in no hurry. In fact; I know that you'll be coming back soon enough. I'll be waiting!" Cletus snickered.

As Rorschach left, Cletus Cassidy was heard laughing maniacally. "Jeez...what a sick little bastard; makes the Joker look legit!" Robin muttered. "No...he's much worse." Batman said. "He might be psychotic, but he's not stupid. We better check back with the others before we decide to go after this Spawn fellow." Rorschach suggested. "Good idea; I need to head back towards the Bat Cave to do some research anyway." Batman said. "I guess I'll go with you too, considering I've got nothing else to do!" Robin said out loud.

But just as they left, Cletus Cassidy received another surprise visitor. It all started when the same guards saw a shadowy figure approaching the entrance. "Hey! No visitors unless you have-" one of the guards began. A grab to the face and twist of the neck silenced him quickly, and the other guard didn't even get to reach the alarm button in time when a knife stabbed him in the back and then slit his throat.

The villain made his way into the prison, searching for his prey. Cletus woke up a few minutes later to the sound of footsteps approaching his direction and chuckled as he saw a shadowy figure approaching him. "Ah, you're back already? Tell me...did you miss me? Because I sure did-" Cletus began. He didn't even get to finish his sentence when his cell bars were torn wide apart, and the menacing figure ominously towered above Cletus. Cletus fell on his back and cowered away in terror as his oppressor stood above him, tightly clenching his fists. "What do you want from me, man?! Please don't hurt me; I was just kidding!" Cletus whined. "I want the same thing your little friends got; the address of the one they call Spawn." the menacing villain snarled.

Cletus laughed nervously as he slowly stood back up. "Spawn? I'm afraid I don't know anything about a guy named-ACK! My neck...you're choking me!" Cletus gasped as the steel grip of the villain's hand grasped him by the throat. "Don't play stupid with me...it makes me very angry. So I'm gonna ask you again; where is Spawn?" the villain demanded. "I seriously don't know what you're talking about! Do I look like I'm that smart to you?" Cletus whimpered. "Well then...perhaps you need a little refreshing of your memory!" the villain growled.

He then punched Cletus in the gut before kneeing him in the crotch, and then slammed his head against the concrete wall. "Ow! That hurt, you maniac...if you're gonna play rough, then you should warn someone ahead of time!" Cletus groaned as he held his bleeding nose. "You want to know what real pain feels like? I'll be more than happy to show you unless you cooperate with me!" the villain snarled as he kicked Cletus in the face and sent him flying against the wall. "Ouch! Ok, ok...I'll tell you. He's over in the southside of town; that's all I know!" Cletus cried as he tried to scoot away.

The villain grabbed Cletus by the scruff of his neck and slammed him against the wall, breaking his nose and bloodying up his face. "That's not good enough! Where is he exactly? I need all the details!" the villain growled. "I already told you! I don't know anything else!" Cletus groaned. "Lying will only make things worse for you, my friend!" the villains sneered as he kicked Cletus in the crotch and then slammed his head against his concrete bed. Cletus was losing a lot of blood, but that didn't stop him from sobbing in agony and pain.

The villain grabbed Cletus up by the neck again and glared into his eyes, while raising up towards a pipe in the ceiling. "Last chance, asshole. Tell me where Spawn is hiding or I'll hang you by your entrails!" the villain threatened as he drew out a deadly looking blade. "Ok, ok, ok! I'll talk; he's hiding out in the old abandoned church in the south town. You can probably get to him before those supers do! That's I all know; I swear it this time!" Cletus cried. "Supers? Who are they?! Give me their names!" the villain demanded. "The only ones who know are Batman, Robin, and Rorschach...they're probably on their way to tell their friends about him now. You might be able to stop them if you reach the highway leading up to Midtown. Let me go and I'll take you there!" Cletus whined.

The villain tightened his grip before pinning Cletus to the wall. "Thanks...but I don't need your help; not anymore. Think of this as an early execution; at least it's better than the electric chair!" the villain sneered as he stabbed the blade into Cletus Cassidy's skull. Cletus couldn't even scream by the time was stabbed into the wall and was left hanging, blood dripping all the way down to his feet and creating a puddle. The villain looked at Cletus's hanging body with anticipation before he left the scene. He had to stop those supers quickly before he could get to Spawn.

Meanwhile; Batman, Rorschach, and Robin were waiting impatiently they were stuck in traffic at the Empire Plaza Bridge. "Come on; what's the hold up?" Robin groaned. "Looks like there must've been an accident." Batman suggested. "I guess the weather didn't help much, did it?" Rorschach snorted. Apparently, there was an accident in the middle of the bridge. An 18 wheeler truck had a tire blown out and T-boned a couple of cars. To make matters worse, it was close to midnight, raining, and the temperature was dropping by the minute.

Just when Robin was about to get out and walk, he heard a strange noise. "What the hell? What's that noise?" he exclaimed. But just as he looked up, he was horrified to find a rocket speeding towards their direction! "Shit! Get down!" Robin screamed when the rocket hit a nearby car and blew it up to smithereens.

Everyone else started to panic once the smoke started clearing. "Whoa! What the hell was that?" a male civilian cried out as he felt the shockwave. "I have no idea! What the hell is going on down there?" a paramedic demanded. Another rocket flew towards them, blowing up the ambulance filled with the injured passengers from the accident.

Batman's eyes widened as he saw this and turned around. "Oh God...we're in trouble now!" he muttered. Suddenly; the loudest crashing noise was heard as somthing...or someone landed feet first on a bus and started pouring out gunfire in all directions. The people screamed as they were blown away by the heavy automatic gunfire. Even the police scattered around the area had no time to react as they were blasted left and right, with their heads and chests shredded wide open with the automatic gunfire.

Batman knew they were toast unless he got them out of here. "All right, hold on! This could get a little rough!" Batman cried as he fired up his boosters. The Batmobile took off with a loud thunderous roar, knocking away several smaller cars and made civilians scatter away faster. "Get out of the way! Move!" Rorschach shouted as he shooed away some stragglers. The gunfire was now focused on the Batmobile, peppering against the armored vehicle. "Bruce, do something...we're gonna get turned into swiss cheese!" Robin insisted. "Hold on; we're almost there!" Batman said.

The villain bounded his way up the bridge beam and took aim with a rocket launcher. "You're not going to make your heroic getaway this time, assholes. Not now...not ever!" the villain whispered before he fired a rocket. The rocket whooshed over towards the end of the bridge and destroyed the exit, causing it to cave in and blocked the way with a huge pile of debris. The Batmobile screeched to a halt just in time before their exit was blocked. "Damn! A dead end; now what do we do?" Rorschach grumbled. "We better call the others and let them know we'll be a few minutes late." Batman said as he grabbed a phone.

Suddenly, gunfire hit the Batmobile and glass was cracked up, startling the supers. "So much for that bulletproof glass, huh?" Robin said sarcastically. The villain had leapt towards the direction of the Batmobile and opened fire with an M60 machinegun. "If you have any bright ideas, now would be the time!" Rorschach cried over the noise of screaming bullets. Batman scowled before he pressed a red button in the center of his navigation system. It was a good thing too, because the villain had fired four rockets towards them.

An enormous explosion took place, created a mini mushroom cloud of fire and smoke. The villain chuckled in evil triumph before he marched away, but he was unaware that Batman had used a seat injector to send him and the other two supers flying sky high before they were blown to smithereens. "Well...that was a pretty good idea!" Robin said as he floated gently down on a parachute. "Whoever attacked us is gone by now. Do you think it could've been Spawn?" Rorschach said as he landed back down on the ground. "I don't know...but I have a feeling that whoever attacked us won't be too happy the next time he sees us." Batman replied as he looked at all the carnage. "Great...now we're really gonna be late!" Robin mumbled as he brushed dust off of himself.

Meanwhile; two small time thugs arrived at a seedy club downtown called the _Zion_. "Hey! What is this place? I've never seen this place before." the first thug wondered. "It's a secret hideout for supers; the cops haven't been able to find it, and I seriously doubt they ever will. It's also the only place to get some real entertainment." the other thug replied. As they began to make their way towards the secret entrance, they were unaware of a very menacing pair of eyes watching their every move.

They approached a large steel door and knocked on it, before a small opening revealed a pair of yellow eyes. "Password? What's the password?" a deep, throaty voice growled. "Every Villain is Lemons; EVIL!" the first thug replied. "Yeah, I thought that was you. But who's that guy? The one with the big dopey grin on his face?" the voice demanded. "Just let us in; we're already late enough as it is!" the thug snapped. "All right...come on in!" the deep voice said before the door finally opened.

***Motorhead: Ace of Spades plays!***

As the door opened, the voice came from none other than the Killer Croc. He led the thugs inside before closing the door shut and locking it tight. The two thugs made their way through a dance floor, which was crowded with partying people of all sorts of seedy types. Pimps, prostitutes, druggies, psychos, and escaped convicts as far as the eye could see. "Sweet! Now this is a hideout; it would only be better if it had-" the second thug began.

Suddenly, Harley Quinn approached them with a tray full of fancy looking drinks. "Hi, fellas. You're just in time; Mr. J's serving drinks and snacks!" Harley announced. "YES! I'm definitely happy now!" the second thug cried happily as he grabbed the tray and gulped down the martinis. "Hey! Who's the new guy?" Harley exclaimed. "Eh, we gotta have some kind of recruits. I think he'll be all right!" the first thug shrugged.

10 minutes later, the Joker arrived with some other super villains. "Well, it was a long night...but it was totally worth it. Please; make yourselves comfortable ladies and germs...because I have quite a speech prepared for this special occassion." Joker announced as he sat down on a cozy chair in front of a TV. "Oh, wonderful...another one of Joker's speeches! Just what we needed!" Two-Face grumbled. As he sat down on a couch, a woman cloaked in green sat down next to him. "Hey, Harvey. Long time no see...did you miss me?" she purred.

Two-Face looked like he wanted to rip her heart out with his bare hands. "Poison Ivy! Get away from me; I'm not in the mood for your little games!" Two-Face growled. "What's the matter? You're still not upset over that little incident at that diner, are you?" Ivy teased. "You know...half of me wants to rip your heart out." Two-Face snarled. "Oh? And what about the other half?" Ivy pressed. "The other half wants me to run your face over with a bulldozer again and again and again!" Two-Face cried angrily. "Huh! Well I never..." Ivy scoffed.

Just then, another notorious villain approached them. "Do you mind if I sit with you? I'm growing weary of listening to the Joker's same jokes over and over again." Mr. Freeze said as he pointed upstairs. "Jeez...was this even such a good idea to begin with?" Two-Face muttered in disbelief. "Actually, this wasn't the Joker's idea." Mr. Freeze said as he seated himself. "What? Well if it isn't his idea...then who-" Two-Face began.

***Song ends!***

Suddenly, the music silenced as the Joker entered the room. "All right; party is over. It is time to get down to business! Everyone who is not a super, leave at once. Those who are supers, follow me upstairs." Joker announced. In what seemed like an instant, all the others left while the super villains made their way up the stairs. "Ok, now this should be interesting!" Two-Face muttered. "What's he got planned this time?" Ivy asked. "I believe he has plans to unite us against a common foe." Mr. Freeze suggested.

Soon enough; the Joker led the villains in a huge office that had an enormous table. Every villain sat down in a chair while Magneto was at the head of the table. Among all the villains present were the Joker himself, the Penguin, Mr. Freeze, Cat Woman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Two-Face, and Lex Luthor. "So...this is it? This is all who are left? What of the other supers who were once our greatest allies?" Two-Face demanded.

The Penguin stood up to speak, his face heavy with sadness. "I'm afraid the others have either chose to live normal lives...or are dead. I hear that Edward Nygma has announced that he has decided to dedicate his life to running his own company. Among many others, I do not know of their whereabouts." the Penguin began gravely. "Well, then. Anyone else with more uplifting news?" the Joker snapped.

Lex Luthor stood up to speak. "Many of the once greatest villains are no longer existant, according to this abomination these political puppets call a set of laws and regulations. These laws have jepordized my corporation and my alliances with many other well known supers. I am sad to say that even Superman had no choice but to accept the choice of either living as a super or a prisoner. He has chosen neither, and is an exile. Where he is now, I cannot say. But I am aware of the others and their fate." Lex Luthor began.

While Lex Luthor explained about what happened to other notorious super villains and super heroes, Joker yawned out of pure boredom. "Big deal...it's not like this affected Batman or anything. I mean, if it did...then I'd have a problem, because only I'm allowed to be his tormentor!" Joker muttered. "Even Batman has been forced to resign as Gotham's sole protector. Now that this new police force is under the control of-" Lex Luthor continued. "WHAT?! No more Batman? Ok, this is the final straw! Who is responsible for this? Who?!" Joker demanded as he bolted from his seat.

Everyone stared at him before Lex Luthor finished. "If anyone is to blame for this madness, you can thank none other than Michael Hartman. The mastermind behind these anti-super laws; I was there when he signed it!" Lex Luthor said as he pressed a button and put on a newsreel showing Hartman on the screen. This brought absolute outrage to the Joker; his one true friend had betrayed him by doing the unthinkable, and that was killing the Batman. "Oh, now you've done it Mikey! You think you can cross me? Nobody takes the Batman away from me; because only I'm allowed to off the Batman!" Joker shouted.

The Penguin stood up to speak his mind. "It is not just Batman, you fool. This man is after all supers; those who weren't lucky were killed off in some of the most horrific ways you can imagine. I truly wish I hadn't seen the result of the Scarecrow at his own house-" Penguin shuddered before sitting down in silence. "We have all lost someone to this murderer; and I speak for everyone when I say this. It is time we make a stand and put this miserable miscreant in his place. If he thinks he can scare us by these cold tactics, then I'd be more than happy to show him just how cold and heartless I can be. I say, we make Hartman suffer for his crimes against us!" Mr. Freeze announced.

Meanwhile; Killer Croc was reading a magazine by the door, when he heard a loud knocking. "Huh? Oh, jeez...I thought I told those losers to beat it." he muttered as he got off a couch and approached the door. He slid open the tiny window and tried to warn the person off. "Hey, buster. Beat it before I-" he began.

Suddenly, a huge explosion shattered the door into shrapnel and sent Killer Croc flying away into the dance floor. "Ow! What gives, you moron? You could've killed me!" Killer Croc snapped. The intruder grabbed Killer Croc by the throat before slamming him against the wall, forcing him into another room and knocking him out cold. Heavy footsteps lumbered up the stairs, while many guarding henchmen and thugs began swarming around to see what was going on. "What the hell is going on? Did you guys hear that?!" a thug exclaimed. "Hey, who goes there?" another cried as he pointed a Beretta pistol at the incoming intruder.

Like a flash of lightning, many thugs were instantly killed by heavy machinegun fire. However, one extremely lucky survivor managed to get a good look at the killer before he reached for his radio to warn the others. "Oh, shit! I gotta warn the others!" he gasped with sharp pain. Back upstairs, the villains continued to argue over who would kill Hartman until Mr. Freeze shut them all up. "ENOUGH! Quit bickering like little children for God's sake; we have a serious problem on our hands. We have to act now before Hartman destroys us all!" he shouted.

Suddenly, a radio started making static noise. "I got it, I got it!" Harley said as she grabbed a walkie-talkie. "Hello? What? I'm sorry, I can't hear you. What was that?" Harley asked. "Bosses...you gotta get outta there...there's a monster coming your way; he's killed off all the other guys...uhh...I'm the only one left; oh, God...I think he shot me...uhh-" the thug's voice said before the radio died. "Harley, who was that on the other end of the radio?" Joker asked. "I don't know; some guy saying we should leave because somebody's coming, I guess." Harley shrugged. "Wait, what? This is serious! Who could be coming this way?!" Cat Woman cried.

Suddenly, the large locked doors of the office were blown away with another massive explosion. The force of the explosion was so powerful, it actually knocked several of the supers off their chairs and flying back into the floor or slamming against the wall. As the dust settled, a huge figure slowly walked into the room. "(Cough, cough!) Something tells me you're not the pizza man, are you?" Harley coughed. "Ooh...was it something I said?" Joker said with a dizzy expression.

The intruder literally walked over them, stepping on them with a forceful impact that made both the Joker and Harley cry out in pain as they felt bones being broken. "Ouch! Watch where you're stepping, you big galoot! Who do you think you are?!" Harley screamed through pain. The killer ignored them, and instead focused on aiming a grenade launcher and an M60 machinegun at Mr. Freeze. "Who do you think you are? You dare to threaten me with you pathetic little toys?! Do you know who I am?" Mr. Freeze demanded furiously.

The dust finally cleared up; revealing the intruder and murderer of several innocents. He was not your average ordinary super villain; he was far from it, really. He was in fact a Hellspawn, but was a very unique and menacing type. His entire body seemed to be armored up in black brimestone and steel, along with some decorated skulls and spikes on his shoulders, waist, and knees. His head was a skull, but its eyes were piercing blood red with pure evil and hatred. This Hellspawn was unlike any other, and he had many good reasons to be feared.

The Hellspawn glared up at Mr. Freeze, not moving an inch or even lowering his weapons. "I do know who you are, and I think you can safely assume why I'm here. Hartman sends his regards and hopes that you reunite with your wife..in the flaming bowels of Hell!" the Hellspawn growled in a low demonic tone. "How dare you!" Mr. Freeze cried as he began surging with icy rage.

He fired a bolt of icy energy at the Hellspawn with his Ice Ray, but to his shock and dismay it did no damage to him. "Not even a tickle; but don't worry, you shouldn't feel too much from this!" the Hellspawn sneered as he opened fire with his massive assault weapons. Mr. Freeze grunted and cried out as he was barraged by bullets and explosives, but it wasn't enough to hurt him. "Hmph! Pathetic...you Homo Sapiens and your guns never cease to bore me." Mr. Freeze scoffed. The Hellspawn merely scoffed back before he lunged forward and stabbed a strange blade into Mr. Freeze's neck.

Mr. Freeze cried out in agony as he felt all his power draining from him, and the other supers were shocked to see a powerful super forced down onto his knees as he started crying out in pain. "What have you done? What's happening to me?!" Mr. Freeze cried out inbetween winces of pain. "Necroplasm can do some weird shit to a man, but it's truly devestating as to what it's capable of doing to a mutant or in your case, a super. You won't die immediately...you'll die slowly and painfully, just like the rest of the others." the Hellspawn said with evil laughter.

Mr. Freeze gasped as he finally tore out the blade from his neck; it looked like a tiny dagger, but it seemed to be coated in an eerie green substance. Mr. Freeze gasped and coughed violently before he fell limp on his back; his entire body was shutting down slowly, one organ at a time. The Hellspawn snickered in evil delight as he started marching around the room and executing the other supers.

The Hellspawn stomped his foot onto the the Penguin's chest, aiming the machinegun at his head. "You...you were friends with Nygma, weren't you? Don't worry; you'll be reunited with him soon enough. But before I kill you, you should know that I'm the one who killed the Scarecrow. Why, you ask? It's simple: I'm the ultimate face of fear in these parts now, so let those words and my bullets get that through your thick skull as a friendly little reminder." the Hellspawn sneered before he blasted the Penguin's head into hamburger meat.

Harley Quinn cried in fear as she covered her ears, but it didn't do much to help as this evil Hellspawn began murdering the other supers. It was too horrific and gruesome to describe in mere words, but this Hellspawn's executions on these poor defenseless supers scarred the lucky survivors for life. Finally, the Hellspawn grew bored of killing off these supers and started to walk proudly away. But in a last effort to fight back, Cat Woman snagged her whip at the Hellspawn to try and drag him back.

The Hellspawn turned around and grabbed onto the whip before he yanked Cat Woman forward and kicked her away into the wall, causing her to crash down into the streets below with an explosive force. "Please just stop! Why are you doing this? Who are you!?" Harley sobbed. The Hellspawn approached her and grabbed her up by the neck, glaring into her eyes. "My name is Shelby Diamondback Darrel...but you can call me Skulker. And while we're at it, I have a little message I want you to give a certain someone." the Hellspawn growled as he squeezed her neck.

He brought Harley's face close to his, and poor Harley nearly puked from his putrid breath that ranked of death and fiery brimestone. "Tell Raizo that I'm back in town, and I have a score to settle with him. Tell him...that I'm ready to finish him off for good, and that he better be ready to fight. And if he tries to run away or hide, I'll just keep looking for him even if I have to burn this fucking city to the ground and search every crack, corner, and pile of ash dusted corpse. Tell him that for me, ok?" the Hellspawn growled as he squeezed her neck. "Ok...please let me go!" Harley whimpered.

The Hellspawn nodded his head slowly before he dropped Harley to the ground, and he walked away from the ruined office before making his way out of the building and into the streets. There was a new villain in town, and he had promised to make sure his sworn enemy would have hell to pay. Anyone else who got in Skulker's way would only be fair game. It was just like Vietnam all over again...only this time, Skulker didn't have to worry about anyone stopping him. He was going to enjoy this and make it last for as long as he could before he finally ended it; he deserved it after literally going through Hell for the past 20 years!


	10. Getting to Know Each Other!

**Chapter 10: Getting to Know Each Other!**

* * *

The night was dark, cold, and dreary outside. But inside of the church where Spawn and Reika were, things were surprisingly calm and warm. Spawn and Reika sat in the center of the church, where a small fire had been made out of a pile of paper and wood. At first, Spawn and Reika just sat there in awkward silence. Even though they learned of each other's names earlier, Spawn and Reika couldn't help but feel suspicious of the other's true motives and intentions.

But as they sat there by the fire, Reika couldn't help but stare at Spawn. She didn't think that he was just some monster anymore, especially since he used his powers to heal her wounds. But even still, there just seemed to be something so dark and sinister about him. Reika couldn't tell what it was about Spawn that freaked her out; it must've been those eyes. Those bright, fierce, and intimidating Necroplasm filled eyes. Even his very essense and presense seemed to reek of something of pure menace and something threatening.

On the otherhand, Spawn himself couldn't help but feel attracted to Reika. It wasn't neccesarily because she was an attractive woman, although that was partially the reason why Spawn felt strangely comfortable around her. There seemed to be something else about her that Spawn felt so connected to, but he didn't know how to explain how he felt about it or why he felt it. But for whatever reason, he also felt that there was something else about this woman. Something dark and secretive, like him.

Finally; they both began to speak their minds. "Raizo?" Reika asked softly. "Yes? What is it?" Spawn asked patiently. "I was wondering...do you miss it; your old life?" Reika wondered. Spawn fell quite silent for some time, causing Reika to get upset if she thought he insulted him. But Spawn did give her an answer, though it wasn't the one she was expecting. "I don't know. I can't remember anything about my past!" Spawn lied.

Reika could see that Spawn hesitated with his answer, but she wanted to dig a little deeper. "Raizo...it's ok; you don't need to hide anything from me. I want to know more about you...please talk to me. I promise that I'll understand!" Reika began. Spawn just sighed and shook his head as he remained silent; he clearly didn't want to talk about this. Sensing Spawn's distraught and frustration, Reika sighed as she decided to go first.

She took a deep breath before she started to share her life story. "When I was about 15 years old, we moved away from the States to Japan because of my father's work. My mother had died when I was very young, and my father wasn't too fond of me. He was very strict and stern, and didn't allow me to have much freedom. Going to school wasn't any easier for me, either. Nobody wanted to hang out with the outsider or the foreign exchange student." Reika began.

Reika's tone began to quaver a little as she began digging deeper into her dark past. "But when I did find somebody I could relate to, she betrayed me. It started off as a simple little magic club, but she wanted to go even further...into things that I should've known not to get involved with. But like a fool, I joined in anyway. Well...things just got from bad to worse until finally it literally went to hell late one night." Reika said trying to fight back the tears.

Spawn looked at her intently with curiosity, when suddenly Reika began to cry. "They attempted to use me as a live sacrifice, so they could summon an evil spirit from this book called the Bible Black. But something went wrong, and everyone died...except for me and my betrayer. In rage, I killed her. But when the spirit found me and saw how desperate I was to stay alive...I surrendered myself to him. And I became this...this horrid, ugly witch!" Reika sobbed.

She hung her head down low and wept bitterly, while the tragic and upsetting images of her evil actions flashed back into her mind. "I was a wreck, Raizo. I did terrible things that I now regret; including putting innocent children in harm's way. I wish that I had never joined that stupid club! I wish I could've just listened to my father! Why didn't I just behave myself and be the daughter my father wanted me to be?!" Reika sobbed miserably.

Spawn stood up, startling Reika from his sudden movement. But what Spawn said next forever changed her outlook on him as a person. "I've made my own fair share of regretted decisions, Reika. I was a Black Ops agent; a mercenary if you will. I was raised to kill and destroy for a living, forced to show no mercy or compassion towards anyone. I was a murderer for hire, and what's worse...is that I enjoyed it. But the worst things happened over in Vietnam, back when America started losing the war. 1968 I believe was the year...we were sent over to assassinate a Russian general, as well as to destroy every village, town, and every fucking living thing in sight in Viet Cong territory. I remember it all as if it were just yesterday!" Spawn said grimly.

Reika gasped as he looked at how sad and forlorn Spawn was when he said those things; whatever he went through must have left a huge impact on him. "What happened?" Reika wondered. "There was another man in my team; almost like me, except that he didn't care about taking away lives. Shelby Diamondback Darrel; he was a murderous thug to begin with, but giving him guns in a place where the rules didn't apply was the least smartest thing to do. I'll never forget all the horrible things he's done, and how I could just stand back and watch him please himself to murdering and raping innocent people. But that was only the beginning!" Spawn continued.

Reika was appalled by the graphic descriptions Spawn gave on what evil things that he, Darrel, and his entire team did while on their campaign in Vietnam. As Spawn kept going on and on about what he did, Reika began to fear him even more...but that soon changed when Spawn began to tell her his heart started to change during the most intense and violent events in Vietnam. "When they really started losing...when we lost more people than we could count...when Darrel started to piss everyone off...I just didn't care anymore. I didn't care about serving my country as a thug or an assassin; all I wanted was to go home. But I never even got that chance...because he had to take that chance away from me!" Spawn growled as he clenched his fists.

Reika saw that Spawn was getting very upset, and decided that perhaps they shared enough stories for one night. "It's ok, Raizo. You don't need to tell me anything more; I've heard enough." Reika said calmly. Suddenly, Spawn grew angry and lashed out. Reika cried out in shock as she barely missed Spawn's punch, which smashed a huge hole in the wall. "Raizo! What is wrong with you?!" Reika exclaimed. "I never should've left the States! I never should've accepted the draft; I could've gone into hiding and lived my life out in peace, but like a fool I joined anyway!" Spawn shouted.

Reika suddenly realized that Spawn couldn't control himself, and the horrific nightmares he endured started to haunt him. "I knew I should've killed that bastard the first chance I got, but I let him go. And look at what he did to me...look at what he did to me! I can't even feel anything; all I feel is pain and suffering, and yet I can't even fucking die!" Spawn raged as he took a sharp shard of glass and slashed himself in the chest.

Necroplasm spilled out messily, barley missing Reika. To her horror, Spawn went into a frenzy and tried slashing himself to death...but it failed and he continued to get angry. "Why did he do this to me? Why did he do it?! WHY?!" Spawn wailed as he got to his knees and clenched his fists. He began crying, much to Reika's surprise, before he threw out his arms and screamed in furious anger and agony. "GOD DAMN YOU, DARREL! WHY DID YOU KILL ME?! WHY DID YOU BETRAY YOUR OWN COUNTRYMEN? WHY?!" Spawn screamed.

Reika finally stepped up and tried to comfort him, which ordinarily would've been a huge mistake. "Raizo...please don't blame yourself for what happened. It's ok; I'm here for you. I promise you I won't ever hurt you. I promise!" Reika whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. Spawn looked up with despair in his eyes before Reika hugged him; Spawn felt very weird inside and wondered if this was even appropriate to do, but in the end he didn't care. He suddenly felt comfortable and safe around this woman, especially after she listened to everything he had said and done.

Spawn and Reika fell silent again as they held each other, staring into each other's eyes. But before anything else could be said or done, an evil voice snickered and laughed from the shadows. "Aww...how cute; the little Hellspawn's got himself a girlfriend! It's so disgustingly cute, I could kick puppies and eat people!" the voice cackled. Spawn growled with furious anger as he bolted away from Reika's grip. "You! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Spawn growled.

Frenzy stepped out from the shadows, smiling evilly. "I'm sorry to interrupt your Hallmark Moment, but I got some news that you may want to hear. Wanna know what it is?" Frenzy sneered. Spawn glared at him, but Frenzy didn't seem fazed at all. "No? Ok...here it is; an old friend is back in town with some unfinished business. I'm sure you remember him; you had such fun times together back in Vietnam, remember? Remember all those wonderful little games you used to play with the innocent villagers? Remember the beautiful scenery of death, carnage, destruction, and mayhem? Weren't those the days?" Frenzy said with pure malice and evil delight.

Spawn turned his back on, but was still fuming with anger. "What the hell do you want from me this time?" Spawn demanded. Frenzy burst into laughter as he shook his head. "You know what? I really do like it when you get right to the point, I really do. But it's not necessarily what the hell I want, and it's not even what hell wants with you...it's what Darrel wants with you!" Frenzy said.

Spawn's eyes widened as he heard that name. "What did you just say?" Spawn asked. "You do know the one who betrayed you and handed you over to the Russians, don't you? Or did you make yourself forget? How about a friendly little reminder to boost your memory?" Frenzy said with an evil smile. But before he could say another word, Reika stepped in and pushed Frenzy away from Spawn. "Leave him alone, you filthy swine! Can't you see he's already in enough suffering? Just go away!" Reika cried angrily. "Sorry, lady...but the boys need to have a private conversation! Go play with your dolls or something, why don't you?" Frenzy snapped.

Spawn finally reacted by grabbing Frenzy by the neck and pinning him against a pillar. "What the hell does Darrel want from me? Answer me; I know you know something!" Spawn growled. "Once again...I have to admire the fact you get right down to business. Ok, here it is. Darrel...oh, I'm sorry; Skulker, says, and I quote "_Tell Raizo that I'm back in town, and I have a score to settle with him. Tell him...that I'm ready to finish him off for good, and that he better be ready to fight. And if he tries to run away or hide, I'll just keep looking for him even if I have to burn this fucking city to the ground and search every crack, corner, and pile of ash dusted corpse."_ I don't know about you, but that sounds like a fun playdate!" Frenzy said.

Spawn growled with anger before he finally let Frenzy go and took off into the shadows. "Raizo, wait! Don't go; come back!" Reika cried. "It's too late, doll face! He's gotta take care of some business, and while we're at it...let's have our own little talk, shall we? Let's start by WHY THE FLYING FUCK DIDN'T YOU CONVINCE HIM TO JOIN OUR SIDE?! OR BETTER YET, WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THIS GOODY-GOODY HEARTFELT CRAP?!" Frenzy screamed. Reika glared at him before she spoke. "I don't care anymore, you sack of shit! I would rather die than work as your little bitch; you can tell Malebolgia to fuck off and that I want nothing to do with you or your kind anymore! I'm done with this shit!" Reika snarled.

Frenzy just laughed at her. "Oh really? Well, in that case...maybe Spawnie boy won't mind if I share some of your other dirty little secrets, now won't you?" Frenzy sneered. Reika's face showed shock, but she tried to fight back with a valid excuse. "I already told him the truth!" Reika lied. "Did you now? Did you tell him all those fun little games you played with those kiddies? Did you tell him your...secret? Hmm? Does he know that you have the best of both worlds? Do you think he'll respect you if he finds out that you're a...a, uh...how do I put it? Oh, yeah...a hermaphrodite?!" Frenzy snapped.

Reika couldn't hide the fear on her face; that was the last thing she wanted Spawn to find out. "I didn't think so, lady-boy. And I think you and I both know how he'd feel if he knew about your sex life with all those people; mostly not even old enough to be featured in a fucking porno movie. High school kids are still considered minorities you know!" Frenzy sneered. Reika growled with fury as she grabbed him by the neck and held him against the wall. "You even think about trying to tell him a fucking word...and I'll rip your heart out with my bare hands!" she threatened. "Ooh, you're cute when you're angry...you ever get a boner when you're pissed off?" Frenzy perversely snickered.

With a scream of rage, Reika used her dark magic to blast Frenzy out of the church. "You can run, but you can't hide forever lady-boy!" Frenzy cackled as he was blasted off into the night sky. "No! He must never find out about this; I'll never forgive myself if he finds out about my curse. But how long can I hide this from him? Should I tell him and risk him getting angry at me? I...I really-" Reika said out loud. "You love him, don't you?" an old man's voice said suddenly.

Reika gasped as she turned around to see Cogliostro facing him. "Who the hell are you? What do you want from me?!" Reika demanded. "Answer the question, witch! Do you love him? Because if you do, you're only endangering yourself. Hellspawns cannot love; all they are capable of is destroying everything they touch!" Cogliostro scolded. "What? No; you're wrong! Raizo is different...I can see the good in him. Maybe I can help him!" Reika said. "That boy is beyond help; you would be wise to just leave him alone and go on with your life while you still have the chance." Cogliostro said gravely.

Reika shook her head before she walked past him. "No! I made a promise to myself that I was not going to fall back into the path of darkness, and I intend to keep it. If anything, staying with Raizo is the only way to finding my peace." Reika said. "Only God can forgive you of your sins and redeem you; that monster will destroy you if you tell him every evil thing you've done!" Cogliostro said grimly. "Fuck you! You're a hypocrite, and you know nothing of good or evil. Just leave me alone!" Reika shouted. "Oh...but you already are alone, my dear. As long as you still live...you'll always be alone. You'd be better off alone than having the Hellspawn find out about what you really are!" Cogliostro sneered. Reika slapped the old man in his face before she took off into the streets, crying her eyes out. As she left, she began to wonder if what Cogliostro was saying was true.

Meanwhile; things were quiet and smooth for a group of mutants over at the west side of Empire Plaza. However; the quiet was going to change into ugly, loud violence. It all started when the X-Men mutants Gambit, Marrow, Mystique, and Rogue were having a peaceful dinner at Mario's Pizza Parlor, when they heard loud and heavy machinegun fire. They panicked and ducked for cover, but were surprised to hear it was coming from another part of town. "My God! What's going on?" Rogue exclaimed. "It sounds like a freaking war zone!" Gambit pointed out. "Come on; let's go check it out!" Mystique cried. Soon they took off to go find out what was happening; though they were unaware that Spawn was not too far behind. He too could sense danger, and he was going to have to make sure that his friends were safe before he nailed the dirtbag responsible for the disturbance.

They finally arrived at the scene of the crime, and were horrified at what they saw. There a Hellspawn blasting the living hell out of everything with powerful machineguns and grenade launchers...as well as innocent people who were unlucky enough to get caught in the fray. This Hellspawn was very muscular, wore black leather and black armor all around his body, had skulls adorned on his armor, and a skull for a head and blood red eyes. It was Skulker! "Now that's more like it! Now that I've gotten everyone's attention, allow me to introduce myself properly! The name's Skulker...and I'm the new king of the streets, now!" the villain snorted as he finally emptied his clips. The X-Men mutants were very shocked to see this, but none were quite as shocked as Spawn.

Spawn saw all this happening from a distance, and was even more shocked that he actually recognized who this monster really was; it was Darrel in the reincarnation of a Hellspawn! "_No! It can't be...Darrel?!_" Spawn thought. Back in the alley below, Skulker stomped towards a rich looking old man and kicked him against the wall before reloading his machinegun. "Got anything you'd like to say to me, old man?" Skulker sneered as he aimed the gun at his forehead. "I'm sorry! I meant no disrespect, I swear! Please; take whatever you want, but just don't kill me!" the old man cried. "You have no right to choose whether you want to be dead or alive, asshole!" Skulker snarled before he rammed the barrel into his mouth and blasted him to pieces with his machinegun.

People screamed as they covered their eyes and ears from the evil sight, but Spawn glared furiously at Skulker from the shadows of a rooftop. "You haven't changed a fucking bit, have you Darrel? I'll show you the true power of a Hellspawn!" Spawn growled. Spawn wasn't the only one who was angry at Skulker; the X-Men were angry enough, but Rogue looked like she was about to burst a blood vessel. "Ok, whatever you do...don't get involved with him. Let's call the police and then get out of here!" Marrow whispered.

Rogue ignored her and began approaching him, much to the dismay of the others. "Rogue, no!" Mystique cried. "HEY, ASSHOLE! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" Rogue screamed as she kicked him away from a terrified family. Skulker growled furiously as he jumped back up and began blasting his machinegun in all directions. "You wanna be a hero?! Come on out and fight me then, you coward!" Skulker shouted. "You're one to talk, skinhead!" Rogue cried out fiercely as she jumped out from behind a dumpster and attempted to punch him. Skulker merely deflected her punches before twisting her arms and kicked her into the wall, making Rogue cry out in pain.

Skulker laughed at her pain, until he felt a sharp pain in his back. "Get away from her, you son of a bitch!" Marrow cried as she held deadly bone knives in each hand. "What is this? Did the circus come to town? Get out of here and quit wasting my time!" Skulker snapped as he aimed his machinegun at her. But before he could even pull the trigger, Gambit knocked the gun out of his hand with a thrown card and kicked him in the face, sending him flying into a dumpster.

Gambit then approached Rogue, helping her up to her feet. "You ok?" he asked. "I'm fine...thanks; he sure packs a punch, though." Rogue winced. "Packs a punch? Bitch, I pack more than a fucking punch...I bring in the newest level of pain and suffering!" Skulker snarled as he busted out of the dumpster. He threw a barrage of grenades at the mutants, but they all dodged the explosions before they stood together to fight against Skulker. "Who do you think you are? Who the hell are you?!" Marrow demanded.

Skulker replied by whipping out a grenade launcher and shot 6 grenades into the air. Mystique was able to jump into the air and kick one of the grenades back, causing the impact of another grenade to detonate and create a massive explosion that shook Skulker off balance. "You'll have to do better than that!" Mystique taunted. "Oh, I plan to!" Skulker sneered as he kicked Mystique in the leg and made her fall to her back. Getting back up, Skulker grabbed her by the leg and slammed her against the wall before throwing her up into the air.

Not even finished, Skulker leapt up towards Mystique with a pair of Butterfly Knives and slashed wildly at her before punching her back into the ground. "Pathetic child's play; I thought I was battling mutants, not sexually frustrated costumed freaks!" Skulker sneered as he landed back on his feet. "Shut up, you motor mouthed son of a bitch!" Marrow shrieked as she dashed towards him and wildly slashed at him. Skulker appeared to be bored as he blocked her attacks and then grabbed her by the neck. "You piss me off with your very presence!" he snarled before stabbing her in the gut with a machete and kicked her away.

Gambit grew furious as he saw his best friend in pain, and cried out fiercely as he rushed towards to attack. But no matter how hard he tried to fight back with his bo-staff, Skulker just blocked his attacks before violently counter attacking with a savage punch or kick. "You're boring me, asshole. Do something already!" Skulker taunted as he kicked Gambit in the face. Gambit cried out as blood spewed out from his mouth, but Skulker was not done yet. He delivered brutal punches and kicks on Gambit for what seemed like 2 whole minutes before he finally grabbed his machinegun. "Say goodnight to the badguy, asshole!" Skulker sneered.

Rogue stopped him by grabbing his arm and throwing him into a pile of boxes. Not even finished, she punched him repeatedly as hard as she could. Skulker growled with anger as he kicked her away into a steel pipe, breaking it from her impact. Skulker decided now was the time to get dirty and rough, for he was sick and tired of these pesky mutants. "I'm growing tired of this; let's just finish this so we can all go home...mainly you going home in a fucking closed casket!" Skulker growled as he kicked Rogue in the stomach.

The force of his kick was so powerful, it sent Rogue flying into a small store and scared away some civilians. "Rogue, no!" Mystique cried. Skulker grabbed her by the arm and slammed her over into a fruit stand, making a total mess as Mystique landed on her arm and screamed as her bones were broken. "Oww! You son of a bitch; you broke my arm!" Mystique cried in pain. "I'm sorry...allow me to fix that by breaking your spine!" Skulker snorted as he stomped his foot into her spine.

Mystique howled in agony as her spine was shattered, further enraging Marrow and Gambit. "That's it! I've had enough of this shit; you're gonna pay for this, you bonehead. Gambit; let's show this asshole we mean business!" Marrow cried. Gambit nodded his head before he made his move. He stepped back before he threw a huge swarm of exploding cards at Skulker. At the same time, Marrow shot huge tentacle-like bones out of her back and shoved Skulker with a forceful impact.

The combined forces of these attacks were devestating...but to Gambit and Marrow's shock and terror, Skulker didn't even suffer even a scratch from the combined attack. "That was pathetic; even your combined forces are not enough to stop me. Let me show you real power and real pain!" Skulker snarled. With lightning fast speed, Skulker darted towards Gambit and Marrow before delivering brutal punches. Each punch grew twice as powerful and painful as the last, and each impact broke about 20 different bones in the poor mutants' bodies.

But being the evil Hellspawn he was, Skulker decided to add on extra damage. He drew out a deadly looking knife that had been poisoned with Necroplasm, and he stabbed it into Marrow's chest just barely missing her heart. Marrow screamed in agony before Skulker tore out the knife and slashed at one of her arms, actually severing it off from her body. "AAAUUUGGHHH! My arm; you cut off my arm!" Marrow screamed. "Your screams and feeble suffering are not enough, bitch! Maybe I'm being too merciful...well I can certainly fix that!" Skulker snarled.

Skulker kicked Marrow away into the streets, sending her crashing into a car. "No! Marrow, no! You heartless son of a-" Gambit began. Skulker shut him up by taking the same poisoned knife and plunged it deep into his neck, spilling blood everywhere. "Oh my God! NO! That asshole killed Gambit!" Rogue cried as she finally broke herself free from the ruined shop. But Skulker's fury caused Gambit's death to be even more gruesome and horrific.

With a roar of fury, Skulker shoved Gambit to the ground before he stabbed the poor mutant 57 times in the chest, neck, and face regions. Finally; Skulker stepped away from Gambit's unrecognized and mutilated body before approaching Marrow. He grabbed her by the neck and held the knife above her face, ready for the kill. "You are going to be mincemeat when I'm through with you!" Skulker snarled. "No! Get away from her, you asshole!" Rogue shouted as she charged towards him.

In an instant, Skulker had turned around and slashed Rogue across the face. She screamed in agony as she felt blood gushing everywhere, but as she stumbled back she realized that Skulker had slashed out her left eye. Mystique attempted to step forward to attack, but Skulker threw the knife into her right leg, forcing her to the ground screaming in pain. Skulker finally grabbed Marrow by the neck and threw her into the ground.

As he slowly approached her, he grabbed his machinegun and grenade launcher to finish this off once and for all. "I will admit...you had quite a lot of fight in you. It's just such a crying shame that it was all for nothing! I'll be waiting for you in Hell, bitch!" Skulker snarled as he aimed his guns at Marrow. Marrow began crying as she readied herself to die, when suddenly Spawn called him out. "You know something? I've had just about enough of your mouth! Let her go and I'll give you a fight, Darrel!" Spawn seethed slowly.

Skulker turned around with a glare on his face as he glanced around in the shadows. "Who said that? Come on out here and say that to my face!" Skulker demanded. Suddenly, Spawn teleported in front of him and glared him in the eye. "You've just pressed your luck for the last time, asshole! It's time for you step down...or I'll do it for you!" Spawn growled. Skulker glared at him before bursting into laughter again. "Just who or what the fuck are you supposed to be? Nice mask; though I have to admit that cape looks a little much even for you!" Skulker sneered. "Did you even hear what I just said to you? Shut you motor mouth up or I'll do it for you!" Spawn threatened.

Skulker laughed at him rudely in response. "You friends with Batman and Superman or something? I think they're gonna need another warranty on their costumes!" Skulker snickered. Spawn was now getting really pissed off. "Ok, Darrel! I've had enough of your lip! You've got two choices to make. You either drop your weapons and surrender and shut your mouth up...or I'll do it for you!" Spawn warned. "Why don't you spoon feed me while you're at it, fuckface! If you love your little friends so much, why don't you just do something instead of giving me the tough talk!" Skulker snarled before spitting a nasty loogie at his face.

The seriously injured X-men were so surprised that Spawn hadn't lost his cool by now, but they were in for a shocking surprise nonetheless. Spawn growled with fury as he just stood there, seething with rage. "You don't remember me at all, do you? Well I remember you clear as day...Darrel. I kept my promise, and now I intend to keep it. I'll finish off what I should have done a long time ago!" Spawn growled as he wiped the loogie off his face. "Fuck you, asshole! FUCK YOU!" Skulker screamed as he blasted his machinegun and grenade launcher at Spawn. The mutants cried out in horror as Spawn was blasted, and other random bystanders cried out in horror as they took cover and watched. Skulker screamed furiously as he emptied his entire clips at Spawn...but as soon as he was done, he looked even more shocked than he ever remembered feeling in his entire life.

But Skulker's shock turned into pride, and his pride turned to rage. "So it is you! Well, now things have just gotten interesting. Finally...I've waited 20 years for this moment, and now I am going to make you pay. But before I do, I'm going to make you suffer!" Skulker growled as he tossed his weapons aside and stood in an aggressive fighter's stance. Spawn growled as he clenched his fists, which were surging with Necroplasm. "Not if I make you suffer first, you son of a bitch. You want to talk about payback...it's going to be you that pays for everything. I'll start by avenging the deaths of those soldiers you betrayed and killed in cold blood!" Spawn snarled. "Bring it on, then...asshole!" Skulker sneered before he lashed out. Spawn cried out with fury as he charged forwards to attack; this was going to be a battle that would be the stuff of legends in this town!


	11. Spawn vs Skulker, Round 1!

**Chapter 11: Spawn vs. Skulker, Round 1!**

* * *

***Celtic Frost: Inner Sanctum plays!***

Spawn and Skulker fought each other in the dark alleys of Empire Plaza for what seemed like hours, and none could seem to best the other. An injured Rogue, Mystique, and Marrow were able to sneak away safely before watching the battle between the two Hellspawns. "My God...what a frightening monster!" Mystique muttered. "Who, the bonehead? He don't scare me that much." Marrow retorted. "I was actually referring to that newcomer! Just look at him...he's so intense!" Mystique corrected. "But he saved our lives, hon. I think...I hope!" Rogue said nervously.

Spawn growled furiously as he kept throwing many punches at Skulker, but the evil villain just kept hitting back harder and harder everytime. Skulker was beyond pissed off, but so was Spawn. "I knew I should've just killed you the first chance I had, Darrel." Spawn seethed as he punched Skulker in the face. "You can't kill me, Raizo. I've always been a better soldier than you...and I'll always be a better killer than you. You're too fucking softhearted and weak!" Skulker snarled as he grabbed Spawn and slammed him against a wall.

Skulker cried out with fury as he pinned Spawn to the wall and began ruthlessly beating him, but Spawn was able to fight him off before punching Skulker some more. Eventually, Skulker grew tired of punching and resorted to another level of violence...all while taunting Spawn about the past. Spawn shoved him violently against a heap of rubble, but before he could attack him again, Skulker reached in his pocket and drew out a deadly looking blade. He sliced at Spawn's chest, spilling Necroplasm everywhere.

Spawn cried out in pain as he was forced back, confused by his own reaction and feeling of pain. Skulker laughed evilly as he got back up, holding the ugly looking knife in his hand, which was now dripping with poison and Necroplasm. "Does that hurt, Raizo? You ain't the only one who knows about the powers of Necroplasm. Because unlike you, I don't hold myself back...like you did back in Vietnam!" Skulker taunted before throwing the blade at Spawn's face. Spawn screamed in agony as the blade pierced his skull, just barely missing his left eye.

He was able to tear the blade out, but Skulker had tackled him into a building and continued beating the living daylights out of him. Finally, Skulker darted out of the building before he grabbed his grenade launcher and fired several shots. The explosions caused the building to collapse on top of Spawn, crushing him. Skulker panted with exhaustion, but seemed satisfied with himself. "You were always in my way to begin with, fool. Now just stay down there where you belong, while I burn this fucking town to the ground!" Skulker taunted.

Suddenly, Spawn punched his way free of the mile high debris and roared furiously as his eyes flashed with Necroplasmic Rage. Skulker was surprised by this, but soon started to chuckle evilly. "You still are a relentless motherfucker, aren't you? I have to admit...I did like the fact that you had balls back in the day. Maybe I was wrong; maybe you did enjoy yourself back in Nam, didn't you?" Skulker sneered. "I have heard more than enough from your lips, Darrel! You pushed me way too far and now you're going down; hard!" Spawn snarled. "Pushed you too far?! Boy, I barely even started with you. I haven't gone far enough...so let me show you what I can really do." Skulker snapped.

Skulker the whipped out another machinegun before he started blowing everything up in plain sight. The X-men and other bystanders were so lucky to have gotten away to safety, but they were horrified to see what happened next. Skulker stood there panting with fury as he dropped his empty guns. Spawn was nowhere to be seen, much to Skulker's delight. He leaned back against a wall and tried to light up a cigarette, when suddenly Spawn reappeared behind him and tightly wrapped his chains around his body, squeezing the life out of him. "Feel these chains, Darrel? These are nowhere near as painful as the ones you're carrying on your own soul! What's worse, is that I'm free...but you'll never be. As long as you live, you're a slave to your own violent and wicked self! Nobody will want to help you...and everyone will hate you!" Spawn snarled as he began squeezing him even harder.

Skulker wheezed and gagged as he tried to break free, but it was no use. Spawn finally threw him up into the air and made Skulker scream as he slammed back down on his back. As he tried to get back up, Spawn teleported away again. Skulker growled angrily as he jumped back up to his feet. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Skulker screamed. Spawn reappeared behind him and grabbed him with his cape, choking him yet again. Skulker strained and struggled to break free, but the cape held him even tighter to the point it was breaking his bones. Spawn finally let go, but only to grab him by the neck again.

Skulker began wheezing and seething with pain and rage as Spawn held him by the neck, but he clearly wasn't expecting to witness this. Spawn grabbed his hands...and his mask slowly withered away to reveal a zombiefied face! Everyone else gasped in horror as they averted their eyes. "Turn away! Turn away! Don't look!" Mystique cried. "Oh God!" Rogue wept.

For the first time in his life, Skulker felt terror pierce his dark and hardened heart and soul. He had never seen anything so ugly or frightening in his entire life, and Spawn took full advantage of the situation to put him in his rightful place. "Look at me! LOOK AT ME, DARREL!" Spawn roared. Skulker screamed in horror as Spawn made him touch his face, which soon had bugs crawling all over him. "AAAAAUUUUUGGGHHHH! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY!" Skulker screamed in horror. "Not so fun when you're the one afraid and in suffering, is it? Take a good long look, Darrel! Because you're just as bad, if not worse! LOOK!" Spawn shouted as he grabbed his face and surged Necroplasm into his body.

Skulker screamed in howling agony as he felt his entire body being burned by the corrosive substance, but was screaming in horror for a different reason. In his mind, all he could see was the frightened souls of those he tormented and murdered in cold blood. "NOOOOOOO! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!" Skulker screamed. "Feel their wrath and pain, Darrel! FEEL IT! THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER FEEL FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!" Spawn roared as he squeezed his head harder. "MAKE IT STOP! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, JUST MAKE IT STOP!" Skulker screamed as he felt the pain get worse.

***Song ends!***

Spawn finally let go of him and stepped back, watching Skulker moan and groan in pity as he struggled to stand back up. "Are you going to kill me? Because if you're trying to...then just fucking do it, all right?" Skulker seethed. Spawn began laughing evilly. "Oh, no. I've actually changed my mind now. I'm not going to kill you; instead, I'm going to let you live...much longer and more uncomfortably than you want to. But don't you worry about that, my friend. I'll always be watching you. I'll be waiting and watching for your every move. And for the record, don't even try to kill yourself. You're immortal now, and no matter how many times you try...you won't be able to take your own life! Keep that as a reminder to stay awake at night...not that you could ever sleep to begin with!" Spawn sneered.

This brought terror into Skulker's soul not just because he knew this stranger was right, but that he actually finally recognized who Spawn really was. "NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! KILL ME! FUCKING KILL ME! KILL ME NOW; I'M BEGGING YOU! KILL ME NOW!" Skulker shouted at the top of his lungs. "No...you wanted to be so tough and immortal? Well you just got your wish! And remember what I said; I'll _always_ be watching you...so wherever you may go and wherever you may hide, I'll be there to give you the little friendly reminders of the price you must pay for becoming a Hellspawn!" Spawn replied calmly though with an evil laugh.

Skulker fell to his knees and began screaming at the top of his lungs with fear and anger; he was once again defeated and humilated by his nemesis. This was his punishment and he had no choice but to endure it...especially since he didn't want to. "NOOOOOOO! I will not accept this defeat; not again! I'm going to make you pay for this, Raizo. Mark my fucking words, you will pay for this. I won't stop until I kill you, you understand?! I'll end you if it's the last fucking thing I do!" Skulker roared as he punched the ground.

Spawn disappeared into the shadows, and the police finally arrived. "There he is! Take him down!" a police man cried. They swarmed around Skulker and tried to restrain him, but he violently lashed out and killed them all before he fled the scene. Skulker ran for what seemed like several minutes, until he finally stopped to rest in a dark alley. But as he stopped, he had flashbacks of all the times he killed innocent people. But this time, there was something different about their faces. Instead of fear and agony, their faces were now full of anger and hatred.

Voices started to chant in his head, words of anger and malice. It drove Skulker mad, until he finally couldn't take it anymore. With a scream of fury, Skulker punched a hole in a wall and began thrashing about in a violent and wicked tantrum. He caused collateral damage for several minutes before he finally shook his fist in the air, shouting and cursing loudly. "RAIZO! I DON'T CARE WHAT SICK, TWISTED SPELL YOU THROW AT ME! I MEAN IT...I WILL FIND A WAY TO FUCKING DESTROY YOU! I'LL MAKE IT MY LIFELONG GOAL IN LIFE, YOU UNDERSTAND?! I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU!" Skulker screamed.

After his fit of rage, Skulker finally settled down and walked away into the shadows. He had to come up with another plan, and he had to make sure it would not fail. He couldn't fail...not ever again. Skulker finally returned to his secret hideout in an abandoned warehouse, and he slouched down on a bed to rest. But before he could even try to sleep, an evil sound of laughter startled him. "I guess I was wrong about you, Darrel. Maybe you aren't as tough as I thought...and I actually had all the faith in the world in you. I really thought that you would actually be the one to stop him, especially since you're the one who killed him to start with!" Frenzy said as he walked out from the shadows.

Skulker growled angrily as he grabbed a nearby machinegun and aimed it at Frenzy. "The fuck are you going on about, shithead?!" Skulker growled. "Now, now, now...just because you're a failure, doesn't mean you can take it out on me. Besides; it's not all your fault you lost. Spawnie boy's becoming a lot stronger than even I realized. But you know what? I know a dirty little secret. One that just might be the key to finding his weakness...and I'm sure you would just simply KILL to know about it! You interested?" Frenzy sneered as he approached him.

Skulker smirked as he lowered his weapon; if this freak knew anything about Spawn's weakness, he wanted to know it immediately. "All right, then...so tell me. What is Raizo's weakness?" Skulker said. "Isn't it so freaking obvious? He's got a girlfriend, and her name is Reika Kitami. I knew that if he started to have the hots for her, he'd go soft. But here's the deal; you really want Spawn on his knees? You REALLY want to see him quiver and whine like a little bitch? You gotta put his girl in harm, then he'll do anything you want...and that's when you kill the bastard. Think you can do that?" Frenzy explained.

Skulker loved the sound of that, but at the same time was kind of confused. "Wait...if it's so fucking easy, how come you haven't done it yet?" Skulker demanded. Frenzy burst into evil laughter. "I would if I could...but even I have my limitations. Besides; you want him dead more than anyone else, so you should have the honor of bringing Spawn down on his knees, begging for mercy. Unless, you think you can't do it!" Frenzy challenged.

Skulker growled as he got back up on his feet. "I can and I will do it! And I think I know just the people who can help me out. Think you can do me a solid and give them a little message while I...reload?" Skulker sneered. Frenzy smiled evilly before laughing maniacally. "Now you're talking; it's gonna be one hell of a party! Just give me the names and address, and I'll hand out the invitations!" Frenzy howled. "Ok...here's what we're gonna do!" Skulker began.


	12. Enter the Spinellie Brothers!

**Chapter 12: Enter the Spinellie Brothers!**

* * *

***Cannibal Corpse: Hammer Smashed Face plays!***

Meanwhile in the seediest, dirtiest, and scariest part of town in the Southside of Empire Plaza; two of the most notorious serial killers were relaxing and having a cold one at a local bar/hotel called the _Grishnak Club__. _It was not your typical run of the mill hangout for thugs; this place was literally a piece of Hell on Earth. It was the worst place on earth, somewhere any normal sane person would dare not venture into.

The story was that the owners of this club were members of a satanic terrorist group called the _Sons of Mayhem_, and the club was built for satanists and psychopathic murderers that would put half the jail mates of Arkham Asylum and the Empire Plaza Insane Asylum to shame. And these were not poser satanists, either. These people were the darkest of the dark, the foulest of the foul, and the most evil of all evil in men.

In honor of one of the most notorious black metal musicians/criminals of all time, the owners of this club named it after him. But the owners of this club had more than their fair share of criminal history; they were known as the Spinellie Brothers. Darren and Ringo Spinellie were born as orphans with nothing but the clothes on their backs and hearts full of anger, vengeance, blasphemy, and hatred towards God, life, and just about everything else.

When they were merely 15 years old, the Spinellie Brothers kidnapped a young girl and raped her again and again before they killed her with blunt instruments like hammers, clubs, and large stones. Of course they were thrown in prison for such a vile act, but they gained even more notoriety when they proved everyone they could escape any prison. And that's just what they did for a living; terrorize and murder people, get thrown into prison, and escape to start the process all over again.

The Spinellie Brothers roamed and terrorized everyplace they walked for 21 years, and nothing or nobody could stop them. At the height of their successful rampages, the Spinellie Brothers gained tremendous allies from other satanists, neo-nazis, and right wing extremists. The Spinellie Brothers eventually formed a terrorist group of these followers and thus the _Sons of Mayhem _were born. They made themselves clearly known by burning down a rather large and beautiful church before playing death metal music for 3 days straight.

However, the Spinellie Brothers went downhill when they got in constant disputes and skirmishes against rival cults and gangs. Their most infamous event was the Luciferian Massacre in Empire Plaza. Over 200 gang members were dead, 15 seriously injured, and 12 of them went missing. The Spinellie Brothers waged an extremely violent gang war against a rival gang and won by a landslide thanks to their possession of illegally smuggled automatic weapons and other deadly crafts. But their victory was short-lived, as the Spinellie Brothers were busted in a massive raid in a warehouse by the police, FBI, and the United States Marine Corps.

The Spinellie Brothers weren't even given a trial; they were locked up in the tightest, strictest, and most hardcore prison ever existant. Kerker Prison; a godforsaken prison camp over in the furthest outreaches of the German countryside. For 10 full years, the Spinellie Brothers suffered for their countless crimes.

But one day, the Spinellie Brothers finally found a way to escape the dreaded prison before they boarded a plane for the United States. To their dismay, all of their hard earned work and spoils were all but gone; the damn government had destroyed all they had. Once again, they were outcasts and losers...but even that didn't seem to stop the Spinellie Brothers from rising back up from the ashes of defeat.

To keep a long story short, the Spinellie Brothers single-handedly wiped out all remaining advesaries and stole their hordes of dirty money, drugs, and weapons. With the money, they created their own home/ base of operations and continue to wage their satanic war against society.

Darren Spinellie was sitting at his favorite bar, drinking what must have been his 5th bottle of beer. Darren was roughly 6 feet tall, had long black greasy hair, devilish grey eyes, and a smile that would scare most other serial killers in their dreams. He wore a heavy black leather jacket, rough worn-out jeans, and heavy duty boots with razor tips on the heels. On the back of his jacket was a terrible looking pentagram adorned with a sword piercing through it. Beneath the awful picture was a terrible quote that boasted how evil these men really were. _The sins of Spinellie are the signs of Satan_!

Ringo Spinellie was watching X-rated horror movies while listening to death metal via his iPod. Ringo was 6 feet tall, had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes that shined fiercely when he was angry, and a temper so violent that not even an 800 pound gorilla would dare cross paths with him. He wore a black t-shirt with one of the most blasphemous images ever imaginable. It was a picture of an inverted cross crushed and crumbled into splinters, and beneath it was the bloody, mutliated corpse of Jesus Christ with an expression of angst and pain.

Above the god awful image were words blazing in blood red, _Crush the Cross and Fuck Your God! _He also wore a pair pf biker jeans, black boots, and a spike studded belt with a skull adorned pentagram as the buckle. Both of these men were notorious for just about everything they said and did, even with something as simple as the clothes they wore or the music they listened to. "I tell you what, Ringo...this is the life; doing what we want with no fucking body telling us what to do. We're our own gods and we make our own rules; fuck everyone else!" Darren said slyly while sipping yet another beer.

Ringo nodded his head before he changed the channel, which was a news report about the battle between Spawn and Skulker. "Last night, a horrific battle took place in the streets of Empire Plaza. Nobody knows who they are or where they came from, but rest assured their destructive capacity has left a tremendous impact on the civilian population." the news reporter began. "Boring; I wanna see if Super Space Ninja Zombies 3D is on again!" Ringo muttered. "But you've seen that god damn movie over a hundred times!" Darren snapped. "Well, I'm bored out of my fucking mind! What else is there to do besides sitting on our asses?!" Ringo snapped back.

Suddenly, evil laughter was heard from the shadows. "If it's a party you boys want, it's a party you shall receive!" an evil voice cackled. Both killers grabbed a pair of pistols and a shotgun before they commanded the intruder to show up. "Who the fuck is there?! Show yourself; you ain't allowed in here!" Darren shouted. "Come on out and I'll blow your eyes out real slowly!" Ringo added.

As if on cue, Frenzy appeared with an evil smile on his face. "Patience, my dear children. I have a little offer for you that you'd be stupid to refuse!" Frenzy began. "What the fuck are you?!" Darren asked in acclamation. "Uh, I'm a Hellspawn...duh; you know for a couple of satanists, you're pretty fucking stupid. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that there's someone out there that needs to be dealt with...as in right fucking now!" Frenzy sneered.

Ringo approached Frenzy and held a knife to his face. "I don't give a flying fuck who you think you are, motherfucker. But I don't trust you one bit!" he snarled. "Not even if I could make you two even more notorious and famous? I have the toys and the tools for this job; all I need is the brains and the muscle." Frenzy said as he backed away. "Calm down, brother. Let's see what this freak has to say first!" Darren said calmly. "That's a good boy!" Frenzy said with an evil chuckle.

He removed a couple of cards out from his pockets before handing them over to the Spinellie Brothers. They were directions to a nice and comfortable suburban neighborhood around Midtown. The address was 101, Bloom Lane. The house number was 141; home of a specific woman. "Make sure you be there right on time, or you'll miss the fireworks. It's gonna be one hell of a party, and it will bound to get a few screams...I promise! Oh, and a little advice? Bring some friends...we can use some more party favors!" Frenzy explained.

But before the Spinellie Brothers could even say another word, Frenzy was gone. The two killers looked at each other before they smiled evilly and nodded their heads. "You ready for another round of mayhem, brother?" Darren asked. "Fuck yeah; let's get Sparky and Old Painless out for this special occasion, ok?" Ringo said. "Fair enough; they've collected enough dust for one day. Come on; let's get the others and get our asses in gear!" Darren instructed.

Ringo laughed evilly as he kicked down a door and shouted down to a whole group of satanists and neo-nazi thugs. "HEY! GET YOUR ASSES MOVING; WE GOT WORK!" Ringo shouted. "All right, now it's a party!" one of the thugs said. "It's time to bring the pain!" another added as he loaded a SPAS 12 shotgun. "Fuck yeah; let hell loose, baby!" a third cackled as he loaded up an M60 machinegun. As the thugs armed up and moved out, Frenzy watched them from a distance and laughed evilly. "Oh, Spawnie boy. Now you're gonna see what happens when you fuck me over one times too many! But then again...this could provide an ample opportunity to unleash your real self; so it's really just a win-win situation for me!" Frenzy said before bursting into evil laughter.

***Song ends!***

Reika walked all the way home in the rain, her mind racing with so many different emotions and feelings going on in her head. She felt so bad about Spawn's sadness, but was also angry at herself for lying to him. She was also pissed off at Frenzy for treating her like trash, but that was nothing new. Almost all men treated Reika like trash in her entire life, which also explained her secret sexual preferences.

To tell the truth, Reika didn't know who she could get close to anymore. She didn't even want to think about sex anymore; now she had grown to hate it, all because of her own personal issue. Frenzy's cold and nasty words towards her earlier were not a lie; Reika Kitami was in fact a hermaphrodite, and that was all part of the pact she had made with the demon of the Bible Black. In order to remain immortal, she had to continuously have sex with men and women, until she could find another possible host.

Reika began to cry as she remembered nearly succeeding in giving her own curse to another young woman named Kurumi Imari, Minase's girlfriend. Among the other young men and women in her control, Reika felt the most attached to Minase. If she hadn't been stabbed to death by Minase in a fit of rage, she could have possibly started over with him by her side.

But what really made Reika miserable was the fact that she had enjoyed using her newfound powers and sexual tastes to her own desires. She enjoyed sexually harassing and torturing others to do her bidding; she loved the attention and loved the sexual pleasure and satsifaction. She loved pleasuring herself with other people, male or female, as well as the powers of dark magic gifted by the demon of the book.

But as the years went by, Reika felt extremely guilty for all the evil things she did towards all those people under her control. She knew that deep down, what she did was wrong. But it was too late for her; she was beyond forgiveness, at least in her own mind. She deserved to suffer, she deserved to be left alone, and she clearly didn't deserve to be with another person; let alone a man.

Reika finally made her way back to a safe and comforting suburban neighborhood before finally arriving at her house. She sighed as she removed her jacket and walked slowly up the stairs to take a hot shower. As she got inside of the bathroom and stripped down to her bare skin, she looked at herself in the mirror in self disgust. "I'm such an ugly witch! I wish I never made that stupid pact; I wish I would've just died back there. It would've been better than having to live with a dick and being labled a whore! God, what have I done?!" Reika sobbed.

She turned on the shower and stepped inside, shivering from the water touching her body. As she washed herself, she tried to remember all the good things in her past life. But the only thing she could seem to remember was how many people she seduced and had sex with, along with being killed twice. She cringed in pain as she remembered being held captive as a live sacrifice by Nami and her dreaded coven of witches.

Reika cried out in both pain and anger as she remembered being raped again and again before they slit her wrists, draining her of her own blood before they forced her to drink it. "You fucking little bitch! I trusted you with my life and you killed me!" Reika snarled as she clutched onto the shower railing. Her mind flashed back to the event where the demon was awakened and killed everyone in sight, except Reika and Nami.

Reika seethed with rage as she remembered using the last of her strength to take a nearby sword and stab Nami to death, cutting her into tiny bite sized pieces. Reika stopped seething and started crying as she remembered how utterly pathetic she was, practically begging to be possessed by that horrid creature. "_You fear death, don't you child? I shall grant you immortality...for a fair price. Offer your body and soul to me, and I shall let you live._" she recalled the demon saying to her.

Like a fool, Reika accepted the pact and was given immortality...among other things. The first new thing she noticed about herself was when she was nearly gang raped by a bunch of hoodlums when she returned home to New York. As if by pure instinct, she used her dark magic to blow off their limbs and splatter their skulls. Both shocked and amazed by her newfound powers, Reika vowed to use them to get revenge on those who mistreated her.

As she returned back to Japan to seek revenge, she began to notice her developing taste for the same sex. She felt highly attracted to both male and females, but that was the least of her surprise when she first seduced a young girl after helping her getting out of trouble in class. She made sexual advances on her before she realized, to her own horror, she began growing a rather large and erect penis from her own body.

The girl thankfully fainted by pure shock, but Reika felt so humilated and embarassed that she tried to kill herself later that night. Once again, the demon reminded her of the pact and her concequences. "_If you wish to rid yourself of this minor setback, you must find another host. How you do it is entirely up to you...but don't forget that you still belong to me!_" the demon warned.

Eventually, Reika grew to enjoy herself with her new sexual function. After many trials and errors, she began seducing as many young men and women as she could in hopes of finding a new host for this curse. She enjoyed it while doing it, of course. But everything seemed to change when she laid eyes on that one particular young man...Taki Minase.

Reika started sobbing as she slid down slowly to her knees, covering her face in shame as she wept. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Minase! I don't blame you for killing me...please don't hate me!" she wept bitterly. She remembered everything now; seducing and raping Mika Ito in the nurse's office, seducing and raping Minase and brain washing him, brain washing and engaging in a sexual orgy with Kaori Saeki and her own magic club members, getting revenge against Miss Takeshiro and putting her through many sexual torture sequences, and attempting to use Imari as her replacement for her transgender issues.

Reika burst out bawling and laid miserably on the shower floor in fetal position; she couldn't take it anymore. "I'M SORRY! I'M SO FUCKING SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, GOD! PLEASE!" Reika wailed. She cried for 10 more minutes before she finally got out of the shower. Too tired to even dry off with a towel and put some clothes on, she went to bed naked. As she fell asleep, her tears and sorrow seemed to soften up as she started thinking more about Spawn. "I wonder if he'd still love me if he knew what I had really done." Reika whispered at last.

Much later that night; several large and loud black Jaguar sports cars decorated with nazi symbols, pentagrams, and inverted crosses roared down the streets of Midtown. Several of the armed thugs were whooping and hollering like fools while they cut off cars in the opposite lanes, made obscene gestures to pedestrians, head banged to violent black metal and thrash metal, and basically wreaked havoc through the busy streets. "It's good to be back, ain't it bro? Just like old times!" Darren Spinellie hollered as he held his head out the window of his car. "Fuck yeah! THE SONS OF MAYHEM ARE BACK, MOTHERFUCKERS!" Ringo Spinellie shouted as he threw a molotov at a food stand.

Only 30 minutes later, Reika woke up abruptly from hearing such noise from the distance. "What in God's name is going on out there?!" Reika muttered angrily. She put on a black bathrobe before peeking out the window. She was horrified to see a swarm of satanists roaring down the streets of her neighborhood, tearing up gardens, fences, and lawns as they pleased.

Finally, the Spinellie Brothers parked roughly 10 feet from her house before standing before what must've been an entire militia of heavily armed neo-nazis and satanists. "All right, boys! It's business time now...remember your jobs! 101, Bloom Lane. The house number is 141; don't stop till you find the right house. I don't care if you gotta kick down every god damn door in this neighborhood; I want Reika Kitami brought to me alive and in one piece. She ain't no use to us if she's dead!" Darren Spinellie announced as he whipped out a double barrel shotgun.

The thugs hooted and hollered before they started wreaking even more havoc and mayhem in the once calm and peaceful streets of this neighborhood. The first doors kicked down, immediately gunfire erupted and echoed along with piercing screams of howling pain and terror. Reika was mortified to see this happening; why were they coming for her? What had she done this time?

The satanic thugs shot down and killed roughly 15 innocent men, women, and children before Darren Spinellie and Ringo Spinellie finally found Reika's house. "There it is! Come on; let's get moving! But remember to take her alive!" he announced. "This should be easy!" a thug sneered as he pulled out a machete. Reika saw them coming to her house and felt terror strike at her very core, but she wasn't going to taken away that easily. "Ok, assholes...you think you can take me? Try and take me with broken bones!" Reika growled as her eyes began shining bright white.

Ringo kicked down her main door before he and several other thugs rushed inside. "Oh, Reika...come on out and play! We gotta bone to pick with you...come on out, we ain't gonna bite!" a thug announced. "Shut up, you idiot! She's a woman, not a dog!" another thug snapped. Suddenly, a dark purple orb struck both thugs and sent them flying out of the house. "You're damn right about that, you fools! Get outta my house!" Reika commanded harshly.

Ringo aimed his .45 magnum revolver at her, but Darren grabbed his arm and stopped him. "No, Ringo! We ain't here to kill her, remember? She's gotta date to attend to, and we're gonna help her out with a little makeover. Remember?" Darren scolded. "As long as I'm the one who redecorates her, I'm fine!" Ringo snarled. "I don't know who you are, but you are not going to take me anywhere. This is your only warning; get out!" Reika thundered as she surged dark lightning from her hands.

Darren just laughed at her as he shook his head. "You know, for a witch...you're kinda cute. I was actually half expecting you to be a bit uglier and older...but hey, looks ain't everything!" he laughed. "You think this is funny? I'll show you funny!" Reika threatened as she fired a streak of lightning at them. Ringo reacted by shoving his brother aside and shooting 3 or 4 shots at Reika. Reika cried out in pain as she was struck; these were not ordinary bullets, otherwise they would've been useless and she would've felt no pain.

She gasped as she looked at her hands, covered with blood and a strange green substance. "What the hell is this?" Reika muttered. "Necroplasm does fine work on just about anything, even witches!" Ringo sneered before he roundhouse kicked her in the face. Reika cried out as she was sent flying against the wall, but Ringo wanted her to suffer. He grabbed her back up and slammed her face against a large glass mirror before slamming her into a kitchen table, smashing it to pieces. "Hey, hey, hey! Easy; we don't wanna play too rough with her just yet!" Darren cried as he got back up.

Ringo ignored his words and pinned Reika to the floor before punching her with all his might. Reika cried out as she felt her jaw crack and her nose break; even Spawn wasn't this violent when he hit her...or at least this hateful. Finally, Darren pulled his brother away from Reika and slammed him against the wall, aiming a powerful Ruger pistol at his face. "Damn it, Ringo! If I say stop, I mean stop...don't fuck up on me again or you'll regret it!" Darren snarled. "You know I can't control myself, bro! It's what I do; I do the killing and you do the talking!" Ringo spat back.

Darren just shook his head in annoyance before he let his brother go and approached Reika. "I'm sorry about this, my dear. Normally we'd just approach you all subtle and whatnot...but we're in a bit of a hurry. Name's Darren by the way, and have we got a special little surprise party in store for you!" Darren sneered with an evil laugh. "Fuck you...you don't scare me one bit! I'll kill you the first chance I get, you son of a bitch!" Reika cursed as she spat blood at his feet.

Darren replied by kicking her in the face before walking off. "Haul her ass in the car, will ya? OK, BOYS. TIME TO WRAP IT UP; WE GOT MORE THINGS TO DO!" Darren called out. Every other nazi thug and satanist cried out in evil triumph before they thundered off into the distance with their leader, leaving the once peaceful and beautiful suburban neighborhood in ashes and flames.

Much later; Reika Kitami woke up tied up, gagged, and naked to a metal chair in the middle of a darkened warehouse. The only light given was the pale moon from above the glass ceiling of the warehouse. Suddenly, a loud noise was heard before Reika's gags were removed. She glared up at Darren and Ringo Spinellie, both whom were smiling evilly as they were surrounded by armed thugs. "How you doing, sweetheart? Did you have a nice nap? I'm sure you'll need the rest for what we're about to put you through!" Darren said with a snaky grin.

Reika spat at his face and cursed him. "Fuck you! You filthy vermin have no idea who you're going up against, do you? When I break out of here, I'll-" Reika began. "Shut up, slut! Nobody asked your fucking opinion!" Ringo snarled as he savagely backhanded her. Reika cried out as blood splattered out of her mouth, but she managed to look back up at the murderous thugs with menace in her eyes. "Who the hell are you people? What do you want from me?!" Reika demanded at last.

Darren just burst into laughter before he got in her face. "Personally, I'd like some of that sweet ass of yours...but unfortunately, my boss wants your ass dead. Now we're gonna be really nice and let you live...as long as humanly possible while torturing the hell outta you!" Darren howled. His brother and other thugs laughed along with him, making Reika feel even more uncomfortable. Why did they want her dead? How did they know her name? Who could've sent these heartless people to torment her like this?

Darren stopped laughing and pretended to frown as he lifted Reika's chin up to look at her face. "Aww, you must be awfully frightened. Do I scare you? You know, a lotta people don't think I'm such a nice guy. You must think I'm not a very nice guy, do you?" Darren teased. Reika glared at him before she spoke. "You...don't even want to know what I'm thinking of you right now!" she snarled. Darren howled with delight as did the others. "Ooh, you're a tough little bitch ain't you? Luckily for you, I always have the best stuff in store for the tough ones. Tell you what; if you somehow manage to survive this, and that's very doubtful...I'll take you out to dinner!" Darren sneered as he removed a huge cloth from a large table.

Reika gasped in horror at what laid before her; dozens of instruments of torture were polished, cleaned, and ready for use. Axes, knives, pipes, wrenches, hammers, clubs, nails, bottles of strange liquids, plastic bags, car batteries and wires, and even a chainsaw. "Well, I'd love to stay and play with you dear...but I got important business to attend to. My brother Ringo on the other hand would just simply love to play with you, don't you bro?" Darren said as he grabbed a coat. Ringo cracked his knuckles and smirked deviously. "I don't play very nice, baby. Just fair warning!" he said.

Darren laughed evilly before he walked out and locked the door, leaving Reika alone with Ringo and his thugs. Ringo approached Reika slowly before he punched her in the face, even harder than before. "That's for insulting my brother; nobody does that to him but me!" Ringo snarled. Reika started laughing, despite how much pain she was in. "Why is that? You his lover or something? Is he your gay boyfriend?" Reika sneered.

Ringo put on a pair spiked brass knuckles before he began punching the living daylights out of Reika. "You gotta big mouth, you know that? And as much as we'd like to see how many cocks would fit inside that filthy hole of yours, I personally wanna see long it takes before I finally kill you. Then we'll see how tough you really are, won't we? Bring me that baseball bat!" Ringo barked.


	13. Hell Hath No Fury At All!

**Chapter 13: Hell Hath No Fury at All!**

* * *

Meanwhile; Spawn was brooding all alone on an empty rooftop. He was upset for many reasons, but now he found a new reason why he was so upset. He remembered seeing Reika being very upset as she saw him have a PTSD attack, and he wondered if he scared her. "Oh, Reika...did I scare you away? Am I really that much of a monster? Can I even call you a friend?" Spawn muttered. Suddenly, evil laughter was heard from the shadows.

Spawn turned around to see Frenzy standing there, his evil shark smile as ugly as ever. This time; he was holding an ice cream cone in his hand. "So...what's new in life for ya, Spawnie boy? Oh wait...you don't have one anymore. That's too bad; you could've told me all about your day at work, your marriage life, or a hobby of some sort. Oh wait...that's right; you never had any of those either!" Frenzy sneered as he continued sloppily licking his ice cream.

Spawn growled in annoyance as he turned his back on him, but Frenzy wasn't about to stop. "You know who else doesn't have a life? Reika Kitami...well, actually she did have quite a life back then. But she won't for long!" Frenzy snickered. Spawn's eyes widened as he heard her name. He turned around, glaring at him as he got in his face. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, asshole?" Spawn demanded. "About her life? Oh, I don't know if I should...oh, ok! I'll tell you! You want to know what her big secret is? No? Ok...picture this-" Frenzy began.

Spawn grabbed him by the throat, lifting him in the air as he glared at him. "I've had enough! Don't you dare talk about her again. I don't care how many lies you throw at me about her, but I'm not buying any of it!" Spawn growled. "Ooh, so you've got a thing for her now?! Actually, I can't blame you. She is pretty fucking sexy; must be those tits! Or that ass, that sweet looking ass!" Frenzy sneered.

Spawn threw Frenzy to the ground, growling in anger. "You have 10 seconds to wipe that stupid looking grin off your face before I rip it off and shove it up your ass!" Spawn snarled. Frenzy got back up, scoffing as he brushed the dust off himself. "Well excuse me, princess! Anyway...you wanna know what the special thing about Reika Kitami is? She's very good at the art of lies and seduction. Don't believe me? Take a lookie here; there's all the proof you need about your quote on quote girlfriend!" Frenzy said with an evil smile while handing out several photographs.

Spawn snatched them and looked at them, his eyes hardly believing what he was seeing. They were sexually explicit pictures of Reika Kitami engaging in orgies with many different people, both male and female. "Some lady, huh? Hell, half of those little brats ain't even old enough to shave or vote. Not that it matters, anyway. Those kids were pretty stupid to begin with, anyways. Especially that one; Minase the little pervert. Yeah, he's half the reason all that shit happened at that school. Kids get so freaking horny once they hit puberty...high school is the worst!" Frenzy explained while laughing evilly.

Spawn crumbled up the photos before burning them up to nothing with Necroplasm. "But do you wanna know what the saddest part of all is? Reika liked it, and so did those other little turds! But hey, if a woman with a dick seduced me with a group of sexually deprived women, I'd join the fun too. But that's just me!" Frenzy said. Spawn gave Frenzy the most furious glare yet as he got in his face. "You better watch your mouth, you little shit! Don't you dare talk about her that way!" Spawn growled menacingly.

Frenzy just laughed at him as he shook his head. "You just don't get it, do you? Reika ain't who she says she is. She ain't even really a _she_ to begin with. Reika is...how do I put this delicately...a hermaphrodite." Frenzy said plainly. Spawn looked like he was ready to rip his head off on the spot. "What the hell did you just say?!" Spawn snarled. "What, do I need to draw a picture for you?! She's a futa, a lady-boy, a shemale, or a transgender if you wanna be more proper. She is an ugly, little, slutty, cunting whore with a cock!" Frenzy said emphasizing every word.

Spawn roared with fury as he grabbed a sharp spike and threw it at Frenzy. "I DON'T WANNA HEAR HER NAME COME FROM YOUR FILTHY FUCKING MOUTH!" Spawn thundered. "Well ain't that sweet? You love her even though you can't fuck her right...but I don't think it'll matter anymore, because she'll be dead before you can even figure out where she's been taken. Yeah, that's right...I planned everything! Little Miss Reika has been paid a little visit by some old friends of mine; the Spinellie Brothers!" Frenzy said between coughs of blood while tearing out the spike.

With a cry of vengeful fury, Spawn grabbed Frenzy and held him by the neck above the ledge of the roof. "Where is she?! WHERE IS REIKA KITAMI BEING HELD? TELL ME OR I WILL TEAR YOUR FUCKING SOUL INTO OBLIVION!" Spawn shouted angrily as he shook him. "Hee-hee...where else do you think? Where else do serial killers go torturing their victims? A warehouse; specifically one in the southside of town. You know, the crappiest part of town? I'm sure you'll find it...maybe you'll be lucky enough to hear her dying screams." Frenzy replied.

Spawn growled in anger as he slammed Frenzy against the wall of a nearby building before he took off to go rescue Reika. "I forgot to mention to him that this is a double win-win situation for me; Reika gets killed by two notorious killers, and Spawnie boy unleashes his true rage and anger by killing more people. It's perfect!" Frenzy snickered as he coughed up more blood.

Back at the warehouse; Reika was sobbing and moaning in complete agony as she sat completely beaten, bloody, bruised, and broken. Ringo just stood there smiling with evil perverted pleasure while holding a baseball bat sticky with Reika's blood. "You know what? I take it back...you really are a tough little bitch. Ain't nobody survived past this part before; congratulations!" Ringo sneered. Reika groaned as she lifted her head up, staring up with tears clouding up her vision. "What the hell do you want from me? A fucking trophy? A kiss?! I'd rather kiss a rat's anal glands!" Reika slurred from lack of consciousness.

Ringo grimaced as he began beating Reika up with his baseball bat. Reika cried out loudly in agony as she was further beaten and bloodied up; she didn't know how much longer she could put up with this. Ringo finally stopped beating her up with his bat, panting to catch his breath. "Heh...you know what? You're right; ain't nothing wrong with a good laugh at yourself every now and then. Wanna know a little secret about myself? I love watching cartoons; the violence in cartoons is a really fascinating thing. Too bad it ain't real...otherwise you wouldn't be half dead right now." Ringo sneered.

Reika coughed violently before she vomited up blood and started crying. "You look tired, babe. Well don't worry; I was getting a bit of a workout from this too. We'll take a little break. I'm gonna take a leak, head back to the bar for a cold one, and maybe catch the news. When I get back, shit's gonna get real. I'm gonna step up my game to a whole new level, and let's hope that you do the same. If not...then at least it will be more fun for me!" Ringo said with a snide laugh.

He walked out of the room, turned off the lights, and slammed the door shut; locking it tight. Reika somehow had the strength to look up at the door with anger in her eyes, but a new burst of energy erupted from her unlike she ever felt before. "You play...you pay, motherfucker!" Reika snarled as she began rocking back and forth. She kept on rocking back and forth before she finally made the chair fall flat on the floor, freeing herself. Reika was seriously hurt and weak, but she was far beyond pissed off. She was going to make them pay the price one way or another!

Reika weakly limped through a series of darkened hallways in search of a way out. She was weak, naked, and weary...but she was not going to allow these fools to keep her hostage anymore. "Oh God...I need some painkillers or something; I don't think I can make it at this rate." Reika moaned softly as she leaned against a wall to rest for a moment. Suddenly, Reika heard footsteps approaching her direction. She gasped as she took cover behind the corner of a wall and took a peek to see who was coming. "Just another bunch of dumbasses with guns! But I better be careful not to alert them or I'm in some real deep shit!" Reika muttered.

She tiptoed her way towards a door, being as careful as she could to open it quietly. As she stepped inside, she quickly took cover behind some boxes before more armed gunmen walked by her direction. "Hey...you hear anymore news from the boss?" one of them asked. "Still drinking beer at the tavern, that's all. But guess what I've just heard? Hartman's gonna be working with the Spinellie Bros now...or at least three of his most powerful hitmen." another said. "No shit! For real? The Deadly Three?! Man...what Ringo is doing to that poor bitch downstairs is a merciful death compared to what those guys would do. I heard that the toughest killers from Riker's Prison begged to commit suicide before they were violently tortured and murdered by those whack jobs. Those guys are seriously fucked up!" a third exclaimed.

Reika shuddered as she overheard some of the more graphic things these Deadly Three had done; by the sound of it, they seemed to be a lot more heavily influenced with satanism than these trigger happy assholes. Reika took off towards another door, but to her dismay it was locked. "Damn it! Now what?" she muttered. More footsteps were heard coming her way, and she had no other place to hide. "Oh God! It's a dead end; there's no way I can-" Reika gasped.

Suddenly, some cries were heard along with gunshots. "What the hell is going on out there? You two idiots head that way, and I'll head this way!" a thug shouted. Reika gasped as she saw the thug running towards her direction, but she took the initiative to dart towards a large cabinet and hid behind it. "What's going on?" she wondered. The first thug ran right by Reika, armed with an Uzi. He ran up a short set of stairs before kicking down a door. "Hey! Who's there? Come on out and show yourself; don't make me get you!" he snarled. At first there was nothing; no sound, no sights, and no feeling of anything out of the ordinary.

The thug appeared to give up before he walked away, giving Reika plenty of time to escape to find another room to try and escape. As she ran to another room, she gasped in horror as two of the other thugs caught her off guard. "Hey! It's that witch; she's escaped! Get her!" one of the thugs cried. "No! Leave me alone!" Reika shouted as she kicked him and ran off. "Stop her!" the other thug snarled as he fired a pistol at her. Luckily he missed, but the shot panicked Reika and upset the other thug. "Don't shoot her, you idiot! Ringo will probably want to finish her himself!" the first thug snapped.

Reika panted feverishly as she tried to find a place to hide, but she found herself cornered at a dead end. "Oh God...please help me! I don't wanna die!" Reika whimpered. The three thugs approached her, pointing their guns at her. "You're in big trouble now, witch. Let's go!" the apparent leading thug growled. Reika glared at him intensely, not even aware that her powers were starting to surge.

But as the thugs began to escort her away, another thug approached them covered in blood. He was limping badly and carried an empty Uzi submachine gun. "Where the fuck have you assholes been? It's a madhouse out there; a fucking monster is killing everyone in sight!" the injured thug snapped. "What? What are you talking about, man? There ain't no monster; just a runaway witch!" the first thug snapped back as he shoved Reika ahead. "Don't you dare touch me again, you son of a bitch!" Reika growled. "Or what?" another thug sneered as he pistol whipped her.

Reika cried out in pain as she fell to the ground, but her eyes started glowing bright white as she felt her powers intensifying from her rage. "Stop it!" Reika cried angrily. "Make me!" the thug sneered as he kicked her in the stomach. "Hey, cut that out! It's Ringo's job to torture her, not yours!" the leading thug growled. "Well Ringo's not here, is he? In fact; I wanna teach this bitch a lesson myself." the cocky thug retorted as he started unbuckling his belt.

Suddenly and without warning, Reika screamed furiously as she sent all the thugs flying away against the wall with a brutal force. Using her dark magic to send them flying away, she managed to splatter their bodies all over the wall and redecorated the entire hallways red with their blood. "I'll not have you lowlife scumbags defile my body again! I'll make you all pay with your lives for what you've done to me!" Reika thundered as she got back up on her feet.

Meanwhile; Ringo was busy having his fifth beer, when a couple of thugs approached him with concern on their faces. "Hey, boss? We gotta problem." one of them said. "What? What could possibly be wrong? I got that damn witch locked up and knocked the shit out of her, so there's no way she could've escaped!" Ringo snapped angrily. "It's not the witch, boss. There have been some gunshots and missing men; we think somebody must've broken in to try and free the witch." the other thug explained.

Ringo just laughed as he gulped down his beer before smashing the bottle against the wall. "Not possible! Who would want to save her sorry ass? But if it makes you feel any better, I'll call my bro and see if he can send someone to take a look. In the meantime, I'm gonna pay that bitch another visit and finish her off." Ringo instructed. "Don't even bother, fool!" a harsh voice shouted. Suddenly, the doors were blasted wide open and Reika stood before them surging with dark magic and glared at them with bright white eyes.

***Deicide: Dead by Dawn plays!***

Ringo was more than surprised to see his prisoner to have escaped, let alone facing him. "How in the fucking hell did you manage to escape? Nobody ever escapes from me!" Ringo seethed at last. "I got bored waiting, so I figured we might as well finish this right here...right now. Unless you're too scared to fight me; so you might as well pay your little boyfriends to fight me instead!" Reika taunted. Growling with fury, Ringo drew out a pair of magnum revolvers and began blasting at Reika, but the bullets did no damage to her due to her dark magic protecting her.

The other thugs joined in the fight and fired their Uzi submachine guns at her, but the enraged witch used her dark magic to permanently punish them. She fired an orb of dark energy at one thug, sending him flying into the air before he crashed through the wall and slammed his head against the wall; which was splattered into jelly from the forceful impact. The other thug screamed as he attempted to rush towards Reika and stab her with a knife, but Reika used her dark magic to lift the thug up into the air before slamming him around the room.

Reika finally used her dark magic to reduce the poor man into a withered husk, absorbing his energy for her own. Reika now smirked deviously as she stood proudly before Ringo; now she was ready to get even with him. "You just gonna stand there mouth agape, or are you going to fight me like a man?" Reika challenged with an evil laugh. Ringo replied by smiling evilly before bursting into maniacal laughter. "I guess now I can finally use my Punisher on you; now it's on!" Ringo said.

He over-flipped a table and tore off some floorboard before tearing out his secret weapon; a T-800 chainsaw! "I'll gutfuck you into the next generation, bitch! But before I do...I'm gonna make you suffer!" Ringo snarled as he fired up the deadly weapon.

Ringo started swinging his chainsaw around, cutting down everything in his path. Reika used her dark magic to throw orbs of dark energy at him to throw him off guard, but surprisingly it didn't seem too effective. Ringo nearly missed Reika many times, but she was able to punch and kick him away before zapping him with black lightning. "You're pathetic and weak; stop acting like a child and fight me like a man!" Reika cackled.

Ringo snarled like a wild animal before he charged towards Reika, slashing wildly and frantically. Reika's dark magic miraculously protected her from any damage, but she could definitely feel it's forceful impact. "Gah! Stop it, you animal!" Reika shouted as she shoved him away. Ringo decided to fight dirty and slashed at Reika's legs, causing her to stumble back before he attempted to stab her with his chainsaw.

Reika cried out fiercely as she used dark magic to shove Ringo away before she jumped back to her feet and fired a bolt of black lightning at Ringo, knocking the chainsaw out of his hands. "Now it's your turn, fool! Suffer my wrath!" Reika shouted as she began electrocuting him with black lightning. Ringo howled in agony as he was zapped, but was not about to give up anytime soon. He grabbed a nearby pistol and shot at Reika, making her scream as the bullet pierced through her chest and barely missing her lung. It was a Necroplasm infused bullet!

Reika groaned in agony as she stumbled to her knees, holding her bleeding wound. "You son of a bitch! That fucking hurt me!" she cried through tears of pain. "Pain? What do you know of pain, whore?! I'll show you pain!" Ringo roared as he punched her square in the jaw. He then proceeded to punch and kick Reika with all his might for several minutes before finally grabbing her and slamming her against the wall. As he held her by the neck and glared in her eyes, he aimed the Necroplasm bullet filled gun at her face. "Cast a spell outta this one, you little cunt! I dare you!" Ringo snarled as he fingered the trigger.

But before he could even kill her, a chain wrapped around Ringo's neck before he was violently yanked up into the darkened ceiling. To his and Reika's horror and amazement, Spawn glared Ringo down as he held him by the neck. "Touch her again and I'll rip your fucking head off!" Spawn growled. "Fuck you! You don't scare me, you piece of shit!" Ringo seethed as he aimed the gun at Spawn.

Spawn grabbed Ringo's hand, crushing it with a steel grip. "Not a wise idea, asshole!" Spawn sneered before he tore Ringo's arm fresh out of his shoulder socket. Ringo screamed loudly in agonizing pain before Spawn wrapped his chains around his body, squeezing the life out of him. Finally, Spawn hanged Ringo with his chains and landed down in front of Reika, who looked both overjoyed and terrified of her savior. "Raizo...you came for me! Thank God for you; those animals were going to kill me!" Reika wept.

***Song ends!***

But much to her surprise, Spawn grabbed Reika by the shoulders and forcefully slammed her against the wall while glaring at her. "How much longer must I have to put up with this?! I'm not your god damn babysitter, woman!" Spawn snarled as he shook her. Reika was very upset by Spawn's angry outburst, but deep down she knew that he was right. "Raizo, I'm sorry...just take me away from here. Take me home!" Reika whined. "You just don't get it, do you? You aren't safe anywhere anymore unless you're with me! But I'm really starting to wonder if hauling your ass around is even worth it anymore!" Spawn snarled.

Reika now felt very hurt by Spawn's angry words; it wasn't necessary for him to say such hurtful things to her. "Raizo, I-" Reika began. "Silence! You've said and done quite enough for one night, Reika Kitami! You stay here until I come back, and then when I do return...you and I are gonna have a little talk. I'm gonna set some rules that we need to make sure we both understand. Got it? Now stay here...this won't take long!" Spawn growled before he let go of Reika and took off.

Spawn used his chains to grab Ringo's hanging body before tearing him apart limb from limb, and then disappeared in an instant. Reika just sat against the wall, crying with mixed emotions. She was happy that she was saved, but was also sad and angry at Spawn's reaction and harsh words. "What is wrong with me?" she sobbed.


	14. Reika's Wrath!

**Chapter 14: Reika's Wrath!**

* * *

Reika sat alone in the blood soaked warehouse, waiting for Spawn to pick her up. But while Spawn gave Darren Spinellie and the Deadly Three a visit, Frenzy paid his own little visit to Reika to torment and taunt her some more. "Well, well, well. Look at what we have here; a lost, lonely, frightened little bunny rabbit. You're so cute, that I could rip your fucking head off and drink your blood! Doesn't that sound wonderful?" Frenzy snickered. Reika groaned in irritation as Frenzy leaned next to her a bit too close for her own personal comfort. "What do you want from me this time, you freak?! Just leave me alone!" Reika growled.

Frenzy wagged his finger at her playfully before he started pacing around casually. "You honestly think that after all this trouble you've been through, that Spawn actually cares about you? I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, so this is just between you and me, ok? You wanna know why he hates you?" Frenzy whispered. "Ok...I'll play along this time. Why?!" Reika growled. "Why what? You better be specific, honey. I can't communicate with you unless you're specific!" Frenzy teased.

Reika sighed heavily before she finally appeased this filthy swine. "Ok...why does he hate me?" Reika snapped. "Well, for starters...you're a lot like those pretty princesses in those disgustingly cute fairy tales. You know, Snow White and Cinderella? Those bimbos who always get in trouble and Prince Charming has to save their scrawny asses before they can get married and get it on in the royal suite? Well, that's one reason. The other reason is painfully obvious; he knows that you have been keeping dirty little secrets from him. I think you and I can both assume which secrets I'm referring to!" Frenzy explained.

Reika gave him the evil eye before bolting up on her feet and grabbed the skinny blue skinned demon by the neck before pinning him to the wall. "You sick little fuck! You told him?!" Reika roared as she shook him. "Hey, sorry babe...it was gonna happen sooner or later. But if it makes you feel any better, your little knight in not so shining armor still seems to have a thing for you. Which reminds me...when's the last time you had any real fun with a guy lately? Or a girl, whichever you prefer!" Frenzy sneered.

Reika cried out fiercely as she threw Frenzy against a glass window, smashing him into another room. "Ha ha ha ha! I love it when you get rough; come on, let's go a couple of rounds...you got some stress relief issues we need to work on!" Frenzy cackled through bloodied teeth. Reika's eyes glowed bright white with fury as she grabbed a crowbar; she was so furious, that she couldn't even think straight to use her powers to kick this scrawny bastard's ass. "After I kill you, I'm gonna bring down this whole fucking place on your head!" Reika shouted as she started swinging her crowbar at Frenzy's face.

Frenzy, even though it looked extremely painful, cackled and howled with maniacal laughter as continued to taunt and pick on Reika. "What do you suppose the kids would look like, Reika? If you could somehow fit in that extra appendage, that is?" Frenzy howled. "Shut up, you son of a bitch!" Reika roared as she smacked his head several times. "Where's the wedding ring, Reika? Can I be best man? I can even sing karaoke if you like!" Frenzy laughed as he continuously hit with the crowbar. "SHUT UP!" Reika shouted as she finally used her dark magic to blast Frenzy out of the warehouse.

As he was blown away, Frenzy continued to cackle uncontrollably. Reika was so pissed off from Frenzy's constant torture, she found herself in a state of blind rage. "I will not tolerate this any longer! I am not a damsel in distress; I'm the most powerful witch in the world! I'll show you, Frenzy. I'll show Spawn, I'll show those little brats, and I'll show the whole world! If they want to see power, then by God I'll show them what I'm really capable of!" Reika thundered as her entire body began glowing bright purple with dark energy.

Meanwhile; Darren Spinellie was having a private meeting with three notorious serial killers known as the Deadly Three. They weren't your ordinary brainless trigger happy killers, either. These were highly intelligent serial killers with an act for the old fashioned LaVeyan Satanism. Their brutal and terrifying torture methods and rituals were the stuff of legends, which was exactly why Darren wanted them as his allies.

The first killer was a tall white man with short brown hair, black eyes, and a devilish smirk that never seemed to go away. He was simply known as Smiling Judas. The second killer was a large black man who was bald, had one blue eye and another eye that was bright yellow with a strange scar, and a hook for a hand. He was named Barnabas Hooker Jones, or Barnes the Hook for short. The third killer was the strangest one of all; he was roughly 6 feet tall, had long grey hair, white lifeless eyes, and a pair of fangs. He also had an inverted cross necklace and rings adorned with pentagrams on each finger.

He was the ever notorious and deadly Vampire Jack. Darren smiled evilly as he sat down at a desk with the three gentlemen, who had a golden goblet of red wine each. "Gentlemen...I'm so happy that we can finally meet together. Under better circumstances, I'd have a more presentable environment-" Darren began. "Cut to the chase, Darren. What do you want from us?" Vampire Jack asked in a heavy English accent. "I didn't come all the way from Sudan for a little picnic; state your business quickly before I lose my patience!" Barnes the Hook snapped in a heavy African dialect.

Darren laughed as he shook his head. "Of course. Ok, here's the deal. I will give each of you a section of my underground crime empire, and allow you to create your own gang family. But there is one little favor I need in return. It's not much, but think of this as a little business favor." Darren explained. "Let me guess; you want us to find a man who has been giving you troubles. It's almost too easy for us...unless this man is deemed an untouchable man, perhaps?" Smiling Judas sneered in his usual Italian accent.

Darren laughed evilly as he shook his head. "You are good at this, you know that? All right, the cards are out. I want Michael Hartman dead and I want to be the big man calling the shots in this city. As I said earlier, I'll give you each a section of the city to rule as your own personal kingdom, but I'm the supreme ruler of all. But this offer is only valid if you find Hartman's little hideout and kill him. How you want to kill him is totally up to you, but one thing is for certain. I want his fucking head on a silver platter in front of me by this time tommorow. Think you can handle that? It would be such an honor for you to do this favor for me." Darren explained with a snide grin.

The Deadly Three looked to each other before they nodded in agreement. "We accept your terms, Master Spinellie." Barnes the Hook announced. "Excellent! Come, let's drink to our health and a new business relationship!" Darren said happily. But as he proposed a toast, one of his hitmen approached him with a worried look on his face. "Pardon my intrusion, sir...but your brother's limo has arrived!" he said. "What? Oh...my brother must've gotten bored with handling that witch. Come with me, gentlemen. I have someone I want to introduce you to!" Darren announced.

As Darren and the others walked downstairs to greet their visitor, they were completely unaware of what horror awaited them. "It is my honor to introduce my beloved brother, Ringo Spinellie. Say hello to the Deadly Three, brother!" Darren announced as he opened the car door to let his brother out.

But to his and everyone else's sheer horror, Ringo's dead mutilated corpse fell out in pieces in front of them. "RINGO! What the hell happened to you?! Who the hell did this? WHO!?" Darren roared. Suddenly, Spawn landed on the limo with a forceful impact with a pair of M4 assault rifles in each hand. "It's not what the hell, asshole...it's what hell has to offer you!" Spawn growled ominously.

In an instant, Spawn opened fire on everyone and killed them on sight without pity or remorse. Darren's henchmen were torn apart in bloody splats of gore, but the Deadly Three were the ones who suffered the most horrific and gruesome deaths. Smiling Judas had his legs completely blown off, and his dying screams echoed before Spawn stuffed the barrel of one of his guns down his throat before blasting him into a red pulp.

Barnes the Hook had his arms blasted off before Spawn kicked him down and pinned his foot onto his spine, before blasting away with both assault rifles. Finally, Vampire Jack was blown literally off his feet as Spawn emptied an entire clip from each gun into Jack's body; the only thing left of Jack was bloody stubs of his feet.

Spawn finally stopped firing his M4 assault rifles before slowly and ominously approaching Darren Spinellie. Darren moaned and groaned in pain as he felt both his legs torn apart from the powerful bullets, but Spawn towered over him and aimed both guns at his head. "Knock, knock!" Spawn growled. "You! You killed my brother; you'll pay for this you son of a-" Darren began.

Spawn didn't let him finish, and kneeled down to his face glaring him eye to eye. "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, so pay attention! I don't like to repeat myself!" Spawn snapped. Spawn slowly stood back up, towering over Darren in a frightening and intimidating manner. Darren had never been this scared in his entire life; not even when they were trapped in Kerker Prison.

Spawn began to pace around Darren while he continued talking to him. "Your brother was doing terrible things, and I got sick and damn tired of waiting and watching to see who would be next to his sick little games. So I had to punish him for his crimes, as well as his little friends. But now that we're meeting face to face, it's time that I made myself known clearly to you...and how you are going to repay for all the damages you've caused here in this fair city!" Spawn snarled.

Darren spat at Spawn in defiance, but Spawn didn't seem fazed in the least. "What makes you think that I'd work for you, asshole? Do you know who the hell I am?!" Darren shouted. "I don't give a rat's ass who you think you are, fool. All I see is a loser poser satanist who's too big for his breeches and needs to be taught a lesson. But if you're comfortable with being in the same state as your brother, I highly suggest you shut that motor mouth of yours up and listen to what I have to say to you. Or do I need to emphasize that with some more bullets?" Spawn threatened as he pressed the barrel of one of his guns against Darren's neck.

Darren gulped nervously and sweated like he never did before; now he knew that he no other choice but to admit defeat. "Ok, ok, ok! You win...so what do you want from me?!" Darren cried. "From now on, you work for me and me alone. And the job I have to offer you is very, very simple: Whatever wild hair you have up your ass about Reika Kitami is officially plucked clean. And that goes for the rest of your filthy, braindead thugs. So if I see even one of your men so much as even spit in her direction or step even a mile near her or my turf, I promise that my next little visit will be twice as unpleasent as this one. And I can promise you that it won't be as friendly as the visit I paid your brother! All I want is to be left alone with Reika Kitami. Do we understand each other?" Spawn explained firmly.

Darren nodded his head slowly as he gulped nervously. "Yes...I understand you perfectly clear." he said weakly. "Then say it! Say it to me loud and clear; I want your word confirmed!" Spawn demanded as he pressed the gun's barrel against Darren's neck tighter. "Augh! Ok, ok! I, Darren Spinellie, work for you now!" Darren shouted. "And what do I want?" Spawn asked. "You want to be left alone with Reika Kitami!" Darren replied. "And who am I?" Spawn growled. "I don't know!" Darren exclaimed.

Spawn then lowered his face down to Darren's, eye to eye. "That's right. You don't fucking know...and you better hope and pray to God Almighty it stays that way. Because the minute you find out who I am, the minute you're gonna wake up in Hell in pieces. Try to use that as a friendly little reminder to keep you up late at night!" Spawn sneered as he finally removed the gun from Darren's neck. Spawn then walked away slowly without a care in the world, while Darren laid there with both fear and fury. "Just you wait, motherfucker! Enjoy this while you still can...because when I come back for you, you'll wish you had never been born!" Darren seethed.

Later; Spawn slowly walked through a dark alley, thinking of places he and Reika could hide. They weren't safe anywhere in this city anymore, not even in the most remote churches or warehouses. There had to be somplace they could hide until they could find a way to fight back against these whackjobs who kept trying to kill them. "Everyone seems to be going after me and Reika for some reason...but why?" Spawn muttered.

Suddenly, Frenzy teleported in front of him with a devilish grin on his face. "Oh, Spawnie boy?" he announced in a sing-songy voice. Spawn growled angrily as he aimed his M4 assault rifle at his face. "What the fuck are you doing here, pencil neck? What more do you want from me?!" Spawn snarled as he fingered the trigger. "Patience, Spawn. I actually bring tidings of...eh, what's the opposite of joy? Oh, fuck it. Reika's gone cuckoo in the head all because of you; just a little heads up! No biggie, it's not like she's gonna hurt anyone or anything like that!" Frenzy sneered.

Spawn immediately grabbed Frenzy by the neck and slammed him against the wall, glaring into his eyes. "What the hell have you done to her?! Where is she?!" Spawn roared. "The hell I know; you know how women can be. PMS is fucking killer this time of the year, so I wouldn't mention anything about it to her!" Frenzy snorted with a pervy grin. "You filthy little slime! If you have so much as even touched her, I swear to God-" Spawn growled. "No need to get so uptight, Spawnie boy! Besides; what makes you think she even likes you to begin with anyway? Must I remind you of all those people she's screwed around with? Literally?" Frenzy retorted.

Spawn punched him in the face, growling with pure anger. "I told you not to spew out anymore lies about her, you son of a bitch!" Spawn cried angrily. "You still don't get it, do you? Reika's not just your average everyday whore with a basic knowledge of black magic. She's your average everyday whore who is actually a powerful witch, one that likes to fuck around with younger people if I should point out. I wouldn't really call her a MILF, cuz she's not that old-" Frenzy babbled on.

Spawn roared furiously as he slammed Frenzy to the ground and began beating the living shit out of him, despite the fact the maniac kept laughing at him. "You say one more god damn word about her, and I'll rip your fucking tongue out before I crack your skull wide open and smash your brains into jelly!" Spawn screamed as he started choking him. "Ooh...sounds yummy! Can we have some toast with that? But not the kind with the seeds or grains in them, that's just icky!" Frenzy laughed.

Spawn used his chains to lift Frenzy up into the air, glaring into his eyes with bright flashing Necroplasmic Rage in his eyes. "You tell me where Reika is before I rip and tear you limb from fucking limb!" Spawn shouted. "Oh, for the love of-do I look like her personal baby sitter to you?! Why don't you find out for yourself; I'm sure you can find her easily, all you gotta do is follow the dying screams of her victims! Shouldn't be that hard. And that's another thing I've been meaning to tell ya; if she's pushed far enough, Reika catches a nasty case of the killing fever. So I guess you two really are meant for each other after all...if she hasn't killed herself or if you haven't killed her." Frenzy finally said.

Spawn growled in frustration before he slammed Frenzy against the ground and stormed away to find Reika. "I hope I'm not too late; I'll have to move fast!" Spawn muttered. "Heh, heh, heh...don't even bother Spawn. By the time you finally find her, she'll be too pissed off to even remember who you are and kill you. But if not, then at least I'll know I finally succeeded in getting you to kill her! Boss man will be so proud!" Frenzy cackled as he laid on the ground broken and bruised.

Meanwhile; Cammy and Chun-Li were eating at a local pizza joint. "Hey, Cammy? Do you ever think things will go back to normal once these laws are vetoed?" Chun-Li asked while chomping on a slice of pizza. Cammy looked at her with sadness in her eyes before she sighed and gave her an answer. "I don't know, Chun-Li. Honestly, I'm not sure I even care anymore. Things have just gone from bad to worse ever since-" Cammy began sadly.

She didn't get a chance to finish when the TV made a startling announcement. "We interrupt this broadcast to bring this important news bulletin. Just about 3 hours ago, world infamous crime lord Darren Spinellie was found severely wounded at his own mansion. According to police and paramedics, Darren Spinellie is the only survivor from a brutal and savage attack by the urban legend known as Spawn. Darren is being taken into custody for questioning, and police are now on a fullscale manhunt for the menace responsible for this horrific attack." a news woman announced. "Spawn...where have I heard that name before?" Chun-Li whispered.

Suddenly, powerful explosion was heard from the distance and startled everyone. "What the hell was that?" Cammy exclaimed. "It sounds like it came from over there by the mall!" Chun-Li pointed out. "Come on; let's go!" Cammy said as she took off running. As they ran over towards the mall, they were horrified by the enormous aura of reddish orange lights filling the night sky. By the time they arrived, they were more than shocked by what they saw. Reika Kitami was cloaked in a sultry looking black dress, while she was destroying everything in her sights with her dark magic. She began blowing up stores and shops with orbs of dark magic and bursts of dark lightning.

Reika Kitami cackled maniacally as she rampaged through the mall, destroying all in her way. "Now I'm in absolute control! Fear me or despair, for I have returned!" Reika thundered with evil laughter. "Geez...not another rouge super. Well, guess we gotta stop her, right?" Chun-Li said with a fierce look of determination. "I don't know, Chun-Li! She looks pretty tough...can we even take her on?" Cammy said cautiously.

As she said that, several police cars and S.W.A.T. trucks rushed into the scene. Several heavily armed policemen surrounded the area, aiming their guns at the enraged witch. "This is the police! We have you completely surrounded; put your hands in the air and surrender, or we will open fire!" the Chief of Police shouted on a megaphone. "Silence, you mortal fools! You cannot stop me; I am invincible!" Reika taunted. "You had your only chance; open fire!" the Chief cried as he pointed at the witch.

All the police officers opened fire with their M16 assault rifles, MP5 submachine guns, M3 Semi-auto shotguns, and M1911 pistols at Reika Kitami. They fired every single bullet they had in their guns, but the witch merely shook her head with roaring laughter as her dark magic protected her from any harm. "You're pathetic and weak! Now prepare to suffer my wrath!" Reika cried.

She began chanting in an ancient language before she created a huge pentagram symbol beneath her, surging bright purple with black magic. She then began throwing many orbs of black energy at the police, blowing them apart with an explosive force as well as blowing up their police cars. "Christ! She's too powerful; all forces retreat!" the Cheif exclaimed as he took cover behind his car. Reika cackled evilly as she used her dark magic to rip the police officers limb from limb and crushed their skulls into a squishy pulp, all by using her telekenetic powers.

Cammy and Chun-Li now looked really shocked and frightened, but at the same time knew that something had to be done before things got even worse. "Ok, now we really have to stop her! Got any bright ideas on where to get started?" Cammy said with wide eyes. "I've got one right now! HEY YOU!" Chun-Li cried as she dashed towards Reika's direction.

Chun-Li rushed over towards Reika as fast as she could before leaping into the air and pummeled her with fierce, lightspeed kicks. "_Hazan Tenshokyaku!_" Chun-Li cried. Reika felt the forceful impacts, but there was no pain due to her dark magic protecting her. Reika still wasn't expecting anyone to attack her so suddenly, so of course she was surprised and angry. "Who dares to try and stop me? Nobody strikes me and gets away with it!" Reika snarled. "Well it looks like I just did, lady. Pick on someone who can fight back!" Chun-Li shouted before throwing an orb of blue energy at Reika.

The explosion did no damage to Reika, and in retaliation she threw an orb of black energy back at Chun-Li. Chun-Li barely dodged the attack, but even the forceful explosion and it's tremor wasn't enough to stop her from fighting her opponent. "You'll have to do better than that, witch!" Chun-Li boasted. "I haven't even gotten started yet, foolish little girl. Take this!" Reika sniped as she rushed towards Chun-Li and delivered a powerful punch to the face. Chun-Li cried out in pain as she was sent flying away, but suddenly someone caught her in her arms before flying her back down to safety. "You won't fight alone, Chun-Li. The Teen Titans are here to help!" Starfire proclaimed.

Reika appeared to scoff as the Teen Titans suddenly rushed in to fight against her. "Is this really the best you can throw at me? How pathetic; you are all nothing more than mere children!" Reika laughed. "Say that to my face, bitch!" Cyborg growled as he turned his arm into a huge cannon. "Yeah, nobody picks on my friends and gets away with it! _Cannon Drill!_" Cammy cried as she lunged forward and delivered a powerful kick.

Reika cried out in anger as she dodged the attack, but Cyborg's projectile from his cannon seemed to hit her and knock her back a great distance. She still felt no pain from these attacks, but it was nonetheless getting irritating for her. "I have no time to deal with you pesky children! Get out of my way or I'll be forced to use extreme measures!" Reika warned. "You don't scare me, evil witch! Take this!" Chun-Li cried as she threw massive punches at Reika.

Reika growled with anger as she was repeatedly attacked, but she finally managed to force her away with a blast of dark lightning fired from her hands. "You're really starting to make me lose my patience! Perhaps it's best I teach you little brats a lesson!" Reika shouted as she began surging bright purple flames from her hands. "Bring it, bitch! Ain't nobody gonna stop us!" Cyborg challenged as he stood his ground. "Your magic won't stop us!" Raven agreed. Beastboy transformed himself into a Tyrannosaurus Rex, roaring ferociously. Reika laughed scornfully at them before she began her battle against them; she was going to enjoy this.

***At the Gates: Slaughter of the Soul plays!***

Reika was the first to strike. She summoned huge balls of purple fire from the ground before throwing them forward. The heroes dodged the attack before retaliating. Cyborg fired many bursts of white energy from his cannon, while Starfire threw many bursts of green energy from her hands. "Hya! You won't get away with this, evil witch! By the powers of Tameran, I won't allow it!" Starfire bellowed. "Silence! You cannot stop me, pathetic child!" Reika thundered as she flew up into the air and shot a bolt of black lightning at her.

Cammy leapt up into the air before kicking at Reika with all her might, but the witch sent Cammy flying back down into the ground with a massive burst of dark magic. "Ow! What the hell? Man, she's tough...just who is she?" Cammy grunted as she jumped back up. Chun-Li attempted to use her aerial attack on Reika again, but this time Reika sensed her before she could touch her and delivered a brutal punch to the stomach, forcing Chun-Li crashing into a building with a destructive force.

Beastboy attempted to chomp at Reika with his massive T-Rex jaws, but Reika electrocuted him with black lightning before sending him flying into the air with a powerful burst of dark energy. Beastboy then transformed into a hawk before flying over at her to claw her eyes out, but Reika again used her dark magic to blast him away. Eventually, Reika sent everyone flying away with an explosive shockwave of dark energy. She was getting really pissed off and annoyed with these children.

Cyborg got back up and fired some missiles in hopes it would be enough to weaken her. The projectiles only annoyed her even more, and Reika began chanting in an ancient language before her eyes blazed bright white. She glared at the female supers, who suddenly started screaming and crying loudly in pain and agony. "What the hell is she doing? Chun-Li! Cammy!?" Cyborg exclaimed. "Augh! My head; it hurts! What are you doing to my mind?! Leave me alone!" Cammy screeched. "You unholy whore of no virtue! Leave my head alone!" Raven howled.

Reika cackled with evil delight. "Yes! Scream in mortal fear for your worthless lives! You are now mine to control, you little sluts! Obey me or suffer!" Reika laughed. "Don't you hurt my friends, you bitch!" Cyborg shouted angrily as he charged towards Reika to pound her with his fists. Reika wheeled around and stopped him in mid-air with her dark magic before blasting him away into the other male supers. "Ouch! You cheating asshole; what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Cyborg cried angrily as he got back up.

Reika laughed sinisterly before she used her dark magic to try and subdue the male supers. "Your weak, feeble minds are no match against my powers. I've been meaning to get some new followers, anyway!" Reika cackled before chanting in her evil ancient language.

The male supers cried out in agony as they keelhauled over on their knees, holding their heads. "You evil little bitch! Leave my brain alone; it hurts!" Cyborg cried. "Make it stop! Please...I beg of you!" Beastboy whined. "What sort of evil, diabolical force of hell are you?!" Cyborg cried. "I am Reika Kitami, and with my powers, I shall rule the world and despose of those who defy me!" Reika laughed triumphantly. She finally used her dark magic to knock most of the supers out cold before she took things up a notch.

***Song ends!***

As Chun-Li struggled to stand back up, Reika approached her with a seductive yet evil grin on her lips. "Now the real fun begins; starting with you!" Reika sneered as she grabbed Chun-Li by the chin. "Ah! What are you going to do to me?" she demanded in fear for her life. Reika replied by puckering up and kissed her on the lips, roughly and lustfully by all means. Chun-Li exclaimed in shock and dismay as she was kissed by this strange woman, but she could not escape from her grasp. Cammy was the only other one who managed to wake up, and she was outraged and shocked to see what was happening to her closest friend and ally. "HEY! Get away from her, you psycho!" Cammy screamed as she lunged forward to seperate them.

But Reika turned around and grabbed Cammy by the neck, staring into her eyes as if hypnotizing her. She finally softened her grip and kissed her lips, roughly and lustfully as with Chun-Li. "I'm gonna need a strong willed girl for my new coven. You and your little friend here will prove to be more than acceptable for what plans I have in store for you!" Reika purred. Cammy wiped the saliva off her lips in disgust, but Reika just kept staring at her with a strange tint to her eyes.

She then turned to Chun-Li, who already looked like she was in some kind of strange trance. "You are mine, now. I own you as I own your friends. If you wish to live, you shall do everything that I say. If you behave yourselves, I shall reward you indefintely. But if you get any bright ideas or misbehave like a little brat, I promise that my punishments for you shall be harsher and more terrifying than you can even imagine." Reika warned.

Chun-Li and Cammy nodded their heads slowly before they walked away with Reika leading them like a child pretending to lead a parade. Not too far behind them was the ever shadowy and eerie Spawn, who was starting to realize that maybe what Frenzy had been telling him had been the truth after all. But then again, Spawn could see that even this kind of behavior seemed a bit much for her. "What are you up to now, Reika?" Spawn grumbled as he witnessed everything from a rooftop.

Suddenly, a familar old man approached him. "You still believe that woman is the one you claim to love? You have seen with your own eyes what she is capable of, so why do you continue to persist that she is good?" Cogliostro scolded. Spawn turned around to face him with anger in his eyes. "Get out of my way, old man...I've got things to do!" Spawn growled. "She is a threat to you and everyone else she comes into contact with, Spawn. She is not to be trusted; you should've taken my advice and left her alone, or in your case you could've killed her!" Cogliostro continued.

Spawn got into his face, glaring at him with his Necroplasm levels rising by the minute. "Don't ever say that about her again, old man. Now this is your only chance: Move or be moved!" Spawn snarled. Cogliostro merely nodded his head before he stepped aside, allowing Spawn to move. But before Spawn disappeared, Cogliostro had one more thing to say. "If you truly think you even have a chance with her at all...would you be willing to forgive her of her many sins? Past, present, and future?" he asked. Spawn sighed before he finally gave him a shocking answer. "I'd lay my life down for her, if that's what it takes!" he said gravely.

As Spawn finally left to go after Reika, Cogliostro appeared to get angry. "So it's true; that foolish little boy has fallen in love with that foolish little girl! Fine; if I can't get them to seperate, then perhaps an old friend of mine can. But before I do...I have a little score to settle with a certain clown first!" Cogliostro muttered angrily. And with a flash of lightning, the mysterious old man was gone.


	15. Harsh Forgiveness!

**Chapter 15: Harsh Forgiveness!**

* * *

Chun-Li and Cammy woke up lightheaded and groggy in a small room inside of an abandoned hotel. "Ugh...where am I? What just happened?" Chun-Li yawned. Cammy shook her head awake, when she realized that both she and Chun-Li were tied up in bed...and they were naked. "What? What the hell is going on here?! Why am I tied up in bed with you? And where the hell are my clothes?!" Cammy exclaimed. "AIEE! I'm naked; who's responsible for this? Let us go!" Chun-Li yelped.

Suddenly, Reika Kitami walked into the room with an evil and seductive grin on her face. "You two look so cute when you're confused. I hope you had plenty of rest, because now the real test begins. If you manage to survive through this, I'll know that you are worthy of being my servants and part of my new coven." Reika sneered. "You demented bitch; I'll kill you! Let me outta here and I'll finish this off!" Cammy growled as she tried to jerk herself free. Reika just laughed at her as she approached her, swaying her hips in a seductive manner. "You, my dear, are quite a strong and rebellious soul...I might need that for later. But first, I need to teach you a little lesson. You need to learn your place; I'm the master and you are the lowly little bitch who does what she's told!" Reika commanded.

While she was speaking to Cammy, she was slowly removing her sultry black dress. She finally removed her dress and let it fall to the floor around her feet; she was completely naked with the exception of a pair of tiny black panties. "Ha! You think I'd be seduced by the likes of you? Not gonna happen, bitch! You aren't even that attractive to begin with!" Cammy sneered. Reika slapped her face hard before grabbing her by the chin. "Then I'll make you attracted to me...and I don't care how long it takes. I've got all the time in the world!" Reika sneered before pressing her lips against Cammy's.

Cammy cried out in dismay and shock as Reika began fiercely frenching her; her tongue nearly reached back into her tonsils. "Gah! Fuck you, you ugly witch! I'll never give in to your sick, evil deeds. Never!" Cammy spat defiantly. "Are you sure about that? You might be saying no to me...but I can see that your body is saying yes!" Reika said with a sneaky grin before she reached out and began fingering Cammy's tight, wet pussy.

Cammy gasped in absolute shock as she was touched in her most sensitive area of her body, but Reika was only getting started. "Hey! Get your hands off of her, you slut!" Chun-Li cried angrily. "Patience, sweetie...you'll get your turn soon enough!" Reika cooed before kissing Cammy more passionately. Reika grabbed onto Cammy's head with both hands before she planted a heavy, lustful, and rough kiss to her lips. "Mmm...something tells me that you're not new to this. But I think you might be lucky enough to go through with _this_ for the first time!" Reika sneered as she pulled away. "Wha-what are you talking about?" Cammy asked in a trance.

Reika removed her panties and began rubbing her clitoris with her fingertips before she unleashed a monstrous 10 inch penis; Reika Kitami was going to show these foolish girls how much fun a hermaphrodite could provide! Cammy and Chun-Li's eyes nearly popped out of their skulls as they saw the enormous throbbing monster cock erupt out of Reika's cunt. "You two like what you see? I thought you might...now let's get to work. You! Suck my cock right now!" Reika commanded harshly as she pointed to Cammy.

Cammy just looked at her with complete mortification on her face, but Reika's harsh stare peered deep into her soul and she finally nodded her head in obedience. "Yes, master. I shall please you well!" Cammy replied in a hypnotic tone. "Cammy, no! Don't do it; it's a trap!" Chun-Li screeched. "Silence!" Reika shouted as she backhanded Chun-Li in the face. Cammy, much to Chun-Li's cries and objections, leaned forward and began to suck and lick on Reika's cock. Cammy had sucked and fucked many cocks before, but not like this. Strangely, the musky taste of Reika's cock seemed to be much sweeter and even meatier compared to a male penis. "Oh! Oh, yes...that's a good girl! Keep doing that while mama punishes your friend here!" Reika moaned in pleasure.

While Cammy deepthroated Reika, Chun-Li cried out in pain as Reika spanked her with a whip she took out from a nearby desk. "Ah! Oh, yes...take that you ungrateful little whore! Oh...oh, yeah...take your punishment and like it! Ah; oh, baby...ooh, that's good. Hey, look at me and not her! You're being punished!" Reika said inbetween moans. Chun-Li cried out and shed tears of pain as she was spanked, while Cammy continued to suck, slurp, and jerk off Reika's large and erect penis.

Finally after what seemed like 10 whole minutes, Reika began crying out loudly before she felt herself ready to burst into climax. "Oh! Oh, yes...YES! Oh yes, baby...I'm gonna cum! I hope you're hungry my little slut; here it comes!" Reika cried hornily as her eyes flashed wildly with lust. Cammy's eyes bulged out before she screeched in both pain and pleasure. Cum blasted into Cammy's throat, with the sheer amount causing her cheeks to puff out before cum squirted out of her mouth and nose. Cammy gasped and gagged as she tore herself away from Reika's still squirting cock; the hermaphrodite continued to cum all over Cammy's body while she held onto the scruff of Chun-Li's neck.

Reika moaned ravenously as she finished milking her hot sticky cum all over Cammy. "Ah...oh, God. That feels so good; you did such a good job, baby." Reika moaned sensually. Cammy slurped and licked her lips noisily; her warm, sticky cum tasted so good. Cammy spent the next 5 minutes fondling her cum soaked breasts and sucking her hands and fingers dry. "Mmm...so good. Thank you, master!" Cammy cooed like a little girl.

Reika smiled deviously before she fiercely kissed Cammy on the lips, sucking the last of the cum out of her mouth. "You may rest...but now it's your friend's turn., You hear me, bitch? You'll take whatever I give you and like it, or else!" Reika sneered. Chun-Li glared at her with malice, but Reika did not stop. She grabbed Chun-Li by the face and tried to make her suck her cock, but Chun-Li put up quite a struggle before Reika finally stuffed her cock into her mouth. "Quit resisting me, little slut! You know you like it; so enjoy it while you can!" Reika snarled as she slapped Chun-Li's ass. "Fuck you!" Chun-Li mumbled with her mouthful before biting down as hard as she could.

Reika howled loudly in pain as she fell back, but Chun-Li's anger didn't stop there. She used the last of her strength to break free of her bonds before charging towards Reika and punching her in the face with all her might. "I'll knock you into next week, you ugly whore!" Chun-Li shouted furiously. Reika growled with fury as she punched her back, and the two soon engaged in a brief but brutal fist fight. Chun-Li punched harder each time before she finally swung her leg at Reika's face with a roundhouse kick, sending the witch flying away into the wall.

Reika bolted back up and cried out with fury before her eyes glowed bright white; now she was really angry. "How dare you! I'll teach you to respect your master, you ungrateful little slut! But before I do...I wish to make you suffer!" Reika thundered before throwing a burst of black energy at Chun-Li's chest. Chun-Li cried out in pain as she was forced on her knees, but Reika was not finished just yet.

She grabbed Chun-Li by the neck and began surging electric energy into her body, making the poor woman cry out in agony as she was electrocuted. "Apologize to me for your rude behavior, whore! Say you're sorry!" Reika bellowed. "No! Never; I'll never give in to your evil powers, you fucking lunatic!" Chun-Li shouted through tears of pain. "Say you're sorry or else!" Reika snarled. "No!" Chun-Li shouted as she tried to bolt back up.

Suddenly to Chun-Li's shock, Cammy grabbed her arms from behind and held them tightly while pressing her foot down into her legs. "OW! What the fuck are you doing, Cammy?! STOP IT!" Chun-Li screamed. "I'll hold her down for you, master! Go ahead; enjoy yourself for me!" Cammy boasted evilly. Reika smiled evilly before laughing maniacally; her powers finally paid off now that Cammy was under her control. "Good girl; I'll even allow you to join in on the fun if you wish. But first, let me give this bitch a little snack!" Reika said with evil laughter.

Pretty soon, Reika Kitami was deepthroating Chun-Li like no tommorrow with Cammy fondling and massaging her breasts. "Oh, oh my God! Oh yes; YES! Oh, oh, ohhh! Uh, ugh...Ah yeah! Fuck yeah; you're so good! Suck my big fat meaty cock, you little slut!" Reika moaned ravishly while her eyes rolled back in her head. Chun-Li looked like she suffered from a violent seizure; her eyes were completely white, her face was red, and she was sweaty and hot like a marathon runner. Cammy moaned and groaned sensually as she kept squishing and rubbing Chun-Li's breasts, and she got even steamier as she started to kiss and teas her earlobes with her tongue.

Finally, Reika screamed loudly as she came hard into Chun-Li. Chun-Li's eyes almost burst out of her skull from the sheer force and amount of cum that erupted into her mouth, flooding down her throat and filling up her stomach. Reika's blast of cum was so powerful, she couldn't control her penis and it ended up jerking away from Chun-Li's mouth and wildly hosed down both girls with hot, gooey cum. "AAAHHH! OH MY GOD; I'M CUMMING! OH MY GOD, I'M CUMMING SO MUCH...TAKE IT. TAKE MY CUM AND ENJOY YOURSELVES, YOU LITTLE SLUTS. IT'S MY REWARD TO YOU!" Reika shouted hornily as she kept cumming all over Chun-Li and Cammy.

Chun-Li and Cammy were a complete mess by the time Reika finished cumming all over them, and they enjoyed every moment cleaning each other up with their tongues. Aroused by this steamy sight, Reika desired to finally go for it. "Ok, girls...are you ready? Hope your little cunts can handle my mammoth cock!" Reika taunted as she grabbed Cammy from behind and pinned her wrists. She thrust her throbbing penis into Cammy's moist, hot womanhood; making her scream as her eyes crossed before rolling back into her head. "Oh master! This is amazing; I want you to fuck me forever!" Cammy moaned as moved her hips around while Reika rode her in the reverse cowgirl position.

Reika moaned and groaned as she fucked Cammy, while Chun-Li pressed herself against Cammy and gave her sloppy open mouthed kisses. But as the three girls happily fucked each other silly, Spawn finally arrived at the scene. He managed to get a good look of everything going on from a large glass window on the roof. Spawn couldn't believe what he was seeing, and for the first time in a long time he felt hurt...and that hurt turned to rage. His bright green eyes glowed fiercely as tears rolled down his face. "No! It can't be...it's impossible!" Spawn seethed.

Reika was about to reach climax, when suddenly her aura senses began alerting her of nearby danger. "Huh? What the hell is that? Girls, stop. Stop for a minute! Listen..." Reika announced as she stopped moving and pulled herself out of Cammy. "Aww, but master...I was so close to cumming!" Cammy whined. "Be quiet, I said! Do you hear something?" Reika snapped. "Master, I don't hear anyth-" Chun-Li began.

***Rob Zombie: Dragula plays!***

She never even got to finish, when Spawn crashed through the roof and landed in front of the three naked women. With a cry of rage, Spawn lunged towards Reika and pinned her to the wall; holding her by the neck with a steel grip. "HOW DARE YOU?! I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY LIFE, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!" Spawn roared. Reika grunted and cried out angrily as she tried to break free, but Spawn refused to let go. "Augh, stop! Who do you think you are?! Let me go this instant or suffer the concequences!" Reika demanded. "You betrayed me, you filthy whore! I was wrong to have trusted you...now I have no choice but to kill you!" Spawn seethed.

Spawn growled furiously as he slammed Reika against the wall before throwing her to the floor. Reika bolted back up and cried out with anger as she began throwing orbs of dark energy at him. Spawn retaliated by charging forward and throwing massive punches at Reika. Reika grunted as she was hit, but she refused to be put down. She punched back at Spawn, as well as kicking at him with her powerful legs. Spawn grunted as he was hit by Reika, but he willed himself not to go soft just because she was a woman.

Spawn grabbed Reika by the shoulders and began tackling her through a series of walls before both of them ended up in the streets. Spawn and Reika stood apart from each other, panting to catch their breath before resuming their heated battle. Reika cried out fiercely as she began shooting blasts of purple energy from her hands, but Spawn used his cape to shield himself from danger before he charged towards and kept punching and kicking at her.

From a distance, Cammy and Chun-Li watched the battle with widened eyes. "Oh my God! What a horrible monster; I hope master can defeat him without getting hurt!" Cammy whined as she huddled with Chun-Li. Chun-Li's eyes were fixated on Spawn; something was very strange but familar with this strange creature. "Who are you?" Chun-Li wondered as she shuddered.

Spawn and Reika kept punching and kicking each other without hesitation, until Reika finally decided to try and end this. "Ok, Spawn. You've officially worn off my patience; it's time to end this once and for all!" Reika thundered as she began chanting in her ancient language. She formed a pentagram on the ground, standing tall and firm before she began summoning huge balls of fire in the air and threw them at Spawn. Spawn cried out as he was hit a couple of times, but his Necroplasm levels began boiling up with rage. "Damn you, Reika! I knew I should've just killed you when I had the chance, but now that you've pissed me off...I'll make you suffer!" Spawn shouted as his eyes glowed bright green.

Reika only laughed evilly in triumph as she kept throwing fireballs and bolts of black lightning at him; she obviously was not her loving self, so her ears were deaf to his cold words. "I could care less what you think of me, you fool. You are not as strong as you make yourself out to be; you're just a child underneath all of that filth. It is I who has the power now!" Reika taunted while she kept zapping Spawn. Spawn's fists began surging with powerful energy before he finally fired an enormous streak of Necroplasm at Reika, making her scream in howling agony from such an explosive impact.

Reika was now struggling to stand back up after such a powerful attack; she was bruised, battered, and bloodied up. "Grr...you son of a bitch! I never should've trusted you from the start...I'll finish what I should've done a long time ago. I'll take your fucking head off!" Reika growled angrily as she stood back up on her feet. "You so much as even try...and I promise that I will show you what kind of pain that I am forced to endure." Spawn warned still surging with Necroplasm.

Reika ignored his warning and screamed furiously as she fired a burst of white energy from her hands, but Spawn quickly teleported away before he finally attacked Reika on the weak side. He struck Reika with a savage kick before he used his chains to grab onto her, tightly holding her down while using Necroplasm to paralyze her. "AAAAAAUUUUGGHHH! MAKE IT STOP! IT BURNS!" Reika shrieked. "You asked for this yourself, you fool! I'm not holding anything back this time; I'm going all out!" Spawn shouted before he violently yanked her towards him.

Spawn grabbed Reika by the neck and glared into her eyes, though Reika's rebellious spirit allowed her to glare back. "Are you gonna kill me now? Go ahead, you son of a bitch! Do it; it's what all men wanted to do with me my entire life!" Reika snarled. Spawn glared at Reika with great anger and fury; he truly felt like he wanted to kill Reika Kitami for all that she put him through. But for some reason unknown to even himself, Spawn chose not to kill her. "I'm not going to kill you." he said calmly. "What? Why not?!" Reika screamed.

Spawn thought about that for a moment; why didn't he want to kill her even after seeing what she had done to those other broads? Why should he let her live, despite being such a pain in the ass? He finally came to a shocking conclusion when he leaned forward, his face to hers. "I love you, Reika Kitami. And I'm sorry for hurting you...but this is for your own good!" Spawn said with a heavy voice.

Reika's face lit up with several different emotions at once; shock, disappointment, sadness, and even joy were all written on her face. But before she could utter another word, something pierced through her chest and made her gasp for air. Spawn used his Necroplasm to form a blade of some sort before he embraced her, stabbing deep into her chest. "Forgive me, Reika...but this is what must be done." Spawn whispered passionately before tearing the blade out.

Reika screamed loudly as she was let go; whatever weapon Spawn used on her not only hurt her, it somehow affected her dark magic. She stumbled back a bit, holding her bleeding wounds while staring at Spawn with confusion and shock. Tears swelled in her eyes before she finally fell on her back, passing out from a loss of blood. Spawn then used his cape to completely wrap Reika into a body cast before he towered over her and teleported both of them away from the scene.

***Song ends!***

Much, much later; Reika Kitami woke up in a hospital tucked in with several bandages applied to her body. "Ugh...what the hell? What just happened? Where am I?" Reika groggily moaned. "Why, you're in the hospital my dear. You're very lucky that somebody had found you and brought you here; you looked like you had taken quite some damage. But luckily for you, our doctors have patched you up and given you quite a bit of painkillers after the surgery." a friendly doctor began.

Panic hit Reika like a jackhammer to the head. "What?! What fucking surgery? What did you do?!" Reika shrieked. "Calm down, sweetheart. It was nothing serious; there was some kind of shrapnel barely an inch away from your heart, so we had to put you to sleep before we could perform the surgery and remove the strange metal out of your body. But you should be able to be back on your feet in a couple of days. Now get some rest, ok? You'll need it!" the doctor explained kindly.

Reika sighed as she laid her head back against a pillow. "Who brought me here?" she asked at last. "Oh, some friendly and might I even say quite attractive young man. In fact; I do believe he wants to visit you. You want me to let him in so you can talk for a few minutes?" the doctor explained. Reika was beyond confused, but she was done trying to comprehend what the hell was going on, so she agreed. "Ok, sure. Let him in!" Reika huffed.

The doctor smiled as he walked towards the door and opened it up, letting in a handsome young man. He was roughly 30 years of age, had shiny jet black hair, a pair of blue eyes, fair white skin, and wore a black leather jacket, some jeans, and white sneakers. "Hello, Reika. How are you feeling?" the man asked as he sat by Reika's bed. Reika stared at him in utter confusion; who the hell was this guy and how did he know her name? "I'll just leave you two alone for a while." the doctor said before he left and shut the door.

Reika stared at this young man for the longest time in silence, wondering who he was and what the hell had happened. But as the young man sat there in silence just staring back into her violet eyes, she slowly began to remember things before she finally realized in shock who this man was. "Oh my God...it can't be! Raizo?! Is that really you? But...but...you're-" Reika gasped. "I know. I can't explain how, but I can somehow control my Necroplasm. I chose to use it to shroud my ugliness into something more...comforting and easy to look at. How are you feeling now?" Raizo asked as he touched her hands.

Reika immediately felt a rush of joy and relaxation as she gazed upon his smiling face; she felt so much more comfortable and safe, that she completely forgot about all the evil things she did. "I've never felt any better thanks to you!" she whispered passionately as tears rolled down her face. Raizo felt tears of his own before he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips, though Reika didn't seem to mind wrapping her arms around him and tightening their kiss.

Meanwhile; Frenzy was putzing around in a shady part of town. But he clearly wasn't expecting company, especially since Cogliostro appeared before him with an angry look on his face. "You clumsy little fool! I ask of one favor from you; one measly little favor, and you can't even get it done?! Do you have any idea how humilating this is for me?" Cogliostro cried angrily as he grabbed Frenzy by the neck. "Oh, shut up you old dirtbag! You think it's easy dealing with a couple of hothead Hellspawns? I haven't seen you do any damn thing to help out; except maybe keeping those other annoying supers out of our hands!" Frenzy snapped.

The old man growled as his eyes turned bright yellow and his right arm morphed into a nasty looking blade of some sort. "Don't test my patience, you fool! If you think that I won't decapitate your worthless little head like I did with that other fat worthless clown, you'll be sadly disappointed to find out otherwise!" Cogliostro growled. "Ah, go soak your bald head old man! And for the record, I've already pushed Reika's buttons too far. It's only a matter of time before Spawn finally erases her from existance!" Frenzy snapped back.

The old man leaned closer to Frenzy's face, glaring at him. "He's already fallen for her, you idiot! You failed to persuade him not to fall in love with her; even in the state she's in now, Spawn will no doubt try to save her!" Cogliostro growled. "Impossible! I've shown and told him many times that she's a fucking futa; I've even shown him full color pictures to prove it!" Frenzy retorted. "It doesn't matter...he's openly admitted to me that he'd be willing to die for her! You've failed your very simple and only task I've given to you! What have you got to say for yourself now?!" Cogliostro growled now getting angrier.

Frenzy was a bit wide eyed as he said that, but still didn't seem to care. "Eh, you're fucked!" he said at last. Cogliostro grabbed Frenzy and held his blade against his neck, but Frenzy wasn't finished just yet. "Now just a minute! I think I might know a certain someone who wants to get another go at our friend Spawn...I just need some time to convince him to get back into the game, that's all!" Frenzy said. Cogliostro doubted that he was telling the truth, but Frenzy glared back at him to prove him otherwise. "Darrel takes his job very seriously, if you get my meaning! He's an expert when it comes to the art of murder. Trust me; he'd make half of the other bozos who run crime and villainy type stuff shit their pants with just a mere glance. Don't believe me? I can take him to you in person!" Frenzy explained.

Cogliostro nodded his head before he finally sheathed his blade and his eyes returned to normal. "So be it. But if this friend of yours proves to be a waste of my time, then your head will make a fine substitution in place of the Hellspawn's. Now let us make haste; take me to this friend of yours immediately! I wish to speak with him face to face!" Cogliostro demanded. "I don't think that's gonna happen, old man. He doesn't take authority too kindly; so I think it's best if I speak with him first." Frenzy stated. "Very well; you go to him and persuade him to join forces with us. I'm not going to rest until that Hellspawn and witch are seperated; in both death and the living!" Cogliostro snapped impatiently.

With that being said, Frenzy teleported away to go seek his new friend. Cogliostro looked beyond the horizon, clenching his teeth and fists in anger. "My time is getting short, and my patience with these fools has more than reached it's limit. If they cannot succeed, then I will have no choice but to take matters into my own hands." Cogliostro growled as his eyes glowed yellow again.


	16. Lust in the Third Degree!

***Hello, ladies and germs! Now before I begin, I want to say a few things. First of all, if anyone is offended or grossed out with the "futanari" scene from the previous chapter, I do apologize about that. But it was absolutely neccessary for the sake of the story's plot, that and it's a super heavy theme you can thank Bible Black and it's creator's for.**

**So again, I do apologize about that. If you want to make a complaint, fine...but just talk to me first via PM. Oh, and don't leave any nasty reviews about it either; please be mature with your comments in the reviews.**

**Anyway, now that's out of the way...let's continue on with our newest chapter to my new Spawn series. Don't forget to read, review, and enjoy!* ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Lust in the Third Degree!**

* * *

Raizo woke up a bit later that night, feeling groggy and lightheaded after so many events going on that night He looked over at Reika, who seemed fast asleep in her hospital bed. Raizo sighed as he got up from his seat to take a walk, when suddenly Reika started to speak to him. "Where are you going, honey? You're not gonna leave me here all alone, are you?" Reika asked softly.

Raizo turned around to face her with a sheepish look on his face. "I was just going to go for a little walk; I need the excercise. Aren't you tired?" Raizo said calmly. "I was...but I have something very important I need to talk to you about." Reika replied softly as she opened her eyes. Raizo was perplexed by her beauty as he sat back down by her side. He honestly didn't see her true beauty before, and he was a bit surprised with himself for feeling so attracted to her.

Reika had the most beautiful violet colored eyes, and Razio could not help but stare at her. "That was a very sweet thing you did for me, Raizo. You could've just left me there to die, but you didn't. You have no idea how much that means to me. I really do appreciate that. Thank you!" Reika said sweetly.

Raizo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know...I guess I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't just leave you there." Raizo said sheepishly. "No, you don't understand. You really made a difference for me, Raizo. You're just so kind and understanding; even after all that I've done. You didn't have to save me all those times, but you did it anyway. That was the bravest and most meaningful thing I've ever seen anyone do!" Reika said as she began to cry.

Raizo blushed a little, but gasped as Reika reached out with her hands and touched his face. "You really are a handsome young man, Raizo. Tell me...what do you think of me? Am I any bit attractive to you?" Reika asked softly as she caressed his face. Raizo was blushing bright red and began sweating nervously; he knew where this was going to lead to. "Reika, I want to say a lot of things. I want to tell you how I feel, I really do. But I-" Raizo began.

Suddenly, Reika sat up and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, Raizo. I know that I'm not afraid of you. So for that reason alone, I trust you more. I'm done trying to hide my secrets from you." Reika whispered passionately. Raizo hugged her back hesitantly, and tried not to moan when she began rubbing his back. "Do you want to know why I'm uncomfortable around men, Raizo? I'll tell you...or I can show you, if you like." Reika said in a tone now more seductive than sweet.

Raizo sighed impatiently. "Reika, please! I'm not in the mood for these games. Just go back to sleep!" he replied snappishly. Reika was actually very surprised when he said that, and she broke away from the hug and looked at him. "Raizo...are you still afraid of me? I knew you were tough and hard to get to, but now you seem so...naive and sensitive!" Reika said as she looked at him.

Raizo only sighed in annoyance; was she really trying to hit on him now? "What's the matter? You don't like girls or women?" Reika asked innocently. "Do I look like I have time to mess around?! I don't want to have sex with you or any other woman for that matter, so will you please just leave me alone!? You need to learn to control your sexual urges!" Raizo finally snapped. Reika looked at him with a hurt expression, but suddenly realized that he was right.

Reika took a deep breath before she leaned forward again, making Raizo a bit uneasy and nervous. "Raizo...I never asked for any of those things to happen to me. I was just so lost, confused, angry, and sad all at once. I...I was a complete wreck! I didn't know what to do with my life!" Reika said as she began sobbing.

Raizo seemed to get even more agitated, until Reika finally broke down and confessed her deepest darkest secrets to him. "I'm a fucking futa, ok? I'm a hermaphrodite; I've gotta fucking penis and I'm ashamed to even be alive because of that. But even worse, sometimes I like it and I abuse my powers and seduce other young people. I've done it in the past with several other young people and I still continue to do it even to this day! I don't know why, but I find pleasure in having sex with people even as a hermaphrodite. I can't help it; I really can't! I tried so hard these past several years to control it, but I can't. I'm so sorry, Raizo. Please don't hate me; please! I can barely live with the fact I'm still alive like this now, but I can't even bear with the idea that you would hate me or even want to kill me because of my gender. Please forgive me!" Reika sobbed.

Raizo suddenly felt really stupid for hurting her feelings, and he hugged her and comforted her. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I should be more of a better person than that!" Raizo whispered. "But you already are! Raizo...you already are!" Reika whispered back. She looked deep into his blue eyes with a glistening passion...and then kissed his lips passionately. She dwelled her tongue inside of his mouth and moaned as she tightly held onto him; Raizo actually didn't fight back this time. "Mmph! You're so good, Raizo...you're so good!" Reika moaned as she fiercely kissed him. Raizo moaned as she forced her tongue even further back into his mouth, and tongue wrestled with her for several minutes. Finally; they broke apart and gasped as they held each other's faces. "Raizo...please tell me that I'm beautiful! Please...I'm so lonely, I'm-" Reika began.

Raizo placed his index finger on her lips, shushing her. "Reika...I don't care. I don't give a damn if you're a transgender, I don't care about the bad things you've done in your life, and I don't care if everyone else in this world hates you. You are...the most gorgeous woman I've ever met, and I love you. I'll stand by your side until the heavens fall and I'd die for you; I mean that with all my heart. I already told you about the horrible things I've done in my life, but I'm tired of hanging onto that. Now...all I want is to try and start over again. The only thing I ask is that you please stay faithful to me and never leave me again. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you again!" Raizo whispered passionately.

Reika's face suddenly beamed with joy as she embraced him and smothered him with passionate kisses. "Oh, Raizo! I love you so much...I'm so sorry for hurting you. I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Reika cried as she tearfully kept kissing his entire face. Raizo felt tears swelling in his eyes before he began to touch her body with his fingers, kissing her back with lust and passion. "God, I want you...I haven't touched a woman in God knows how long. I want to touch you so bad...will you let me claim you?" Raizo blurted out through lustful whispers.

Reika smiled slovenly as she stared at him, cupping his face with her hands before dangling her tongue into his mouth. "I've been waiting for you to say that to me, Raizo. From now on...I'm your property and yours alone. Do whatever you want with me; I'm all yours!" Reika whispered as she kept kissing and licking him. Raizo finally gave up trying to hold back his desire and lust; he wanted her badly and he wanted her now.

With a frighteningly fast speed, Raizo grabbed Reika by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall; heavily kissing her on the lips, neck, and breasts. "Oh! Oh, God...you are horny little bastard, aren't you?" Reika gasped at his sudden aggression. Raizo ignored her naughty comment and roughly grabbed her breasts while grinding against her crotch with his own. "Oh! Raizo...oh God, you're so rough. Take it easy!" Reika whimpered. Raizo stopped for a brief second to look at her before he grabbed her again and slammed her back down on the bed. "Ow! Raizo, stop! What are you doing?!" Reika exclaimed in shock.

Raizo glared at her as he pinned her wrists to the bed, climbing on top of her. "I'm sorry about this Reika...but I may not be able to stop myself. If you're not comfortable with this, then feel free to stop me by any means neccessary...otherwise, let me feel something other than pain for once!" Raizo said gravely before unbuckling his belt. Reika's shocked expression changed into lustful demanding attention and determination; she too felt nothing more than pain most of her life, and it was time for that to change. She reached up to Raizo's shirt and pulled it off with a swift tug before Raizo removed his pants, tossing both clothes aside on the floor.

Without complaint, Reika let Raizo go all out on her. Her nipples became erect with lust, and Raizo could see them through the hospital gown she wore. He ripped the gown off her body before he roughly caressed her breasts. He squeezed, fondled, pinched, kissed, and licked her breasts to his heart's desire for several minutes. Reika's loud and sensual moaning turned him on even more, obviously sensing that she was enjoying this as much as he was.

Reika finally got bored and decided to take her turn. She got down on her knees in front of him and gazed at his amazing 10 inch cock. It was hard as a rock, just like she wanted. The pulsating shaft was practically begging for her touch. Reika smiled deviously as she began at the top with a gentle kiss, while her hands followed down the shaft. Then she traced her tongue downward and in a circular path, being sure to not neglect any side.

Raizo groaned as she withdrew before gently licking his balls, taking one into her mouth and sucking. She licked the tip of his cock and felt him shudder while her hands stimulated the base. Reika slowly massaged his balls with one hand and moved her other hand up and down the long shaft while she slowly sucked the head of his dick. She sucked him ever so lightly while swirling her tongue around the tip, driving Raizo insane. She sucked him harder and swirled her tongue faster, before she finally engulfed him completely. Reika deepthroated his shaft until it swelled up and began to throb as he was ready to cum. Reika moaned and squeezed the base of Raizo's penis while she sucked him long and hard.

Raizo was stroking the top of Reika's head, moaning and growling in ecstasy. Almost out of breath, Reika had to back off, but only got a little ways as the hand on her head changed from gently stroking her hair to fiercely gripping her head. Raizo used his grip on Reika's head to drive her head back down around his meat until he hit the back of her throat again.

Reika gagged as his member was forced into the tightly constricting passage. Reika could only grip Raizo's thighs as he started fucking her face and throat at his leisure. Reika didn't know how much more of the rough face fucking she could take, but she didn't give a damn. The feeling of him savagely fucking and stretching her throat only made her want more.

Four minutes later, Reika thought she had gotten a reprieve as Raizo stopped using her throat for his pleasure, that is until she felt his cock swell up in her throat. Tightening his grip on both sides of Reika's head, Raizo started rapidly thrusting back and forth, desperately seeking release. Reika gasped as the first blast of cum finally filled her throat; the sheer amount forcing it back up to leak out from between her cock stretched lips.

Her eyes widened as that just proved to be the start of the flood as Raizo continued to pour even more cum down her airway. Reika lost track of just exactly how long Raizo filled her, she just knew that she wasn't going to be hungry for a few days. When the flood finally stopped, Raizo allowed Reika to back off and get some much needed oxygen.

After catching her breath, Reika smiled deviously as she licked her cum soaked lips. "My turn." she said as she grabbed Raizo and shoved him onto the bed with a surprising speed and force. Reika then surprised Raizo when she used her magic to make her breasts grow. Now instead of her normal size C, Reika used her magic to turn her breasts into size DDs. She then put her hands on both of her breasts, mashing them around his length. She was surprised that even with her newly large size DD breasts, three and a half inches of Raizo's shaft still stood exposed. "Fuck my titties." Reika demanded as she started rocking her breasts up and down his length.

His mind suddenly went blank at the feeling of his dick buried between her tits. Reika began to give him a titfuck, his cock bumping against her chin with every stroke. Reika tilted her head down and let Raizo's cock slip back in between her lips, letting Raizo fuck her mouth and breasts at the same time. Raizo threw his head back and groaned, the feeling of Reika's mouth sucking on the tip while his shaft was buried in her huge tits was amazing. Reika pulled her head back and sighed with contempt "Does it feel good?" she purred. Raizo nodded his head before Reika giggled and continued. As she slowly caressed his cock with her tits, Raizo jerked his hips up and began thrusting his cock into her breasts.

Raizo couldn't draw his gaze away from those succulent orbs of delight as they glided around his now very hard and very twitchy dick. Raizo nearly swallowed his tongue though as Reika dipped her head down and licked his cock, drawing a large dollop of precum into her mouth. The moist appendage sent a shock up his spine as he nearly gave the beauty a facial. Reika shivered in glee at the taste of Raizo's precum; she was definitely going to get as much of that tasty treat as she could. Dipping her head back down, she lightly kissed the bulbous head before drawing it into her mouth. "Reika…if you don't…ease up…I'm going to…F-fuck." Raizo grunted.

Reika knew that Raizo wouldn't last much longer, so she was going to enjoy this while she could. With her lips wrapped around the massive head of his penis, she started to suck and lick it as she increased the speed of her amazing titfuck. She was taken by surprise however, when she felt his hands grasp her head before he forced her down as much of his cock as he could. Each time his hips hit the bottom of her breasts, they'd jiggle enticingly around his cock, spurring him to do it again and again, each time accompanied by a meaty thwack that echoed around the room

Raizo moaned and groaned loudly as he felt ready to burst. "Can't…hold back…any longer…shit!" he grunted. The experience was more than he could stand. His hips started bucking almost of their own volition. A tremor shot through his body as her pace increased. Pistoning his length in and out of the chasm of cleavage enclosing his length, a final spasm seized his body.

Reika's eyes widened when she felt Raizo's cock pulse before what had to be the biggest blast of cum she'd ever encountered in her entire life. Raizo filled her mouth to maximum capacity, making her cheeks puff out from the quantity. She'd barely got even half of the first helping of jizz swallowed before the next wave came like a tsunami. Quite a bit of the hot cum spilled out from her stretched lips to coat her breasts. Reika nearly choked as she desperately tried to swallow all of the thick gooey cum being forced into her mouth, but she finally had to give up after the fifth shot. There was just too much for her to swallow.

Pulling her head out of Raizo's weakened hold, she drew back from the spurting cock only to get a face full of cum. Raizo watched in awe as he proceeded to cover her entire face and tits in a thick layer of jizz. When the flood of the hot, white goo finally died off, Reika did her best to clean of her face with her tongue and fingers, shoveling the thick and tasty goo into her mouth. Raizo grew hard again instantly as he saw her struggling to even swallow the incredibly thick load. Reika was so caught up in cleaning herself of his cum, that she didn't even notice that Raizo's cock was still very much ready to go, even harder than before because of her actions. It throbbed in between her breasts, shocking Reika. "What the hell?! Holy shit, you're still fucking hard as a rock!" Reika exclaimed, no small amount of arousal slipping into her tone.

However, Raizo was not satisfied. Spanning her waist with his hands, he flipped her with an almost alarming ease and speed. Reika was very suddenly on her back with Raizo on top of her. Her protests were quieted when she felt his fingers gently rub her already engorged clit.

He pulled his fingers from her and she whimpered in disappointment under him. He straddled one of her legs and quieted her by roving his hands over the rest of her body. She was so responsive. Her skin tightened and flushed under the huff of his breath against her nipple. He gripped her ankle and drew her leg across his body so her hips were twisted sideways. She was almost too busy with what his other hand was doing to notice how he was positioning her. "Raizo? What are you doing?" she asked. "Never been fucked sideways?" Raizo grinned. He greedily absorbed her confused expression before he shoved forward.

His cock plunged into her, _right_ to the hilt, and she nearly blacked out. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she almost collapsed, stunned by the sheer sensory overload. Raizo wasn't feeling too calm about the whole situation either. His chest heaved as he sucked in cooling breaths in an attempt to keep from spilling himself then and there. She was so fucking _tight_! He panted, folding over her leg and letting his forehead rest against her breasts.

Reika heaved and gasped heavily as Raizo continued to thrust back and forth. "I've never been taken like this." Reika admitted. She let out a slow breath and her lips curved in a smile. She then wriggled against him, shifting and then gasping when he slid even deeper into her. Reika gave a sound from deep in her throat that was halfway between a groan and a purr. "I like it." she said with a slutty smile. "Glad to hear it...but the best is yet to come." Raizo smirked as he stretched over her and seized her mouth in a quick biting kiss. "What do you - OOOHHH!" Reika began before her eyes widened. Raizo slowly pulled out, until only the tip of his cock remained inside her, then slid all the way inside again. He gripped her thighs, tugging her closer with every stab of his cock into her. She could feel the flared head of it banging against the mouth of her womb with every plunge and her spine bowed.

Raizo then turned Reika onto her back, wrapping her legs around his waist. Reika didn't think he could get any deeper, but he proved her wrong and worked his hips with a tortuously slow pace that had her keening in minutes. Reika gasped and even cried as she tried to grab onto something to hold on for support, but accidentally ended up scratching Raizo. Raizo cried out as she accidentally scratched him, and he spanked her ass hard. "Oh, you'll pay for that." Raizo growled playfully. "Sorry!" she practically whined.

He slammed her with lightning quick thrusts, hot and hard like a thunderbolt. Raizo then bent over and began tormenting her breasts by using his tongue, lips and teeth. Reika began howling with ecstasy as Raizo kept roughly fucking her while sucking, nipping, and even pulling on her breasts with his teeth. Then surprised her yet again as he bit her neck, sucking hard on the sensitive skin there. Raizo reached down so he could swirl his fingers maddeningly around her clit, while still fucking her hard and senseless. "Oooo... yes! Oh God! YES! Fuck me! Uhhh! Oh yeah baby, fuck me! I'm your slutty bitch! Please fuck me like the rotten little whore that I am!" Reika shouted hornily as her mind was broken by Raizo's hard fucking.

He kept at it for an age. Grunting, growling, and groaning he kept fucking Reika like no tomorrow. Her screams kept turning him on, intensifying the pace. "_Holy shit! I can't believe she actually enjoys this; I feel kinda bad for being so rough with her...but this just feels so good! I don't wanna stop!_" Raizo thought as he kissed her mouth openly while roughly squeezing and playing with her breasts. Reika's eyes were pure white from ecstasy, her mind blank and broken from Raizo penetrating deeper and deeper by the minute. "_Oh my God! Oh, in all my years I've never had a man fuck me so hard! My whole fucking body is on fire and I don't even care; I want this man to break me. I want him to break me and make me his own. God, I'm such a fucking slut!_" Reika thought as she smiled with her mouth open and her tongue hanging out.

Raizo's hand fisted in Reika's hair, while he dragged her mouth up to his for a brutally sweet kiss. His other hand roamed over her body, sliding between her legs and pinching her clitoris hard enough to send her over the edge. Reika screamed into his mouth, lightning striking along her nerve endings, and bucked under him.

Raizo growled, riding her hard and then tore his mouth from hers. He threw his head back, every muscle in his body stood out in sharp relief and he shouted, burying himself deep inside her and came harder than he ever had in his entire life. Reika groaned in ecstasy as he filled her up to the brim with his seed. Several minutes went by before he finally stopped cumming. Reika attempted to sit up, but she was so exhausted from the rough fucking that she collapsed. Raizo pulled himself out of Reika's weary, wet pussy before he too fell ontop of Reika and passed out.


	17. A Shocking Betrayal!

**Chapter 17: A Shocking Betrayal!**

* * *

Meanwhile; Roland sighed heavily as he impatiently waited for someone while standing alone on a street corner around Midtown. "God damn it, what is taking him so long? Gardner is never usually this late!" Roland muttered as he took out a pack of cigarettes. But before he could light up a smoke, several sirens were heard wailing in the distance. "Oh, great...just what I needed; another fucking murder scene to investigate!" Roland growled. He walked his way over to the parking garage, when he suddenly saw his car being towed away by a tow truck. "Hey! HEY! That's my vehicle, you bastards! Give it back!" Roland shouted as he chased after them.

The truck got away and Roland grew even more angry as he stopped to catch his breath. "Damn it! Nothing is going my way this week. Who or what the hell is responsible for all of this madness?!" Roland cried angrily. Suddenly, laughter was heard from the shadows. "My, my...you're still struggling to find clues to this little mystery? Should I give you more clues...or do you want some really deep, dark, and juicy details?" an evil voice sneered. Roland wheeled around to find Frenzy approaching him with a briefcase; he was wearing a fancy tuxedo suit that was splattered in blood, obviously alerting Roland that this psycho must have stolen it from someone. "Who are you? What do you want from me?!" Roland demanded. "It's not what I want that matters...it's what you want and who you want dead that is important to me. In this very briefcase, I have the answers to your little problem. You want it? It's yours...but only for the right price!" Frenzy sneered.

Roland sighed as he approached Frenzy; he hated to admit it, but he was very desperate on finding out the truth. He would do anything to get to that point at all costs, even if it meant doing the unthinkable. "Ok...how much do you want?" Roland said as he reached for his wallet. Frenzy burst into laughter as he put up his hand to stop him. "I don't want your pocket change, pal! Actually...think of this payment as a little personal favor for me. You see, these damn supers have been giving me such a hard time lately. Here, I was trying to mind my own business while attending...important matters for my corporate company, when all of a sudden I'm attacked with no reason whatsoever! As you can see, I'm the only one left alive for my company." Frenzy began.

Roland couldn't help but buy his story, even though it sounded suspicious. "Get to the point! What do you want? Or rather, who do you want dead?" Roland snapped impatiently. "Don't get wise with me, asshole. And for the record, you should be very careful about what kind of friends you make. You honestly think that your super friends are on your side? I'll have you know that certain individuals in your little chicken shit organization have done some terrible things behind your back. Don't believe me? Then look inside that briefcase! When you're ready to make your decision, call me...I'll be waiting." Frenzy explained with an evil sneer.

He handed Roland a card before he walked away, disappearing into the night. "I don't know who or what you are...but if you're lying to me, then I will hunt you down and kill you myself!" Roland grumbled before he walked away. He made his way over towards a phone to call a cab, only to have Batman and Robin approach him in a new Batmobile. "Get in, Roland. I think we found out something that you may want to know about!" Batman announced. "Well, what a coincidence...so do I. You can tell me about it on the way!" Roland said as he was helped in by Robin. "Seems to me that this Spawn character isn't the only problem we have to worry about now...isn't that right, Bruce?" Robin said. "I think we have bigger problems than that, actually!" Batman retorted. "Just drive; you can talk while you can drive, can't you?!" Roland snapped.

Batman grunted as he drove off into the highway, confusing Roland. "Wait...where are we going? The hideout is all the way back in Midtown!" Roland shouted. "We're going back to the Bat Cave...you NEED to see this for yourself; my words alone aren't enough." Batman insisted calmly. "For your sake, it had better be!" Roland seethed. As Roland was driven away, Frenzy met up with some new allies...evil and villanous allies. He met up with them in an abandoned parking garage, where they waited impatiently for his arrival. "Fellas! How are you doing? Aren't you happy that you're out of prison? Aren't you happy that you're free? No...oh, yeah I forgot. You still owe me that little solid for me and my pal, Skulker." Frenzy announced.

Three menacing figures stepped out from the shadows; they were the Green Goblin, Electro, and the Rhino. "Hey...why do we gotta take orders from you, pencil neck?" Rhino snarled. "Yeah...we're all bigger and better than you; why should we have to put up with your-" Electro added. Suddenly, Frenzy grabbed Electro by the arm and began sapping out his powers with demonic energy. "Because...I helped you to escape that pisshole out of the kindness of my heart. It would be such a shame if you didn't appreciate that...otherwise, I'd have to hurt you really badly. And trust me when I say this: It's not a very pleasant experience! So I take it that you will change your minds, yes?!" Frenzy seethed furiously.

Electro cried out in agony as he jerked himself away from Frenzy's grip. "Ok, ok! I'm sorry...but you never really told us what you wanted us to do!" Electro whined. "I don't think he wants us to do anything. I think he wants someone out of his way, am I right?" Green Goblin snapped. Frenzy cackled as he approached him a little too close for comfort. "My, my, my! Aren't you the bright one of this bunch?! You're absolutely correct, my friend...you know something? Your old man doesn't know incredible talent and intelligence when he sees it...but I do. In fact; I see many good things in your future, Harry Osborne!" Frenzy praised.

Green Goblin was too prideful to even care how this demon knew about his personal life. "Really? Well, when you put it that way-" he began. "Can you just tell us what we gotta do already?! I'm getting bored here!" Rhino complained. "I'm sorry, but I think I forgot the part where I'm supposed to give a crap what you think! Now...this is what I want from you, Mr. Osborne. I want you to find out where this woman is, then I want you to kidnap her and bring her over to this address. Tell the gentleman who lives there that he can keep her as a little gift from me. Do this...and I'll be your new best friend, and I'll give you everything you've ever wanted and more." Frenzy instructed. "You got it! Wait until Peter sees me now!" Green Goblin chuckled evilly.

Electro and Rhino were becoming very angry and left out. "Hey! Why does he get to be the leader of this group? I'm smart too, you know!" Electro complained. "Yeah...me too; see? One, two, three...something, something, nine? Oh, wait!" Rhino said while trying to count his fingers. "Oh, don't you two worry. I have something REALLY special I want you to do for me!" Frenzy snickered with evil delight. "I hope it doesn't involve math, because I'm not really good at it!" Rhino said stupidly. "Nope...just some good old fashioned murder. I want you two to find Spawn and kill him by any means neccessary. If you kill him, I promise you that your rewards will be more than plentiful!" Frenzy said as he showed off a briefcase full of cash. "Ok, now you're talking! Just say the word and I'll fry that sucker like a bug!" Electro sneered.

Meanwhile at the supers' hideout in Midtown; Jill Valentine was drinking quite a lot of alcohol by herself. Despite gaining a temporary calm as a result of a healthy pull on a double gin and tonic she'd poured herself from the hideout's mini-bar, Jill was still seething ten minutes later. She was mortified at her own behavior and shocked that her jealousy had been so easily piqued.

Jill began to cry as she gulped down her second glass of gin. "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself sadly. She then rummaged through the mini-bar in search of more gin. Jill had just finished drinking her third cocktail when the lock jiggled behind her. The door swung open a second later, with Snake standing in the doorway. He gave a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head, then his grin softened to a frown when he saw that Jill was angry.

Snake sat on a barstool next to her, while Jill just kept glaring at him. "What's wrong, Jill?" he asked carefully. Jill was visibly irritated with the emotional roller-coaster she had ridden for the second consecutive day. "Nothing. What are you doing here?" she asked slowly while enunciating each syllable. She tried denying to herself that she wasn't aroused by Snake's closeness, but her cheeks flushed red and she took a shot.

Snake rubbed his eyes in frustration. A headache started to build between his temples and he moved his hands up to his head to relieve the pressure. "Seemed like the only place to get some peace and quiet with all of these annoying supers around. Wolverine and Deadpool are each other's throats again, and Iron Man isn't doing much excpet acting like his normal douchebag self!" Snake replied while pouring himself a shot-glass of vodka. He took a drink and sighed as he enjoyed it's strong taste.

But realizing forlornly that she was out of gin, Jill snatched the bottle of vodka away from Snake and drank the whole damn bottle. "Jill! What the hell are you doing?!" Snake exclaimed. Jill turned to him, forming a devilish grin as she began thinking of all the things she wanted him to do to her. "Mmm." Jill groaned quietly. But Snake was able to hear her sensual groaning, and began to feel nervous.

Snake gulped as he scooted a bit closer to her. "Hey Jill, are you ok?" he asked slightly worried at the way she stared at him. But instead of talking, she stared at him intensely and silently. Jill was clearly horny, undressing him with her eyes. She _wanted_ him...badly. Many nights she'd masturbated in lust for him. Last night, she'd dreamt that they were making rough, beastly love in a public park. "I don't know, but God, I _want_ you." Jill slurred.

Snake had just started on a bottle of beer when she said that, and did a spit take from her statement. "What?" he finally choked out. "Nothing!" she replied in a moment of sudden clarity. But that didn't replace her stare. Snake felt extremely uncomfortable and stood from his seat, walking over to a couch and plopping down on the cushion.

But to his dismay, she followed him to the couch and pretended to trip, falling on his lap. Jill once again grinned devilishly as he froze. She wriggled a bit, and her ass cheeks gently stroked his penis. Blood throbbed between his legs. Jill gasped and bit her lip. She could feel him growing hard beneath her. She would've felt embarrassed, but with strong alcohol buzzing through her body, she only felt more aroused. He cleared his throat to get her attention. "Umm... Would you mind... Ya know... Getting off of me?!" He demanded.

She complied, reluctantly getting off his lap and sitting next to him. But suddenly, she grabbed his arm and placed it securely nestled between her breasts. She could now clearly see the bulge in his pants. She couldn't stop staring. "You're thinking of me?" she slyly asked as she grazed her hand over the bulge. She _knew_.

The knowledge hit Snake like a hammer to the gut. Jill was doing this on purpose; she was trying to seduce him. And she was doing a damn good job. He knew that if he stayed he wouldn't be able to control himself. He quickly wrenched his arm away and shot up from the couch to walk to the other end of the room to create distance between them, but he was only shocked to find Jill trailing a few feet behind him with a sultry smile on her face. She took a step forward and Snake stepped back. The process repeated in repetition as she took another step, then another, and then another.

Finally; Snake's back was against the wall. She took one last step forward so that she was entirely pressed against him. She grabbed his crotch, giving each testicle a gentle squeeze before massaging his length and licking his chin. She smiled and pressed the tenderest of kisses to the curve of his jaw, before trailing her lips down his neck. Snake closed his eyes, hardly able to believe this was happening. She sucked gently at his pulse point and he gasped slightly; embarrassing from his perspective but Jill grinned in delight.

Finally, Snake managed to grab her wrists to stop her. "Knock it off, Jill. Stop it!" he warned her. "Stop what?" Jill asked innocently. "This! Stop acting like a horny little schoolgirl and trying to tease me. Just stop it!" Snake growled. "I would never tease you. Not the big scary Solid Snake." Jill teased with a flirtatious giggle.

Snake was really starting to get annoyed with Jill; this was not like her at all. "I'm not made of stone. Stop it!" Snake snapped. "Certain parts of you would beg to differ." Jill said with an alluring look on her face. She began grinding her hips against his crotch, which was rock hard by her arousing touch.

Before Snake could say another word, she had already planted her lips onto his. Snake was confused and questions raced through his mind. Was this really Jill? Or was it the drinks talking? "_This is wrong. Not only is it wrong to Samus, but to Jill too. I shouldn't take advantage of her, but she just keeps pressing on!_" Snake thought with a nervous sweat.

Within seconds, he felt himself roll away from the wall, only moving for her to replace his position. Snake wanted to say something, but Jill continued deepening the kiss and threw her arms around him, gripping him tightly. He soon felt her hands stroking his sides up and down. It tickled a little, but he shrugged it off. The thought of him locking lips with the redhead had come across his mind a few times before, but then he fell in love with Samus, so he put all of his sexual urges away.

Snake finally broke the kiss. "Jill?" he started as he caught his breath. "Yes baby?" she purred as she leaned closer to his face. "How much did you drink tonight?" he questioned with a raising brow. "How much do you think?" she razzed before pressing her lips onto his once again. Within his mind, he was battling with himself yet again. He didn't think she was sober. But what if she was? He pulled away. "Are you always like this when your drunk?" he growled.

Jill suddenly burst into laughter; like a freaking lunatic. "No, silly! Drinking doesn't make me horny. It just makes me more honest! And right now, I honestly want to fuck you!" Jill laughed drunkenly. She snuck her hand to his waist and began to unbuckle his belt, but Snake stopped her. "No!" Snake said sternly as if talking to a little child.

Jill giggled naughtily as she licked her lips. "I know you had sex with Samus, big boy. And now, I want what she got. I want you to fuck me just as hard as you did her, and I assure you that I can take whatever you dished out to her and do ten times better." Jill whispered huskily beore licking his ear. Jill started to lightly grind her hips into Snake's as she backed her face away to look into his eyes.

Snake blinked. He didn't even know anyone was aware of his relationship with Samus, but how would she know they were having sex? A flood of realization swept over him as he remembered he dropped his phone. Jill was listening to the whole thing! "Wait a minute! If you know me and Samus are together, why are you doing this?" Snake demanded in confusion.

The look on Jill's face changed from horny schoolgirl to pure sadness. "Ever since Chris was killed, I've been so sad and lonely. And I've had no one to comfort me. Look, I know you love Samus. I'm not asking us to pursue a relationship. But can you do this for me, just once? I just need someone to comfort me. I swear we'll never do it again! I beg of you! I'll even pay you, but all I want is for you to fuck me and make me feel better. Please; help me make the sadness go away!" Jill whined.

Snake blinked again. She had a really weird way of being comforted..could he really do this? Snake groaned a little as he gave his answer. "We shouldn't, it's a horrible and stupid idea! Samus will kill me if she finds out about this!" Snake protested. "I promise not to tell her. I won't tell anyone; I promise! Please?" Jill asked like a little child begging for a toy. He mulled it over for a few minutes, taking the matter into careful consideration before answering. "Fine! But only once, and you're not going to breath a word of this to_ anyone, _understood?!" Snake growled. "I promise! Now come here and give me some loving, baby!" Jill cooed.

Her hands slid up his chest and cupped Snake's face. Her mouth closed over his in a bold unrepentant possession. Jill's tongue lanced between her lips and slid along his. Jill moaned as Snake pushed her back up against the wall, kicking her legs apart and forced himself between them. They began deepening the kiss, sliding their tongues into each other's mouths, beginning a duel for dominance.

Jill began fondling his hardening manhood. Their passion increased with each exchange of hot breath across their dueling mouths. She gasped as his hand found her rear. He began roughly kneeding her ass, his fingertips gently teased the delicate skin near her anus then brought his hand farther down and around, probing for the folds of her sex.

Jill slipped her tongue over his teeth and lips, nipping at his own tongue lightly when it snaked into her mouth. His mouth set to work on her body, starting at her neck and hair as he gently nibbled on her earlobes. He nipped at her pulse, and she squealed. He lowered his mouth, his teeth grazing her collar bone, and her hand slid into his hair, grasping and tugging and encouraging him to move his mouth even lower.

She was wearing a V-neck t-shirt, but it wasn't particularly low-cut, and it was clear she wanted his attention on her chest. So Snake grasped her shirt at its hem and tugged downwards slightly, exposing a bit more of Jill's cleavage. His eyes met hers briefly, checking she was still okay with this, and when she nodded they shared a heated look.

Snake then kissed the top of her left breast, and she clutched at his hair again. Jill began feverishly working her way down the buttons so that she could steal a glimpse of his battle-scarred chest. Responding to her urgency, Snake lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it to the corner. Snake then tore off her bra before he gently kissed her breasts. Jill gasped in orgasmic pleasure as Snake began smooching and licking her breasts; this felt so much better than masturbating. Snake kissed her stomach lightly as he pulled off her jeans and then her panties. Jill had just started unbuckling his belt when they were interrupted.

Suddenly, the door swung open, stealing Snake's attention as he turned around to see who it was. Storm's head peered from behind the door. But after less then a second, Jill grew impatient, fisting Snake's hair and directing him to her breasts with a happy groan. The hot lap of his tongue in the valley between her breasts made her groan in ecstasy. Snake gently flicked his tongue on Jill's swollen nipples, who in turn purred. She could do nothing but hold onto his head and try to keep breathing.

Storm couldn't help but laugh as she watched them make love. "So, I take it your plans of seducing him are going well?" Storm teased. Jill ignored her comment and shooed her away. "Ok...be sure to clean up after you're done!" Storm said in a teasing tone. "Fuck you!" Jill said as she flicked her off.

Storm just scoffed before she left the room and left them alone. "God, that feels so good!" Jill moaned when Snake's mouth greedily sucked her nipples. "Snake! Please don't stop; please! Give it to me!" she moaned. She felt his teeth very gently nibbling and pinching her nipples, which made Jill's womanhood get wet by such an arousing feeling. Snake kept on twisting one nipple between his fingers, and sucking the entirety of her other nipple into his mouth; alternately biting and soothing with his tongue.

As Snake continued sucking on her tits, he surprised her when his hand slid down her body and between her legs. She wriggled, spreading her legs wider and gasping when he slid one finger deep inside her. Gently working his middle finger into her pussy, gently stroking the inside walls of her cunt to work her g-spot, she squirmed and moaned into his mouth when his fingers slid over her slick folds.

Jill's eyes began flashing with pure ecstasy; this was perhaps the best feeling she had ever dreamed of...but yet, she wanted more. "More. Gimmie more; I want more pleasure now!" Jill begged while rolling her hips and riding his hand. Snake obliged and slid a second finger in alongside the first. She shivered, practically glowing with arousal. Snake could feel the heat from Jills powerful body, and could not wait to get inside her. He twisted his wrist, letting his thumb find her clit and she arched over him, crying out to the ceiling. When he thought she couldn't take any more, he pushed a third finger deep inside her and _twisted._

Jill's eyes bugged out a little as Snake made his move. "Snake!" She screamed as she came. Shivering around him, clenching around his fingers to the point it hurt. But he didn't care. Snake arched up and began kissing her nipples, breasts, and neck. Jill panted as her entire body began heaving with arousal and shock. Aftershocks wracked her body as she came down.

Snake once again did something Jill didn't expect. Once he'd judged that his finger was well lubricated, deftly withdrew the now dripping finger then returned it into her anus a moment later. Jill's eyes widened in shock and delight as her body squirmed to accept the foreign sensation of his finger up her ass.

His eyes asked a question but she quickly shook her head as rivulets of sweat started appearing on her brow. "Don't stop, whatever you do. Do whatever you want with me; I'm your little whore! Fuck me like the little whore that I am!" Jill shouted in a horny voice.

Snake felt a little upset about Jill calling herself a whore, but hey, she asked for it. So he gave her what she wanted. Jill threw her head back as he worked his middle finger up her ass, then she moaned a second later as he pushed his thumb into her cunt. His face lustfully showed his determination to maintain the advantage.

Snake's right hand was fully occupied probing her ass and her pussy, so he used the thumb of his left hand to lightly stroke her clit, now pulsating under the hood of her snatch. Careful not to numb it with too much attention, he alternated lightly pinching her nipples between his thumb and forefinger with strokes of her clit, all the while pistoning his right thumb and middle finger in and out of her pussy and anus.

Jill almost collapsed from his ministrations. She cried out loudly as she came once again. She wrapped her left arm around his neck and shoulders and let her right dangle to the side. She then cried out in shock as she was once again pushed to the wall; Snake was getting really aggressive and rough, but it was just the way Jill liked it.

Snake stroked his hands up and down her spine, leaning over to nip at her neck and shoulders while he worked himself free of his pants. He couldn't help but groan as his cock was freed from the tight confines of his armoured suit. He'd practically been folded in half. His hand fisted around the base of his dick. A long string of precum wept from the head of his cock and he knew he wouldn't last long once he got inside her, but he couldn't wait.

Snake effortlessly grasped her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pushing her back a little higher against the wall as he licked a line across her collarbone. Jill's fingers combed into his hair again as he dragged his tongue along her mound. A hiss of pleasure escaped him when the flushed head of his cock slithered over the wet heat between her legs. "Snake, fuck me! Fuck me now!" she moaned.

Snake slid his hand up her leg and brushed his fingers against her and she moaned breathily. "Tease me, fuck me, and never leave me!" she muttered hornily. Snake couldn't help but chuckle. The heels of her boot dug into his back when his length accidentally brushed against her wetness. "Ouch!" he mumbled. "Sorry," she laughed breathlessly, arching against him again. "I need you in me _now_. Fuck me NOW!" Jill demanded now getting impatient.

Jill reached and grabbed his cock, her hand pumping up and down his engorged member. Snake groaned in pleasure as Jill gave him a handjob, but she wasn't done yet. She guided him to her entrance, her hand sliding over the contours of his abs as he rolled his hips and slid into her. They both moaned loudly at the feeling.

Snake started thrusting into her as he kissed her neck, and Jill brought both hands up and threaded them through his hair. "Harder, babe! Harder!" she breathed. He bit down on her pulse and she squealed, snapping her hips against his. Then he licked the spot where he bit and presses a kiss to it, but Meryle pouted. "That's not what I meant." she whined. Snake pushed up into her; hard. "I know," Snake said while kissing her trembling lips.

Jill's eyes began rolling back slightly at this amazing feeling; no other man on Earth could feel as good as this. "Mmmm, yea! Oh, yes, baby, just like that... Uhhh... Do it again, baby, again... Harder... Faster... UUHH!" Jill screamed as his erection slid in and out. She pulled his head from her neck and kissed him with the utmost passion. "This feels so amazing, Snake! I don't ever wanna stop!" she breathed huskily.

Snake sighed as he kissed her lips again. "I know, Jill." he said as he pushed her up the wall a little more. He thrusted into her harder. "I can feel you around me." Jill moaned. She licked his lips, pushing her tongue deeper and deeper into his mouth as she clenched around him. He groaned and snapped his hips in response, grazing her G-spot. Jill pulled back as she sucked in a gasp.

Snake angled his hips and ground against her again and again, and Jill's body shuddered in pleasure as he grazed her G-spot with every thrust. He reached between them and swiped his thumb against her clit, slowing his movements. She arched against him and dug her fingers into his biceps to try and keep her balance. Snake lightly rolled her clit between his fingers. Jill shuddered and pressed her forehead against his, pulling him closer. She clenched her muscles around him and he groaned.

Jill whimpered, her breath coming out in little broken pants. Snake rolled in and out of her in slow, deep strokes. She could feel his entire length rubbing against her as he pulled almost completely out and drove back in, his thumb drew circles around her as the back of her head rested against the wall. Snake slid his lips along her jaw, showering her with kisses until his lips are right next to her ear. Snake ground his hips against Jill's and she sucked in a gasp.

Snake finally pulled out of her slowly, while Jill's legs quivered. "Cum on me, Snake! Cum inside me, cum all over me; cum anywhere you want on me!" Jill moaned as her tongue hung out like a panting dog. Snake grunted as he thrusted back into her while rolling her hips against his. Snake grunted loudly as he came inside of her; _hard._ Jill's muscles clenched and fluttered around him, pulling him into her orgasm, too.

Jill's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she cried out in pleasure as Snake pumped a huge load into her body for several minutes. He held her tightly and kissed her over and over again, and she kissed him with equal fervor, gasping for breath. Her lungs were on fire but she didn't care; she just couldn't help herself. Snake finally pulled out of Jill's cum flowing pussy, only to erupt another huge load all over her entire body.

Jill gasped and panted as Snake's hot, sticky cum coated her face and dripped all over her naked body. "Oh! Oh, yes...shower me with your jizz! Oh yes...I'm such a little slut!" Jill moaned as her mouth overflowed with Snake's semen. Snake grunted and groaned loudly as he kept milking cum out all over Jill; her face, breasts, and stomach were completely white and sticky by the time he was finally finished. Jill smiled sluttily as she licked her lips free of cum, and then decided to tease Snake by cleaning herself.

She squeezed her sticky breasts together, rubbing cum all over herself before licking her nipples. She scooped more cum off her body and began licking, lapping, and slurping her hands clean of his sticky seed. Snake's mouth was wide open and dry in arousal, but Jill _still_ wasn't satsified. "Now it's my turn; fuck my titties!" Jill said sluttily as she wrapped her breasts around his still rock hard 10 inch cock.

But as Jill started giving him a titfuck, an enraged Samus Aran stormed into the room with raging hellfire in her eyes. "You son of a bitch!" Samus snarled. "Oh, shit..." Snake muttered. "Uh oh...Storm must've ratted me out!" Jill whispered. Samus stood there with complete disbelief in her eyes, and her hands on her hips as if wondering what to say or do. "Samus, please...just calm down and let me explain-" Snake began. "Shut up, you womanizing piece of shit!" Samus growled. "Samus!" Snake began. "SHUT UP! Is this what you've been doing behind my back all this time? I thought that you loved me, Snake! I thought we had something special!" Samus shouted with tears of anger.

Jill stood up, buck ass nude, but with a strange smile on her face. "Special? Who says you're special, Samus? Snake loves me more than you; he told me himself!" Jill said with a bratty tone. "What?! No! I did not say that, Jill Valentine!" Snake shouted. "I don't even care anymore, Snake! Just when I thought that I could trust you, I find you doing this...what kind of a man are you?" Samus cried bitterly. "Obviously he's a man who knows how to treat a woman; I dare say that I did better than you." Jill snorted.

Samus gave Jill the death glare as she got in her face. "What did you just say to me, bitch?" Samus demanded. "You have ears, blondie! Snake fucked me better than he fucked you; I guess he has a thing for brunettes!" Jill snapped. "You take that back right now, you little slut!" Samus growled. "Why don't you make me?" Jill retorted as she shoved Samus away. Samus shoved her back, and Jill retaliated with a slap in the face.

Screaming with fury, Samus tackled Jill and began beating the living bejesus out of her. "You keep your filthy hands away from Snake, you whore! He's mine!" Samus screeched as she punched Jill in the face many times. "No he's not! He's mine!" Jill shouted as she kicked Samus in the groin. "Snake is MINE! He loves me more because I don't waste my time getting ass fucked by zombies!" Samus screamed as she strangled Jill. "Well at least I don't enjoy getting poked and drilled by tentacles on a daily basis, Samus!" Jill sneered as she headbutted her. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Samus roared as she pinned Jill to the wall and began choking her. Snake felt like he wanted to die by the time he finally separated them. "God, what have I done?!" He muttered.


	18. Broken Love!

**Chapter 18: Broken Love!**

* * *

Raizo and Reika left the hospital after a few days of resting, tired but happy as they became a new loving couple. After having lunch one day, Reika decided that she and Raizo should find a place to stay and start their lives over. "Raizo, I've been thinking about something for a while. We should find a place of our own and start our lives over again. We can live like normal people and have a family; doesn't that sound wonderful?" Reika began.

Raizo had to admit the thought of living a normal life is what he always dreamed of, but for some reason he also had a feeling that might not work out so well. "Well...what did you have in mind? For our new home?" Raizo said at last. "I have a place in Midtown; a nice penthouse I bought years ago. We could start there!" Reika suggested.

Raizo happily agreed with her idea, and they soon took a cab towards Midtown. But as they left, they were unaware that Cogliostro watched them from afar. "So you two think you can just walk away from all this unscathed? You have no idea how grave of a mistake you are making! But I guess you'll have to figure that out for yourselves, won't you?" Cogliostro said gravely.

But as Cogliostro walked away and into a dark alley, he was approached by Frenzy. "Why the long face old man? You looked like you just attended somebody's funeral." Frenzy sneered. "Be quiet, you foul fiend! I am in no mood for your sick games!" the old man growled. "Oh, but I think you're wrong. You see, I'm not playing games anymore...because now, you've officially crossed the line. Even you can't seem to kill the Spawn and his girlfriend, so this time...I've convinced not one, not two...but five ruthless killers to get this job done right. So now, you owe me!" Frenzy said now changing his tone.

Cogliostro turned around and glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded. "You know for an old wise guy, you sure are stupid! Perhaps I was wrong about you all this time; maybe you have gone soft for them, haven't you? Well look on the bright side...when Hell finally freezes over, it will be you responsible for telling Malebolgia about your little plans of dominating his realm. Actually, don't even bother...because I already told him everything!" Frenzy said with an evil smile.

Cogliostro's eyes flared with wrath as he said that. "You little snitch! I trusted you to keep your mouth shut on this!" he roared. "Yeah; big mistake on your part, old man. But hey...it's the way things work with our kind, remember? In fact; Malebolgia is so impressed with my own progress, he's thinking of making me next in line as ruler of Hell. And you wanna know the first thing I'm gonna do as new ruler? I'm gonna force you on your knees, begging me for mercy and forgiveness while torturing the hell outta you; and I'll do it in front of your little friends Spawn and Reika too!" Frenzy snarled viciously.

The old man turned his back on him, forcing himself not to lose his temper. "You're making a huge mistake, fool. It is not me you should fear; it's that new Hellspawn and his lover. With both of their powers combined, you stand no chance! If anything, they ought to make you beg for mercy!" Cogliostro said grimly. "AHA! So you have been getting soft on them, haven't you?! Well, that doesn't matter...because soon, my new clients will have them permenantly seperated and you'll be the first one Spawn blames!" Frenzy snapped as he pointed at him. "I don't care...not anymore; now I see that this one is different. If he kills me, so be it...but you'll be the first to suffer his wrath!" Cogliostro warned.

Frenzy ignored his comment and walked off to go meet with his "clients", while Cogliostro wandered away into an abandoned graveyard. "Oh, Simmons...what am I to do? I failed you, and now I feel like I've failed this new Spawn. What do I need to do in order to turn this all around?" he wondered out loud.

Later that evening; Raizo and Reika finally adjusted to their new home and were making plans of finding new jobs, when they were suddenly interrupted. "Ok...so we've applied to 6 different jobs, and we know that only 2 of them are willing to hire us. Which of these jobs should we take, Raizo? The nursing job or the police job?" Reika said as she showed Raizo a newspaper. "Hmm...that's kind of a tough choice. For you, I think you'd be best with nursing. But I'm not so sure if any of those jobs would take me." Raizo admitted. "Really? How come you think that? You'd be wonderful." Reika said as she touched his face.

Raizo stared at her face, with Reika staring back. For a few moments they just looked at each other before they leaned forward and kissed. "Reika...I love you, but there's something I need to tell you." Raizo said at last. "What do you need to tell me?" Reika asked. But before Raizo could answer, the sound of a car screeching to a halt was heard outside. "What the hell?" Raizo muttered as he turned around. He walked over towards the window and gasped in horror at what he saw; Darren Spinellie came heavily armed with several of his thugs with pissed off expressions on their faces!

Raizo cursed as he closed the curtains. "Reika, go! Get out of here!" Raizo cried. "What? But why, Raizo? What did you do?!" Reika exclaimed. "Just go, damn it! They're after me, not you! Get out of here!" Raizo shouted. "Raizo!" Reika demanded. Suddenly, loud gunfire was heard downstairs along with screams. Darren and his thugs began shooting up the place with AK-47s, Desert Eagle pistols, and double barrel shotguns. "Find them and destroy them both; I don't care if you gotta kill everyone else, but they ain't leaving this place alive!" Darren shouted angrily.

Several of the thugs stormed their way up the stairs, kicking down doors and gunning down innocent people. When a few of the thugs finally arrived at Reika's apartment, they burst through and began looking for them. "Come on out and get this over with! We'll try to make your deaths quick if you cooperate!" one of the thugs demanded. Another thug opened the door to the bathroom, only to have a high heel kick him in the face. "Get outta my house, you braindead assholes!" Reika shouted. "It's the witch; waste her!" the first thug shouted as he aimed his pistol at her.

Suddenly, Raizo grabbed him from behind and wrestled the gun out of his hands before punching and kicking him with all his might. Reika engaged in a fierce fight against two thugs, but she seemed to be losing. One of them grabbed her from behind before elbowing her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. "Come on; let's take her to the boss. We'll let him finish her off!" one of the thugs said. "NO! Let her go, you assholes! It's me you want dead, not her! Let her go!" Raizo shouted.

But as he attempted to charge towards them, one of the thugs stabbed a knife into his chest before punching him in the face. Not even finished, the thugs dragged his still body over towards the window and tossed him down 10 stories to his apparent death; smashing him into a nearby parked car. "That oughta shut him up! Come on, let's get outta here!" the leading thug sneered before spitting at Raizo's direction.

Reika woke up and began screaming furiously as she tried to break loose, but the thugs wouldn't go easy on her this time. "No! Let me go, you sons of bitches! LET ME GO!" she roared. "Shut up, cunt! Don't make us kill you!" one of the thugs snarled as he strapped duct tape to her mouth and tied her hands up with rope.

The thugs carried Reika down the steps before they left the hotel, tossed her body into the trunk of one of their cars, and drove off. At the same time, Raizo burst up onto his feet just in time to see Reika being driven away. "NOOOO! REIKA...COME BACK! Reika...oh, God! What have I done?!" Raizo sobbed.

Suddenly, evil laughter was heard from behind him. "It's too late, punk! You deserve to lose her, as much as you deserve what I'm about to do to you. This is for my brother!" Darren Spinellie sneered before shooting his double barrel shotgun at Raizo.

Raizo cried out in pain as he was shot in the chest and flew back against a brick wall. He grunted as he fell back down on the ground, but Darren wanted him to suffer. He picked him back up and beat the living daylights out of him with his fist, each punch becoming more brutal than the last.

Finally, Darren stabbed a knife into his throat before tossing him into a pile of garbage in a nearby alley. "I should congratulate you for making it this far, but I'm too pissed off about what you did to my baby brother! You're a worthless, good-for-nothing corpse; just like your fucking cunt of a girlfriend, Reika. She's ugly, helpless, and pathetic...and there ain't nothing you can do to save her. She's finished; just like you're about to be!" Darren spat as he stood over Raizo.

Raizo's eyes opened and began glowing bright green, and a deep, menacing growl came out from his throat as he slowly stood back up. "You're wrong about that, fool. If anyone's going to be finished...it's you!" Raizo snarled in a deep voice. His entire body seemed to wither away from a burst of Necroplasm before he transformed into Spawn; cape, mask, and all. Darren shouted with fury as he kept blasting his guns at him, but Spawn grabbed Darren by the throat and lifted him into the air, glaring into his eyes.

Spawn was beyond pissed off with Darren; he crossed the line for the last time. "I warned you what was going to happen if you fucked with me or Reika; now you're going to pay!" Spawn shouted. Spawn slammed Darren over against a car, smashing it up while accidentily turning on the radio.

***Terrorizor: Fear of Napalm plays!***

Darren almost immediately got back up and shouted angrily at Spawn while pointing a pistol at him. "GET HIM, YOU FUCKING RETARDS! KILL THAT BASTARD!" Darren screamed. Several thugs then appeared and blasted their guns at Spawn, but they did nothing but irritate Spawn. Spawn grabbed a nearby pole and tore it out before he speared a thug against a wall, making him drop his AK-47 to the ground.

Spawn darted towards the gun and picked up before grabbing another thug, stabbing the barrel of the assault rifle through his back before shooting at the other thugs. The poor man screamed as the AK-47 tore through his spine and blasted bullets at the other thugs, who were screaming in agony as they were blasted apart. Furious, Darren took cover behind a truck and threw a grenade at Spawn, who seemed completely unharmed from the explosion.

Spawn then took the worthless thug and gun and threw them over at Darren. Darren cried out angrily as he jumped out from his hiding spot, blasting his gun at Spawn. But Spawn used his chain to grab onto a billboard and tore it down on top of Darren. Miraculously, Darren was able to jump away to safety before he was crushed, but a nearby diner was not so lucky as it was reduced to a pile of ash and rubble. Darren attempted to climb up a ladder to escape onto another roof, but Spawn's chain grabbed him by the neck and violently yanked him back into the ground. "COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN, YOU FUCKING COWARD!" Spawn roared.

As Spawn began violently yanking Darren towards his direction, several frightened civilians hid in the debris littered streets to see what would happen next. Spawn finally grabbed Darren by the neck, choking him as hard as he could before he finally pinned him against the wall and glared into his eyes. Now he was going to get answers from this little punk, and he would enjoy every moment making him suffer.

Spawn seethed with rage as he glared into the pathetic man's eyes. "Where is Reika?" he demanded. "Fuck you!" Darren spat. Spawn growled with fury as he slammed Darren against a dumpster, busting his lip wide open. "I want answers from you! And I'm not going to waste anymore time with your mouthing off; tell me before I tear you to pieces!" Spawn shouted. "I already gave you my answer, you sack of shit! Fuck you, and fuck your whore of a girlfriend too!" Darren moaned.

Spawn grabbed Darren back up before throwing him into a nearby barber shop, making a mess of the place. "Hey! My barber shop; I just cleaned this up! You fucking supers don't know when to qui-AAAHHH!" the old barber snapped before Spawn grabbed him and threw him out of the shop. Darren gasped as he saw his attacker lunge forward, but he grabbed a nearby razor and slashed at Spawn to try and ward him off.

It didn't work; Spawn bled Necroplasm, but the acidic substance made Darren scream as he was burnt by the scalding fluid, and Spawn grabbed his neck before hoisting him against the wall. "I'll only ask one more time. Where...is...Reika?!" Spawn snarled. "I already told you, asshole! And I'll keep saying it over and over again; fuck you and fuck your-" Darren seethed. He didn't get to finish because Spawn threw him out of the barber shop.

Darren cried out as he rolled across the street and then laid there completely bloodied up and bruised; he couldn't hold out against Spawn much longer. Spawn growled angrily as his Necroplasmic Rage began to build up. "If you refuse once more, I'll wither your sad sorry ass to a husk!" Spawn threatened as he picked Darren back up and held him by the shoulders.

***Song ends!***

Darren suddenly started laughing hysterically. "What the hell is so fucking funny? Why are you laughing?! Talk to me, god damn you!" Spawn roared as he shook him. "It's you, you asshole! You honestly think that I'm the only one who wants you completely erased from the face of this earth? There are more people who want you dead as a doorknob than just a bunch of satanists and loser psychopaths like Bane or the Joker!" Darren said while spitting blood.

Spawn was very shocked to hear of this. There were other people who wanted him dead? "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Who else wants me dead? Tell me now!" Spawn demanded. "You should know...he sent you to your own death over in Vietnam; he told me himself how much he despised you. Who else has enough money and power to get what he wants? Who else has the power to hire as many hitmen to his leisure to try and kill those who stand in his way? Who else is the most powerful crimelord in the world; able to buy out Miami, Vegas, and soon this fucking city? Who else hired you to kill off all those gooks in Vietnam and ordered one of his men to have you killed?" Darren sneered.

Spawn felt a chill in his spine as finally realized who he was referring to; he couldn't believe it took him this long to figure out who this evil menace was. "No! It can't be...Hartman?! He's the one?! He's the betrayer?!" Spawn exclaimed. "That's right, Spawn...and you ain't gonna be able to stop him, neither. He's got all the super villains, all the gangs, and even the police under his control. You ain't got shit on him, so kill me if you want...I'm dead anyway. And so is Reika!" Darren cackled.

With a grimace and a snarl, Spawn grabbed Darren by the face before he cleanly ripped out his spine and tore the rest of his body in half; the streets were repainted red with his blood. Spawn roared with furious vengeance and anger as he threw his arms up into the air. "NOOOO! HARTMAN, YOU TRAITOR! WHY? WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO ME?! WHY?! I'LL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Spawn roared. As he took off in a rage, Cogliostro watched everything from above on a safe rooftop. He shook his head sadly as he sighed. "It's all my fault; I'm to blame for all of this!" he whispered sadly.

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard from the distance along with some explosions. Spawn turned around and saw a gigantic figure stampeding his way towards him. Before Spawn could react, he screamed as he was violently electrocuted from behind. "Gotcha, you son of a bitch! This will be too easy; Rhino, let's show this asshole we mean business!" Electro cackled. "Yeah, you got it! Watch this!" Rhino sneered as he punched Spawn brutally into another building. Spawn cried out as he felt his body racked with pain, but his rage soon gave him the strength he needed to fight back.

He lunged out of the building and delivered a massive punch at Rhino, nearly knocking him off his feet. "Ow! That hurt, asshole!" Rhino snapped as he grabbed Spawn. "Then get a load of this!" Spawn snarled as he broke free and threw a ball of Necroplasm at Rhino's face. "AAAAHHH! My face; it burns!" Rhino screamed as he wheeled back and caused collateral damage as he was blinded. Electro soon rushed into the scene and began punching at Spawn with electric charged punches. "So, this guy's got an attitude problem. Well, now things are starting to get interesting; time to take it to the next level!" Electro sneered as he surged with raw power and began pummeling Spawn.

Spawn screamed as he was beaten brutally by Electro in what seemed like lightspeed, before Electro finally kicked Spawn away into a gas station. A massive explosion took place, scaring away more innocent civilians. Rhino finally got his eye sight back and growled as he started marching towards Spawn's direction. "I may not be able to see you, creep...but I can smell you!" Rhino snarled as he rammed his fist into the pile of debris and yanked Spawn out. Spawn groaned as he was lifted up by Rhino, but Rhino wanted to make him suffer. "I'll hit you so hard, you'll be crying for your mama!" Rhino sneered as he swung Spawn around like a club, creating even more destruction.

Finally, Rhino used rocket boosters from his feet to fly up into the air before he slammed Spawn back down into the ground and created a massive shockwave. Spawn was knocked out cold from such a violent attack, which made Rhino very happy. "Aw, yeah! That's it; stay down, boy!" Rhino snorted. "Not so fast...we gotta make sure he's dead, first. Stand back and let a pro finish this!" Electro created a huge bolt of electric energy and threw it at Spawn.

The explosion itself was almost equivelant to a mini-sized atom bomb; nothing could have survived it, according to Electro. "There! He's dead now...come on, let's go find out where Goblin went." Electro panted. "Wait, I thought he was going after the girl...wasn't that part of the plan?" Rhino said. "Yeah...I think he's running a bit late, though. Said he needed to pick up some tools for the job. Whiny little prick; he ain't a real super...he just resorts to using toys like a pussy!" Electro growled. "Yeah...like Batman!" Rhino snorted.

As they left, they were unaware of a very pissed off but injured Spawn getting back up on his feet. His eyes glowed bright green with Necroplasmic Rage and he growled like a ferocious flesh eating lion; he would not let anyone get in his way this time. "I'm sick of this! This all ends and it ends now!" Spawn snarled as he began limping away after his attackers.

Meanwhile; the thugs who took Reika away were driving down the highway, when they were suddenly attacked by something from above. "Whoa! What the hell was that?!" the drive exclaimed. "Look, up in the sky! Is that a-" one of the thugs pointed out. Green Goblin was seen approaching them on his Goblin Glider, lobbing Pumpkin Bombs at the bridge and blowing up parts of the bridge. Several cars exploded and killed many people, but the Green Goblin did not care for them. He had a job to do!

He found the car where Reika was stuffed in, thanks to his X-Ray vision goggles, and landed in front of the car. "Oh man! We're toast!" a thug cried. "Not yet, we're not!" the driver said as he pressed his foot on the accelerator. The thug aimed his Uzi at the Green Goblin and fired, breaking the glass. But the maniacal villain just cackled as he leapt up into the air before landing back on the car. He used a laser katana sword to cut through the roof of the car before he grabbed the armed thug and threw him out, making his fall and drown to his death in the river below.

The driver panicked as he swerved around, but the Green Goblin jumped off the car in time before the driver crashed into a steel pillar and was knocked out cold. The Green Goblin smirked devilishly as started marching towards the car. He ripped open the trunk and yanked a frightened Reika Kitami out of the car before placing him over his shoulder and started carrying her away. No matter how many times she kicked or screamed, the Green Goblin wouldn't let go. "Quit your whining, already! You should be thankful that I'm picking you up and dropping you off; it's better than being stuffed inside of a piece of junk like that!" Green Goblin snickered.

But before he could even get on his Goblin Glider, several balls of webbing struck him and made him drop Reika. "Kidnapping is so overrated, Goblin. Even for you!" Spiderman taunted as he swung towards his direction. "Not you again...haven't you degraded me enough already?! I'm busy here!" Green Goblin snarled. "Look, just let the lady go and we'll call it a day!" Spiderman retorted as he kicked Green Goblin away. The Green Goblin cried out as he crashed against the wall, but he grew angry as he got back on his feet. "Not a chance, fool! Step aside...unless you want to-" Green Goblin snarled.

Suddenly, a car was thrown at their direction and crushed Spiderman. "Huh...that was easier than I thought!" Green Goblin muttered as he looked at his hands. "That was me, pipsqueak!" Rhino snarled as he stomped towards their direction. Electro teleported towards their direction and hovered over Reika. "So...all this trouble over a little dame, eh?" Electro chuckled. "Grr..." Reika grumbled as she glared at him. "Ha! I think she likes you, Electro!" Rhino laughed.

Green Goblin growled in irritation as he snatched Reika up in his arms. "All right, enough. Let's get her out of here and bring her over to the Hartman Mansion. Then we can collect our reward!" Green Goblin snapped as he got on his Goblin Glider and flew off with Reika in his arms. "Hey, wait up!" Electro said as he flew after him. "Wait for me, you guys! Come on, you stupid rocket boots...work already!" Rhino muttered as he chased after them. Spawn was not too far away, and he was seething with rage as he saw the state Reika was in. "You won't get too far, assholes! Hold on, Reika...I'm coming for you." Spawn muttered.


	19. Big Trouble in Midtown!

**Chapter 19: Big Trouble in Midtown!**

* * *

Reika Kitami woke up with a groan of pain in the middle of a darkened room. "Ugh...where the hell am I?" Reika muttered as she tried to sit up. But as she tried to move, she cried out in pain as she found herself chained to a stone table of some sort. "What the hell?! Damn it, I'm tied up...grr, these chains are tight!" Reika grumbled as she tried to wriggle her hands free. Suddenly, footsteps were heard approaching her direction. Reika gasped as the large steel door opened up and two armed men with balcalvas approached her. "Ok, lady...do us a favor and don't scream; we're tired and we wanna kill you quickly!" one of the men snarled as he grabbed a wooden stake and a mallet. "Hold it...we gotta get rid of her clothes first; it's part of the ritual killing!" the other thug sneered.

Reika gasped as the thugs started tearing off her clothes, exposing her naked body to them. "Ah! Stop it, you perverts! Leave me alone!" Reika shouted. "Shut up; I said don't put up a fight with us! Let's just get this over with, all right?" the thug with the wooden stake snarled as he slapped her face. The other thug walked towards a shelf and took out a large and old dusty book with a pentagram on its cover, while the first thug stood over Reika with his weapon in hand.

Reika glared at both men with rage in her eyes; she was sick and damn tired of playing damsel in distress. Her eyes began glowing bright white as she began surging with power, while the other thug fumbled about flipping through some pages of a large and dusty looking book. "Come on, man! Hurry up with that incantation already!" the thug with the wooden stake and mallet snapped. "I'm trying...you wanna try reading this shit? I don't even know which spell we're supposed to use!" the other thug retorted.

Reika finally lost it. With a cry of fury and strength of a maddened bat out of hell, Reika broke free of the chains and lashed out with terrible fury. She grabbed the first thug by the throat before slamming him against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. She then took the wooden stake and mallet, bashed the second thug's brains out, and then killed the other thug in the same manner. Reika cried out with such anger and frustration as she kept hammering the poor fools to death, that she was completely unaware that a security camera was watching her the whole time.

In his office, Michael Hartman watched evil delight on his laptop computer. "Surprising! She is a lot stronger than I even anticipated...I'm gonna have to try a little harder if I want to break her. I can't have her behaving so destructively if I'm to use her for my guests' entertainment. I think I better call in for some help!" Hartman said with an evil chuckle.

As he got on the phone, Reika began screaming and hollering as she threw a violent fit; smashing up everything in her room as she tried to find a way out. "LET ME OUTTA HERE, DAMN IT! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Reika roared. Hartman chuckled as he watched her through his laptop, before he finally got on the line for the person he was waiting for. "Hello, doctor? Yes...I was wondering if you'd be able to stop by my place tonight. Yes, it's very important. No, I'm afraid it can't wait...I'm sorry? Oh, I see. Ok, I understand...no, no...it's perfectly acceptable. I know; I guess I'll have to postpone our little meeting then, huh? Tomorrow night, you say? Perfect; that leaves me plenty of time. You got it, thanks!" Hartman said on the phone.

As he hung up the phone, he was a bit surprised to see Reika still screaming with anger as she violently clamored about in the trap room. "Hmm...she's a lot more unstable than I realized. I'll have to settle her down until the doctor can arrive. But none of my men will last a second unless-" Hartman began. Suddenly, his phone rang again. Hartman answered it with an impatient sigh. "Yes? Wait, what?! What the hell do you mean that Spinellie is dead? How?! That's impossible, he was just here with me a few hours ago! Where are the others right now? You better be joking with me! Well find someone who can get to them, you idiot!" Hartman shouted before slamming the phone down.

Hartman sighed as he stood up from his desk; the moon was bright and full tonight, as he could see from his window. He turned around and looked at his computer, amazed that Reika was still trying to find a way out of her room. "Hmph! She's relentless; I better prevent any little unhappy accidents. Maybe she'll calm down if I give her some medicine!" Hartman said as he pressed a red button on his answering machine. "Yes, boss?" a voice announced. "Take some painkillers to the witch; those pills ought to calm her down a bit. But be careful; she's a real strong spirited one!" Hartman instructed. "Not to worry, boss. I'll handle it!" the voice replied. Hartman sighed as he sat back down at his desk. "I hope things don't get awry again...I can't afford anymore mistakes." Hartman muttered.

Meanwhile at the Empire Plaza Bridge; Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, and Rogue were wandering the area when they ran into trouble. "Gee...I feel really bad about Snake leaving; he would've made a real good addition to our team." Rogue said with a forlorn look on her face. "It's all my fault; I never should've gotten into Samus's business." Storm said sadly. "Stop it; we got more important things to worry about right now!" Wolverine snapped. "Yeah...such as finding out where that distress signal we got back at the base is coming from." Cyclops added as he held up a device.

The radar pinged for some time while they searched the bridge, unaware that they were being watched. Eventually, the group of X-Men found out where the source was coming from. "Holy shit...look at this place. Looks like a battle took place here!" Wolverine announced as he saw the wrecked car. Cyclops heard a loud groan of pain, and he rushed over towards a smashed car. "I think I found the source. Come on; help me move this car!" Cyclops cried. Rogue rolled her sleeves up before she overflipped the car with no problem. "There you go! Man, I love those new workout videos!" Rogue boasted.

The X-Men were astonished to find out that it was Spiderman who sent out the signal, and he laid on the ground looking quite injured and banged up. "Spiderman?! Are you ok, sweetheart?" Storm exclaimed as she helped him up on his feet. "Ugh...yeah; I can't say that I'm sorry that I didn't put up much of a fight though!" Spiderman grumbled. "So, what the hell happened here?" Wolverine demanded. But before they could even be answered, a helicopter flew overhead. "Huh? What's going on now?!" Wolverine growled. As he said that, several sirens were heard wailing in the distance.

The supers darted towards some stairs that led away from the bridge, and it was a good thing too. Several police cars and SWAT vans rushed right past them. "What was that all about?" Spiderman wondered. "Something must be going on downtown. But before we do anything, we need to get you to a hospital!" Storm suggested. "I'm fine, ok? I just needed to rest for a while; see?" Spiderman said as he leapt up and sat on a railing. "Showoff!" Wolverine muttered. "Hey...what's that?" Rogue pointed out.

Everyone turned to see boats armed to the tooth and nail with heavy machineguns and artillary; it was the Coast Guard. "The Coast Guard is in on this too? Something big really is going on, isn't there?" Spiderman said. But as he said that, several FBI vans rushed above them and two more helicopters followed overhead. "Damn...I think we got more than trouble; this can only mean that a super villain is at large!" Cyclops suggested. "Try more than that; look! They got tanks and trucks full of soldiers!" Rogue cried as she pointed.

She was right; several army trucks full of armed soldiers were driving up in a convoy with two or more tanks behind. "What is going on here?!" Spiderman demanded. "Only one way to find out, fellas. Come on; let's go!" Rogue said as she started running after them. "Wait up; it could be dangerous!" Storm cried as she flew after her. "Come on...let's go chaperone them in case things get ugly!" Wolverine grumbled. "I'm sure they can take care of themselves, but let's go see what's up!" Cyclops retorted. "Another fun-tastic day here in Empire Plaza, hooray!" Spiderman said sarcastically.

***A few hours ago!***

Back in Midtown; Electro, Rhino, and the Green Goblin were fiercely arguing with each other in a parking garage. "But that's not fair! I worked my ass off to help finish off that Spawn guy; I should get to decide how much money I get. I deserve it!" Rhino cried. "Well I'm the smart one who actually did the job of finishing Spawn, so I think I should get more!" Electro snapped. "You fools seem to be forgetting that I'm the one who did most of the work! It wasn't exactly a picnic delivering that weird witch lady to Michael Hartman!" Green Goblin retorted.

As the three supers argued with each other, they were unaware that Spawn was preying above them and waited to strike. "I got you right where I want you assholes." Spawn snarled as he clenched his fists. "For the last time, I'm the one who will split the cash up. You don't like it? Then go get your own money; rob a bank or something for all I care!" Green Goblin sneered. "Ok, that's it! I'm talking to the boss and we'll see who gets the money!" Rhino announced as he started walking away.

Electro flew in front of him to stop him. "You try anything smart and I'll fry your balls off!" Electro threatened as his hands surged with electric energy. "You talking to me? Are you talking to me?! Nobody talks to me like that, pipsqueak!" Rhino snarled as he got in his face. Spawn finally made his move; he slithered into the scene like a shadow before he lashed out with his chains and ensnared Rhino. Spawn cried out furiously as he yanked Rhino over before he grabbed onto his shoulders and began punching him with all his might. "Where is she?! Where is Reika Kitami being held at? Talk now!" Spawn shouted as he held Rhino by the neck. "What?! But...but you ain't supposed to be alive! We wasted you!" Rhino cried out in shock. "You can't kill me, fool...because I'm already DEAD!" Spawn roared as he threw Rhino.

Rhino yelled as he crashed through the wall and smashed into the streets, causing a massive accident with several cars. Electro and Green Goblin were so shocked by Spawn's sudden attack, that they barely had time to react before he lashed out at them. Spawn used his cape to snag onto Electro and surge Necroplasm into him before launching him out into the streets. Green Goblin got on his Goblin Glider and began to fly away, but Spawn snagged onto him with his chains before yanking him back down to the ground.

Spawn growled as he stomped towards Green Goblin and slammed him against the wall, glaring into his eyes. "Where is she? Tell me now before I burn your eyes inside out!" Spawn threatened. "You don't scare me, creep." Green Goblin snapped. Spawn growled as he threw him out into the streets, making the Green Goblin fly into a coffee shop and scare off more civilians. Spawn slowly marched out of the parking garage, surging with Necroplasmic Rage. As he made his way into the streets, Electro and Rhino jolted up to fight back.

Electro cried out as he started flying around Spawn and zapped him with bolts of electric energy, but Spawn didn't even flinch. "You think you can fuck with me and get away with it?! Think again, freak. I'll zap you into next week!" Electro shouted angrily as he surged with raw power. "Get the hell outta my way!" Spawn growled as he threw a ball of Necroplasm at him. Electro flew away in time before the Necroplasm Fireball hit a building with an explosive force. Spawn lashed out with his chains to try and grab Electro, but Rhino suddenly caught him off guard with a bunch of thrown debris.

Rhino cried out with anger as he grabbed a steel pipe and tried to smash Spawn, but Spawn kept dodging his attacks before he grabbed onto Rhino and began punching him again. "You're pissing me off!" Spawn growled. "Yeah, well you're making me angry too! And get off my face!" Rhino shouted as he started violently thrashing about. He barraged his way through some buildings before crashing into a construction site. Spawn jumped off of Rhino in time before Rhino fell face down into some wet cement. "Ah, man! I just got this suit dry cleaned a week ago!" Rhino grumbled.

Spawn quickly observed the area before he got an idea to try and finish off Rhino. He used his chains to pull a massive crane towards Rhino before he yanked the chain off and caused the wrecking ball to swing over at Rhino. Rhino cried out in pain as he was hit by the wrecking ball and was smashed up into a propane tank. The massive explosion seemingly killed Rhino, until Spawn saw Rhino staggering away with pain and rage on his face. "GAAHHH! You are so gonna regret that, you scrawny little-" Rhino roared.

Electro flew right over him and threw a ball of electric energy at Spawn, but Spawn leapt away before the explosive impact created a huge hole in yet another building. "Stand still, you son of a bitch! I need to kill you!" Electro shouted. Spawn cried out with anger as he threw a ball of Necroplasm at Electro, knocking him out of the air and sent him crashing down into the ground. Spawn snagged onto him with his chains and drew him forwards before grabbing onto his neck and glared him in the eye. "Ow...you're hurting me, asshole. Leave me alone!" Electro whined. "Then tell me what I want to know! Where the hell is Reika being held at?" Spawn growled. "I don't know...that was the Goblin's job; ask him and he'll tell you!" Electro whimpered.

Spawn grimaced before he threw Electro up into the air and blasted him away with a burst of Necroplasm. Electro screamed as he flew up onto the roof of a nearby building. As he laid there in defeat, he began sobbing in agony. He was not only in complete pain, but he was pissed off that he wasn't going to get his money. "It's not fair!" he groaned. While he laid there having a pity party, Spawn took off to try and find the Green Goblin.

But having underestimated the Rhino's rage, Rhino grabbed him by the head and began smashing him into the ground before he used him as a battering ram and smashed his way through a building. "How do you like that, you bug-eyed asshole? Does that hurt?!" Rhino shouted as he towered over Spawn. Spawn growled as he struggled to get back on his feet, but Rhino wanted him to suffer. He stamped his foot on Spawn's chest and began crushing him with all his weight, much to Spawn's dismay.

Spawn reached out to try and grab something to free himself with, but Rhino laughed evilly as he kept adding more pressure. "You're dead meat, buddy. You should've run back to your mama when you had the chance...now I'm gonna turn you into bug chowder!" Rhino sneered. Spawn glared up at him before he finally reached over towards a sharpened piece of metal shrapnel. With a cry of fury, Spawn tore the metal shrapnel off a block of concrete and stabbed it into Rhino's left eye.

Rhino screamed loudly in pain as he felt the sharp piece of metal pierce through his skull, crushing his eyeball. Not even finished, Spawn lunged up and began beating Rhino to a pulp with Necro Punches. Eventually, Spawn finished him off in a very brutal manner. He wrapped his chain around his neck and began choking him as tight as he could. "Tell me where your green friend is and I'll finish you quickly. I promise you won't have to find out what the world looks like with your head rolling down the streets!" Spawn threatened. "How should I know? For all I care, he's probably back in Oscorp counting his cash...you'll never make there. And even if you do, you ain't getting out of there alive." Rhino strained.

Spawn growled as he finally killed the Rhino. He twisted his neck and threw his still body onto the ground before he grabbed a steel girder and stabbed it into Rhino's back, just to make sure he stayed dead. Spawn didn't even think twice as he started moving up North; he had to get to Oscorp and get the Green Goblin to talk. Reika's life depended on him right now, but he didn't know for how much longer.

But while Spawn left to make his way towards Oscorp, Electro was paid a final visit by a very unfriendly guest. As Electro just laid there and whimpered like a pathetic loser, Frenzy began walking up to him with an evil grin on his face. "What's the matter, volt for brains? Did Spawn play too rough with you? Did he get away? Because I knew you wouldn't last two seconds against him...but since you're still alive, you have my congratulations." Frenzy snickered.

Electro looked up at him, bloodied up and teary eyed. "I want my money now!" Electro whined. Frenzy snickered as he shook his head before kneeling down to his level. "Sorry, asshole! But the bank's closed. I got something even better for you though...a nice, shiny bullet in your thick head!" Frenzy snarled as he whipped out a magnum revolver. He aimed at Electro's head and pulled the trigger, the gunshot ringing out loudly before he tossed the gun on Electro's dead body and walked away. "Shit! You can't trust anyone in this world to do even the simplest of things, can you? Oh well...at least I know that Spawn is still alive. Though I really can't say the same for all those who are in his way!" Frenzy sneered with an evil cackle.

Much later that evening; Harry Osborne was counting his cash in his private and luxurious office in Oscorp. "Let's see, here. 20, 21, 22...oh, who cares? I've lost count after $10 million. I'm filthy stinking rich!" Harry laughed as he tossed the money in the air. As he got up on his feet and walked over towards a mini-bar, a knock was heard on his door. It was his peronal butler, Benard. "Sir? You have a visitor. Shall I let him in?" Bernard announced. "Not now, Benard. I'm in no mood for visitors!" Harry grouched as he sipped some vodka. "Sir...with all due respect, I insist you speak with him immediately." Benard said with a nervous tone.

Harry turned around to snipe at him, when suddenly Spawn shoved the poor butler in front of him and aimed an M4 assault rifle at Harry. "I'm giving you one chance, and one chance only. If you lie, move, or make even a hint of anything suspicious...I'll permenantly relieve your butler of his service. You understand?" Spawn threatened. Harry gave Spawn the evil eye as he nodded, but unfolded with a dastardly plan to try and get rid of his unwanted guest.

He sat down at his desk, quietly and quickly pressing a red button underneath one of his drawers. "What do you want from me?" Harry demanded doing his best to sound calm. "Word on the streets is that you brought a witch over to a man named Hartman. Does that name ring any bells?" Spawn growled as he still pointed the gun at his face. "Maybe or maybe not. What's it to you? She's just a woman and I was merely doing my job!" Harry said with a straight face.

Spawn growled as he stepped a bit closer to Harry; he could tell just by that fake but smarmy grin on his face that he was a pushover. But Spawn was more than willing to get him to talk, no matter how brutal or horrific the interrogation was. "Wrong answer, smart ass!" Spawn snarled as he suddenly started shooting up his office. Harry cried out as he covered his ears, while Bernard took cover behind a couch. Spawn destroyed a good portion of his office before he reloaded and aimed at Harry's face. "You wanna die?! Then tell me where she is; don't you dare make me ask you again!" Spawn snarled.

Harry sighed angrily as he stood up to face him, all while slowly reaching for a Ruger pistol from his desk. "Hartman's place is over in the suburbs; you'll recognize his place. It's the biggest and most lavish looking mansion with the creepy front entrance gates. But I highly doubt that your little girlfriend is still alive...you don't even wanna know half the shit that goes on in that place. Hartman is beyond crazy, and so are his henchmen. But I doubt you care about that, do you?" Harry said boldly.

Spawn lowered his weapon but didn't take his glaring eyes off of him. "You're a smart one, ain't you? Enjoy your peace and quiet while you still can...because I'll be seeing you later. Sorry about the mess!" Spawn said in pure sarcasm before he teleported away from Harry's office. With a cry of rage, Harry started shooting at Spawn a minute too late. Spawn was gone and his office was a wreck. "You won't make a fool outta me, Spawn! I know what the hell you are and I ain't gonna let you get away from me so easily. Just you wait and see!" Harry thundered.

***Now!***

Back on the streets, Rogue and her friends continued chasing after the army, until they made a wrong turn. "Damn; we lost them. But they can't be too far ahead...I can still hear them sirens!" Rogue announced. "Can we slow down for a minute? Geez, you're a lot more in shape than I am!" Wolverine panted as he stopped to catch his breath. "Maybe we shouldn't get into this, honey. Let's allow the humans to-" Storm began.

Suddenly, loud gunfire interrupted them and a bright red blur flew over some buildings. "What the hell is that? That can't be Superman!" Spiderman exclaimed. "Wait a second...is that-" Rogue began. The red blur then floated over towards a very large building and morphed into the shape of Spawn; he was on the run from the angry police forces. "Damn it! That smarmy little punk must've called them while I interrogated him. No matter; I'm not letting anything stop me from getting to that mansion! Hartman is going to pay!" Spawn seethed.

Suddenly, an army helicopter flew up towards him and shined a searching light on him. "This is the military talking to you! Stand down now or we will shoot to kill!" an army officer shouted on a megaphone. Spawn snarled angrily as he used his chains to grab onto the chopper. "Back off, fools! No one is getting in my way!" Spawn growled as he forcefully tugged the helicopter towards the right. The helicopter crashed into a bright neon lit sign and created a massive explosion, and Spawn soon took off like a flash of lightning.

The other supers were astounded to see this, when suddenly Cyclops felt his phone vibrating. "Huh? What?! Oh, no...come on guys. We gotta get back to the Supers HQ; it's urgent!" Cyclops announced. "But what about that other guy? Mister tall, dark, and handsome?" Spiderman teased. "I'm sure he'll be all right...after all, he did save us." Rogue said. "Wait, what?! You never said anything about that thing saving you!" Wolverine snapped. "Well, you never asked. I'll tell you on the way!" Rogue giggled.

As they left, Spawn began dodging the military in the busy and blurry sections of Empire Square; the Times Square of Empire Plaza. Spawn ran across several rooftops while dodging heavy gunfire from the army and police down below. "There he is! Open fire; let him have it with everything we got!" a SWAT cop shouted as he fired an Uzi. "Don't let him get away!" an army soldier shouted as he kept shooting his M16 assault rifle.

Spawn leapt up into another building and started climbing away, when several search lights began shining up on him and bullets were fired at his direction. "He's on the roof; get him!" an army soldier shouted as he shot his M16 at the roof. Spawn kept dodging the gunfire until he leapt over towards another large building and started running across a very narrow ledge. Seeing that he was cornered, he decided to try and play it stealth as he huddled tightly in a corner.

Spawn then covered himself with his cape, turning completely invisible to the naked eye. The army and police forces searched the entire area for several minutes, until they finally gave up and began moving out. "Maybe we shot him!" an army soldier suggested. "Or maybe he got away!" a police officer shrugged. "Who cares? This was the most fun I've ever had in years!" a SWAT cop chuckled.

Suddenly, a couple of FBI agents approached them. "Hey; get a load of this. More supers have been slain; it's gotta be that mysterious Spawn character all right." an FBI announced. "Uh, you do realize that he's gone right?" a police officer said dumbly. "Not for long, he ain't! We got a lead, all thanks to Detective Roland and the Caped Crusader. Come on, we'll give you the details on the ride up to HQ!" another FBI agent explained. "Aw, yeah! This is getting better by the second; bring it on!" the SWAT cop said excitedly. "Here we go again!" the police officer grumbled.

When the army and the police forces finally left, Spawn reappeared from his invisible shroud and began making his way towards the suburbs. But before he could make another step, Frenzy once more appeared before him. "So...is this it, tough guy? You gonna keep on playing Prince Charming for little Miss Damsel in Distress for the rest of your life?! Why don't you just give it up already and do the responsible thing. Take it up a notch and be the Hellspawn you really are!" Frenzy sneered.

Spawn growled angrily as he ignored him, but Frenzy didn't stop talking to him. "You can keep playing good boy as long as you want, Spawnie boy! Besides...that's not the real reason you're going over to Hartman's place, is it? Oh, yes...I know why you're really going there. You want to settle an old score, don't you? You want to make him suffer for all the shit he's put you through over the long, tiring, and agonizing years...don't you? You see, it's not about doing the right thing. It's not about revenge, true love, or any of that shit. No...I'll tell you what it's really about. It's all about the one thing that kept violence in human nature going since the dawn of time!" Frenzy continued.

Spawn approached the roof's edge and saw the suburbs, as well as the large gothic looking mansion that was in fact Hartman's place. "It's about dominance. It's about POWER! He who stays in control the longest wins; that's the way the world works, baby. And it looks like to me that once you get Hartman out of the way, you'll be the biggest, baddest motherfucker in all of Empire Plaza. You should be proud of yourself! Because I certainly am!" Frenzy cackled before he teleported away with a flash of lightning. As soon as Spawn leapt off the roof and began floating towards the suburbs, it began raining heavily and the thunder rolled ominously. Vengeance would be his at last!


	20. House of Horrors!

**Chapter 20: House of Horrors!**

* * *

Reika Kitami woke up with a massive migrane, moaning and groaning as she was tucked in a neat bed somewhere else in the dark basement of Hartman's mansion. "Ugh...my head! Where the hell am I?" she muttered. "Enjoying your stay, ma'am? Good...because now your welcome is overstayed!" a harsh voice growled. Reika gasped as she saw an evil and stern gentleman in a black suit and tie standing before her. Before she could even speak up, two more men in suits came up and grabbed her out of bed and began dragging her out of the room.

The two men dragged the poor woman into a dark room before slamming her into a cell and locked it up tight. "Ouch! You bastards will pay for this; when my strength returns, you will regret ever living!" the short haired blonde snapped. "Aw, shut up you little cunt! Nobody cares; just be glad you'll die last!" one of the suits sneered before spitting at her. "Look on the bright side; at least you can watch all these other supers suffer before your execution!" the other suit cackled.

As they left, Reika Kitami cried out with anger before slamming her fist against the cell bars. "Damn you! Oh my God, Raizo...wherever you are, I know you will find me. I have faith in you!" Reika said passionately. She was startled when a blue skinned woman inched closer towards her, though she was still seperated by her own cell block. It was Mystique, and she looked like she had suffered from a terrible beating. "You are a super too?" she asked. Reika turned to face her with a confused look on her face. "Uh, define super for me." she replied. "You have special powers, don't you? You know what men like Hartman do to people like us?" Mystique said as she showed Reika her bruised face. Reika wanted to say something mean, but she softened up as she saw hurt the poor woman was.

Reika was then surprised by another couple of women who moved over in their own cages to get a good look at Reika. They were none other than Chun-Li and Cammy White, although April O'Neil and Tsukino Usagi were present. "Master?! Is that you? Oh, I knew we'd meet up again!" Cammy said happily. "What? Oh, God...I forgot. My spell didn't wear off; I'm gonna have to do something about that." Reika muttered in embarassment. "How did you end up here?" Usagi asked sadly. Reika sighed as she shook her head. "I don't even know anymore. And quite honestly, I'm not sure I even care." Reika said with sadness in her eyes. "Let me guess; you kept telling yourself a man would save you from certain doom? Well guess what?! I've been telling myself that for DAYS! And I'm still stuck in this joint!" April said angrily.

Suddenly, lights were turned on and lit up the whole room. Reika gasped in horror at what she saw inside of this room; it was a fucking slaughterhouse! A tiny and open little shower stall was stained with blood, a table saw encrusted with blood looked recently used, an electric chair was still steaming hot, and many other sharp and blunt instruments of torture were neatly put away for use. "Oh my God! What is this?!" Reika whimpered. "This is where Hartman exterminates his undesirables and people who've outlived their usefulness." Mystique said heavy with fear in her voice.

The door opened up again and a menacing woman in a black jumpsuit stepped inside; Baroness was smirking evilly while carrying a bull whip in her right hand. She seemed to be enjoying her position, as she hungrily stared at her new victims with evil delight in her eyes. "I'm sorry to keep you all waiting...but I had a previous engagement!" Baroness said with evil laughter before sitting on a wooden chair cross-legged.

Reika Kitami glared at Baroness, though Mystique and the others were terrified of her. "Who the hell do you think you are? You let me outta these bars and I'll show you a fair fight!" Reika shouted. Baroness turned to face her with a blank stare in her eyes, though she appeared to still be smiling menacingly. "Is that a challenge I sense from you? If so, then I'd love to see what you are a capable of...Reika Kitami!" Baroness said with an evil sense of glee. Reika got wide eyed and mouth agape as she heard her say her name. "How the hell do you know my real name?! Who the hell are you?!" Reika demanded.

Baroness laughed menacingly before she paced around the room. "I know everything about each and every one of you foolish little whores. I know who you are, what you've done your entire lives, who you love and who you hate, what your strength and weaknesses are, and I even know the tiny little detailed secrets that you hold near and dear to yourselves. I've been watching you longer than you realize!" Baroness began with a menacing tone in her voice.

The women were now definitely afraid of this crazed villainess; how did she know all of this and what did she want to do with them, they wondered? "Who are you?!" Usagi whimpered. "I am Baroness, and I am the one you will call Master until the day you die. I have such fun planned for all of us!" Baroness sneered as she licked her lips.

As she rambled on about how she joined forces with Hartman, she grabbed out and sorted many painful looking instruments and weapons of torture. "What is she doing?!" Reika muttered. "My God; she's a freaking lunatic!" April whispered. "The foolish Cobra Commander fired me, simply because my ideals were new. Simply because he feared me and my experiments! We would've won the war against that foolish GIA Joe and his team of childish soldiers! But no; Cobra Commander didn't want to listen to me...well, just look at me now! I'll show him; I'll show everyone! And you'll be next in line to suffer my wrath! I'll make even the famed and notorious Dr. Payne proud of me. Just you wait and see!" Baroness continued as she grabbed a remote of some sort.

Reika wasn't about to show fear to this bitch. If anything, she would make her afraid of her and show her what true power was. "You think you can scare me, bitch? You'll have to do a lot worse than this if you want to even think of-" Reika began. Suddenly, Baroness slapped Reika as hard as she could and knocked her on her rear inside of her cage. "You watch your tone, slut! I'm the one in control here and you should be on your knees, thanking me for not killing you. But since you wish to test your strength, allow me to make you my first test subject!" Baroness said coldly.

Suddenly, several men in gimp suits arrived and were giving orders by Baroness, though Reika couldn't hear what she said. "Set those two over there; I must get my toys ready for their first test. The endurance test!" Baroness announced. The gimps dragged Reika out of her cage before placing her in the middle of the room. After Reika was stripped nude, her hands were cuffed and her mouth was shut by a red ballgag. Cammy White was dragged out and forced to sit next to Reika in the same fashion. Pretty soon, all the other women were forced to sit in front of Baroness naked, tied up, and gagged.

Baroness snickered and laughed evilly as she finished up her little toy. She got up from her chair and ordered her gimps to place some shock collars on Reika and Cammy. "Now...let's see how tough you really are, Reika!" Baroness taunted as she fingered the remote. Reika growled and cursed at Baroness, when she suddenly felt an intense pain in her most sensitive part of her body. "AAAAIIIEEEEEE!" Reika screeched. Baroness laughed with evil delight; she was going to enjoy torturing Reika Kitami and these other women, especially since Hartman gave her full permission to do whatever she wanted with them.

Meanwhile; Spawn was just outside of Michael Hartman's enormous mansion complex. He growled with anger as he closed his eyes, trying to remember more about Hartman. He was very silent for a few minutes, until finally he started laughing. It was a slow, ominous, and angry kind of laugh; a sign of pure anger and wrath. "Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm!" Spawn chuckled.

In the back of his mind, Spawn saw himself as his human self, Raizo, being viciously tortured in the Gulags by an evil and sadistic madman. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Spawn laughed a bit louder. His mind went even deeper, seeing himself as a human soldier killing innocent people along with his team of murderous mercenaries and marines. "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Spawn cackled with maniacal laughter.

Spawn finally remembered seeing himself as Raizo talking to a powerful and dark man in this very same mansion; now he remembered everything and knew what had to be done. "So...it has finally come to this. I should've know it was you responsible for what I've become. Now that I know what needs to be done, I will make sure that you suffer twice as much as I have. I hope you've said your prayers tonight, Hartman...because I'll be sending you back to the place where you created me from!" Spawn vowed.

Spawn then slithered into the darkness of the mansion's entrance, climbing over the enormous gate before sneaking around the back into the basement. Spawn had no need for any plans, no need for questioning, and no need to be silent; he was going to make Hartman pay for everything by any and every means neccesary. "I'll make you wish you never knew me, Hartman. And I'll tear this whole fucking house down with my bare hands if that's what it takes to get to you! Just you wait and see..." Spawn growled as he opened up a door.

Back with Baroness; she cackled as she forced Reika and the other women to endure several sequences of sexual torture and BDSM acts. She sat slouched on her chair while she watched Reika being forced to have sex with Cammy...but only after being electro-shocked so many times until she became sexually aroused and grew a long, hard 10 inch penis. "You enjoy this, don't you? I know you like this; I can see it in your eyes!" Baroness snickered. Reika huffed angrily as she continued to rape Cammy in her tight and wet pussy with her hard and erect penis. "You look like you have the best of both worlds, Miss Kitami. Whatever you do, don't stop...I'm practically cumming just by watching you!" Baroness sneered as she licked her lips.

Reika grew angry at Baroness and her cold words; she would not tolerate this abuse any longer. "Master...it's ok; do whatever you like with me. I'm all yours!" Cammy moaned in a hypnotized tone. Reika looked at her with mixed emotions before she finally made her move. "I'm so sorry for this; please put up with this for a little longer and I will make sure you get out of here." Reika whispered in her ear. "Oh, Master..." Cammy moaned passionately.

Suddenly, Reika began thrusting her cock into Cammy as hard and as fast as she could. If she could make her climax hard enough to pass out, then she might have a chance of fighting back against Baroness. "Oh, Master! That feels so good...I'm gonna cum." Cammy moaned. Reika grunted and groaned loudly as she kept roughly fucking Cammy. She had to make herself cum, but couldn't risk the possibility of Baroness having the other women fight back for her. "Hey! Thick Thighs...come here!" Reika called harshly out to Chun-Li.

Chun-Li felt hurt by Reika's words, when suddenly she was grabbed by her and given rough and lustful kisses to the lips. "Why are you doing this?" Chun-Li complained. "Shut up and listen to me; when I make your friend cum here, I want you to get her and the others away from here...I'm gonna give that bitch a piece of my mind. But you have to help me make her cum!" Reika whispered in a firm but hushed tone. "Can I trust you that you won't run away like you did before?" Chun-Li questioned while fondling Reika's breasts.

Reika sighed impatiently as she hugged Chun-Li tightly and began kissing her heavily on her breasts. "Just do what I say! You want to be stuck here for the rest of your life?! I'm trying to help you here!" Reika hissed as she began fingering Chun-Li's pussy. "Oh! Oh, God...that feels good. Ok, I'll do whatever you say...just don't stop what you're doing!" Chun-Li gasped erotically. Baroness was so hot and turned on by Reika having sex with both Chun-Li and Cammy, that she began stripping off her jumpsuit and started masturbating. "Oh, you three are incredible! Much better than those other worthless skanks around here!" Baroness moaned as she fondled her breasts and fingered her pussy.

Mystique, Usagi, and April O'Neil stopped having sex with each other when they saw Baroness was giving Reika and her lovers more attention. Suddenly, Reika was shocked to have Baroness come join the fun and kiss her lips and fondle her body in sexual pleasure. At the same time, the gimps began jerking off around the women and groaned in pleasure. Mystique, Usagi, and April became lonely and jealous; they wanted to feel good too. So they crawled over towards the others and began adding in on the pleasure. April jerked two of the gimps, while Usagi and Mystique each took turns giving another gimp a blowjob.

Finally after several more minutes, everyone reached climax and screamed in ecstasy. "OH YES! This is incredible; cum all over me you worthless sacks of shit!" Baroness moaned as cum was squirted all over her face and breasts. Reika cried out in pleasure as she milked cum out of her dick all over Cammy and Baroness, while the gimps squirted their own cum all over her face. Usagi, Mystique, and April all moaned and squealed as they were splattered with cum. Mystique then swapped cum with Chun-Li, who in turn drooled the hot white goo all over Cammy's breasts. As Usagi and April used their tongues to clean off Cammy, Baroness began fiercely tongue kissing Reika and fondled her breasts and penis.

Baroness finally couldn't contain herself and shoved Reika off of Cammy before wrapping her legs around Reika's waist. "Fuck me, Reika! I'm horny and I want what you gave Cammy...but I want you to do better. I know I can do ten times better than her or any other of these sluts!" Baroness moaned slovenly while licking her tongue all over Reika's breasts and face. "Well, when you put it that way-" Reika began sluttily.

But just as she appeared to give her a passionate kiss on this lips and made everyone else horny by this sight, Reika finally made her move. With an angry grimace and cry of fury, she bit down on Baroness' lips and neck, making her shriek in agony as she felt flesh being torn off. Reika then shoved her against a table piled high with sex toys before she got on top of her and started punching her as hard as she could. "NOW! GET OUT OF HERE, GIRLS! GO!" Reika shouted loudly as she used her dark magic to shove the gimps away from them. Dazed and confused, the other girls didn't what to think or do until Chun-Li helped them up and tried to lead them away to escape.

Baroness got back up screaming with fury as she grabbed Reika by the throat and started strangling her, but Reika's wrath helped her gain the upperhand. Reika grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face first against the wall before punching her several times. "Nobody defiles my body without my approval, whore! NOBODY!" Reika roared as she kicked Baroness in the cootch and flipped her over on her back. "You ungrateful little bitch! I'll make you suffer for this; nobody fucks with me and lives!" Baroness snarled as she kicked Reika away.

She got back up and lunged forward, punching and screaming as she went, but Reika fought back just as viciously. Eventually; Reika gained the upperhand by grabbing a nearby knife and plunged it into Baroness' chest. Baroness screeched and howled in pain as she was stabbed, but Reika wanted to make her suffer. She grabbed Baroness by the neck and pinned her against the wall, glaring at her with blazing white eyes.

Reika screamed in anger as she surged dark magic into Baroness' body, making her scream loudly in pain. "Now it's my turn, bitch! Let me show you the power of true bondage!" Reika shouted. She began chanting in Latin before she formed a pentagram on Baroness' forehead. Reika then stepped back and began chanting a spell in Latin, causing Baroness to scream and sob in agony as she felt her entire body being electrocuted by black lightning.

Not even finished, Reika used her dark magic to summon demonic tentacles from the ground and constrict Baroness before they proceeded to rape her in every hole imaginable. "Now you know what bondage is really like. I hope you learned a valuble lesson from this, you heartless bitch!" Reika snarled before she made the tentacles disappear. She then roundhouse kicked Baroness in the face and knocked her out cold before she ran off to find the others.

But as she did find Chun-Li and the other girls, Reika was dismayed to find them and herself completely surrounded by men in suits aiming M4 assault rifles at them...and among them was Michael Hartman himself, aiming a Beretta pistol at Reika. "How sweet...I get to kill a whole flock of birds with one stone. But who should I kill first?" Hartman sneered. Reika growled in frustration as she made her way up to him, facing him down with great anger in her eyes. "I don't know who the hell you think you are-" Reika began.

Hartman interrupted her with a backhand to the face, forcing her on her stomach on the floor. With an angry cry, Hartman kicked and stomped on Reika. "You don't get to speak to me in that tone, you foolish whore! You are my property and I get to do whatever the hell I want with you...and right now, I really want to punish you before I kill you. Get her back up and get her dressed...I'll kill her myself in person." Hartman demanded. Reika was forced back up by one of the suits, but she jerked herself away and shouted at him. "Don't you dare touch me!" she screamed with shaking fury. "She's a fiesty one, eh boss?" one of the suits smirked. "All the reason why I should kill her first!" Hartman retorted.

But before another thing could be said, one of Hartman's lesser thugs ran up completely covered in blood and panting with exhaustion. "Boss! It's terrible; we're under attack by a monster!" he gasped. "What?! What are you going on about, you nonsensical son of a-" Hartman began. The weary thug's screams of agony silenced him and shocked the others, as a shadowy figure grabbed him from behind and dragged him down the stairs of the basement before his screams were silenced. At the same time, the lights were cut off and the mansion was darkened.

A few of the girls screamed, but Hartman cursed as he ordered his men to spread out and find the intruder. But seeing an oppurtunity to escape, Reika took that chance and shoved one of the suits away before she sent herself flying through a window and began running away. As soon as that happened, the other nude and weary females escaped the mansion by busting down the front door and ran as fast as their legs could carry them. "Damn! She's getting away with the others!" a suit shouted as he fired a pistol at their direction. "NO! Forget them; I want you to focus on finding out who cut off my power! I'm going upstairs to my office to make a call on my cellphone; I'm gonna try and get reinforcements!" Hartman instructed while moving up the stairs.

Back outside, Reika and the others were horrified to see graphically mutilated and scorched corpses litter the entire mansion grounds. Wine cellers in outdoor greenhouses were no longer red or flooded with wine, but now with blood. Everywhere you looked or stepped, blood and gore littered the entire area. Even the 14 foot brick walls that surrounded the entire mansion grounds were redecorated with giblets of gore and red ichor; somebody was really pissed off and these poor fuckers were merely in the way of that rage. "My God! What the hell did all of this?!" Mystique wondered out loud. "I don't know...but whoever did this was pissed the fuck off and probably for good reasons, too!" April stated. "Let's just focus on getting outta here in one piece!" Chun-Li said before moving on. Reika smiled to herself as she already knew who caused this. "Take your time, baby...I'll wait for you when you return." Reika whispered passionately.

Back upstairs in the main floor of the mansion, Spawn was furiously killing off the supposed defense and resistance of Hartman's personal militia. "He's too strong for us; our bullets are useless!" a mercenary cried out as he emptied his entire M16 clip at the enraged Hellspawn. Spawn growled with fury before he grabbed the man's face and smashed him against the wall, splattering more blood and gore all across the room. "You're pissing me off!" Spawn roared as he unleashed his chains. "Let's get the fuck outta here!" another merc screamed before he was caught by the legs and tripped onto his face. He screamed as he was yanked towards Spawn before suffering a gruesome death.

Spawn then made his way into a kitchen bar, where he engaged in a very brief but very violent struggle against more of Hartman's thugs. Spawn cried out with fury as he used his Necroplasm to either melt, explode, or simply whither away his enemies. Spawn mercilessly murdered an entire group of these men without even breaking a sweat. Finally, one struggling survior attempted to crawl away to safety, but Spawn smashed his foot down into his spine before stomping him into a bloody pulp. Spawn burst into evil laughter as the blood fueled rage took control of him. "YES! Just you wait, Hartman...your death will be the best saved for last!" Spawn cried out with vengeance. Spawn continued his rampage through the mansion, leaving none alive.

Meanwhile; Reika Kitami and the other girls managed to make their way out of the mansion grounds to safety, where luckily an entire squadron of police awaited them. "We need some help over here; we need medical attention!" Reika called out. One of the leading officials of the police group stepped out and cursed to himself as he saw Reika and the other women's conditions. "Shit...we need help over here, right away!" Commissioner Gordon shouted. "Yes sir. We've got paramedics on the way right now!" a female officer replied.

Roland approached the weary women and helped them each get medical attention. "That's it...easy does it; good. All right, let's get you something warm until the ambulence arrives." Gordon said as he took off his coat and covered it over Reika like a blanket. "Thank you. So what's going on here?" Reika asked. "I'm the one who should be asking that! There were reports of a kidnapping and now we've gotten calls that there's a monster running around killing people. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" Gordon demanded.

Before Reika could answer, a cop approached Gordon and whispered something in his ear. His face drained of color and his body felt limp with pure terror as he finally learned what the hell was going on. "Ok, thanks. I'll be over as soon as possible." Gordon said with a disturbed look on his face. As he left, Reika looked up over at the mansion and sighed. She hoped Spawn would be in a good mood when they met together again. But as she stood up, she was approached by a group of supers.

They were Spiderman, Rogue, Wolverine, and Cyclops. "Whoa...what's going on here?" Spiderman announced. "Never mind that...why are them women naked?" Rogue asked with a blush. Reika sighed as she started to walk away, when she was stopped by Cammy and Chun-Li. "Wait! Where are you going, Master? You're not leaving us again, are you?!" Cammy whined. Reika palmed her face and sighed as she remembered why Cammy and Chun-Li behaved the way they did. "If there is a God...he must either really hate me or he's laughing at me." Reika muttered.

She approached both women before she lifted up her right hand and quietly chanted a spell in Latin. "Wait, what are you-" Cammy began before she was silenced. Cammy and Chun-Li looked like they were in a trance before Reika finally broke the mind control spell. A purple pentagram was formed over their foreheads before Cammy and Chun-Li were freed of their spells. Reika took a deep breath before she spoke to them. "Look...whatever you think you remember or think you know what happened, it never did. You had a bad dream and you woke up. Now do me a favor and just leave me alone!" Reika said coldly before she walked away.

Chun-Li and Cammy looked extremely confused as they walked away. "What the hell just happened?" Chun-Li mumbled. "I don't know...but my head hurts. Oh, hey! There are the others; come on, let's go meet up with them!" Cammy said. As they both regrouped with Spiderman and the others, Mystique and the other girls watched Reika walk away. "There is something very strange about that woman...and I want to find out what it is!" Mystique muttered. "Yeah, she's got some explaining to do!" April agreed. "I don't know about you two...but I gotta get home before my mother freaks out!" Usagi said with worry. While everyone else made their seperate ways, Reika walked tall and alone in the streets to find shelter until Spawn would return. "Oh, God...please let Raizo be happy to see me again." Reika whispered.

Back in the mansion, Hartman was getting very upset because nobody was answering him on his phone. "God damn it! This is the last time I'm going to ask you; where the hell are you people?! Answer me, god damn it!" Hartman roared. "Ugh...it's no use, boss. He's too strong for us...you should get outta there now, while you still have the chance. Flee the city; go back to Miami or something...ugh, I don't feel good." a weary voice replied faintly before the phone went dead. Hartman growled with anger before he slammed the phone against the wall.

He muttered incoherant curses under his breath while scrambling around his office to look for a gun, when suddenly a faint whooshing noise was heard. "Huh? Who's there? I said who's there?! Show yourself!" Hartman commanded. "I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time, Hartman. And I'm going to enjoy every waking moment when I make you pay for what you've done to me!" a deep menacing voice threatened.

Hartman looked all around his dark environment, but there was no sign of anything or anyone else in his office. "Who are you? Where are you?!" Hartman wondered. "Don't you dare play that game of innocence with me, you fool! You know who I am, and I know exactly who you are...I remember everything." the voice cried angrily. Hartman began breathing uneasily as he backed up against his desk, when his hand touched something. He turned around and found a 9mm pistol, but when he grabbed it the voice started laughing at him. "It's useless now, Hartman. You couldn't kill me before...you won't kill me now. But I sure as Hell will make sure that when I'm through with you, your death will be the stuff of legends for all those who want to follow in your footsteps!" the voice sneered.

Hartman pointed his gun at every direction, now feeling very nervous. "Last chance, asshole. Where are you? Why are you here? And how do you know who I am?" Hartman demanded. Finally, his crimson red curtains began to move slowly before a shadowy figure stepped out and revealed himself with his glowing green eyes. Hartman got wide eyed and nearly pissed himself as he saw the enraged Hellspawn towering over him. "You!" Hartman stuttered as he nearly dropped his gun. "I've come to take your soul to Hell, Hartman!" Spawn growled. "Over my dead damn body, you will!" Hartman snarled as he aimed the gun at him.

Hartman fired several shots at Spawn, but the phantom suffered no damage or injury as he continued to march towards his prey. Spawn finally grabbed Hartman by the neck and lifted him into the air, glaring into his eyes. "Before I kill you...I want to know everything. I want to know why you had me killed, why you betrayed me, and why you made me the way I am. And I'm not going to waste my time by listening to your refusals or excuses, so you WILL tell me what I want to know before I make you pay!" Spawn growled as he began choking him.

Hartman began gasping and wheezing for breath as he was choked by Spawn's steel grip, but even he knew when he was beaten. "Ok, fine...I'll talk. What do you want to know?!" he gasped. "I already told you what I wanted, fool! Why did you kill me? Why?!" Spawn roared as he slammed him against the wall. Hartman gasped as he tried not to look into Spawn's eyes, but failed miserabally. "You were too much of an expendable; you would've been dead, anyway." he lied. "Lie again and I'll start by ripping your teeth out of your hollow skull!" Spawn snarled as he got in his face.

Hartman sighed as he finally told him the truth. "There were rival crime families that would've put me out of business if I had let them get away. I needed someone to remove those pests...and you did a fine job of it, too. Too bad you got soft on me, though...that's why I hired Darrel to kill you; to keep your mouth shut and that nobody would know." Hartman said.

Spawn tightened his grip, growling angrier as he got in his face. "Why else did you send me there? Who else was killed?" Spawn demanded. "The rest of the team was killed in action after you went missing, and I don't know what became of Darrel. As for those rival crime families...they're fish fodder, thank to you. But what does it matter? It's all in the past!" Hartman retorted.

Spawn touched his own face before tearing off his mask, revealing a horrifically scarred and mutilated face. "What does it matter? I'll show you what it matters; you tell me it doesn't matter after you see and feel what it was like to be in pain under the hands of traitors and psychopaths!" Spawn roared as he grabbed Hartman's face and surged Necroplasm into his skull by shooting it from his eyes.

Hartman screamed in wailing agony as the Necroplasm surged throughout his entire body, giving him horrific visions of sadistic torture from the hands of Dr. Payne and the hellish infernos of the destructive war that tore Vietnam apart. "Go ahead and scream, fool! Because that's all I've ever seen, felt, and heard for the past 20 years in the afterlife of Hell! And guess what? For you...it will never end!" Spawn snarled as he took Hartman over towards a huge glass window.

Spawn then threw Hartman out of the window, who fell down screaming to his death 30 feet below. Hartman finally stopped screaming as he landed on a razor sharp gargoyle horn in his gothic garden, impaling him from the back and sticking out through his chest. As Hartman was stuck on the horn bleeding out the rest of his body fluids, Spawn stood over the large smashed open window and looked over the horizon.

Hartman was dead, and his men were dead...but he was still not satisfied. "As long as I live like this...there will always be some kind of evil out there. Somebody has to be there to put an end to it...I guess if I have nothing left from my past, then this is my duty. I shall devote my time and effort to using my powers to put an end to all evil; this is my atonement!" Spawn said out loud before he floated away into the distance.


	21. Spawn vs Skulker, Round 2!

**Chapter 21: Spawn vs. Skulker, Round 2!**

* * *

Reika sat down on a bench for what seemed like hours, all alone in the cold, dark, and in the rain. Despite the small voices inside her head telling her to get the hell out of the rain, she kept telling herself to wait. She knew that Spawn would come back for her; she just knew it. "Come on, Raizo...I'm right here, waiting for you. Please don't forget about me. I haven't forgotten about you!" Reika whispered as she shivered from the cold.

Finally, someone came walking up to her from the shadows. Reika's heart leapt for joy as she assumed it was her lover. "Raizo! Oh thank God, I was about to have a heart attack. I thought that you had forgotten about me." Reika began. Suddenly, the figure stepped forward and grabbed Reika by the neck; lifting her up into the air and glaring at her with a pair of demonic red eyes. Reika couldn't even find the strength to scream or fight back before she passed out and was carried away over her kidnapper's shoulders. "If this won't get his attention, then nothing else will!" the villain grumbled.

Meanwhile; Spawn was cooling off in a graveyard, when he was visited by Frenzy once again. "So...feel any better now? I'm sure you must, considering you made your nemesis pay with his life for all that he's put you through!" Frenzy began casually. Spawn growled in annoyance as he got in his face. "How many times do I need to tell you to fuck off?! You are such a thorn in my side, you know that?!" Spawn growled. Frenzy laughed at him as he shook his head. "Thorn in your side? Honey, you don't even know the meaning of that phrase. If anyone's stuck to you like glue, it's that Reika bitch. Speaking of which...it turns out you ain't the only one who's got the hots for her!" Frenzy lied.

Spawn grew wide eyed with rage as he said that. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Where is she?!" Spawn demanded as he grabbed him by the shoulders. "Geez...you know for someone who claims to love her so much, you're not really doing a good job keeping an eye on her. Speaking of eyes, you know what Darrel has been up to all this time? He's been keeping a real close eye out on you and your girl for quite some time now...maybe he's got another trick up his sleeve. Pretty impressive for someone who's not as smart as you, wouldn't you agree?" Frenzy sneered.

Spawn suddenly became very uneven and nervous as he said that; he had completely forgotten about Skulker up until this point. "My God...you mean that he-" Spawn began. "That's right, Spawnie boy! While you been playing patty cake with your old pal Hartman, Skulker's been doing a lot of thinking and planning ahead. Rare for a guy like him, I know...but I think he's awfully serious about you...as in, trying everything in his power to kill you." Frenzy sneered.

Spawn grew even more furious as he drew Frenzy closer, glaring him in the eye. "You son of a bitch! You have been working with him this whole time, weren't you?!" Spawn seethed. "I wouldn't say that...he actually came to me and I just simply did what I do best. Making sure that you two make one hell of a mess of things! Speaking of messes...how long do you think it will take to clean up Reika's bloody corpse?" Frenzy snickered.

With a roar of rage, Spawn pinned Frenzy against a tomb. "WHERE ARE THEY?!" Spawn raged. "Sheesh...even after all she did to you, you still wanna save her sorry ass?! I guess you really do love her, don't you?" Frenzy teased. Spawn punched Frenzy in the face before slamming him against another tomb. "What I was getting to was...that Skulker has his own place in the West Side of town. The old abandoned warehouse; you'll find him there...though I wish I could say the same for your lady friend. But hey, she's survived through worse before...so you might be lucky to see her again. At least before Skulker rips her heart out through her ass!" Frenzy cackled.

Spawn took off with growl of rage; this was the final straw. He wouldn't stop at any cost until Skulker was dead and Reika was safe again. As he left, Frenzy got back up to his feet and cackled maniacally...until suddenly a massive demonic hand grabbed him from underneath the ground and dragged him back to Hell!

Frenzy wasn't expecting this, nor was he expecting to see a humongous and enraged demon warlord yelling at him. He was roughly 50 feet tall, had huge devilish horns, and glowing green eyes that pierced through your soul. He also spoke in a loud and demonic voice by telekinesis; he was none other than the Ruler of the 8th Level of Hell himself, Malebolgia. "_You incompetent infidel! How long must you toy with the enemy?! Give me one good reason why I should not reduce you to fledgling fodder for all the trouble you've caused!_" Malebolgia roared as he shook Frenzy in his giant hand.

Frenzy growled in anger as he struggled to free himself. "Don't get your ginormous panties in a wad! I fixed everything now! Spawn's nemesis Skulker has kidnapped Reika and once he kills her, he'll kill Spawn and relieve us both of a massive headache! You should be thanking me for even-" Frenzy began. "_You don't understand a thing, do you?! As long as that witch lives, her love makes the boy stronger and more powerful! He will save her yet again and continue to grow stronger in spirit! Your little games and antics have only delayed the inevitable. Spawn will soon realize his role in this war and he could very well be the end of me...and then, I will be sure to make it the end of you!_" Malebolgia snarled as he squeezed Frenzy like a grape.

Frenzy's eyes popped out in a comical fashion, but he wasn't about to stop attempting to kiss ass to his boss. "Wait! Give Skulker a chance...I promise that he's become more powerful since his last encounter with Spawn. Besides; I think he's finally getting fed up with putting up with Reika's annoying dependency on him. You'll see; he'll dump that witch and be all lonely and vulnerable...and then that's when we can use him to our advantage!" Frenzy said. "_For your sake, you better hope that's the case. Because if you fail me one more time...you will be replaced, and your punishment will be far more cruel and agonizing than anything you've ever endured before!_" Malebolgia growled.

He threw Frenzy down to the ground and sat himself upon a giant dark throne that overlooked the entire 8th Level of Hell. "_Al Simmons had already failed me; I will not tolerate failure from this boy! I couldn't even trust Violator to get things done right...and I'm beginning to wonder if trusting you was a mistake as well!_" Malebolgia snarled. "My lord...with all due respect, you can't find trust with anyone else these days. But you can trust me, I promise. Besides...who said that Skulker was the only guy I called on for help? Who's to say that I haven't already planned ahead of time and called some other bloodthirsty killers to take a go at Spawn? Trust me; even if he manages to defeat Skulker, Spawn's life will be hell until he's either dead...or he surrenders himself to you." Frenzy said as he got back up on his feet.

Malebolgia sighed before he nodded his head. _"You have done a lot more than that fool Violator ever has in his career, I will give you that. All right; I trust you...but don't you dare fail me again!_" Malebolgia warned before he disappeared behind a veil of hellfire. As Frenzy walked away, he seethed with rage. "As soon as I kill Spawn...I'll overthrow your gnarled up ass and assume the throne for myself! I'm the one who should've been named ruler of Hell to begin with! But give it time; I just know that Spawnie boy won't be able to live past the guys I've sent after him. And even if that fails, I'll just take matters into my own hands. You'll see...you'll all see!" Frenzy growled as his eyes glowed bright red.

Back up on the surface world, Reika woke up tied in chains in a dark warehouse. "Oh! Son of a bitch...not again; I'm so sick and tired of finding myself in these situations!" Reika growled as she rattled her chains. But as she tried to free herself, a large steel door opened up and Skulker walked into the room carrying an assault rifle in one hand and a machete in the other. "Don't worry. You won't be in those much longer...when Spawn arrives, I shall let you go." Skulker said in a surprisingly calm tone. Reika couldn't help but feel relieved as he said that, but was cautious as to what would happen next.

As Skulker paced around the room, Reika glared at him before she finally spoke. "Why are you doing this? Who the hell are you and what do you want from us?!" she demanded. Skulker looked at her before he placed his weapons down and approached her, slowly and ominously. Reika felt very uneasy as Skulker grabbed her by the face, glaring into her eyes. "You think you know all about him, don't you? That Raizo's just some great guy you can depend on; that he's a hero! Well I've got news for you, my dear...your little boyfriend has been lying to you. To him, you're just another expendable. You don't matter to him, your feelings don't mean nothing, and once he's done with you...he'll want nothing to do with you ever again. Just look at me; I'm living proof of that!" Skulker growled.

Reika jerked herself away from Skulker before she spat at him. "You are a liar! Raizo told me everything about what you did; why you betrayed him and what you did to all those innocent people!" she cried. Skulker laughed at her as he wiped the spittle off his face. "Did he now? Did he also tell you about the time he helped us launch missiles in several different cities around the world? Did he tell you that he used to be a hitman for the Yakuza? Did he tell you that he was a political assassin? Did he even tell you about all the other women he's fucked and left for dead?!" Skulker sneered.

Reika's eyes were widedened with shock as he said those things; Raizo never even told her about that, especially about sleeping around with other women. "Ah...I see. If for some reason I don't kill Raizo, you should ask him about that. And between you and me, I never really liked him to begin with when he was assigned on my team in Vietnam. I could tell that he liked to keep secrets...very deep, dark, and dirty secrets!" Skulker said with an evil chuckle. Reika didn't want to admit it, but she knew that what Skulker was saying was right. She knew that Raizo was hiding something from her all this time, but she didn't want to admit it. Now she knew why Raizo was so hard on her all the time.

She began to cry, but as if on cue...Spawn finally arrived with rage in his eyes. "DARREL! LET HER GO!" Spawn roared. Skulker laughed in amusement as he turned to face him. "Raizo...just the man I've been dying to see. What took you so long?" he joked. Spawn lunged forward and tried to punch him, but Skulker caught him by the arm and threw him across the room. Spawn cried out as he was smashed into several shelves, but he jumped back up and cried out with fury as his eyes flashed with Necroplasmic Rage. "I will tear you limb from limb, you murderer!" Spawn roared. "Me? A murderer?! Funny you should say that...because you're not so innocent either, Raizo. Isn't that right, Reika?" Skulker sneered as he glanced at her.

Reika gasped as she looked at both Hellspawns before turning her head away. "You leave her alone!" Spawn raged as he rushed towards to attack. Spawn was too angry to even focus on fighting Skulker, and unfortunately that ended with disasterous results. Spawn screamed with rage as he threw many wild punches at Skulker, but Skulker kept dodging his attacks before counter attacking him with brutal blows. "You're so weak and undisciplined, Raizo. I always was a better fighter than you, but you only beat me those few times because of your temper. But now it's my turn to put you in your place!" Skulker sneered as he kicked Spawn in the face.

Spawn cried out as he was smashed into the wall, but Skulker wanted him to suffer. He kept kicking and punching Spawn with furious blows, each one becoming more powerful than the last. Spawn cried out as he felt himself becoming weaker and weaker, much to his own dismay and shock. "AUGH! What the hell is happening to me?! Why are my powers failing?" Spawn groaned as he laid on the ground. "You're using up your energy too quickly out of anger, kiddo. Yeah, that's right...I've been doing some homework while you were out playing superhero. But look on the bright side...oh, wait. That's right; there is no bright side for you. You're fucked!" Skulker taunted before he picked Spawn up and punched him away.

Spawn screamed as he crashed into some boxes, making Reika cringe at his humilating defeat. Spawn groaned as he struggled to stand back up, but Skulker refused to let him. With a cry of anger, Skulker stomped on Spawn's back and broke his spine before roundhouse kicking him in the face and sent him flying across the room. "You know what you've chosen for yourself, Raizo? You chose misery! All I wanted was your friendship and your cooperation. That's all I wanted! You and I could've been friends...but instead, you spat in my face!" Skulker snarled as he began beating Spawn to a pulp with his fists.

Spawn growled and cried out in anguish as he was beaten, but he was not about to give up anytime soon. He was able to reach out and grab a steel girder before he stabbed it into Skulker's right eye, making him scream in agony. As Skulker reared back and screamed while holding his bleeding face, Spawn used his chains to snag onto Skulker's assault rifle. But before Spawn could get a hold of it, Skulker stepped on his chain and snapped it in two before he began savagely whipping Spawn with his own weapon.

Finally, Skulker wrapped the chain around Spawn and swung him around before launching him into the wall. Spawn cried out as he smashed into a different room and debris piled on top of him. But Skulker, being the cruel and angry fighter he was, sought to finish him once and for all. He fired his assault rifle up at weakened support beams above Spawn, which in turn collapsed on top of him and appeared to crush him to death. "NO! RAIZO!" Reika shrieked. "Face it, Raizo...you've lost. You've lost even before you became a Hellspawn! You're not even a Hellspawn, you're a pathetic loser. You always have been and always will be. Stay down in the ground where you belong; hopefully the worms and maggots that will infest your corpse keep you better company than that whore Reika ever could!" Skulker taunted. "SHUT UP!" Reika screamed.

This brought rage to Spawn's ears, and he exploded out of the debris pile roaring with fury. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY WIFE LIKE THAT AGAIN, DARREL!" Spawn roared. Reika gasped in shock as she heard him call her his wife, but Skulker burst into laughter as he said that. "Oh-ho! I see what's going on here...I see the real reason why Reika is your little comfort lady. It's because she reminds you of that whore of wife of yours, isn't it? Maybe that's why you never liked to have fun back in Nam...you were trying to stay pure, weren't you? Look at how well that turned out for you!" Skulker snorted.

Reika was at a loss for words; she honestly didn't even know what to think of Spawn anymore. Skulker smirked as he approached Reika and freed her of her chains. "A deal is a deal. You are free to go now. Oh and a word of the wise; I wouldn't even bother with that worthless piece of shit. Just leave him to rot...it's what he was made for!" Skulker said with an evil chuckle. As he left them both, Reika glared at Skulker before approaching Spawn. She didn't care what lies that asshole spat at her, but she was not going to abandon her one and only true love.

She was about to help him up on his feet, but Spawn wrenched himself away from her. "Get away from me!" he hissed angrily. "Raizo...stop it. Please, let me help you." Reika said calmly. "I said get away from me!" Spawn growled. "Raizo, let me help you. Please!" Reika said firmly. Suddenly, Spawn roared angrily as he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall and glared at her menacingly. "HELP?! I THINK YOU'VE DONE MORE THAN ENOUGH! ALL I'VE DONE IS SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF TROUBLE, AND I'M SICK OF IT! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!" Spawn raged.

Reika ordinarily would have been afraid of Spawn at this point, but not this time. She was angry and fed up with Spawn's attitude, and she wouldn't have it anymore. "You want to know why? I'll tell you why, you selfish asshole. I love you! I love you more than I have ever loved in my entire life and I want to be with you. We were so close to having a new life together until our enemies preyed upon us! I know you are tired and so am I...but we have to trust each other and keep enduring this. I'm prepared for whatever ungodly experience lies before us...so why aren't you?" Reika scolded.

Spawn's grip softened before he backed away, looking at Reika with sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry...but I can't live like this; not in this condition. As long as I am shrouded in this darkness, I can never have a normal life with you. I tried to ignore it and run away from it...but I'm doomed to live this way for all of eternity." Spawn said grimly. "Don't give me any of that shit! If I'm willing to accept my own problems, why can't you?!" Reika shouted. "You don't understand, Reika...you just can't live with me. Everywhere I go, death always follows!" Spawn argued. "You were close to leaving that behind, Raizo! What changed?!" Reika challenged.

Spawn finally admitted the one thing he promised he would never tell her. "As much as I hate that filthy rat bastard, Frenzy is right about one thing. I've lived a blood stained life for so long, I can't keep away from killing and destroying. If you stay with me...you won't like what happens. Odds are, I might even end up hurting you...and I can't live with that! You have to go, Reika." Spawn said sternly.

Reika glared at him with tears of bitterness flowing from her eyes. "You would prefer to live this kind of a life rather than having someone by your side to care and love for you?! What the hell kind of a man are you?! You are so cold and heartless; you might as well have just killed me when you had the chance!" Reika shouted with shaking fury.

Spawn again grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall. "If I did, then it would've been a merciful thing to do compared to letting you live. You think you're the only one who wants to die? If I have to live like this, then what the hell makes you think you have the right to die? You're a spoiled, selfish, and ugly woman who takes everything she's given for granted! You don't even deserve the luxury of death!" Spawn snarled.

Reika finally lost it; that was it. That was what broke her heart and made her lose all feelings for Spawn. Here she poured her heart out to try and help him, and he spat in her face. "You know what, Raizo? Just go! Just go away and leave me alone! I never want to see you again, you son of a bitch. I hope you're happy now!" Reika sobbed as she shoved Spawn away from her.

Spawn didn't say a word or even nod his head; he just left Reika alone in the darkness as he slinked away into the shadows. With a sob of anger and agony, Reika fell to her knees in despair and cursed the day she was born. "Is this it, God? Is this how you want me to live; alone and miserable for all of eternity?! Why can't I have a happy ending for once? Why?! Do I deserve to be punished like this forever? What more can you do to torment me!?" Reika sobbed.

But unknown to her, Spawn heard what she said and felt sorrow in his heart. He would never admit it, but that's exactly how he felt. He felt like God was punishing him for all the evil things he did in his life, and that punishment would never end. "Oh, Reika...if only you knew how I felt. I'm sorry...but this is the way things are for both of us!" Spawn said sadly.


	22. Sorrow of the Tormented Soul!

**Chapter 22: Sorrow of the Tormented Soul!**

* * *

Spawn walked alone down the streets, many thoughts racing through his head until it gave him a headache. Honestly, he wanted to have a normal life with Reika. In fact; he practically would give away his own life just to start over. But it was too late; this was his life now. A life of loneliness, emptiness, and sorrow. He was a tormented soul for all of eternity.

Spawn kept walking through the streets, trying to fight back the tears. But it was no use trying to hold back anymore; if he held back anymore, he probably would've drowned to death in his own tears. "God, what have I done to deserve this?" Spawn wept. It started to rain again, but this time in a manner so slow and depressing it worsened his mood. Spawn felt so sorry for all that he did, but not just with Reika. He felt sorry for everything he did in his past.

Spawn regretted not being a better man, instead choosing to be a bloodthirsty killer for the Yakuza to give in to his selfish pride. He regretted working for Michael Hartman, practically becoming his tool of destruction. He regretted every evil thing he did in Vietnam, and not being able to step up to stop Darrel from carrying out more attrocious acts than he could even count. He regretted not being a better husband towards his wife, instead choosing to go to war instead of supporting the one woman who actually loved him. He regretted not killing Hartman or Darrel when he had the oppurtunity, as well as even becoming as murderous as them.

Spawn regretted ever being alive. "I wish I was never born or created. All these years, I've done nothing but cause so much wanton destruction and death. Is this what I really am? A monster?!" Spawn grumbled as he stood in the rain. He drooped his head down low and looked at a puddle, seeing his reflection. He got on his knees to get a closer look before he removed his mask, revealing his hideously disfigured face. Spawn began to cry as he knelt down even further, practically facedown on the ground. "Oh God...I'm so sorry! What have I done?! What have I become? Am I to live like this forever?!" Spawn sobbed.

Spawn suddenly looked up at the sky, which was now pouring down even heavier with rain. "ANSWER ME, DAMN YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?! KILL MYSELF IN RETRIBUTION FOR ALL THE LIVES I TOOK?! I CAN'T EVEN FEEL ANYTHING WHEN I TRY TO TAKE MY OWN LIFE?! LOOK!" Spawn shouted angrily. He grabbed a piece of broken glass and began stabbing himself viciously, screaming as he spiled his own Necroplasm. "I CAN'T EVEN FUCKING END MYSELF! WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO ME, GOD? WHY?! WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME?! SAVE ME!" Spawn wailed as he snagged onto a giant cross steeple from a church.

Suddenly, lightning struck the church and caused the cross to snap off. The cross fell off the church and landed onto Spawn, crushing into his chest and pinned him to the ground. The cross was now upside down, not to symbolize evil and Satan's victory...but of God's sorrow and disappointment in Raizo's sins. Spawn cried out in pain before he finally gave up and just laid there, waiting to die. But he laid there for several hours, feeling nothing but sorrow and regret. "I just want a second chance...please! Help me!" Spawn whispered before he passed out from a loss of Necroplasm.

But just as he passed out, Cogliostro walked up to him feeling empathy and compassion for him. "Oh, dear Spawn...what have you brought upon yourself? You're even more miserable than I realized...I guess I'm gonna have to try and help you. I just hope I can save you in time!" Cogliostro muttered. He used supernatural strength to tear the cross out of Spawn before he carried him away into the church; by that time, the rain stopped.

Meanwhile; Detective Roland was led into the Bat Cave by Batman and Robin, where Alfred Pennyworth was waiting for them. "Ah, excellent timing Master Bruce. I just finished brewing up some tea; it's your favorite brand too!" Alfred announced proudly. "Thank you, Alfred. Could you do us a favor and phone in for the other supers in Midtown?" Batman replied. "Actually, I was just about to inform you they're already on their way. They said they recieved an important distress call from you two hours earlier." Alfred said.

This brought confused looks from both Batman and Robin. "I don't recall making any distress calls!" Batman said worriedly. "Yeah...and I didn't make any calls, either." Robin added. "What? Well, if you didn't call them? Who did?!" Alfred exclaimed in shock. But just as they were speaking, Roland walked off and approached a phone. He looked at a card which Frenzy had given him earlier before sighing heavily. He dialed the number before he started speaking. "Hello? Yes, I was wondering if-wait, what? What do you mean he's not available?! Well tell him it's urgent! No, I'm not calling from the subway station. Can you just leave him a message for me, please?! Ok, tell him that I-" Roland began.

He was interrupted when Rorschach punched the phone and broke it, startling Roland away. "Making important phonecalls, are we?! Who did you contact?" Rorschach growled. Roland reached for his gun, when Batman intervened. "What the devil is going on here?" he demanded. "Roland's a rat! He was calling for help, so that he could despose of us! Am I right?!" Rorschach growled. "I did no such thing, fool! And you best watch yourself!" Roland growled. "Wait a second...what the hell are you doing here, Rorschach? I thought you were with the others." Robin wondered.

Rorschach sighed heavily as he walked over towards a table that sat in front of a huge TV screen. "I was...until this happened!" Rorschach growled as he turned on the TV with a remote. Grim and dark images showed the burning remains of the Hartman Mansion, as well as massive police forces all around the entire city. "I think our Spawn friend is getting himself quite the reputation, huh? Who else could've killed Hartman and have the entire freaking National Guard after him?" Rorschach explained. "So it was you who contacted the others and sent a distress signal?" Batman demanded. "Yes...and for good reason, too. I found these photographs, taken by an amateur reporter named April O'Neil. I'm very sure that this is the guy we're after!" Rorschach explained as he handed everyone some photos.

Roland was shocked to see the ghastly images of Spawn in the grisly aftermath of several murders, including the deaths of super villains Bane and Rhino. "My God...it can't be!" Roland muttered. "But that's not all; there's more!" Rorschach said as he changed the channel. It was a live and public announcement made by Harry Osborne, who was giving details of Spawn's interrogation at his own office. "What we're dealing with here is a terrorist, who is obviously leading these other supers against me and all of Empire Plaza. Hartman is gone...but what now? Who's to say that many other people will die next, and what if they're not criminals? What if they're innocent people trying to rebuild this city?! I'm personally offering a multi-million dollar award to whoever can capture or kill this Spawn character!" Harry announced proudly.

Batman nodded his head grimly before he sat down. "I see...I guess he truly is the villain after all!" Batman said after a moment of thought. "I hate to be a pain in the ass, but who the hell was this other guy you were making such a big deal of earlier?!" Roland demanded. Batman looked at him strangely before he typed something on a computer and brought up a file. "Apparently, there's another troublemaker in town who goes by the name Skulker. I don't know who or what he really is, but now that I've seen this about Spawn...he could be an accomplice." Batman explained.

Rorschach presented different ideas. "That's not true. I heard reports that Spawn and that other guy were seen fighting each other; looked pretty intense, so I doubt they're partners in crime." Rorschach said. "Well, whatever the case...they're both causing a lot of mayhem and they must be stopped." Batman replied. "So what do you want from me? Why am I here?" Roland snapped losing patience. "Hey, you're the one who formed this team in the first place...you should know! You're a crime solver and you should be helping us!" Robin pointed out. "He's right; you're the best crime scene investigator here in Empire Plaza...you know this city more than anyone." Batman agreed.

Roland was not one to lose his temper, but he was reaching his limit. "What the hell do you think I've been doing for the past several days?! I've been on a diet of stale old donuts and motor oil flavored coffee, while bending over backwards with no fucking sleep trying to find out what the hell is going on! I'm doing everything I can! What more do you want from me?!" Roland shouted as he slammed his fist on the table.

There was a minute of silence before Batman finally spoke. "Roland...you're upset; I understand that. But we are losing more supers everytime we turn our heads for each clue we find. If there is anything or anyone who can help us, it's you. You have to know something. Anything is better than nothing! But we need your help and your focus if we're to stop these guys. Please...you walk out on us now and all we be lost. Our city has already become a war zone, and if we don't do anything soon...we might not have a city to look forward to working in tomorrow." Batman lectured.

Roland sighed as he shook his head before taking a sip of his tea. "All right; I'll do whatever I can. But I need absolute peace and quiet if I'm do some background checks. Is there a place here I can work?" Roland said at last. "Of course; I already prepared a station for you. Alfred will be here to help you with whatever you need. If you find anything, contact us immediately!" Batman said as he walked Roland over towards a computer station. "Wait, what about you guys? What will you do in the meantime?" Roland wondered as he sat down at his station. "We'll do what we do best; find answers on the streets!" Batman said before walking away. "Hey! Thanks...I appreciate it; I really do." Roland said.

Batman gave him a thumbs up before he went to get some gear. "Hey...how come I don't have my own work station?" Robin teased. "Maybe if you shut up and actually worked, you would get your own station!" Rorschach growled. "Enough. Come on, let's go see what we can find out!" Batman said as he got in the Batmobile. Suddenly, before he could even move...Spiderman arrived with Rogue, Wolverine, Cyclops, and Storm. "Hey...what did we miss?" Spiderman announced. "What the?! How did you-" Batman muttered. "Rorschach let us in earlier!" Rogue explained.

Batman glared at Rorschach before he shook his head. "I see; Rorschach, you're going with me. The rest of you stay here until I get back." Batman instructed. "Uh-oh...somebody's in trouble!" Robin smirked as he nudged Rorschach. Rorschach grumbled under his breath before he got in the Batmobile and was gone with Batman. "So, uh...got any food? I'm starving!" Spiderman announced. "I actually just finished baking some homemade mincemeat pie; care for a slice?" Alfred announced. "Yech...no thanks; I'll just order a pizza instead!" Spiderman said rudely. "I'll have a piece; I've been stuck eating crap all week!" Wolverine said as he took a slice. "Why thank you, good sir." Alfred said while glancing at Spiderman, who in turn shrugged.

Meanwhile; Spawn woke up in a church feeling very groggy and lightheaded. "Ugh...my head. Where am I?" Spawn groaned. "You are home, Spawn. From now on, you will reside here until you further complete your training." Cogliostro announced. Spawn slowly sat up from his bed, glaring at the old man. "Who are you? Why do you keep following me?" Spawn demanded. "It really doesn't matter who I am or what I've done...but what does matter right now is you." Cogliostro said sternly as he approached Spawn carrying a hot mug of tea.

Spawn stood up from the bed and walked slowly towards a window, looking over the entire city of Empire Plaza. "Why me?" Spawn demanded at last. "I was wrong to have judged you for being the enemy, Spawn. You have a good heart and you are more honorable and have better moral values than even I thought wasn't possible for a Hellspawn. There is a lot of hope left for you. But that being said...you are a wreckless mess! You aren't ready for the real battle that is to come; you let your emotions blindly take control and look at the messes you created as a result. You need my help if you are to redeem yourself!" Cogliostro explained gravely as he sat down at a desk.

Spawn turned around to face him, this time looking at him with utter confusion. "What do you mean by that? The real battle to come and having more moral values?" Spawn wondered. "You have quite a lot to learn, my young and naive friend. If you are to fully master your powers...you must do everything I tell you to, even if it means you have to leave everything else behind. Especially if you have to leave everything else behind!" Cogliostro continued. Spawn didn't like the sound of that and became upset. "I...I don't know if I can do that." Spawn began.

Cogliostro became frustrated and opened up a book, obviously a bible. "You are still stuck in your old ways, like a child. You must put your childish feelings away and be strong; act like a man!" Cogliostro scolded. "What are you talking about?! Who are you to judge me for the things I've done?" Spawn growled now getting angry. "You see? You can't even take a simple criticism without getting angry; I dare say you have a quicker and more violent temper than Simmons...oh, bother. That isn't even the only thing you two have in common. You refuse to let a loved one go!" Cogliostro said to himself.

Spawn overheared his statement and approached him, glaring at him furiously. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, old man?! What do you have against me and my loved ones?!" Spawn shouted. "You have nothing left, Spawn. Let it go! Besides...there will be no hope left for that witch you claim to love so much!" Cogliostro began. Spawn flew into a rage as he said that. He grew twice as tall and made himself look frightening as his eyes glowed bright green with Necrolasmic Rage. "YOU'RE WRONG OLD MAN! I DO LOVE HER; WITH ALL OF MY HEART! ANYONE OR ANYTHING THAT PUTS HER IN HARMS WAY WILL MEET A GRUESOME DEATH BY MY OWN HANDS, I PROMISE YOU THAT!" Spawn raged.

Cogliostro sighed as he shut the book and stood up to face his angered guest. "I never even questioned the love you have for that woman, my friend. I was wrong to have even judged her for her sins as well as your own, and I apologize for that. That isn't even what I meant at all when I said that. I meant...there can be no hope for her if you drag her into this. What I'm asking you is a complete and utter life of solitude; a life of holiness and harsh self discipline that seperates you from the outside world. She couldn't possibly handle that...and I'm starting to wonder if you even have what it takes!" Cogliostro said grimly.

Spawn calmed down as he said that before he backed away, looking at the old man with mixed emotions. "What the hell does any of that even mean? What the hell do you want from me?!" Spawn demanded. "You keep thinking I want to gain something from you, don't you? Well you're wrong...you have nothing I want. But I know that there is something you want; something very personal and sacred that you won't admit to anyone. I know what it is...but I'm just waiting for you to admit it. You're not far off from salvation, Spawn...but you have to let go of your pride and humble yourself before God before I can complete your training." Cogliostro said.

Spawn was getting impatient by what the old man was saying. "What...do...you...mean?" he seethed as he enunciated every word. "If I told you now, it wouldn't mean a damn thing in the future. Right now; all I want is for you to focus on what you really want. If you truly want to suffer, then by all means leave. But if you go out that door, you will never stop wondering when your torment will end. You'll be a completely restless mess until the day Heaven and Hell shuts their gates. Where you'll be then, is even beyond me!" Cogliostro said before walking off to a private office.

Spawn stood there completely alone and confused as Cogliostro locked himself away in his office. "What does any of this mean? What does he want from me? Why am I even here? Who the hell am I!?" Spawn wondered out loud. As he walked back over towards the window, he sighed as he wondered what Reika Kitami was doing. "I hope she still isn't angry at me...and even if she is, who can blame her?" Spawn muttered sadly.

Ironically, several feet away from the church; Reika Kitami felt a spiritual calling as she walked into the church to seek silence and peace. She walked into the entrance, crossed herself, and then walked slowly down the church aisle before approaching a large wooden cross with a crucified Jesus. She sighed heavily before she began to speak in a soft whisper. "I know I'm probably the last person on Earth you want to see or hear...but I have a lot on my mind I want to talk about." Reika began.

She looked up at the Jesus, who looked so sad and forlorn as he was covered in blood, even drops of blood looking like tears. "I'm sorry about all that I've done in the past. I truly am! If I could take back everything that I did, I would. I could go back in time and stop myself if I could. If I could just look at their faces and tell them I'm sorry...I would. But I can't do that; not like this! Not like this hideous, deformed, and ugly witch! I keep hearing you died for everyone, but why would you die for me? After all I've said and done?! Do you really love me enough to kill yourself like this? It should be me up there in your place! Do I even look like I deserve a second chance?!" Reika said now crying.

She kept crying, but forced herself to keep talking. "I had another chance, and I blew it! I totally blew it, and I know for a fact that he hates me for it. I can't blame him for what he said to me, but I just have to know something. Does he really love me? Did he mean all of those things he said before we made love? Is he really the one? Just give me a sign that he is the one in my life that will help me change things, and I swear I will do anything and everything in my power to change. I promise that I will make you proud; just give me one more chance. Please...I can't even bear the thought of being seperated from him again." Reika sobbed.

Unknown to her, Spawn just so happened to be wandering in her direction when he saw her and overheared everything. "Reika?" Spawn mumbled. "God, please! I've asked for many things before; but this time...I really need your help. If you could remove this cursed stain on my soul, I'd do a thousand things to please you! I'd never again use my powers for evil or selfish reasons; I could even use my powers for good. I know I've tried doing that before, but this time I mean it. Just please tell me that he loves me and forgives me...please. I love him; Raizo is the best thing that's ever happened to me in my entire life and I don't want to lose him again." Reika said as she knelt facedown to the ground weeping.

Spawn felt so touched by what he heard from Reika that he silently cried, tears flowing down his face. "Oh, Reika...I'm so sorry. I didn't know-" Spawn whispered. He then used his Necroplasm to transform him into his human form and slowly approached Reika, hoping he wouldn't scare her. But apparently, Reika was already finished and walked away. Raizo sighed as he approached the Jesus and slowly knelt down before him.

He took a deep breath before he crossed himself. He was unaware that Reika turned around and saw him. "Raizo?" she gasped. "I think I know why I'm here now, Lord. I'm done being angry at myself and angry at the world. If she is willing to change...then so am I. I'll do whatever it takes to change my ways and earn your forgiveness." Raizo said as he got back up on his feet. As he walked away, he started changing back into his Hellspawn form. Reika was about to say something to him, but Spawn apparently didn't see her and went back upstairs.

She followed him silently to see what he was doing. Spawn finally approached the same room where he woke up in, where Cogliostro apparently was already waiting for him. His back was turned, but he was listening. Spawn stopped for a long moment before Cogliostro spoke to him. "So...you are ready at last, aren't you?" he began slowly. Spawn nodded his head slowly. "Yes. I am ready, old man." Spawn said. Reika arrived at the scene, watching their conversation from behind a bookcase. "What are you prepared to do, Spawn? Are you able to give up everything?" Cogliostro asked.

Spawn stood out from the shadows, exposing his scarred face. "I pledge everything that I have left of my humanity to God, and I swear my allegience to no one but Him. I pledge to use my powers for nothing but good from this point on. I am willing to submit myself and do whatever it takes to redeem myself. I didn't know what I wanted before, but now I know. I want my salvation back!" Spawn said gravely before his Necroplasm morphed into his trademark mask and his eyes glowed bright green.

Reika nodded her head slowly before she began to walk away, when suddenly Cogliostro spoke to her as if he knew she was already there. "You must be tired, Reika. Do you want some tea?" he asked casually. Reika gasped before she turned around, though she seemed relaxed to see that Spawn seemed happy to see her. "Yes...I would like that very much." Reika said calmly. She walked into the room before she closed the door behind them; she spent the rest of the evening with them in total silence.


	23. Spawn vs Skulker, Round 3!

**Chapter 23: Spawn vs. Skulker, Round 3!**

* * *

For the next few days, Cogliostro trained Spawn on how to control and use his powers. Though Spawn seemed to already have a vast knowledge on using his Necroplasm, Cogliostro showed him a few new tricks and shared some tips. "You should never just resort to using your Necroplasm for offensive attacks. You can also use it for defense, such as shielding yourself or even using it to move faster. Even with just a simple thought or command, your Necroplasm can either be used to heal or destroy." Cogliostro reminded Spawn.

Reika Kitami stayed with them and encouraged Spawn, while also learning a few new things about her own powers when she read through some books. Now Reika knew how to use her powers more effectively against demonic threats, as well as seeing into the minds, thoughts, and feelings of humans. She even learned a few new tricks with her magic powers, though she wouldn't be able to use them until later. But what she really seemed interested in was the strengths and weaknesses of Hellspawns and even angels or demons.

But one night, both Spawn and Reika would have their new skills put to the ultimate test. It started off as a peaceful evening when they all had supper together. As Spawn stood over by the corner of a window and watched Reika eat, he couldn't help but wonder why or how she ended up in this place. "Reika? How did you find me here? Did you follow me or did you come here by sheer coincidence?" Spawn wondered. "There is no such thing as a coincidence, my friend. Perhaps God had led her here for a reason!" Cogliostro said. Reika nodded her head before she gulped down the last of her wine. "I was honestly just looking for a place to seek solitude. I didn't even expect to find you here, babe. But there's something else that I've been meaning to ask you." Reika said.

Spawn was interested and approached her before sitting down next to her. "And what is that?" he asked. "Do you ever wonder what life outside of this Earthly realm is like? Sometimes I wonder what is Heaven or Hell really like?" Reika began. Spawn fell silent as she said that, but Reika seemed to remember something before falling silent as well. "You know...despite what you have been through, I have seen much worse. In fact; I remember clear as day what Hell was really like. But that said, I have also seen the beauty and majesty of Heaven." Cogliostro said. "Really? Please tell me! What is Heaven like? Is it truly paradise?" Reika asked with excitement in her eyes.

But before Cogliostro could even speak, a loud explosion was heard from downstairs. "What the hell was that?!" Spawn demanded. They all jumped out of their seats and rushed down the stairs, and were horrified to see what had happened. A van of some sort crashed through the wall of the church and a violent gunfight was erupting outside in the streets. "What's going on out there?!" Reika exclaimed. Spawn rushed out of the church, ready to take on what challenge awaited him.

Spawn was outraged and awestruck to see Skulker rampaging around town with a blazing machinegun in one hand, as well as a grenade launcher in the other hand. Skulker howled with evil laughter as he blasted away everything in sight, bringing anger in Spawn's heart and soul. "I won't allow you to get away from me this time, Darrel. This time...your ass is mine!" Spawn growled as he clenched his fists. As he chased after Skulker, Reika and Cogliostro followed him from behind. "Do you think he'll kill him?" Reika asked. "This is part of his test; the test of will and true strength. But we shall see!" Cogliostro replied.

Skulker marched his way into an alley, where he started assaulting and intimidating the homeless. "So...which one of you dumbfucks wants to die first?" Skulker taunted. "Please...leave us alone! What have we ever done to you?!" a bum cried. Skulker aimed his machinegun at him, when suddenly a chain snagged onto it and tore it out of his hand. "Leave them alone, you coward! If you want to fight with someone, fight with me!" Spawn cried valiantly.

Skulker looked at Spawn with complete disbelief; he couldn't believe that Spawn was still alive and challenging him to battle again. "Impossible! You never want to give up, do you?! Fine...I'll finish you off once and for all, and then I'll resume burning this place to the fucking ground!" Skulker shouted with shaking fury. He attempted to shoot his grenade launcher at Spawn, but he dashed towards him at light speed and punched him away before taking the gun and smashing it to pieces.

Spawn and Skulker engaged in a brutal and lengthy battle, while the homeless watched in awe from the shadows. Reika and Cogliostro watched them brawl each other as well, wondering if Spawn would finally win. "Come on, Raizo! You can beat him...I know you can!" Reika whispered. Spawn intensified his punches against Skulker, though Skulker was becoming more than pissed off. With a vicious snarl, he drew out a machete and slashed at Spawn multiple times, but was surprised that Spawn didn't feel any pain or stop fighting.

Skulker began to feel nervous and knew he wouldn't win this battle, unless he could find a way to turn it all around. Skulker grabbed onto Spawn's shoulders before ramming him against the wall, crashing through a series of small buildings before they ended up in the streets. Spawn and Skulker stood apart from each other, panting furiously to catch their breaths. "Why, damn it?! Why do you continue you act like a fucking dog for those worthless bums? What have they ever done for you?!" Skulker seethed. "What have they done to you that you could act so cruel, Darrel?!" Spawn snapped back.

Skulker started to snicker as he shook his head. "I wasn't talking about those fucking homeless trash rats! I was talking about the others. You know who I'm referring to, don't you? The other marines...the supers who ruin everything here in this town...and that fucking whore, Reika! Why do you want to submit to them, when you could easily overpower them and become their master and commander?! You've got the powers of a god and yet you continue to serve them like a fucking lapdog! They're cattle for Christ's sake; cattle! You're the driver with the whip, and you're letting the fucking cattle take control over you!" Skulker snarled as he practically spat out his sentences.

Spawn felt anger boil over in his soul, but he knew that if he lost control...then he would lose. He didn't want to lose to this asshole again, but he also didn't want to always have him constantly bully him every chance he get. Finally, Spawn spoke up. "Is that what you think this is all about? Having control and power? You always wanted to be in control, Darrel...and look at what happened as a result of that. You're the reason we lost so many people back in Vietnam. You didn't make the right choices and you took your anger out on others; myself included. I'm not going to allow you to continue bullying others to get your way...and if I have to kill you, I will!" Spawn said boldly.

Skulker burst into laughter, like a freaking lunatic. "Me? You think I'm the reason why all those people died back there? Let me remind you that you are the one who started the killing!" Skulker lied. "No; I was the one who wanted to stop the killing...but you didn't want to stop. When I took action and alerted the commander, you took matters into your own hands." Spawn retorted. "We were sent to fucking KILL! Kill, god damn it! We're fucking killers! If you ain't got the balls to kill, then let me show you how it's done!" Skulker screamed as he charged towards Spawn with his machete.

Spawn tensed up before he finally relaxed and let his powers take control. In what seemed like an instant, Spawn teleported away before Skulker could touch him. "Where did you go, asshole? Come on out and fight me like a man! Come on!" Skulker shouted. Spawn hid in the shadows, waiting to strike his foe. In the distance, Reika was getting worried. "Where is he?! Why isn't Raizo attacking him?" Reika wondered. Cogliostro smiled as he realized what was going on. "I think he's finally starting to understand." he said to himself.

Skulker started to freak out when Spawn didn't show up to fight him. "Come on, damn you! Get out here and fight me! Come out and let's kill each other! COME ON!" Skulker shouted with a shaking voice. "No! I'm done fighting with you, Darrel. I will not stoop down to your level again and let you get a foothold of me. If anyone is weak, it's you...and I'm done with you." Spawn said from the unseen. Skulker started to have a panic attack; he couldn't live with this. He wasted his entire life waiting for the perfect opponent and now he didn't even want to fight him. "NO! Come out here and let's finish this! Come on!" Skulker shrieked.

Spawn slowly slithered out of the shadows, shining his glowing green eyes at Skulker. "You're your own worst fucking nightmare, Darrel. The only one you're fighting is yourself...and you're losing miserably." Spawn said firmly. Skulker shouted as he lunged towards Spawn, but Spawn teleported away before he could even touch him. Skulker crashed into a dumpster and moaned in pain as he accidentally slashed himself with his own machete. "Damn you, Raizo...just come on out here and fight me! I want to end this...please! Just end this all for me, will you?" Skulker practically whined.

Suddenly, Spawn started laughing as he watched over him from a dark corner. "Is that what this is all about? You wanna die?! You are even more pathetic than I realized, Darrel. No; I will not kill you! I already told you once, but I will tell you again. I'm gonna let you live with the mistakes you've made!" Spawn sneered. Skulker began hyperventilating before he caught sight of his machinegun and grabbed it. Spawn laughed at him as Skulker tried to shoot him, but the gun was all out of bullets. "No...no...no!" Skulker whimpered.

Suddenly, Spawn grabbed Skulker by the face and lifted him in the air; glaring him in the eyes. He then slammed him against a brick wall, holding him down by the neck as he continued to glare into his eyes with raging Necroplasm. Several bystanders and homeless people saw this and became afraid; what would Spawn do to him now? Reika was also getting very worried, though Cogliostro didn't seem a bit worried at all. "That's right, Spawn...put this miserable wretch in his place." he muttered.

Skulker whimpered and whined as he tried to free himself, but Spawn wouldn't let him go. "Who the hell made you a god, you worthless piece of shit?! Not you, not that gun, and not that fucking uniform! The only thing I see before me is a whimpering, cowardly, pathetic little boy...and it's time I gave you your just deserved discipline!" Spawn snarled as he grabbed a nearby steel girder. Skulker gasped as Spawn held it up as if ready to smash his skull, and several others were frightened by this sight. "Raizo, no!" Reika cried.

Spawn struck quickly, making Skulker scream. But to his shock, Spawn stabbed the steel girder into the brick wall just an inch past his head before he bent it over towards the other side and planted it firmly in place; Skulker hung there with a steel ring on his neck and couldn't even move. "You want to continue scaring people? Fine...but you'll be working for me now. From now on, you're my new little scarecrow. You'll be the little message to those who wish to do harm here on my turf; you're my personal message board now!" Spawn said before he backed off.

As he walked away, Skulker started screaming and cursing loudly. "NOOOO! YOU CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS TO ME, RAIZO! COME BACK HERE AND KILL ME! KILL ME NOW! KILL ME!" Skulker shrieked. Spawn ignored him and left the scene, and it was a good thing too. The police arrived in a huge swarm and surrounded the area, the wailing of sirens blocking out the sound of Skulker's screams of agony.

Spawn then regrouped with Reika and Cogliostro, who looked happy to see him. "Raizo...that was incredible! You were amazing back there!" Reika said as she hugged him. "You truly are a magnificent warrior, Spawn. Perhaps you truly are ready after all!" Cogliostro said proudly. Spawn seemed to be happy as he said that. "Thanks, old man...you're all right." he said. But just when they were about to leave...a horrifying and bloodcurdling screech filled the air. "Now what's going on?!" Spawn demanded.

As he turned around, sheer horror was written on his face. "Oh my God!" he whispered with wide eyes. Reika and Cogliostro were also terrified at what they saw; a huge 25 foot demonic creature suddenly appeared from nowhere and began attacking the police. "What the fuck is that thing?!" a cop exclaimed as he kept shooting at the beast. "Who cares? Just keep firing!" another shouted.

The monstrous creature screeched angrily before he grabbed one of the police cars and crushed it before throwing it at the police down below. Several people ran away screaming in horror, but poor Skulker couldn't even move in an inch do to being hung on the wall. He gasped and began cursing as he tried to free himself, but the monstrous being stomped towards him until he finally towered above him.

The demonic creature flashed it's blood red eyes at Skulker and cackled with evil laughter; Spawn felt his blood chill as he recognized the laugh. "Oh, shit...it can't be!" he muttered. "_Darrel...I'm so disappointed in you! I've given you chance after chance to do me proud. And what do you do? You hang on a wall sniveling and snotting like a little bastard child! You're even more pathetic than Spawn ever was...why did I even trust you?_" Frenzy snarled. "Please...just kill me!" Skulker moaned. "_Oh, I will! Because Malebolgia has had it up to here with you and your failures! I was hoping that I'd do this to Spawn...but you'll have to do!_" Frenzy sneered before he reached down and grabbed Skulker.

Skulker screamed as Frenzy started crushing him with his bare hands before he finally finished him off in a most gruesome manner. He bit down at Skulker's head and tore him in half before he devoured him. As he swallowed Skulker, hideous and demonic skulls started to decorate Frenzy's body and hardened into armor. Even his head started to get hardened with a skull-like helmet before Frenzy looked like he was coated in blackened metal armor. "_Well now! This is nice...I think I could get used to this! Let's try it out!_" Frenzy cackled before he stomped away into the city and wreaked havoc.

Spawn couldn't believe his eyes, and neither could Reika. "My God...what now, Raizo?! How do we stop him?" Reika exclaimed. "I don't know...but we can't let him get away with this!" Spawn said gravely. "You wish to defeat that wretched creature?" Cogliostro began. Spawn and Reika looked at him before they nodded their heads. "I want that asshole's head! I want him gone and out of my sight once and for all!" Spawn said with brutal honesty. Cogliostro nodded his head before he gave his consent. "Do what you must...but be careful; he won't hold back on you this time." Cogliostro said gravely. Spawn then took off alongside with Reika Kitami. Frenzy was finally going to pay!


	24. A Rude Wakeup Call!

**Chapter 24: A Rude Wakeup Call!**

* * *

Meanwhile; Detective Roland was at the Bat Cave doing research on Spawn, when he suddenly realized something. What was with the briefcase that strange man gave him earlier? Peaked with curiosity, he stopped what he was doing and walked away to find his briefcase. "Hey! Where are you going, mister? Dinner is about to start!" Rogue said as she noticed Roland walking away. "Oh, uh...I'm just going out for a quick smoke. I won't be long!" Roland lied before he walked off. He grabbed his briefcase and made his way up some stairs towards the main manor of the mansion. "Smoking's a gross habit; trust me, I'd know!" Deadpool said with his mouthful. "Yeah...we were all there when you tried to smoke your first cigarette. That was when you puked on Wolverine!" Spiderman teased. "I still have that fucking stain because of you, Deadpool!" Wolverine growled. "Oh, stop it...it's barely visible now!" Deadpool scoffed.

Rogue didn't seem too trusting with Roland, but she wasn't the only one. "What's the matter? You don't like the food I prepared? I have leftovers!" Alfred said as he saw Rogue's disappointed look. "Oh, no...it's not that honey. It's just that...I don't trust that man, Roland. He's awfully suspicious if you ask me!" Rogue said as she sat back down at the table. "You know what? I don't trust him either; he's much too quiet. It's even creepier than Batman's silence, and you know how he is!" Robin pointed out. "I'm sure the man has his reasons!" Storm suggested. "No...I agree with Rogue; there ain't something right with that man. He's hiding something from us, and I want to know what it is!" Wolverine said grimly. "We will...right after dessert!" Spiderman said half teasingly. "It's apple pie, this time!" Alfred said glancing at Spiderman. "Oh, boy! My favorite!" Spiderman said excitedly.

30 minutes later; the supers went upstairs to the mansion, when they saw Detective Roland speaking with a woman outside of the mansion. "Huh? Who's that lady he's talking to?" Spiderman wondered as he pointed. "Must be his girlfriend!" Deadpool teased. "I don't think so...it looks like she's from the army judging by her uniform!" Cyclops said as he looked closer. "Wait a second...that's Jill Valentine! What's going on here?" Robin exclaimed. "We're about to find out!" Wolverine grumbled as he made his way out the front door.

The other supers followed him, unaware of what dreadful events would happen next. Roland was smoking his 3rd or 4th cigarette, while Jill looked bitter and angry. "Hey, guys! What's up?" Spiderman announced. Roland didn't even acknowledge them and turned his back on them, smoking the last of his cigarette. "Uh...ok, what's the matter? What's going on here?!" Rogue demanded. Jill looked at them with bitter tears in her eyes, shaking her head. Suddenly, Rogue got the idea of what was happening. "You treacherous son of a bitch!" Rogue hissed angrily.

Roland turned around to face Rogue, not showing a hint of emotion. "You have any idea what you've just done?! Thanks to you, more people are gonna die now that we're not there to help them!" Rogue screamed. "Wait, what are you talking about? What's going on?!" Storm wondered. Suddenly, bright lights blinded everyone before swarms of army soldiers, SWAT cops, and FBI agents surrounded them. "THIS IS THE MILITARY SPEAKING! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" a man on a megaphone from a tank announced. "FBI! Freeze; you're all under arrest for conspiracy of terrorism against the government!" an FBI agent cried as he flashed his badge.

Several SWAT cops swarmed around Wolverine before they subdued him, but not without a fierce struggle. "Damn! Better get those tasers ready, men! This one likes to fight!" a SWAT cop cried as he held Wolverine in a headlock. "Let me go, you son of a-AAAAAHHHH!" Wolverine screamed as he was tased by another SWAT cop. "Ow! Stop pushing; I just got adjusted!" Deadpool whined as he was pushed into an army truck. "You have the right to remain silent, asshole!" an army soldier snarled.

As the other supers were arrested, Jill gave Roland an angry look. "What the fuck are you doing?! Why are you doing this to us? We're on your side for God's sake!" Jill shouted finally as she pushed him. "I'm following orders, that's what I'm doing. And if you think that I won't have you arrested and charged for insubordination...then you'll be very disappointed. Now shut up and get in the car; it's gonna be a long drive!" Roland cried angrily as he dusted himself. Jill huffed angrily as she walked over towards Roland's sports car, crying angrily. "You backstabbing bastard!" Jill sobbed. As Roland approached some high ranking government officials, he began to feel personally ashamed for what he had done. What if this was a trap? What if he had been had? "So...what now? Where will the supers go?" Roland asked trying his best to hide his shame.

The government officials looked at him before they took him over to meet their leader. Roland was then introduced to a very cross and stern looking man in his mid 40s; he wore a black suit with a blue tie, wore glasses, had thinning white hair, and spoke with a deep and serious tone. "Detective Roland? My name is Albert Wuotan; I'm running for the President's Secretary of Defense for the upcoming election. I just wanted to say thank you for all of your hard work and dedication to helping us hunt down and put these terrorists to justice. If there is anything, anything at all that I can do, let me know immediately. It's the least I can do to thank you!" the gentleman said.

Roland looked over at the supers, who either looked angry beyond words or saddened beyond belief. Roland sighed as he shook his head. "Actually...there is one thing you can do for me." Roland said. "Of course. Whatever it is you need, it's all yours." Mr. Wuotan replied. Roland whispered what he wanted in his ear, to which Mr. Wuotan nodded his head slowly. "Well, that's certainly not out of the question. I'll do my best, Detective Roland. Oh, and by the way...your wife called. She's very worried about your well being. You should go home and get some rest; we'll take it from here." Mr. Wuotan said. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate what you're doing for me." Roland said before he walked towards his car.

As Roland got into his car, Jill refused to even look at him. "Jill, I-" Roland began. "Shut up! Just shut up and leave me alone, you traitor. Drive!" Jill snapped as she took out a flask and gulped down some vodka. Roland sighed as he shook his head and turned on the ignition. As he drove off with the convoy, Mr. Wuotan gave some specific instructions to some shady looking men in black uniforms and shades. "Follow them. Make sure nothing bad happens to any of them; especially to Detective Roland. It's vital that he survives, otherwise he's of no use to me!" Mr. Wuotan instructed firmly. "Yes sir. We'll protect him and the supers with our lives!" one of the suits replied. "Good...now if you'll excuse me, I have some important business to attend to. Page me if anything occurs!" Mr. Wuotan instructed before he was escorted to his limo.

Meanwhile; Batman drove Rorschach over at a cliff that overlooked all of Empire Plaza. He was beyond angry at Rorschach for hiding things from him and sharing private confidential information with other supers without letting him know about it, but there was something else he was angry at him for. Rorschach, on the otherhand, had words of his own to say to Batman. "Look, it's a nice view...but what's the big idea of dragging me all the way out here for?!" Rorschach demanded.

Batman stepped out of his car, and Rorschach followed him. "Look, are you pissed off because I took initiative to telling our friends what they needed to know?" Rorschach growled. "No...that's not why I'm here. Although, now that you've reminded me...you need to let me know ahead of time what information you're sharing with others. If anyone made the mistake of opening their mouths of private confidential information, I would hold you personally responsible!" Batman replied angrily. "Well, what did you have in mind? Or were you too busy wandering around the streets aimlessly with no freaking clue or direction at all?!" Rorschach snapped.

Batman stopped walking and turned to face him. "Look at me! I've been depriving myself of sleep and food, just so I could help my friend Roland. He and I go way back in Gotham; he did me a favor and I'm trying real hard to return that favor! I don't see you doing anything to help me out here." Batman replied. "As a matter of fact...I have been! I've been playing circus ring leader to your little group while you're out doing...God knows what! For someone who's always being praised as a good leader, you're not doing such a good job at it! What are you hiding from us? What are you hiding from me?!" Rorschach growled as he got in his face.

Batman glared at him back before he turned around and continued walking. "I haven't been hiding anything...although I can't say the same for you. Come here; I want to show you something!" Batman said with seething anger. Rorschach followed him with clenched fists before they finally arrived at an abandoned wooden shed. Batman opened it up and revealed not only a huge secret stash of hidden weapons, drugs, and dirty money...but a man strapped to a chair nearly nude, gagged, and blindfolded. "Care to explain, Rorschach?! What the hell is this? I knew you were crazy, but I didn't think you were sadistic!" Batman shouted.

Rorschach nodded his head as he stepped inside and forced the poor man up, removing his blindfold and gag. "He's my informant; he tells me everything that I need to know. I was just about to get some crucial information from him today, until you interrupted my work!" Rorschach said in frustration. "Please help me!" the poor man whimpered. "Well, what's with the guns and other illegal stuff hidden here? Care to explain that?!" Batman demanded. "The guns are stuff I'm saving for later. The drugs and money are for bribing other informants or for blackmailing corrupt government officials; I'm sure you wouldn't understand, since you don't like getting your hands dirty!" Rorschach huffed.

Batman glared at him before he looked at the informant. "What has he done to you? What have you told him?!" Batman growled. "I'm sorry man...I can't say nothing or else he'll kill me!" the poor man whined. "Don't worry...you have my word that he won't! What is it that you know?" Batman demanded. "Well...let's see; I remember telling him that there were secret stashes of Necro 666 all around the city. That drug is so evil, man! But it sells for big bucks...and a lot of people are buying!" the informant explained nervously. "That's not all you told me, remember? Why don't you tell my friend what you told me about this Spawn character?" Rorschach growled.

The man gulped before he spilled the beans. "His name is Spawn, and he's unlike any other super I've ever seen. I've seen him rip and tear a dozen gangsters to pieces without even flinching; all in the blink of an eye! He's also nearly impossible to find, since he always hides around in the darkness. He's always on the move, though I don't know why! Also...there's this lady, she's a witch mind you, that hangs around with him. Her name is Reika Kitami." the informant said. "That's not good enough! What else did you tell my friend here?" Batman demanded.

The informant hyperventilated, until Rorschach punched him on the head to make him speak. "He asked you a question! Answer it; don't make me give you the water treatment again!" Rorschach snarled. "Ok, ok! All I know is that Spawn is the one who iced Michael Hartman and several other criminals. I heard he wasted Bane, the Spinellie Brothers, Rhino, and a whole bunch of others. But that's not all; Reika Kitami had also-" the informant began.

Suddenly, a bullet pierced through his skull and splattered his brains all over the place; including Rorschach and Batman. "Shit! A sniper; it must be the same damn guy who's been after me all week!" Rorschach cried as he ducked down and grabbed some weapons. Batman leapt out of the shed and took cover behind a rock and a tree, while taking out a Bat-a-Rang. He slowly peeked his head out to see who was attacking, when another sniper bullet fired at his direction. The bullet barely missed him and Batman ducked back down behind the rock. "What the devil?" Batman muttered.

A mile away on a hilltop and in an abandoned building, a man wearing a black leather jacket and green camo pants was taking aim with a sniper rifle. His skin was white, his hair was jet black, and his eyes were brown. But the strangest thing of all about this man, was that he wasn't even a normal resident or criminal of Empire Plaza. Hailing all the way from Liberty City, the silent but deadly Claude was now a hired hitman for an unknown source. He kept looking through his scope and waited to strike; he had plenty of ammo to spare, so he wasn't in any hurry to get this job done.

After 5 minutes of scrambling around, Rorschach jumped for cover out of the wooden shed, immediately catching Claude's attention. He was about to take aim and fire...when suddenly a large explosion distracted him. Apparently, Rorschach had set up a bomb in the shed as cover and ran like hell with Batman back to the Batmobile. "Who was that?" Batman demanded. "I don't know...I couldn't recognize him; I've never seen him before. But whoever he is, he's damn good at what he does. The other day, he nearly ran me off the edge of a cliff in a car chase. He's fucking crazy! Now drive, damn it. Drive!" Rorschach explained quickly.

Batman fired up the engine and took off with a roar, unaware that Claude saw them escaping. Claude smirked as he took aim with his sniper rifle and opened fire. He shot at one of the tires, causing the Batmobile to spin madly out of control and crash down a cliff. Luckilly for Batman and Rorschach, they were able to escape the vehicle before it crashed down in a fiery explosion several hundred feet below. "Ok...now that's two new Batmobiles you owe me!" Batman grumbled. "Oh, shut up...just be glad it wasn't you. Come on, let's get moving. Town isn't that far away!" Rorschach snapped as he got up and walked away. Batman sighed as he shook his head and walked with Rorschach; both of them were completely unaware that Claude was right on their tail!


	25. The Final Battle!

**Chapter 25: The Final Battle!**

* * *

Back in Empire Plaza, Roland was stuck in the middle of traffic and grew very impatient, especially with Jill giving him such a hard time. "Damn it! What in God's name is going on here?!" Roland muttered in agitation. "How should I know? It's not like we can just get out and walk; there's barely enough room to even move an inch!" Jill snapped.

Roland sighed as he got on his radio walkie talkie, hoping to see what the hell was going on. "This is Detective Roland speaking, what's your status? Over!" Roland announced. "Man...it's really bad, Detective. The bridge is shut down; guys are saying it's because parts of the bridge have been blown up and is under construction. It's a real mess!" a police officer replied. "Damn...is there an alternative route?" Roland wondered. "Uh...actually, no. The only other way is to take the subway, and that's only gonna be an even bigger problem. Should we find a hotel and bunk down for the night?" the officer replied.

Roland sighed in irritation; nothing was going his way today. "Negative. Drive your way over towards the police station; we'll keep the supers in custody there until the bridge is repaired. Meet me there in about 20 minutes." Roland instructed. "Roger that. We're making our way there right now!" the police officer responded. "Copy that; see you there." Roland said before he hung up his radio. He backed up and made a U-turn before driving his way through the busy streets to arrive at the police station.

Jill sighed before she finally spoke her mind. "Why did you do it, Roland? Why? I thought you liked working with the supers; why did you betray them?" Jill wondered. "Look, Jill. We have a job to do, and that job is to ensure the safety of the public. The government demands that-" Roland began. "The government wanted you to do this? Or did you and some group who hates supers do this on your own? Who's side are you on?!" Jill demanded. "This isn't about taking sides, Jill. This is about enforcing the law!" Roland snapped. "Well maybe the law is wrong!" Jill cried. "Do not question my authority, damn it!" Roland shouted.

As they argued, Spawn and Reika stood on the ledge of a rooftop that overlooked Midtown. They were upset because they had been searching everywhere for Frenzy, and could find no sign of him anywhere. "Damn it, Raizo. Where could that bastard be? It shouldn't be that hard to find a 25 foot tall demonic creature in a large urban city!" Reika said angrily. Spawn was about to say something, when he felt his head hurting. "What is it, Spawn? Do you see him?" Reika wondered. "I don't know...but I do feel a great disturbance. It's close!" Spawn replied.

Back down below in the streets, the supers that were locked up in the SWAT trucks or army trucks began to feel very uneasy and short tempered with one another. "What's going on? Where are they taking us?!" Cammy exclaimed. "I'm scared too, babe...but we can't show them any weakness!" Chun-Li said calmly. "Easy for you to say; you don't have any actual super powers!" Rogue snapped. "Yeah, we do...we're just a little more careful with them." Chun-Li retorted. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying we're clumsy or irresponsible with our powers?!" Storm demanded. "I didn't say that! I'm just saying that we're a lot more...normal looking than you are." Chun-Li said.

This insulted many of the other supers, especially Rogue. "Oh, I get it! You're saying that as an almost normal human being who can touch people without hurting them, that you're better than us! Is that it? Is it?!" Rogue shouted with bitter tears. "No! That's not what I meant, you're being oversensitive!" Chun-Li snapped. "I gotta pee, bro!" Deadpool muttered. "I bet Aunt May must be really worried about me right now." Spiderman said out loud. "Hey! Will you superpowered assholes shut up back there? It's hard enough to focus with all this traffic around!" the driver snapped impatiently. "Well, excuse me!" Spiderman said sarcastically.

As they began getting deeper and deeper into Midtown, they were unaware and unprepared of what horrific surprise awaited for them. Roland stopped at what must've been the 20th stop light, and was obviously losing his patience. "I swear...if I have to stop at another light one more time-" Roland grumbled. "You shouldn't drive angry, Roland. It's not healthy!" Jill said snappishly. "You know what, Jill? Shut up! Just shut up or you can get out and walk!" Roland snapped back. "You know what? Maybe I will!" Jill said angrily as she opened up the car door.

But just as she opened it, a car was thrown right past her direction and nearly hit her. "Jesus Christ! What the hell was that?!" Jill exclaimed in shock. Suddenly, the lights started acting up, rapidly changing colors before they all turned red. The power began flickering on and off in Midtown, which caught Spawn and Reika's attention. "What's going on down there? Why is the power going out?" Reika pointed out. "Oh, God...he's very, very close! I can feel him; he's everywhere!" Spawn groaned as he held his head. "Raizo, what's wrong?!" Reika exclaimed as she saw his pain.

Suddenly, the ground started glowing hellishly red and formed a pentagram before the ground started to sink, sucking everything and everyone within it's circle inside. "Oh my God! What the hell is that?!" a SWAT cop cried before he and his team were sucked inside of the hell hole. "AAAHH! What's going on?!" Cammy screeched. "It's like some kind of vortex; it's sucking up everything inside of it!" Cyclops announced. "We gotta get outta here!" Spiderman said as he stood up. "How? They've locked us up in these stupid cuffs!" Rogue exclaimed. "I've got an idea; hold still and I'll blast them off." Cyclops said as he used his Laser Eye to burn and melt off the cuffs from his own hands.

He quickly did the same to everyone else, while they were being sucked into the hell hole. "I don't mean to complain...but hurry up, dude!" Deadpool cried. "Almost there...gotcha! All right, let's get outta here!" Cyclops said as he blasted off the cuffs from the last super. As they barged out of the army truck, Cyclops and his group ran as fast as they could away from the hell hole. "Wait a second! What about the others? Wolverine, Storm, and the rest?!" Rogue exclaimed. "I don't think there's anything we can do about them; I'm sorry!" Cyclops said sadly.

Suddenly, a truck was thrown over at their direction and barely missed them before crashing into a coffee shop. Much to their surprise, the door to the SWAT truck was kicked down and Wolverine stepped out without suffering a scratch, followed by the rest of the other supers. "Guys! You're alive?! Oh thank God, I almost had a heart attack!" Rogue cried as she hugged the life out of Wolverine. "Something pulled us out of that hole before we were sucked in!" Wolverine explained as he used his claws to break free of the cuffs. "Or someone...I thought I saw a face!" Storm added.

***Kreator: Awakening of the Gods plays!***

Suddenly, a loud and bloody roar filled the air before a hideous creature emerged from the hell hole. It was Frenzy, and was now super inhanced with hellfire and dark magic that surged through his veins. _"I love my new powers! Now it's time for the ultimate test; let's see how much damage I can do by doing this!_" Frenzy cackled before he started shooting crimson beams out from his multiple horns.

Explosions and screams filled the air as Frenzy started destroying much of Midtown. Spawn and Reika saw him rampaging through the town, and decided that they were ready to finish him once and for all. "I'll take his fucking head off!" Spawn growled. "Come on; let's show that asshole we mean business!" Reika said as she used her dark magic to fly towards the fighting scene. Spawn flew after her, his eyes glowing bright green with Necroplasmic Rage. Frenzy would not receive any mercy or hesitation from any of them, this time. Spawn and Reika would make him pay for all the shit he put them through!

Back in the city, Frenzy intensified his rampage and caused even more destruction, until the supers finally regrouped with each other decided to finish off the maleovant beast. "He's destroying everything! We've gotta stop him!" Spiderman announced. "We'll have to work together if we're to stop this thing; whatever the hell it is!" Wolverine said. "Well what are we waiting for, an invitation?! Let's go already!" Rogue snapped as she ran out to attack. "Yeah, bring it on!" Cammy cried as she ran out to fight. "Not without me, you're not!" Chun-Li sneered.

Frenzy was approaching a church and was about to destroy it, when a laser blast forced him away. "_Grr! What the fuck!?_" Frenzy snarled as he turned around. "There he is! Get him!" Cyclops cried as he kept blasting his Laser Eye at Frenzy. "Typhoon!" Storm cried as she summoned massive whirlwinds and shot them at Frenzy. "_Argh! These must be those annoying supers the humans hate so much. I guess I don't mind testing my new powers out on them; they're fair game!_" Frenzy growled as he reared his head back and roared.

He stomped his way towards the supers to attack, but they went all out against him. "Cannon Drill!" Cammy cried as she thrust herself into the air and kicked at Frenzy. Frenzy cried out as he was kicked in the face, but Chun-Li added even more damage with several hyper kicks. "HYA! Take that, you ugly monster!" Chun-Li cried as she kicked Frenzy with lightspeed reflexes. "_Back off, you worthless humans!_" Frenzy snarled as he swiped his massive hand at them both. Chun-Li and Cammy cried out as they were swatted away and smashed into a building, which angered the other supers. "HEY! Pick on someone your own size, bub!" Wolverine snarled as he dashed towards Frenzy.

He slashed at him many times in different places, but Wolverine was shocked that Frenzy wasn't affected by his attacks and was grabbed by Frenzy's giant hand. "_Most impressive...NOT!_" Frenzy sneered as he began squeezing Wolverine as hard as he could. Wolverine cried out in pain and grunted as he tried to break free, but Frenzy was too strong. "Hold on, Wolverine! I'm coming!" Rogue cried as she leapt into the scene.

She pounded and kicked at Frenzy as fast and hard as she could, but was again too powerful and sent her flying away with a backhand that made her smash into a wrecked car. "OW! Damn it, he's one tough son of a bitch!" Rogue groaned as she got back up. Wolverine finally used this chance to break free. With a primal scream of fury, Wolverine broke free by slashing his way out of Frenzy's hand. Frenzy screeched in howling agony as some of his fingers were sliced off and began spraying Necroplasm everywhere as he held his fingerless hand.

Wolverine grunted as he landed on the ground, but he cried out in pain as Necroplasm splashed on him. "AAAAUUGHHH! What the hell is this?! It burns!" Wolverine screamed as he writhed away. "_Burns? BURNS?! I'll show you burn, you piece of shit! FUCKING DIE!_" Frenzy snarled as he shot super heated lasers out from his eyes. Luckily for Wolverine, Storm pushed him away before the laser hit the ground and created another explosion. Frenzy started shooting his lasers in all directions in a rage, when suddenly Cyclops caught him off guard.

He ran underneath of Frenzy before firing a couple of lasers at him, and then climbed onto his back before running up and jumping in mid-air. He then unleashed the biggest laser beam his body could allow at Frenzy before landing back down on his feet. But much to his horror, this only made Frenzy even angrier. "_So...you fools wanna play rough? Ok, then! I'm game; let's play!_" Frenzy snarled as he stomped his foot into the ground and created a shockwave.

Everyone cried out as they were sent flying away, but they were not going to give up. "Come on, guys! Don't give up; this guy's gotta have a weakness of some sort!" Cammy cried out. "But that armor of his is protecting him from almost all damage from our attacks! We gotta remove it somehow!" Chun-Li pointed out. "I got it! HEY, YOU! COME AND GET ME!" Spiderman said as he swung into the scene. Frenzy growled and snarled as he kept trying to swat Spiderman away, giving the others plenty of time to act. "Ok, on the count of three...everyone concentrate your attacks on parts of his body that are armored up. 1...2...3!" Storm instructed before she unleashed a lightning storm.

Storm used her Lightning Storm attack on Frenzy's back, while Chun-Li and Cammy combined their most powerful kick attacks on Frenzy's head. "HIYA! How do you like that, you ugly gremlin?!" Cammy taunted as she unleashed a super powerful kick attack on Frenzy's face. Chun-Li cried out as she unleashed a series of supercharged cyclone kicks at the back of Frenzy's head, making the creature cry out in pain.

At the same time, Wolverine combined his most powerful slash attacks on Frenzy's chest...with the help of Rogue and Cyclops' most powerful attacks. With all their attacks combined, the supers were able to break off Frenzy's armor and exposed his body to more damage. But unfortunately, they also underestimated their foe's rage. Frenzy stood there in complete disbelief, seething with absolute fury as he glared down at his dumbstruck opponents. "_You all are so fucking relentless! It's too bad you've just wasted your precious time and energy...now I'll have to crush you without mercy! Let me show you the true powers of Hell!_" Frenzy roared.

Frenzy roared ferociously as he spread out his arms, with lightning cracking in the sky for dramatic effect. He then struck quickly and without mercy. He slashed at Wolverine with his massive claws, sending the X-Man flying away screaming as he felt blood gush out everywhere. Frenzy roared with bloody vengeance as he turned his attention towards the others, who barely had time to react to his violent reaction. He grabbed Chun-Li, Cammy, and Rogue with one hand and squeezed them to near death before he used his other hand to zap them with red lightning before smashing them to the ground.

He stomped on them with ugly and brute force, though even that wasn't enough to satisfy his anger. Spiderman and Cyclops vainly tried to fight back, but Frenzy grabbed them and slammed them against a building before blowing it up with a blast of crimson energy fired from his horns. "NO! You murderous son of a-" Rogue began. Frenzy punched her into the ground with his fist before he grabbed a large rock and began smashing her and the other downed supers with it.

Finally, Frenzy screeched with howling rage as he breathed hellfire on them all and scorched them terribly. Everyone screamed in agony as they were burned by the corrossive hellfire, but it still wasn't enough to kill them. Frenzy grew sick of this and decided to end it once and for all. He snatched them all in his hand and was about to devour them, absorbing their super powers for his own...when suddenly a chain snagged onto his right arm and violently tore it out of his socket, forcing him to drop them.

Frenzy screeched in howling agony as he held his bleeding socket where his arm used to be, with Necroplasm spraying everywhere. The weakened supers all groaned as they struggled to stand back up, but they were able to see who their saviors were. Rogue gasped as she recognized one of them by the dramatically flowing red cape and glowing green eyes. "Oh my God...is that Spawn?!" Rogue gasped. "It is...but who is that woman with him?" Storm croaked. "Hey...she looks familiar for some reason. Do you recognize her, Chun-Li?" Cammy said weakly as she looked at Reika. "No...but there is something strangely familiar with her." Chun-Li muttered.

Frenzy growled with furious anger as he glared at Spawn and Reika, who in turn glared back at them. "_You two again! I should've known it would come to this...I'll gladly rip you apart and feet your limbs to the fledgelings of Hell!_" Frenzy snarled. "You won't be hurting anyone else anymore! Today, you are going to die!" Spawn threatened as his body surged with Necroplasm. "And you will pay with your life for all the misery and agony you've made us both endure. Prepare to feel my wrath!" Reika thundered as her eyes glowed bright white and her body surged with black lightning.

Frenzy merely laughed at them before he grew his arm back. "_We'll see about that! Perhaps I was too easy on you fools, earlier. So let me show you what I can really do, and finish you off once and for all!_" Frenzy snarled viciously. He charged towards Spawn and Reika, who immediately reacted by attacking him with Necroplasm Fireballs or bolts of black lightning. Frenzy snarled and sneered as he kept slashing at them with his claws, but the heroic Hellspawns dodged his attacks and continued to counter attack him with their projectile attacks.

Eventually, Frenzy grew fed up with dealing with them both and started fighting dirty. "_Oh, now you're really pissing me off! Why don't you two just lay down dead and rotten like the rest of the others?!_" Frenzy roared as he toppled a building on top of them both. Reika gasped as the building was crashing down on them, but she used her magic to shield them from being crushed. "We gotta stop him somehow, Raizo. But how? My magic is starting to drain of energy!" Reika cried as she felt her nose bleed. Spawn quickly observed his surroundings and saw a way to try and destroy Frenzy.

Spawn concentrated as best as he could before his Necroplasm took control, and gave Spawn a taste of his new powers. The whole world around him felt slow, though he was actually moving incredibly fast; faster than the speed of light. Spawn rushed towards a church steeple and ripped off a huge crucifix, wielding it like a sword. Spawn cried out with fury as he lunged towards Frenzy and plunged the razor sharp weapon deep into Frenzy's skull, making the creature screech loudly in agonizing pain.

Not even finished, Spawn used his chains to grapple onto a huge building right behind Frenzy and used all the strength in his body to tear it down and topple Frenzy with it. Frenzy screamed as he was crushed to death, or so Spawn thought as he saw his arms wriggle a bit before they stopped moving. Spawn's Necroplasm Speed move helped him to defeat the evil Frenzy at last.

***Song ends!***

The world seemed to return to normal as Spawn approached Reika, who looked exhausted. She practically fell into his arms, though Spawn didn't seem to mind. "I did it...we did it, Reika. We beat him; Frenzy's gone!" Spawn whispered. "Thank God...oh, Raizo. I feel so lightheaded; I must've used too much of my magic all at once!" Reika groaned with a dizzy expression. "You did just fine. Come on; let's get outta here." Spawn said as he scooped her up into his arms.

As Spawn carried Reika away in the distance, the other supers wondered what the hell had just happened with them, when suddenly sirens filled the air with their wailing crecendos. "How are we gonna explain this one to them?" Spiderman said half jokingly. "Easy; we'll tell them the Boogy Man and his wife did it. They'll buy that!" Wolverine said with a chuckle. "Well...at least we did our best. Right?" Rogue said glumly. As they wandered away from the destruction, Cogliostro stood on the rooftop of the church sighing heavily. "They have a lot to learn. It's far from over...but at least we're off to a good start. That much, I can give them. I should go back and hear of their battle." he said quietly before he walked away.

Meanwhile; back in Hell, Frenzy approached Malebolgia looking weary and out of breath. "My lord...I have failed you. Spawn is indeed a lot more powerful than I realized. There's no stopping him now!" he began with a look of guilt on his face. Malebolgia laughed sinisterly as he stood up from his throne. "_As a matter of fact...you're wrong! You have succeeded in showing me that Spawn is indeed a more powerful advesary. But if he should be turned, he would make a most powerful ally. You've done your best, my friend. Which is way that I am relieving you of your position and will be replacing you with someone else. You have made me proud, my child!_" Malebolgia announced.

Frenzy didn't know what to say; he was expecting Malebolgia to fly into a rage after learning he was defeated by Spawn yet again. What was the freaking deal?! "My lord...if I may ask? Who is replacing me?" Frenzy asked. Malebolgia laughed ominously as he sat back down on his throne. _"Someone with a bloodlust even more powerful than your own. Someone who not only embraces evil...but has become a tool of absolute chaos, hatred, and violence. He is by far, one of the most powerful Hellspawns I've ever had the misfortune of creating. Even this new Spawn, Raizo...he won't be able to survive against a creature so horrifyingly evil and sadistic. He's the perfect killing machine; the true ultimate face of death! Everyone will know him and cower at the mention of his very name...Razor._" Malebolgia explained. Frenzy smiled evilly as he recognized the name; now he knew that all he put Raizo and Reika through wasn't in vain.

Back in the surface world, Raizo was in his human form and was in bed with Reika in their new home, an apartment not too far off from Cogliostro's church. He was very happy with his new life, and this time...he wasn't going to leave Reika. Not now, and not ever again. He woke up and gently touched her shoulder. "Reika?" he said softly. Reika stirred awake and looked up into his eyes. " Yes, sweetheart?" she murmmered. "I'm glad your here with me. And sorry about what I've said or done to you. Can you forgive me?" Raizo began sadly.

Reika sat up and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him passionately. "I forgive you, baby. I forgot all about our petty arguments. Besides; we have a lot to look forward to. Try to get some sleep, ok?" Reika said sweetly. "Ok...and Reika? I promise to be the best man I can possibly be. No matter what happens-" Raizo began. "Honey...don't worry about it, ok? Besides; we're both immortal supernatural beings. What could happen?" Reika said sleepily. "Yeah...good point." Raizo said as he laid back down with her. As he shut his eyes, Raizo smiled as he snuggled with his lover. Perhaps things would finally turn out for the better for them both; maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. Raizo could finally start his life over again, and this time...he wouldn't be alone. "Thank you." he whispered before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
